


Mi último renacer.

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Category: Actor RPF, Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types, Disney RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Anguish, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 104,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: Carlos no murió realmente, Cameron nunca tomo su vida, en su lugar ligo su alma a la suya para siempre, ahora se encuentra en un extraño lugar, en un mundo donde la magia no existe, donde su madre no le  conoce, donde no es De Vil, el solo quiere ir a casa con Cruella, a Carlos no le interesa esta libertad que ve como un exilio. Carlos  ha tomado el lugar de Cameron ahora, nunca antes había estado tan aterrorizado.





	1. Exilio

**Author's Note:**

> eh aquí el primer capítulo del nuevo fic que tengo pensado publicar léanlo y díganme que opinan debo continuarlo, mejor no… tirate a un pozo?? Lo último sería difícil no hay pozos cerca de mi casa en fin, por otro lado les reitero mi intención de crear un fic Gafou y espero que me brinden todo el apoyo como me han brindado en estos… traducion o lo leen o no continuo ningún otro jum…

**Capítulo 1: Exilio.**

**_“La locura, a veces, no es otra cosa que la razón presentada bajo diferente forma.” -[Goethe](http://www.proverbia.net/citasautor.asp?autor=426) ._ **

 

Estaba en completo dolor, su cuerpo entumecido se sentía demasiado pesado para levantarlo, el sol en sus ojos le lastimo al intentar abrirlos, demasiado brillante, demasiado ruidoso, voces de personas extrañas a su alrededor, la sirena llorando a la lejanía, intento moverse pero su cuerpo parecía estar completamente detenido por correas, apenas si abrió los ojos para ver frente a él sombras negras que fueron adquiriendo forma de rostros irreconocibles.

 

El dolor era demasiado, solo se desmayó.

 

La próxima vez su boca estaba reseca, el pitido de un aparato le molesto al abrir los ojos blancas paredes le recibieron, la esterilidad del cuarto, la fina bata que lo cubría, la intravenosa en su brazo le dijo dónde estaba, un hospital, pero este no era  el de antes, no aquél donde despertaba constantemente, esto no era Auradon.

 

Se levantó entonces, o al menos intento tratando de ignorar la pesadez de su cuerpo aquella que le obligaba a regresar a su cama, no llego muy lejos, apenas si había cruzado el umbral de la puerta una enfermera lo vio, todo fue cuesta abajo entonces.

 

Corrió, como un animal asustado ese niño se limitó a correr esconderse de sus perseguidores, entonces nuevamente su visión fue borrosa y se desmayó.

 

La tercera vez al despertar correas lo sostenían a la cama, intento zafarse sin éxito alguno, los hombres que le había puesto ahí fueron precavidos esta vez y estaba totalmente atado, o al menos eso creyeron pues en cuanto uno de ellos se acercó a él lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, más hombres ingresaron, mismo con ropas blancas para sostenerle sobre la cama, grito y pataleo, gruño llegando a morder la mano de uno de estos, uso todas sus fuerzas para resistirse.

 

El sedante en su intravenosa lo derribo pronto, ese niño no pudo ver como una mujer lloraba con dolor al ver a su hijo ser tratado como un animal salvaje.

 

Volvió a despertar, las voces cercanas a él no le dejaron descansar, gritos de una mujer que indignada pedía liberar a su niño, sacarle las ataduras que ahora  igualmente apresaban sus piernas, el pitido en la maquina alerto de su despertar, la mujer y aquel hombre en bata blanca se acercaron nuevamente, ella acuno su mejilla y él se limitaba a hacer preguntas estúpidas.

 

¿Sabes dónde estás?

¿Quién eres?

¿Por qué estás aquí?

 

Quería gritar, maldecirle y obligarles a traer a Ben, a Mal, a los chicos que prometieron su protección a cambio de su cuerpo, solo quería a su madre.

 

Debió decirlo en voz alta, llamarle a ella, pues en cuanto aquel “mamá” salió de sus labios, aquella mujer se acercó mirándole con calidez, acaricio sus cabellos y lo llamo cariño, se aseguró de hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él, solo que ella no era su madre, en cuanto la reconoció, en cuanto los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos regresaron todo tuvo sentido.

 

Lo último que recordaba era estar preparándose para hacer unos guantes de dálmata para su madre, un regalo de  arrepentimiento cuando Jay lo descubrió, cuando entre forcejeos arranco su cuchillo y entonces, entonces todo se desvaneció.

 

Miro nuevamente a la mujer, al médico que seguía preguntando,  todo hizo clic en su mente, él había estado ahí antes, él había sido enviado en una ocasión, pero ahora todo parecía estar peor, recordaba a esa mujer, sabía bien a quién llamaba hijo, lo había visto.

 

Cameron el chico con el que soñó, aquel que miro cada uno de sus recuerdos dolorosos seguramente con la magia de Mal, creyó que solo era un sueño, que simplemente una alucinación ante su desmayo y sin embargo  todo parecía repetirse, solo que esta vez sabía que no fue un accidente.

 

Él no fue enviado ahí por casualidad, Cameron no miro dentro de su alma solo para conocerle, no,  esta vez había hecho enfadar a Mal a tal grado que alguien había querido tomar su lugar, Cameron, el chico que era mejor que él, aquel niño de una familia modelo seguramente encajaría mejor en su estúpida familia y el, el niño roto al que nadie quería fue desechado.

 

Carlos de Vil fue exiliado por aquellos que alguna vez se llamaron su familia.

 

*******************

 

 Los médicos no podían explicarse como aquel chico tras a ver saltado desde esa gran altura no tuviera huesos rotos, ni ninguna otra herida, todo lo que ese tenia  niño parecía ser de hace años, cicatrices de quemaduras, heridas de arma blanca, huesos rotos de hace años soldaron de manera uniforme, era como si ese chico fuera abusado por años.

 

Cuando escapo por primera vez creyeron que solo era paranoia suya, pero al intentar atacar al enfermero que solo quería revisarle las alertas sonaron en sus cabeza, Cameron fue entonces sometido a nuevos estudios sedado, y las pruebas arrojaron una terrible verdad.

 

Cameron no solo tenía años de abuso físico en su cuerpo, ese niño había sufrido abuso sexual, su recto aun tenia desgarres de no más de unos días, algo extraño para alguien que estaba en un hospital todo ese tiempo pero lo más preocupante era que precisamente las miles de cicatrices entre sus muslos, las fracturas mal curadas de su pelvis  dejaba en evidencia que aquello debió empezar a una edad temprana fue víctima por años.

 

No era solo su palidez, lo delgado de su cuerpo o el terror en sus ojos cuando algún hombre se acercaba a ese chico las pruebas físicas lo decían todo, no podían explicarse como no lo vieron antes, como en su último examen médico nadie lo había notado, los doctores de aquél hospital  hicieron lo que era necesario, Cameron aún era un menor, ellos llamaron a la policía.

 

Una investigación se abrió entonces, cuando aquella mujer se enteró lloro de desesperación al saberlo no pudiendo creerlo, no queriendo ver lo que decían las pruebas médicas, ante su sorpresa su esposo fue el principal sospechoso, siempre es el padre, siempre aquel más cercano a la víctima.

 

Pero aquel niño no hablo, aun después de ser soltado de sus ataduras  fue enviado nuevamente a la clínica, se encontraron con dos enfermeros que solían abusar de sus pacientes, aprovechar que estos chicos estaban perdidos en la locura para saciar sus deseos, pero ninguno era responsable del abuso de Cameron, el poco ADN encontrado en el no pertenecía a ellos.

 

Aun así fue enviado, declarado mentalmente inestable cuando de alguna forma logro apuñalar  a un doctor con su propia pluma, nadie lo culpo, los doctores decían que estaba bajo mucho estrés, que se sintió amenazado y por eso actuó pero ser aislado era lo mejor, por su seguridad, por la de los demás.

 

La policía intento hacerle hablar, un hombre y una mujer le  visitaron intentado buscar pistas, le preguntaron cosas simples, siempre para determinar si su padre fue el que le abusaba, aquel que ya era investigado para dolor de su esposa, pero Cameron siguió en silencio, ese chico pasaba todo el tiempo en una esquina de la habitación abrazando sus piernas y negándose a ver a nadie más, ya no buscaba escapar, ya no atacaba a nadie, solo se quedaba ahí como un caparazón vacío.

 

Dejo de comer, los platos terminaban totalmente intactos durante días, mientras su padre era liberado ante las faltas de pruebas, el caso no iba a ninguna parte, nadie sabía quién había estado abusando de ese niño durante años entonces el apareció.

 

***************

 

Booboo se había sentido culpable, Cameron había intentado quitarse la vida, había caído en el mundo de las drogas y finalmente se enteraba de su último intento de suicidio en el hospital, se sentía culpable, porque fue él quien dio pie a eso, por que confundió a su mejor amigo hasta enamorarle y luego lo rechazo de una forma cruel y horrible, la última vez que le visito en el hospital ese chico estaba tan perdido, sumido en una fantasía que le suplico sacarle de ahí, no, le suplicaba a Jay aquel personaje ficticio, Booboo se sentía culpable porque de alguna forma fue él quien le orilló a la locura.

 

Debió verlo venir, notar cada una de las señales, la obsesión por ese chico ante aquellos personajes que encarnaba, la manera en que lo miraba, la forma en que lo beso, Cameron le quería y Booboo se encargó de empujarle  para después restregarle a su novia en su cara solo para dejarle en claro que no era Gay, el simplemente destrozo la cordura de su mejor amigo para proteger su heterosexualidad.

 

Esto era su culpa.

 

Así que se acercó nuevamente a la familia, se enteró de los años de abuso que había sufrido odiándose más al ser tan ciego, al no notar que alguien dañaba a su mejor amigo, consoló a la madre de este y lloro con ella al saber lo mal que estaban las cosas, Booboo le rogo por dejarle verlo otra vez, para estar para él.

 

Su madre asintió, le acompaño a la clínica y hablo con los detectives que investigaban al caso mientras Booboo entraba para hablar con el chico, para ver nuevamente a su mejor amigo.

 

Entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

 

Lo último que recordaba Carlos era a Jay, el recuerdo de ese chico mirándole molesto le perseguía entre sus pesadillas, porque lo había hecho enfadar y sabía que le haría pagar por eso, su espalda daba a la puerta, finalmente se había cansado de permanecer en la esquina, las dos personas, detectives como se presentaron seguían viniendo para hacerlo hablar, pero Carlos se mantuvo en silencio, no se fiaba de ellos, de nadie, pero aun así les dio la espalda para no escuchar sus tontas preguntas, porque él no tenía un padre, porque no fue una persona si no miles los que lo dañaron, porque nadie podía ayudarle realmente.

 

Carlos les escucho salir y se relajó un poco, el agarre de la cuchara de plástico aquella que robo de la bandeja ahora afilada se aflojo solo un momento pues nuevamente la puerta se abrió, cuando aquélla voz le llamo por aquel nombre el  pánico le inundo.

 

Lo último que vio Carlos fue la mueca en el rostro de Jay, el chico que no dudaría en romperle las piernas ante cualquier estupidez, el mismo que ahora le miraba desde la puerta, el actuó, se abalanzo contra él en un intento de escapar antes de ser atrapado, pero solo logro cortar la palma de su mano al este intentar defenderse, Jay retrocedió mirando asombrado y una mueca más le hizo atacarlo, esta vez él le quito el arma, Jay tomo su única defensa y la arrojo lejos.

 

Él estaba muerto, entre el pánico y demás Carlos volvió a correr a la esquina, grito entonces por ayuda, empujo y pataleo para evitar que este se acercara, sollozo pidiendo que no le lastimara, porque Jay estaba ahí para matarle, porque ese chico aun con todas esas diferencias era el mismo que le encerró en el armario de su madre, porque él había traicionado a esa familia y ahora lo matarían.

 

Hombres no tardaron en entrar ante sus gritos y pronto aquel Jay fue sacado por la puerta, los mismo enfermeros que le sujetaron con fuerza aun entre gritos y forcejeos, aquéllos que le inyectaron sedantes que le hicieron dormir placentero en su cama, el no escucho la conmoción que afuera se desarrollaba.

 

************

 

  * ¡Maldito monstruo! – gruño la mujer al entender por qué su niño gritaba con fuerza – lastimaste a mi bebé… todos estos años fuiste tú – intento atacar aquél joven que sangraba de la mano pero fue detenido por uno de los detectives.
  * ¿Qué demonios?- Booboo jadeo al escuchar las palabras apretando su mano que no dejaba de sangrar – yo jamás dañaría a Cameron – miro a la mujer con firmeza – el me ataco y ni siquiera sé porque.
  * ¡Mentiroso! – volvió a gritar ella.
  * El pidió ayuda – hablo el detective que había sacado a Booboo de la habitación – suplico que no lo lastimaras- continuo – eso definitivamente no dice nada bueno- le miro acusadoramente.
  * Stewart – llamo entonces la mujer tras entregar a una llorosa madre a una enfermera – se ha convertido en sospechoso de violación de un menor – le miro ante gran consternación del joven que no podía creerlo – haga el favor de venir con nosotros.
  * ¿Violación? – dijo confundido – ni siquiera soy gay esto es una estupidez – gruño – yo no hice nada y usted lo sabe – se dirigió a la madre que sollozaba – no voy a ir a ningún lado – empujo a la mujer que le impedía el paso aun con la mano bañada en sangre.
  * Bien – gruño el hombre empujándole contra una pared – Sr. Stewart está bajo arresto por presunta violación de un menor – y tras decirlo esposo las manos del chico importándole poco que este estuviera herido.
  * Esto es una equivocación – grito el joven – Sra. Boyce usted sabe que yo jamás dañaría a Cameron – llamo – somos amigos desde niños, yo jamás- fue interrumpido entonces por la bofetada de esa madre dolida.
  * Tu violaste a mi bebé – repitió su acusación – todos estos años le hiciste daño – y ella parecía al borde de la histeria – ¡tiene quemaduras en sus genitales! – las lágrimas ya estaban brotando por sus ojos – él te miro con horror –jadeo ante el nudo en su garganta - ¡maldito!



 

Booboo se quedó callado, sus ojos se abrieron  horrorizados ante las palabras de aquélla mujer, porque no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de  hacer todo eso, de herir a Cameron por años de esa forma, porque no podía creer que eso paso frente a sus narices y ni siquiera lo noto.

 

La forma en la que Carlos actuó en su alrededor y el hecho de que fueran amigos cercanos, el que pasaran las noches en casa del otro solo lo hacía un sospechoso mayor, Booboo era ahora acusado de violar a su mejor amigo Cameron.

 

La prensa iba a amar eso.


	2. Capítulo 2: El cachorro asustado.

**Capítulo 2: El cachorro asustado.**

**“El loco no puede reincorporarse a la realidad, está permanentemente viviendo su fantasía” -  Carlos Castilla del Pino**

 

  * Ya se los dije no tengo idea de por qué Cameron reacciono así yo no le eh lastimado – repitió nuevamente el joven sentado en aquella sala de interrogatorio a los dos detectives que le habían apresado.
  * ¿Desde cuándo has hecho esto eh? - hablo el otro hombre de la habitación  mirándose muy molesto - Tenemos pruebas – empujo un folder con fotografías frente a él -  las quemaduras, su pelvis dislocada – y mostro cada fotografía, cada radiografía asegurándose de que las viera aun cuando eso le daba cierto malestar - los doctores determinaron que ha sido abusado desde que era un niño, ¿Qué paso?  - se acercó a su lado poniendo una mano en el respaldo de la silla y la otra sobre la mesa  intimidándole mientras le miraba a los ojos - Te aburrías comenzó como un  juego tocándole  - relato causando que Booboo se mirara cada vez más incómodo casi asqueado de las imágenes que ese hombre ponía en su cabeza -  empezó a gustarte y después lo quemabas con cigarrillos.
  * ¿Qué? – mirando al hombre - diablos no, no soy un depravado – dice molesto empujando las fotografías – yo no hice esto.
  * El chico actuó como loco cuando te vio deja de mentir y dinos ¿Por qué lo hacías? – hablo ahora la detective desde su lugar llamando la atención de Booboo.
  * No digas nada mas – un hombre en traje entro por la puerta sosteniendo un portafolio y sentándose junto a Booboo – soy el abogado del señor Stewart.
  * Yo no llame ningún abogado – le miro confundido.
  * Tu padre lo hizo ahora a menos que tenga algo más que una acusación de un pobre chico mentalmente inestable y pruebas reales terminamos aquí – y el realmente no había llamado un abogado, debió ser su novia ella le acompaño después de todo al hospital cuando fue detenido, por lo que simplemente hablo con su padre y este busco al abogado, Booboo había estado tan asqueado y molesto por ver las fotografías, por saber del horror que Cameron había sufrido que simplemente olvido llamar a su padre.
  * La victima lo identifico gritando de miedo al verle – hablo la detective - le ataco.
  * Al igual que lo hizo con un doctor y dos enfermeros pero no veo que los tengan como sospechosos – refuto el abogado de inmediato - en lo que a mí respecta ese pobre chico tuvo un colapso nervioso y ataco sin ninguna consideración a mi cliente, podríamos demandar por esto.
  * No vamos a demandar a Cameron – hablo inmediatamente molesto por las palabras de su abogado.
  * No lo haremos porque esto se termina aquí.
  * Que nos dé una muestra de ADN y se puede ir - hablo el detective – es tu mejor amigo ¿y no quieres que su agresor sea atrapado?  Vaya amigo que eres – termino con sarcasmo – si de verdad te importa deja que te descartemos – y todo era un farol realmente no había ADN en el cuerpo de Cameron nada que les ayudara a atrapar a su posible violador pero el detective esperaba que pudieran procesar el suyo tomarle huellas y meterle en la base de datos para hacerla coincidir de alguna forma, estaba casi seguro que ese chico se había equivocado en algo y en algún lugar habría un prueba de lo que hizo.



 

Booboo apretó los puños con fuerza furioso por la mirada que ambos detectives le daban no podía entender como era que lo acusaban de eso, de dañar a su mejor amigo, de inmediato abrió la boca totalmente dispuesto a dejar que le tomaran la muestra que sacaran sus huellas lo que sea para hacerles entender que el jamás le haría daño.

 

  * Y que sea procesado e ingresado al sistema no lo creo – hablo el abogado apretando el hombro de su cliente para que no dijera nada mas -   no cooperaremos más con ustedes mi cliente es un respetado miembro de la comunidad y una figura pública no  tomaran nada de él.
  * Así son las cosas entonces – se cruzó de brazos el detective mirando a Booboo notando como parecía querer refutar las palabras del abogado – tu amigo es abusado y te preocupas solo por tus antecedentes.
  * Ustedes no sabe nada – gruño Booboo realmente molesto.
  * No hables – ordeno el abogado.
  * No – grito empujando la mano del hombre que intentaba controlarle – usted no entiende, ninguno de ustedes lo hace – miro directamente al detective – he conocido a Cameron desde que éramos unos niños tuvimos pijamadas en mi casa, aprendimos a nadar juntos y ahora descubro que ha sido abusado todos estos años, compartimos secretos y sin embargo no note que alguien le hacía daño, yo le veía cada maldito día y jamás vi lo que sufría – grito golpeando la mesa – debí saber que algo andaba mal – enterró la mano en su cabello jalándoles un poco – será mejor que lo atrapen porque si descubro quien lo hizo le matare – levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos a la mujer que parecía realmente impresionada – dañaron a mi mejor amigo en mis narices y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo – se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla totalmente laxo.
  * Como puede ver mi cliente no sería capaz de hacerle daño a ese chico- murmuro de inmediato el abogado.
  * Déjanos descartarte como sospechoso entonces – dijo la detective quien empezaba a creer en la inocencia del joven – danos permiso para revisar tu casa y la muestra de ADN, si realmente quieres ayudar.
  * Ya lo hablamos y no – y el abogado de inmediato refuto la idea.
  * Hagan lo que quieran – Booboo levanto la mirada mirándose totalmente cansado, resignado tal vez – no van a encontrar nada.



 

Y así fue revisaron su habitación en la casa de sus padres centímetro a centímetro, revisaron su departamento, aquel que compartía con su novia, la cual por supuesto no fue feliz de que policías husmearan en sus cosas, tomaron su ADN y sus huellas, lo adentraron al sistema y al finalizar no encontraron nada, ni una sola evidencia, tuvieron que dejarle ir, los detectives no estaban felices, los padres de Cameron mucho menos pero sin pruebas y más aún cuando Cameron negó haber sido abusado por Booboo no tenían muchas pruebas.

 

********************

Carlos estaba cansado, exhausto de que los dos mismos insistentes detectives quisieran que hablara, todo ese tiempo mantuvo silencio no tenía intención de hacer caso a lo que le decían y tampoco quería decir nada, solo quería que le dejaran solo, quería quedarse patéticamente en esa esquina y sumirse en su depresión en los pensamientos que fácilmente le inundaban, solo quería llorar el hecho de que había sido abandonado nuevamente.  

 

Quería pedir perdón cada día sollozaba en voz baja por el perdón de aquellos que le exiliaron, suplico mil veces a Jay, a Mal, a Evie prometió ser bueno y sumiso, haría lo que fuera con tal de que le regresaran a casa a lo conocido, incluso suplico ser devuelto a la isla con su madre a encontrarse en esa tierra extraña.  

 

Nuevamente los detectives intentaron hacerle hablar, trataron con palabras amables preguntando quien le había dañado, “¿Quién se atrevió a tocarle?”, le aseguraron que todo estaría bien y no estaría en problemas, él hubiera rodado los ojos  de estarles viendo, por que no creía nada de sus palabras, la última vez que abrió la boca para intentar hablar de los abusos Mal le había mirado amenazante y Jay le había dejado en claro que nadie lo protegía, la última vez que intento ponerse a salvo, que buscaba la manera para ir con su madre fue desterrado a ese mundo.

 

Preguntaron el nombre de aquellos que le hicieron daño, Carlos quería reír entonces ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, la mayoría eran tipos al azar, sujetos que pagaron o simplemente lograron someterle, los pocos nombres que lograba recordar tampoco eran muy fiables, dudaba incluso que pudieran castigarles, pues en este mundo su realidad solo era un cuento.

 

¿Cómo tomarían el hecho de que fue Jafar quien intento tallar sus iníciales en su espalda y su madre lo borro con una quemadura?

 

 ¿Cómo creerían   que Gastón le mantuvo cautivo por una semana empujándole hasta la muerte?

 

 ¿Cómo hacerles entender que fue Cruella la que apago sus cigarrillos en su piel?

 

Nadie lo escucharía, nadie creería las palabras de ese chico, no cuando en este mundo solo eran cuentos de hadas.

 

Levanto la vista cuando la mujer le insistió para ver unas fotografías, no quería hacerlo porque sabía que era inútil pero hubo algo en su tono de voz que le hizo hacerlo, negó a cada una hombre tras hombre al ser cambiado de las fotos, algunos los reconoció otros no tanto, un par de enfermeros cuando intentó escapar del hospital, el doctor que apuñalo, un par de guardias que intento esquivar, ninguno había sido el causante de sus heridas, entonces se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver aquélla otra fotografía.

 

Era Jay pero a la vez no lo era, se aferró más a sus rodillas y tembló un poco para volver a ocultarse entre estas no queriendo salir de su capullo, la voz de la mujer era dulce, le pregunto entonces si ese había sido quien le causo tanto daño, solo pudo negar, meneo la cabeza con miedo, porque no podía culparle, porque incluso aterrorizado sabía que Jay no estaba en este mundo, cuando le volvieron a insistir en mirar la fotografía lo hizo esperando ser reprendido, mas esta vez la observo cuidadosamente.

 

Realmente no era Jay, sus ojos eran mucho más cálidos, su barbilla no era tan afilada y su nariz era muy diferente, incluso en una fotografía podía ver como ese chico le miraba sin malicia, confundido, Carlos sabía que ese no era Jay, por un instante pensó en culparlo, asentir a la mujer que parecía tan ansiosa como el hombre de hallar un culpable y hacerle pagar por todo el dolor que le habían causado, podía hacerlo parecía como si fueran a creerle y le habían tomado todas esas fotografías como prueba, solo tenía que hacerlo y…

 

La mujer volvió a preguntar si era el que lo había dañado.

 

Negó con la cabeza, no podía culparle, no podía poner todo ese peso sobre sus hombros desquitarse con alguien que no era Jay, en aquel momento estaba dolido, cansado y asustado y aun que quería desesperadamente regresar a casa, aun que estaba dispuesto a caer de rodillas y rogarle a Jay llevarle una vez más también quería verlo pagar, sufrir por todo el dolor, por abandonarle cuando encontró algo mejor, pero ese chico no era Jay y si lo culpaba no sería mejor que su “familia”, así que negó y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas decidido a ignorar todo a su alrededor.

 

Todo el ruido.

 

Toda la ayuda.

 

Solo cerró los ojos.

 

Solo se dejó envolver por la nada.

 

Solo se desvaneció.

 

***************************************

 

La investigación no fue a ningún lado, Cameron nunca llego a señalar ningún sospechoso y aunque todavía creían en la culpabilidad de Booboo todos los cargos fueron retirados, el caso fue cerrado y empujado bajo un montón de papeles.

 

Libby estaba furiosa, molesta por que no había justicia para su niño, porque nadie estaba pagando por todo ese daño descargando toda su furia en su marido, hasta que intento acunar a Cameron y este se estremeció a sus palabras, hasta que le vio temblar cuando ella le grito a su esposo, no podía hacerle esto, no hacerle revivir una y otra vez lo sucedido, por lo que lo dejo por la paz, aun no podían sacarle del hospital, intentaron hacerlo pero se les recomendó mantenerle ahí debido a  la agresión que había cometido, al doctor y a Booboo, Cameron era aún un peligro  otros así como a sí mismo.

 

Ella no se lo tomo nada bien pero si no quería que la estancia de su niño fuera más larga se mordió la lengua y acepto, lo visitaba todos los días sin falta estaba ahí con él, intentando hacerle salir de su esquina, hacerle hablar, intentando una reacción del niño que simplemente no se movía.

 

Frustrada no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver a su hijo morir lentamente, le vio dejar de comer, ignorar al mundo y sumirse en el mutismo, le vio convertirse en una muñeca vacía,  sin vida y suplico por un milagro.

 

Kara fue el primero en acercarse, después del incidente con Booboo, ni Sofía o Dove quisieron ir a verle, no sabían que había desencadenado esa reacción pero aun recordaban la última vez que lo vieron en la institución y como este les llamo por otros nombres en una euforia de demencia, ellas simplemente se mantuvieron ocupadas.

 

El chico era uno de los pocos amigos de Cameron que lo eran incluso en la escuela, estudian juntos y después de trabajar en “Jessie” aún seguían llevándose muy bien, así que se acercó preocupado a hablar con Cameron, como era de esperarse fue ignorado olímpicamente, Kara intento visitarle lo más posible siempre hablaba sobre lo aburrido que era la escuela sin él, le contaba las ultimas noticias y como todos le verían como un chico malo si regresaba ahora.

 

“Serás mucho más popular de lo que eras”  había murmurado un día con la esperanza de una reacción más nada paso, cada día al finalizar Kara  se despedía de Cameron pidiéndole regresar, Carlos solo ignoraba sus palabras.

 

La siguiente en llegar fue Sophie, la  rubia hizo chistes sobre todo y nada, intento hacerle entrar en sus bromas y cuando eso no funciono le pidió hacer algo con sus ropas pasada de modas, eso casi trae una respuesta en el más Cameron levanto la vista para decirle fríamente que no era su  decisión la ropa que llevaba después de eso la ignoro de igual manera.

 

Dove finalmente fue a visitarle, la única razón por lo que lo hacía fue por Booboo, ellos eran amigos de igual manera y este no podía acercase al niño por obvias razones pero estaba tan preocupado por el que quería saber que sucedía, Sophie le había colgado llamándole monstruo al creerle culpable luego de conversar con la madre de Cameron y Dove termino aceptando después de muchos ruegos.

 

Ella llevo a rastras Sofía insistiendo en que debía acompañarle porque se lo debía, a regañadientes la morena fue, usando un hermoso vestido azul,  Dove iba de morado, una hermosa blusa satinada purpura casi morada y pantalones blancos cuando entraron a la habitación, cuando llamaron a Cameron con voz tranquila volvió a suceder.

 

Cameron empezó a temblar, levanto la vista y las vio sonreír en su dirección y algo en él se disparó nuevamente, grito,  arañando la pared en un intento de escapar, las chicas fueron sacadas para que los enfermeros sedaran nuevamente a Cameron, afuera Libby lloraba no sabiendo el comportamiento tan errático de su niño, quiso culparles, preguntarles el por qué su niño reaccionaba así pero nuevamente el apenas si las conocía, ellas no podían haberle dañado, el no paso tiempo con ellas más que del trabajo, su niño estaba enloqueciendo y no sabía la razón.

 

Las semanas pasaban y Cameron no parecía mejorar de hecho todo lo contrario tuvieron que alimentarlo por una intravenosa para que no muriera de inanición.

 

Tres días más tarde Booboo volvió a aparecer frente a ella, no dijeron ni una palabra, el solo se quedó ahí mirándole y aun que la ira le invadió al principio esta se fue deslavando poco a poco, ella empezó a llorar, estaba cansada también, miro al chico frente a ella, vio su rostro totalmente tranquilo, vio las ojeras bajo sus ojos y quiso creer que era algún sentimiento de culpa, más sabia que no era así, conocía a ese niño, lo hacía desde años y no podía verle ser capaz de hacerle daño a su bebé. 

 

Cuando vio a Booboo mirándole con cautela y casi culpable no pudo evitar ver a ese niño de diez años, aquel que estaba siendo regañado, que susurraba un lo siento por  hacer llorar a su hijo pequeño, en ese momento fue como verlo otra vez, a aquel niño culpable que solo quería reparar su falta, que había empujado demasiado fuerte a su hijo y lastimo su brazos, aquel que se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

 

Libby solo asintió con su cabeza y dejo que entrara a la habitación, esta vez entro con cuidado, con delicadeza cada movimiento calculado como intentado no asustar a un pequeño ciervo, Cameron levanto la mirada entonces desde su esquina, le vio  asustado por su presencia más antes de que empezara a gritar dejo caer un empaque de  reese's al suelo y la empujo con su pie, Cameron se distrajo ante tal acción miro el dulce en el suelo por lo que parecía una eternidad y cuando su mano finalmente lo tomo Booboo soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo.

 

Carlos tomo el dulce ofrecido, le olfateo y lamio el empaque como algo desconocido, entonces logro romperlo y cuando sus labios lo tocaron su rostro se ilumino, recordaba esos dulces, era chocolate con many no los había tocado desde que la limosina les llevo a Auradon y aun que después conoció el chocolate puro estas eran simplemente deliciosas, las había extrañado tanto, y este otro chico, no-Jay le había traído uno, la comió con deleite cuando la risa del otro habitante le recordó que no estaba solo se tensó de inmediato, más aun al verle meter la mano en su bolsillo, mas este otro chico con muy lentos movimientos saco otro empaque igual.   

 

Booboo enseño el nuevo chocolate volvió a colocarlo en el suelo y simplemente lo empujo con su pie otra vez, Carlos lo tomo pero no lo comió de hecho lo guardo ocultándole de la vista sin despegar la mirada de él, la desconfianza y pregunta en sus ojos, saco otro chocolate entonces y lo sostuvo en su mano esperando que lo tomara más cuando pasaron minutos y se hizo obvio que no lo haría  Booboo se sentó en el suelo cruzo las piernas y empezó a abrir dicho empaque.

 

Carlos le miro entre cerrando los ojos, observo como muy lentamente abría el empaque y sacaba uno de los chocolates para ofrecérselo pero tras nuevamente  negarse a cercarse lo metió en su boca haciendo un ruidito satisfecho, cuando vio que tomaba el otro chocolate del paquete se alarmo, ¿acaso este chico no pensaba darle uno?, se preguntó y cuando No-Jay volvió a mirarle y ofrecerle el chocolate dudo nuevamente.

 

Tenía uno guardado, pero no sabía cuándo volvería a comer algo así, se sentía débil por negarse a comer y ninguno de sus visitantes le llevo algo tan deliciosos, considero todas las opciones y determino que no era una amenaza, no se fiaba de este chico pero algo era seguro era vigilado había doctores y enfermeros que entrarían y sacarían a No-Jay si empezaba a gritar por lo que muy lentamente se acercó para arrebatar el chocolate de sus manos y regresar de inmediato a su lugar.

 

Libby miro todo desde la pequeña ventana de afuera sorprendida por la primera reacción en semanas de su hijo, en aquél momento era como ver una recreación, vio a su pequeño hijo que tomaba el dulce ofrecido por Booboo cuando este le empujo intentando demostrarle algún movimiento de artes marciales, recuerda como el niño se disculpó mientras su pequeño lloraba y como finalmente saco de su bolsillo un par de chocolates para compartirlos, habían sido amigos desde entonces, ahora era igual, Booboo volvió a sacar otro empaque abrirlo y ofrecerle un chocolate a Cameron, quien lo tomaba como un conejo asustado para regresar a su esquina, en algún momento Cameron se acercó un poco más separándose de su lugar y eso le hizo sonreír.

 

Todo había estado bien ese No-Jay seguía dándole dulces, deliciosos dulces por lo que le permitiría seguir ahí, además no decía ninguna palabra solo reía ante sus reacciones, todo iba bien hasta que lo escuchó llamarle, se congelo entonces, levanto la mirada con miedo y volvió a retroceder a su esquina.

 

No, él no podía saberlo, no podía, no había forma y sin embargo lo escucho claramente.

 

Aquel chico le había llamado Carlos.

 

Para Booboo la reacción  de terror en sus ojos fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba, no entendía como, si acaso era una  clase de personalidad disociativa pero de algo estaba seguro, este no era Cameron, no era su amigo de la infancia, de alguna forma se había trasformado en Carlos De Vil.

 

Lo empezó a sospechar cunado tras suplicar a Dove visitar a Cameron está muy enojada y asustada le hablo del incidente, de cómo apenas si le vio y empezó a gritar en pánico, Booboo había estado confundido pues no había escuchado que lo mismo pasara con Kara o Sophie quienes por cierto le habían colgado el teléfono cuando intento llamarles Kara incluso fue más lejos llamándole acosador y amenazando con llamar a la policía si no dejaba en paz a Cameron, por lo que no eran de mucha ayuda.

 

Por lo que estaba confundido Cameron parecía empeorar cada día y no entendía como algo tan grande se le había pasado, como alguien abuso por años de su mejor amigo y ni siquiera lo noto, como tuvo que caer en las drogas e intentar un suicidio para que alguien finalmente escuchara su llamado de auxilio, recordaba lo raro que había estado, el momento exacto en el que empezó a ver como Cameron empezó a cambiar, el cómo evita el trabajo y cuando le vio en aquella entrevista y salió corriendo tras verles de forma tan extraña.

 

Recordó verle en el hospital en coma, verle pensativo tras despertar siempre soñando en su mundo, como se le quedaba mirando fijamente después de eso, como buscaba su tacto pero al mismo tiempo parecía culpable cuando le abrazaba, había intentado ser tan amble con su amigo que creyó que eso le había confundido, recordó como antes de aquel beso Cameron parecía un poco interesado en sus personajes de aquélla película, como el interés fue convirtiéndose en obsesión, le veía sonreír de extraña  forma cuando le miraba encarnando a Jay y casi jura que le vio asustado cuando Dove le grito De Vil tras que este le jugara un broma, en ese momento no le veía sentido a todo eso pero ahora tal vez podría ser que estaba viendo el inicio de su locura.

 

Semanas después Cameron le beso en alguna clase de crisis, cuando lo rechazo salto por una ventana cuando eso no funciono entro a las drogas entonces la paranoia lo atrapo y Booboo se culpó por no ver las señales, por dejar que su amigo fuera consumido por la locura.

 

Entonces se aventó  del techo en un intento de escape o suicidio extraño y aun que sobrevivió parecía que su frágil mente lo había abandonado sospecho que tal vez Cameron había decidido evadir a la realidad y en su lugar dejo que esta otra ente tomara el control.

 

Carlos de Vil había tomado el control de su cuerpo.

 

Un chico villano asustado por todo.

 

El niño que al parecer temía a Jay, Mal y Evie por lo que también lo hacía con ellos.

 

Un chico que de alguna forma estaba mucho más asustado de lo que decía su personaje, se preguntó si acaso eso tenía sentido y cuando le llamo así para confirmarlo no tuvo ninguna duda, ese chico no era Cameron, era Carlos y de alguna extraña forma tenía sentido Cameron nunca mostro signos de abuso porque de alguna forma creo otra conciencia para que fuera el quien llevara en esa carga, en algún momento aquélla entidad tomo una personalidad  y pronto un nombre, el otro ser paso a ser solo una burbuja de seguridad para convertirse en Carlos de Vil.

 

Cameron ya no existía, al menos no quería enfrentar aquella realidad, si Booboo quería volver a ver a su mejor amigo tenía que convencer a Carlos de  regresarlo o al menos esa fue la solución que aquel joven encontró.

 

Estaba tan equivocado y en lo cierto de alguna forma.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Y finalmente eh terminado otro emocionante capitulo.
> 
> ¿Qué les parece?
> 
>  Aburrido?
> 
> Debería dejarlo aquí?
> 
> Por qué me eh tardado tanto?
> 
> Bueno para empezar si me tarde fue porque me distraigo con facilidad y ahora con este del Gafou mi cabeza no piensa en otra cosa, no se confundan tengo muchos planes para esta historia eh escrito como un montón de escenas de Booboo y Carlos pero realmente no tenía el cómo había llegado hasta allá así que les  pido un poquis de paciencia pero de que esto continuar lo hará, al igual que mis otros proyectos, no voy a abandonarle tan fácilmente.
> 
>  
> 
>  Por otro lado han notado que Booboo cree que Cameron sufre de trastorno de identidad dispositivo, que es más que nada cuando una persona  presenta dos o más entidades de personalidad, estas por lo regular toman el control del cuerpo, por lo regular la persona no es consciente de las otras entidades mientras que estas otras si lo son ellas tienen pleno conocimiento de su entorno y de que no son el verdadero “el” Aun cuando la principal causa atribuible es como consecuencia de eventos traumáticos de la niñez también se tiene conocimiento de la creación de personalidades para cubrir una necesidad o deseo que el individuo no puede realizar abiertamente por restricciones, sociales, culturales, familiares o religiosas.
> 
>  
> 
> No es de extrañar que Booboo crea que Cameron sufra de esto.
> 
>  
> 
> Recordatorio amigable leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios e igualmente los contesto aunque a veces me tardo gracias.
> 
>  
> 
> Una galleta?
> 
> Una opinión??
> 
> Unos tacos al pastor???
> 
> Mas chocolates para Carlos????
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Capítulo 3: Carlos de Vil.

**Capítulo 3: Carlos de Vil.**

**"La casualidad no existe, todo surge de la más profunda fuente del destino"- Ferrik**

 

 

La rutina no había cambiado desde entonces todos los días una copia exacta del anterior, cada mañana un enfermero entraría con una bandeja de comida y retiraría la anterior, cada día la comida era devuelta intacta o al menos en su totalidad, a veces el agua o jugo estaba terminado, Carlos no se molestaba en comer nada solo apagar su sed de vez en cuando, en su lugar pasaba horas abrazado a sus piernas en su esquina favorita, la más alejada de la puerta sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, llorando en silencio ansiando su regreso a un mundo donde no era bienvenido.

 

Cada tercer día el mismo doctor entraría por la puerta traería una silla consigo y trataría de hacerle hablar, cada vez con métodos diferentes siempre con el mismo resultado, el silencio cortante de su parte.

 

Entonces no-Jay había aparecido le llevo chocolate, logro una reacción en él y le llamo por su nombre real, al principio se asustó, creyó ser descubierto se veía ya siendo enviado a una celda por tomar la identidad de otro, se vio torturado hasta darles una respuesta satisfactoria, Carlos lleno de pánico miro al joven frente a el listo para recibir el primer golpe, nada de eso paso el otro chico solo le observo fijamente y volvía a darle dulces para después marcharse.

 

La siguiente vez que aquel doctor entro por esa puerta y le llamo Carlos supo que fue delatado, más las palabras del doctor estaban llenas de incredulidad, le miraba con curiosidad como un experimento, con una fascinación enfermiza que le estremecía, solo había visto esa mirada una vez, y fue con su madre cuando ella olvido que era su hijo y tomándole de los cabellos le dijo que sería una bonita alfombra, Carlos recuerda como la locura nublo la mente de su madre ese día e intento matarle al no reconocerle.

 

Ahora ese doctor le miraba igual, como si quisiera abrir a Carlos y ver su interior, desmantelar lo que tenía y dar con la solución a un gran enigma, el simple hecho de verse como un animal en observación le recordó un poco a Auradon, a la escuela donde todos vigilaban sus movimientos listos para echarle de vuelta.

 

  * Buenas tardes Cameron – llamo el doctor nuevamente - ¿o prefieres Carlos? – Carlos entonces centro su atención en el hombre, buscando una manera de eliminarlo si se convertía en una gran amenaza – escuche que tu nombre es Carlos ¿estoy en lo correcto? -  ese debió ser No-Jay, el traidor debió decirle todo tras salir ese día  sabía que no debía confiar en el – tu madre es Cruella de Vil ¿te gustaría hablarme sobre ello? – el viejo doctor no creía mucho la teoría del joven sobre la otra personalidad de Cameron, era algo  tonto crear una personalidad después de años de abuso para finalmente ser llamada como un personaje de ficción, hubiera tenido más sentido si este otro ser se presentara con otro nombre o en más ocasiones y hasta ahora solo parecía hacerlo después de su intento de suicidio – no se mucho sobre ella, solo que gustaba de perros – empujo nuevamente por que si existía una posibilidad de que realmente fuera otra personalidad debía hacer algo la madre de este niño había amenazado con demandar a su institución durante todo este tiempo y estaba seguro que lo haría si no lograba algo.



 

Carlos rodo los ojos ante este intento patético de conversación, realmente empezó a sentir ganas de golpear al hombre tal vez si lograba engañarle podría tomar su silla y golpearle hasta la muerte, hasta enseñarle lo que realmente gustaba de hacer Cruella.

 

  * ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí Carlos? – la pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos confundiéndole mucho – ¿crees que podría hablar con Cameron?, es seguro aquí y nadie va a hacerle daño – ahora si estaba muy confundido, no comprendía por que pedían hablar con Cameron no era como si lo tuviera escondido, era Carlos y ese otro chico no estaba ahí, ojalá lo estuviera y así no tendría que pasar por todo ese infierno – nadie va a hacerle daño – insisto el doctor – no hay necesidad de que lo protejas – fue entonces cuando todo tuvo sentido.



 

Había leído un montón sobre el tema, sobre trastornos psicológicos nada más llego a Auradon, cuando le señalaron y hablaron sobre ser igual a su madre, sobre la posibilidad de que la locura le alcanzara y terminara siendo un psicótico, hizo su investigación y supo que su madre no siempre fue una mujer desquiciada, de hecho por muchos años fue una respetable mujer de la industria de la moda con un gran impero algo que ya sabía pero no conocía del  todo un día unos pequeños cachorros de Dálmata llegaron a su vida y arruinaron su cordura, un día fue internada en una institución mental justo como lo era él y al siguiente enviada a la isla, sin sus medicamentos Cruella fue consumida por la locura, el gran y benevolente rey Adam envió a una mujer enferma a una prisión sin cuidados y dejo que maltratara de su pequeño hijo.

 

Entendió entonces lo que estaba pasando, el tono incrédulo del doctor al decir su nombre, la mirada evaluadora, las preguntas incesantes sobre su madre, ellos creían que era una clase de personalidad alterna, un ente creado para mantener a salvo la cordura de Cameron, no pudo evitar bufar ante esto, por un segundo entonces creyó que eso podía ser posible, miro sus manos e imagino ser solo eso una invención de la mente de un niño herido, tal vez no existía, tal vez su mundo no era real y solo fue un pensamiento que desaparecería de la noche a la mañana.

 

La simple idea lo aterro, incluso después que el doctor había dejado  cansado de ser ignorado Carlos no podía dejar de pensar en que no era real.

 

No-Jay apareció al día siguiente pero esta vez le ignoro por completo inclusos sus dulces, el pensamiento de no ser nada era mucho más abrumador ahora, los chocolates fueron dejados como una ofrende pero esta vez Carlos no se apresuró a guardarlos, esa noche el agua en su vaso permaneció intacta.

 

La depresión volvió a reinarle, no solo era el hecho de que nadie vendría por el si no que ni siquiera era real, pero la herida en su pierna había dolido un infierno, las quemaduras contra su piel también, los latigazos de su madre y los golpes de todos aquellos hombres, la sonrisa maniática de Jay aun fresca en su memoria, no, él no era una invención, era real, tan real como el dolor en su cuerpo, Carlos de Vil existía se dijo nuevamente y al igual que su madre terminaría perdiendo la cordura en ese manicomio, a menos que hiciera algo al respecto.   

 

No-Jay se cansaría de su silencio dejando de venir, la madre de Cameron dejaría de llorar por él y se ocuparía de la otra chica, los doctores se rendirían dejándole en esas preces solo, Carlos dejo incluso de levantarse de la cama, se quedó ahí pensando en su muerte inminente en esas cuatro paredes.

***************

_Carlos_

 

La voz de Cruella resonó por la pequeña habitación, Carlos paso un brazo sobre sus ojos aun dolido de la espalda baja, se había dado vuelta desde hace rato y solo quería dormir maldita sea, hacia demasiado frio y estaba muy cansado.

_Carlos_

 

  * Tu madre está llamado – Jay a su lado resoplo molesto vistiéndose rápidamente, abrochando los botones de su chaqueta para cubrirse del frio en el exterior – no puedo dormir así – murmuro.
  * Ya se callara – respondió mirando fijamente a Jay, al joven que hace un momento le jodia contra el colchón y ahora parecía listo para irse.
  * Igual me voy - termino de abrochar sus pantalones y colocar sus botas – ve a distraerla – ordeno colocándose la gorra en su cabeza tomando cuidado de cubrir sus orejas, él debía tener mucho frio si hacia eso.
  * Podrías quedarte – murmuro inseguro odiándose tras decir aquellas palabras.
  * Y que dormir en esa cosa – frunció la nariz señalando el viejo colchón lleno de bultos.
  * Mejor que una alfombra vieja – susurro sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.
  * Dormiré con Mal – finalmente respondió con suavidad, como si no quisiera admitirlo – ella es suave y caliente – y Carlos le lanzo una mirada interrogante – y su madre no está gritando cada cinco minutos – señalo justo a tiempo Cruella volvió a llamar a Carlos – ve afuera – volvió a ordenar y Carlos suspiro pesadamente empezando a cambiarse, su trasero aun doliendo, las marcas en sus caderas empezando a amoratarse, todos las marcas que gustaba de dejar Jay.



 

Cuando finalmente se vistió y logro ponerse de pie lanzo una maldición pues el daño era mucho peor de lo que pensaba, esa noche Jafar había echado a Jay por alguna razón estúpida y Jay siempre era muy áspero en esas ocasiones, por lo que cuando Jay se presentó en la puerta de su casa y le empujo hasta su viejo colchón no había dado explicaciones solo le jodio con fuerza, no había palabras, no hubo “ Buen chico”, “lo haces bien” o incluso maldiciones, solo el empuje de Jay fuertemente contra el sin delicadeza alguna.

 

Carlos se levantó para salir por la puerta “secreta” de su habitación e ir a distraer a su madre quien seguramente gritaba por alguna estúpida razón, el la escucharía, oiría sus gritos y regaños y aceptaría su castigo mientras Jay se escabulliría a dormir abrazado con Mal, su estómago se retorció ante esto, ante la extraña relación con la chica.

 

  * Quédate – murmuro Carlos finalmente apretando con fuerza el marco de la puerta intentando mirar al suelo y no atreviéndose a ver a Jay, Carlos era pequeño y frio no emanaba tanto calor como Mal, ni tenía una cama suave como Evie pero deseaba desesperadamente que Jay se quedara, que lo sostuviera en sus brazos como hacía con esas chicas, solo deseaba sentirlo cerca,  solo quería imaginar lo que era sentirse amado, porque en esos momentos, los cinco minutos tras el sexo, cuando Jay llegaba a su liberación y se dejaba caer contra el cuerpo de Carlos,  cuando sus pieles se abrazaban Carlos podía imaginar que alguien le quería, en esos cinco minutos Jay era cálido, a veces murmuraba un elogio, a veces solo besaba sus hombros con suavidad, una vez incluso le abrazo con fuerza, en esos cinco minutos Carlos se decía a si mismo que alguien realmente quería sostenerle.



 

Jay rio, fríamente soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de Carlos.

 

  * ¿Porque habría yo de hacer eso? – sonrió con frialdad mirando a Carlos a los ojos quien finalmente le miraba, y Carlos quería gritar, quería pedirle que se quedara, porque así lo deseara, porque lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente como él lo hacía, porque simplemente tenerlo  cerca era mejor que estar completamente solo. 



 

_¡¡¡Carlos!!!_

 

  * Ve – ordeno la sonrisa borrada ya de su rostro y la molestia ya empezando a mostrarse, Carlos no dijo nada solo salió de la habitación para hacer frente a su madre.



 

Ni siquiera escucho porque estaba tan molesta.

Ni siquiera sintió el calor de los cigarrillos apagados a su piel.

Ni siquiera puedo dormir esa noche.

 

Porque la soledad era más grande pero el dolor de verse rechazado así por la única que persona que creyó podría entenderle fue mucho peor.

 

*******************

Carlos se quedó mirando el techo blanco de su habitación, se sintió enfermo los recuerdos de su vida, de Jay, no ayudan para nada solamente reforzaban la idea no había nada aquí para él, al igual que con su mundo, a estas alturas su madre debe odiarle y le cortaría la garganta si se aparecía en la isla, su madre tenía razón era completamente inútil.

 

No merecía ser un de Vil.

 

No… se repitió mentalmente.

¡No!...  volvió a gritar esa pequeña voz que hace años dejo de escuchar.

 

  * ¡No! – dijo en voz alta.



 

Su madre fue una de las villanas más temidas y volátiles de la historia, ella no tenía magia o pociones como la reina malvada, no podía volverse un enorme dragón como Maléfica o una enorme serpiente escupe fuego como Jafar, no, su madre era humana y aun que cayó por simples cachorros esto se debió en gran parte a su locura, antes de eso Cruella  era una mujer poderosa, su imperio formado por millones dentro de la industria de la moda como una gran portada, un telón que escondía realmente a una organización criminal.

 

Fue mucho más fácil acusarla de intentar matar uno pobres cachorros a que las autoridades reconocieran que una gran red de tráfico de pieles y animales exóticos pasaba bajo sus narices teniendo como cabeza a Cruella de Vil, todos sus contactos dieron la espalda a esta mujer y simplemente dejaron que cargara con la culpa, el verdadero imperio de Vil se desvaneció en el aire sin ser reconocido oficialmente.

 

La sangre de esa gran mujer corría por sus venas, las de una villana que hubiera logrado más de no ser por su locura, podía imaginarse naciendo en Auradon, siendo como esos príncipes nacidos en lujos y bañados en regalos costosos, mientras su madre era una gran  influyente en moda, se vio incluso siendo amigo de Chad y Audrey y compartiendo su disgusto por ver venir a niños de la isla, se vio ser iniciado como sucesor de Cruella y amado por ella, mostrándole el gusto por las pieles y como con su gran cerebro la hubiera ayudado, ella lo menciono una vez, le hablo sobre un tío tan inteligente que pudo ayudar a mejorar su impero, Carlos hubiera hecho eso por ella, pero en su lugar Cruella  perdió el juicio y se dejó vencer por unos imples cachorros.

 

Incluso en la isla rodeada de grandes villanos Cruella supo escalar las altas esteras y llegar a ser importante para alguien como Maléfica, incluso la gran emperatriz del Mal sabia evitar a la desquiciada de Vil.

 

Él era su hijo, Carlos Oscar de Vil era su nombre, sobreviviría, lograría salir de ese cuarto y engañaría a todos para finalmente tener los que deseaba, era hora de actuar como un villano, de convertirse en lo que todos esperaban de él.

 

Al ver a no-Jay entrar por la puerta sonrió, ese instante el chico era su boleto de salida, tal vez no era Jay posiblemente fuera tan bueno como muchos Auradianos pero si algo podía hacer Carlos era seducir con maestría a un hombre, iba a engañarle, lo usaría y cuando estuviera fuera del hospital simplemente le apuñalaría para liberarse, no es que le fuera muy difícil su parecido a Jay le haría mucho más fácil matarle para luego botarlo, igual que hicieron con el pero esta vez Carlos obtendría su libertad.

*********************

Después de enterarse de que Cameron posiblemente tenía una personalidad llamada Carlos, intento entender lo mejor que pudo al personaje, leyó cada papel que cayó en sus manos sobre la psicología de Carlos de Vil estuvo tan desesperado que incluso uso internet, así descubrió que googlear el nombre de su personaje de ficción era igual de malo que googlear el suyo, pero no tenía tiempo para horrorizarse sobre el material en su mayoría porno que encontró de Carlos y mucho menos de Carlos y Jay, ya habría tiempo para eso tal vez, ojalá nunca, lo importante ahora era enfocarse en Cameron.

 

No entendía como Cameron pudo crear algo tan importante de prácticamente de la nada, entonces recordó que durante las grabaciones, fiscas grabaciones de Descendientes 2 Cameron hablaba demasiado con Melissa casi discutiendo un montón sobre los personajes eh imagino que tal vez ella le había pasado información exclusiva, pero no era como si pudiera llamar a su puerta y decir “Hola ¿puede decirme todo lo que hablo con Cameron sobre Carlos de Vil?”, no claro que no eso era muy tonto y estúpido y era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

 

Así es como terminó ahí, frente a la casa de Melissa y la razón parecía regresarle, entro en pánico y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero entonces la puerta se abrió y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, averiguaría lo que necesitara para ayudar a Cameron.

 

  * Así que me estaba preguntando – Booboo está realmente incomodo una taza de té en sus manos y una casa vacía - ¿podría hablar con usted sobre usted sabe sus personajes del libro? – tomo un sorbo de su té para parecer educado aun cuando odiaba el té.
  * Booboo ya le dije a Sofía que no voy a revelarles nada de lo que viene para sus personajes, tienen que esperar – respondió la mujer rodando los ojos, así que parecía que Sofía había estado intentado averiguar sobre la siguiente entrega de la saga, fantástico ahora sería más difícil que esta mujer le soltara algo.
  * No quiero saber sobre lo que pasara – hablo demasiado rápido - más bien prefería escuchar sobre el pasado de ellos.
  * Bien - suspiro la mujer dejando su taza en la mesita de centro - ¿qué quieres saber sobre Jay? – le miró fijamente.
  * De hecho me preguntaba sobre Carlos – trato de parecer causal aunque por dentro gritaba “dígamelo todo de una maldita vez” se dijo que debía tener autocontrol - sobre él y
  * Bueno ella lo trata como un sirviente y…
  * Si esa parte lo sé – la interrumpió sintiéndose avergonzado por ser tan grosero de inmediato - pero no tiene notas o algo que omitió en el libro para niños, algo como una parte siniestra – eso la sorprendió no esperaba que alguno de ellos pensara más allá de los libros inocentes - el lugar es una prisión y pues tal vez fueron expuestos a más violencia de la que dicen los libros – la mujer se le quedo mirando tras unos largos minutos, bebió de su té y salió de la sala para regresar con un bonche de hojas algo arrugadas.
  * Descendientes originalmente fue escrita como una crítica al  gobierno  y su sistema penitenciario – empezó a hablar entregándole las notas -  de cómo en algunas prisiones como en México los reclusos viven con sus familia incluso niños, en cuba  son sentencias de muerte ya que cada reo es rebajado de las peores maneras – Booboo alternaba su mirada entre las hojas y la mujer tratando de poner atención a sus palabras suprimiendo la emoción que sentía por tener al fin algo de información confiable - al principio tome personajes infantiles para crear una sátira de cómo serían estas prisiones en mundos perfectos como los cuentos de hadas, en como los gobiernos ignoraban el sufrimiento de su pueblo en estos lugares solo por los crímenes que cometieron mientras su mundo permanecía perfecto, a nadie le intereso  - suspiro -  luego Disney compro los derechos pero dijo que era muy oscuro que necesitaba una versión más dulce para llevarla a la pantalla y publicarlo, así nació la versión que conoces ahora.
  * Entonces ellos estuvieron expuestos a peligros constantemente.
  * Niños nacidos en una prisión, ¿que bueno puede salir de eso? – dijo ella recargándose más en el sofá y perdiendo la mirada en una de las fotografías de sus hijos, Booboo solo la miro intentando descifrar lo que empujo a esa mujer a escribir sobre algo tan cruel - aquí Mal estuvo a punto de ser violada muchas veces – ella se recompuso de inmediato señalando las hojas -  Evie era completamente anoréxica y Jay – miro por un segundo al joven - bueno era un asesino a corta edad.
  * ¿Qué hay de Carlos? – insisto.
  * Carlos – dijo su nombre tranquilamente - mi personaje favorito – admitió pensativa -  tiene un gran secreto, Carlos era una chica originalmente se vestía como varón para evitar ser víctima de abusos después me di cuenta que eso no importaría en una prisión así que lo deje siendo varón, Carlos era mi mejor personaje aquel que demostraría lo mucho que puedes dañar a alguien  y aun así seguir destrozándole – y había una extraña mirada que Booboo no pudo descifrar en Melissa cuando hablo sobre aquel pecoso.
  * ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin querer conocer la respuesta.
  * Carlos era el ejemplo perfecto del niño abusado que piensa que es lo único que puede hacer, que es tan normal ser abusado que simplemente termina buscándolo, porque lo único que conoce – suspiro - al llegar a Auradon el shock sería tan grande que no lo soportaría.
  * Lo mandarían de vuelta – asintió Booboo revisando las notas.
  * No – y aquellas palabras hicieron que Booboo la mirara - Carlos iba a terminar muerto, cuando Maléfica interrumpe el castillo mata a mucha gente, Carlos iba a correr con ella porque no quería elegir el bien o el mal y simplemente lo matarían.
  * ¿Por qué? – le miro horrorizado.
  * Por qué un niño tan roto como Carlos no puede ser salvado – sentencio bebiendo nuevamente su té, sin saber por qué la ira creció en su interior Booboo apretó las notas en su mano furioso porque alguien con Carlos fuera creado simplemente para ser desechado, porque no tuviera una oportunidad para vivir.



 

*****************

Cameron estaba actuando muy raro, realmente raro, no el tipo de raro al que ya estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera raro como cuando empezó a andar en las drogas no, esto era otro nivel de raro, en cuanto  entro a esa habitación y Cameron reconoció su presencia algo en sus modos cambio, los hombros del niño se aflojaron y por primera  vez desde que le vio nuevamente Cameron cruzo la habitación hasta el sin siquiera sobornarle con chocolate, de hecho le había tomado por la camisa y guio hasta su cama obligándole a tomar asiento y sentándose a su lado de igual manera.

 

  * Hola – saludo el niño finalmente mirándole desde sus enormes estañas, su rostro lucia aun frágil y pálido seguramente por la falta de sol y de comida.
  * Hola – respondió el animado de que su amigo finalmente empezara a mejorar - ¿Cómo estas hoy?
  * Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí - y la sonrisa que le dio fue simplemente asombrosa, Cameron estaba hablando más que solo un par de palabras,  había usado toda una frase Booboo reprimió el impulso de celebrar aquel avance – todo aquí es tan aburrido – murmuro Carlos acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal.
  * Tal vez si cooperas con el Dr. Stone empezaran a dejarte salir a sala comunal – le miro sonriente – sería bueno que algo de sol te diera – y levanto su mano para tocar su mejilla, no fue una caricia solo un toque como cuando revisas a alguien enfermo pero eso no evito que Carlos se inclinara y tomara esa mano entre las suyas llevándola a sus labios besándola – ejem – murmuro incomodo por la situación - ¿te traje más chocolate? – de inmediato alejo su mano levantándose de golpe para poner distancia vio a Cameron hacer un puchero pero lo ignoro y entrego la bolsa con golosinas al niño – agregué nuevos sabores, incluso de menta - señalo.



 

Carlos tomo la bolsa mirándola con curiosidad, saco una pequeña caja roja y la abrió estaba llena de bombones de chocolate sonriendo tomo uno entre sus dedos para metérselo a la boca, pero sus dedos tardaron más de lo necesario dentro de ella y su lengua salió finalmente para dar unas ultimas lamidas a estos todo sin perder contacto visual con Booboo.

 

Obviamente aquello fue muy extraño, en primera porque Cameron jamás había actuado así de raro, en segunda porque Booboo no era tan ajeno como todos creían eso era un clásico coqueteo  su novia lo hacía todo el tiempo y si era sexy pero viniendo de su mejor amigo, casi hermano era extraño, su estómago se contrajo y no fue precisamente por placer, no, de hecho fue algo completamente confuso que no podía describir.

 

Carlos comió toda la caja todo de forma tan obscenamente posible que empezaba  incomodarle pero se mantuvo firme y trato de no mostrar su desagrado, Carlos por su parte tomo el extraño nerviosismos de no-Jay como una pequeña victoria pensando que estaba surtiendo efecto, entonces Booboo empezó a hablar para llenar el silencio incómodo y la hora de visita paso como si nada, cuando se fue estaba a punto de irse Cameron se levantó y acerco a él para despedirse levanto una mano como intentando tocarle pero se congelo justo antes de siquiera acercarse a su pelo, en su lugar sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por su brazo y murmuro un “hasta pronto”.

 

La próxima vez Booboo le trajo una revista, era súper aburrida para Carlos trataba sobre motos y esas cosas y cuando Booboo empezó a  hablar sobre estas y diferentes programas de televisión Carlos resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos en su lugar decidió llamar su atención acurrucándose en su costado y suavemente posando una mano sobre su muslo, él lo noto pero nuevamente lo dejo pasar, el hacer contacto con otros era un progreso y aparte de hablar con Booboo Cameron no lo hacía con nadie ni su madre.

 

Cuando la mano de Carlos empezó a deslizarse por su muslo interno Booboo se levantó otra vez de golpe busco más chocolates y se marchó de la habitación, casi había temido asustarle cuando este chico regreso minutos después con una botella de agua bebiendo tan rápido que casi se ahoga, Carlos entonces le quito la botella para aferrase a su mano, pasaron el resto del día sentados así, tomados de la mano.

 

La siguiente vez Booboo entro a la habitación para ver a Cameron vistiendo únicamente la playera blanca de sus ropas, el pantalón reglamentario estaba tirado en una esquina, Cameron estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama, la revista en sus manos y parecía que leía tranquilamente sus piernas se balanceaban en el aire lo que ocasionaba que la playera se levantara lo suficiente para dejar ver sus pálidos muslos, cuando pregunto por los pantalones Cameron se encogió de hombros y menciono tener calor, lo cual era imposible porque de hecho estaba haciendo fresco.

 

Lo ignoro y volvió a sentarse en la cama con él con Cameron gustoso de tener su atención, las cosas fueron normales una vez más hasta que Cameron mancho su boca con demasiado chocolate y sin pensarlo Booboo le ayudo a limpiarlo con su manos, Cameron tomo su mano entonces y sin dejar de mirarle directo a sus ojos limpio sus dedos con la lengua, uno a uno muy lentamente para terminar metiéndoselo a la boca y chuparlo con suavidad.

 

Fue como entrar en un trance, había algo hipnotizante en los ojos del chico, un deseo extraño nació en su interior, empujarle, golpearle contra la cama y manchar toda esa hermosa piel pálida con  moretones, pintarle en su sangre y hacer una bella obra de arte, Booboo empujo otro dedo entre sus labios y el deseo aumento cuando Cameron simplemente se dejó hacer, tomo entonces su mandíbula con la mano con brusquedad y cuando este saco la lengua buscando aquellos dedos sintió  hervir su sangre con un sentimiento extraño, con el deseo insano de destrozar a ese pequeño.

 

Cameron jadeo entonces, su mano estaba causándole mucho daño en su rostro y aquello fue suficiente para traerle de vuelta, Booboo se levantó más rápido de nunca miro con horror las manchas rojas de su mano en la pálida mandíbula del niño y se horrorizo, salió de ahí lo más rápido posible, corrió al baño y lavo su cara para despejar su mente, no entendía de dónde venían aquellos pensamientos, el siguió repitiendo la escena en su mente una y otra vez durante todo el día preguntándose ¿el por qué actuaba así?

 

No vio como Carlos sonreía tras verlo  partir sabiendo que estaba logrando su cometido, todo estaba funcionando, su madre siempre le dijo que era entrenadora, que domaba perros con facilidad, Carlos fue maldito de una forma muy inusual, él podría domar a cualquier bestia sin importar lo salvaje que fuera, siempre y cuanto se concentrara lo suficiente para hacerlo en un hombre debía primero sacar ese lado salvaje, exponer el más profundo instinto  asesino del ser humano y entonces podría someterlo, lamentablemente Carlos era demasiado joven e inexperto, nunca pudo realmente hacerlo, siempre tenía demasiado miedo, siempre demasiado débil y hambriento, en su lugar Carlos solo era la presa perfecta, las personas enloquecían a su alrededor ante su mirada y el pobre y pequeño Carlos nunca supo cómo defenderse.

 

Ahora eso no importaba, Carlos estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier agresión si con eso lograba salir de ahí, tenía la esperanza de que Booboo terminaría deseándole tanto como todos aquellos de su pasado que lo sacaría, después se encargaría de escapar, de correr y ser libre por ahora terminaría de seducir a Booboo y si tenía que sangrar para eso no le importaba.

 

Carlos estaba preparado para todo… menos para eso…

 

  * Lo siento – murmuro Booboo la siguiente vez que le visito, los moretones en su rostro aun marcados le hacían lucir mucho más enfermo, era una de las desventajas de ser el, su piel se marcaba casi al instante – no sé qué me paso, no debería haberlo hecho – y Cameron le miro confundido no entendía por qué no-Jay se disculpaba, si lo había maltratado pero él lo quería, le empujo a hacerlo y de hecho debió ceder a mucho más pero aquí estaba este chico luciendo totalmente con remordimiento por tal cosa.        



 

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a pedirle sentarse a su lado, intento nuevamente abrazarle, toco otra vez su muslo pero esta vez Booboo se negó a mirarlo.

 

  * Por favor deja de hacer eso – suspiro no-Jay mientras empujaba su mano lejos de su cuerpo – sé que no lo haces consiente – Carlos quería bufar ante esto – pero no quiero lastimarte – no parecía mucho, de hecho había escuchado esas palabras antes estaba seguro pero jamás sonaron con tanta sinceridad como ahora, Carlos se congelo y dejo de comportarse así por el resto del día.



 

La próxima vez no-Jay se detuvo a media conversación, las cuales siempre solían ser de él hablando de todo y nada y le pregunto qué quería, pregunto si necesitaba algo, si quería una revista diferente o un libro, por primera vez alguien ponía sus necesidades sobre las de él y eso le confundió mucho.

 

Las visitas incluso se incrementaron y cuando un libro sobre sobre ciencias robóticas cayo en sus manos Carlos se sintió extraño, porque no-Jay le había conseguido lo que pidió, la próxima vez el chico llevo con una tableta electrónica llena de juegos porque Carlos se aburría y decía extrañarlos, incluso se la dejo para que jugar sin el ahí, cada vez era más y más extraño, cada momento que pasaba con ese otro chico le hacía preguntarse cuando lo obligaría a algo, porque este joven seguía dando sin tomar y eso en su experiencia duraría mucho tiempo.

 

La ultima ve que le vio Booboo estaba recordando algo sobre un pastel de cumpleaños, Carlos no tenía ni idea, nunca tuvo un cumpleaños y por eso negó con la cabeza sin embargo  este solo empezó a reír relatando como cierto accidente cuso que Cameron tuviera tres puntadas justo arriba de su  tobillo, no había sido un gran accidente pero quedo una pequeña cicatriz para demostrarlo.

 

Booboo bajo entonces la mirada hasta los pies de Cameron quien los abrazaba subiéndoles a la cama, él lo vio o mejor dicho no lo hizo, no había rastro de cicatriz alguna, era extraño pues cada que hacían una estupidez Cameron le recordaba el accidente y mostraba por lo menos dicha cicatriz para hacerlo sentir culpable, siempre que quería algo empezaba con un “¿recuerdas cuando casi pierdo mi pie por tu culpa?” y era un frase que Cameron usaba amucho, era algo que siempre estuvo presente por lo que se sorprendió que dicha cicatriz no estuviera.

 

Pregunto algo entonces, algo inocente y Carlos no supo cómo responder, porque no era Cameron y no sabía a lo que se refería por lo que de inmediato Booboo supo que algo andaba mal, las risas pararon, y solamente la mirada del mayor le miro todo el tiempo.

 

  * Tienes que hablar con el Dr. Stone – finalmente dijo cambiando de tema tan bruscamente.
  * No veo por qué – dijo sin emoción alguna.
  * Si quieres salir de aquí debes hacerlo – asintió Booboo, sabía que algo extraño pasaba pero no entendía que era, ahora su prioridad era sacarle de ahí.
  * Tal vez me gusta estar aquí – se encogió de hombros por que lo último que quería era hablar con alguien más, ya era suficiente estresante hacerlo con No-Jay.
  * No puedes hablar enserio – le miro levantando una ceja – mira no puedo seguir viniendo todos los días – suspiro porque enserio tenía a su padre encima por dejar de lado su trabajo, a su novia furiosa porque pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí y a la madre de Cameron que le suplicaba cada día convencer a su hijo para hablar con el Dr. – tienes que recuperar tu vida.
  * No vengas entonces – Carlos dijo con desdén, el recuerdo de ser abandonado regreso su mente, obviamente no era valioso para nadie – deja de gastar tu tiempo conmigo.
  * Ese ni siquiera es el punto – No-Jay le miraba molesto, al fin una emoción con la que estaba familiarizado - ¿acaso entiendes lo que trato de hacer?
  * Si - dijo empujando la Tablet fuera de sus manos – quieres dejar de perder tu tiempo conmigo, adelante vete – rodo los ojos abrazando sus rodillas y negándose a mirarlo.
  * Eso no es lo que yo quería decir – No-Jay ahora le miraba preocupado pero eso no le importo.
  * ¿Porque habrías de quedarte? – murmuro Carlos al chico que seguía viniendo, a aquel que era muy parecido al Jay de sus pesadillas.
  * Porque quiero hacerlo – y se congelo, no esperaba respuesta alguna, no esa al menos, Carlos levanto la mirada, trato de buscar la mentira en su rostro pero no vio ninguna.



 

Sinceridad pura, preocupación, ansiedad, miles de emociones en el rostro del joven y ninguna de ellas era mentira todas cálidas, todas llenas de aquel sentimiento que alguna vez quiso tener.

 

Pero esto tenía que ser un truco, porque nadie se preocuparía de él, nadie lo necesitaba, era inútil, ¿Por qué habría alguien de quererle?

 

  * Porque me preocupo por ti Cameron – y ahí estaba la razón, el chico volvió a hablar rompiendo sin saberlo la esperanza que empezaba a florecer en su pecho, esto no era por él, nunca lo fue, el no-Jay aun pensaba en el cómo Cameron, en el otro el que era perfecto, tan brillante que su “familia” le cambio sin dudarlo.



 

Carlos volvió a abrazar sus rodillas, ignoro los dulces ofrecidos, las palabras gentiles, incluso cuando fue llamado por su nombre nuevamente, sabía que no era suyo para tomar y sin embargo había empezado a pensar así de él.

 

*****************************

 

No podía entender que había salido mal, Cameron al fin se comunicaba con él y tenía que arruinarlo de alguna forma, todo era tan confuso era como si Carlos no tuviera conciencia de lo que  vivió Cameron y según los libros de sicología que leyó, bueno eran más bien artículos, en fin el punto era que la personalidad alterna tenia total conocimiento de la existencia de la otra, sabía que fue creada para proteger a su yo real y sobre todo tiene sus memorias  y sin embargo cuando menciono el incidente del pastel de cumpleaños no recordó nada.

 

Se tranquilizó pensando que era solo un desliz, tal vez lo abusos no había empezado o simplemente no fue un evento tan memorable como pensó e incluso Cameron no lo recordaba, pero entonces Cameron había actuado extraño, sus movimientos y voz dulce casi le parecieron seductores, por un instante creyó que bueno ese chico se desvestiría frente a él y se preguntó si acaso tenía que ver con lo que decían la verdadera historia que Melissa creo, solo que el tenia los escritos originales y jamás vio a Cameron con algo parecido, lo que si recordaba era verlo discutir con Melissa todo el tiempo, por lo que si quería saber cómo comprender exactamente a Carlos para tener acceso a Cameron debía saber qué información le paso Melissa.

 

O al menos eso tenía sentido en su cabeza, por lo que sin pensarlo más marco de inmediato el número de Melissa.

 

  * Hey Melissa – saludo rápidamente – soy Booboo, sé que es tarde pero realmente necesito preguntarte algo – se apresuró antes de que la mujer le colgara.
  * Booboo ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? – murmuro molesta mirando el reloj donde afirmativamente era demasiado tarde para hacer caso de estos chicos.
  * Lo sé, enserio lo siento – trato de sonar realmente sincero cuando no le importaba mucho- pero necesito saberlo – suspiro - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Cameron sobre Carlos de Vil? – pregunto con esperanza – exactamente que le conto.
  * Enserio quiero colgarte ahora mismo – sonaba realmente enojada, mas luego de unos instantes suspiro – Cameron jamás me pregunto por su personaje Boobo.
  * Pero pasaba todo el tiempo discutiendo contigo – insistió ahora más confuso – solía decirme como ciertas escenas estaban fuera de personaje.
  * No sé cómo lo sabía – suspiro ella – pero Cameron siempre sabia cosas sobre cada personaje que no estaban revelados aun – recordó molesta – creí que robaba mis notas o miro mi libreta, él lo negó claramente – rodo los ojos al recordar el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el niño – pero ¿de qué otra forma obtenía toda esa información? – Booboo al otro lado de la línea empezaba a procesar esa nueva información tratando de recordar cada momento exacto en el que Cameron hablo sobre los chicos de la isla – incluso supo que originalmente Úrsula tenía  un hijo varón en lugar de Uma.
  * ¿Está diciendo que nunca le hablo sobre Carlos? – pregunto con algo de incredulidad – ¿que jamás le mostro sus notas?
  * Eres el primero al que se las muestro – respondió con cansancio – no sé cómo lo hacía pero era como si los hubiera conocido – el tono de voz de ella se hizo un poco tranquilo mientras recordaba – a veces me daba la impresión de que realmente trato con ellos, ¿extraño no? – soltó una pequeña risa – como si eso fuera posible – siguió hablando hasta que noto que el otro chico se había quedado callado - ¿Booboo?
  * Si lo siento – respondió de inmediato – gracias de nuevo y lamento haberla molestado por nada – murmuro una última disculpa y colgó el teléfono.



 

Se quedó mirando el teléfono por demasiado tiempo, las palabras de Melisa repitiéndose en su mente, ella jamás le conto una palabra de Carlos a Cameron y sin embargo le conocía muy bien, el chico que había visto en el hospital esa tarde era exactamente como lo describía en el libro, cada movimiento, cada mirada, era Carlos de Vil, no entendía como Cameron sabia sobre esto, como pudo crear una perfecta personalidad tan fiel a las notas si jamás las había visto.

 

No lo hizo.

 

La respuesta le lleno de confusión y shock, porque no era posible,  no podía ser verdad, rápidamente corrió a buscar las hojas esparcidas en su escritorio y busco  en las notas las partes donde describían cada una de las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Carlos, tomo entonces la fotografía que robo de la estación cuando nadie miraba haciendo una comparación.

 

Ahí estaban, la cicatriz del gancho de Garfio a su costado, la quemadura donde un lunar especialmente grande había existido destruido por Cruella por que se parecía a una mancha de dálmata justo debajo de sus costillas, si hubiera tenido en su poder el informe completo o al menos las fotografías que le tomaron en el hospital podía jurar que cada una de las cicatrices estaría detallada por Melissa.

 

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, algo increíble y sin embargo posible.

 

Este no era Cameron.

 

Él era Carlos de Vil.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorio Melissa de la cruz es la autora de Descendientes, ignoro si tiene un personaje favorito.
> 
> Cruella como un criminal jefa de una organización de trafico de pieles, en la película de Glenn Close Cruella como ya eh dicho es mucho más interesante, tiene un imperio de moda y si gusta de pieles como para traficar con ellas, así que me dije ¿por qué no exagerarlo? yey!!!
> 
> Carlos y sus momentos de auto odio lo amo, así como que llame a Booboo no-Jay. 
> 
> Como recuerdan todos los chicos de la isla tienen maldiciones, Carlos no iba a ser la excepción, después de todo es hijo de uno de los grandes, lamentablemente la maldición de Carlos no es tan “agradable” como los demás.
> 
> Booboo finalmente ha descubierto que este no es Cameron yey!!! Puntos por descubrirlo en el tercer capítulo, aunque Jay desconfió desde el primero pero para ser justos Jay tenía la ventaja de saber de los desmayos de Carlos y la existencia de magia, para Booboo fue más difícil de entender. 
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Una opinión??  
> Unos tacos al pastor???  
> Mas chocolates para Carlos????


	4. Capítulo 4: Amigos

**Capítulo 4: Amigos.**

 

**_Él es mi amigo más querido y el más cruel de mis rivales, mi confidente y el que me traiciona, el que me apoya y el que de mí depende; y lo más espantoso de todo: es mí igual._ **

**_Gregg Levoy (1953-?) Escritor estadounidense._ **

 

 

Karan Brar no era de los chicos que se rendían fácilmente, mucho menos con sus amigos después de que Cameron fuera internado en la clínica le visito tanto como pudo, aun cuando su amigo apenas si podía verle a la cara y no alucinar pidiéndole traer a otras personas, cuando se enteró de todos los abusos de su vida y que Booboo era un posible sospechoso Sophie tuvo que detenerle para ir a buscarle y golpearle en ese instante, conocía la naturaleza de su relación, Cameron no dejaba de hablar el otro joven cada que podía y siempre pensó que era muy buenos amigos pero enterarse que había abusado así de ese chico le hizo darle ganas de vomitar, intento recordar cada momento en que pudo estar presente, cada pijamada a la que Cameron asistió cada vez que regresaba dolido de sus clases de baile o cuando volvía a verle y este aseguraba que se lastimo practicando un nuevo paso o jugando básquet con su padre.

 

Ahora podía ver claramente las señales las excusas patéticas que una víctima de abuso sufriría, aquello era como decir que se caía de las escaleras o se golpeó con una puerta, estúpido y su amigo había estado sufriendo durante años esto, entonces de alguna forma el bastardo había logrado salirse con la suya, no había pruebas y Cameron se negaba a testificar en su contra, todos lo intentaron, incluso el, le hablo, trato de comprender por qué no simplemente lo señalaba como su agresor para que se hiciera justicia, podía jurar que aun cuando Cameron no le hablo ni una sola palabra bufo ante esto, como si la simple idea de que se le hiciera justicia fuera una broma.

 

Tal vez tenía razón, Booboo no solo fue liberado si no que los cargos fueron retirados, ni siquiera quedo registrado como el maldito agresor que era, había esperado que se alejara, que Booboo aprovecharía esa oportunidad para nunca más acercársele a Cameron pero no fue así, el maldito le llamo, pidió su ayuda para saber cómo se encontraba su amigo, actuó como si realmente le importaba y Karan quería vomitar del asco, de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada, lo amenazo, le grito que no volviera a acercársele y volvió a tratar de intentar hablar con su amigo.

 

Sophie le acompañaba, a veces solo era el pero el resultado era el mismo, un día sin querer cambio su día de visita, después de dos largas semanas de no poder ir a verle apareció en la clínica solo para encontrarse con él.

  

Booboo estaba ahí, sonriente llevaba una bolsa de papel marrón y hablaba tranquilamente con uno de los doctores no había rastros de la madre de Cameron, esa mujer siempre estaba ahí y ahora este bastardo hablaba con el doctor de Cam como si realmente estuviera preocupado, enfureció, estaba totalmente molesto al ver como el bastardo que le lastimo fingía preocupación completa.

 

  * ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –pregunto empujándole para alejarle del Doctor, para Karan no pasó desapercibido que Booboo miro detrás de su hombro tal vez al hombre y negó con la cabeza, genial seguramente parecía un loco violento y este bastardo le había salvado de ser sacado por seguridad o algo así.
  * Visitando a Cameron - se recompuso arreglando su ropa y dando un par de pasos para mantener una distancia cortes entre ellos – igual que tú al parecer – sonrió, el bastardo tenía la audacia de sonreír.
  * No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí – dijo apretando los dientes molesto ante la desfachatez del joven, estaba ahí parado como si todo esto no fuera su culpa mirándose como un jodido ángel, ayudando al chico que lo había acusado de violación, esto debía ser un truco, algo para la prensa, no podía creer que fuera tan bajo – no eres bienvenido aquí – levanto la barbilla, cuadro sus hombros y trato de parecer lo más amenazante que pudiera pero el solo sonrió una sonrisa llena de burla al verle hacer eso, y eso fue todo estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe y quizás armar un escándalo si no lo estaba ya en medio del pasillo.
  * Karan - la voz de Libby le detuvo, la mujer se acercó a ellos sosteniendo un par de copas de café tal vez de la máquina expendedora que había en otro nivel  - querido él está ayudando – debió escucharles, debió ver lo tensa de la situación, Booboo no perdió el tiempo el joven que se burlaba de el cambio de actitud de inmediato su cuerpo se relajó alejándose de el para ayudar a la mujer con una de los vasos de cartón no sin antes amarrar su cabello en una coleta baja, el volvió a sonreír pero esta vez fue mucho más suave, tranquilo como una disculpa, como aquellos niños que intentan confundir a sus madres tras una travesura.
  * ¿Ayudando? – Karan le miro incrédulo, no entendía cuando había pasado esto, cuando la mujer dejo de ver la verdadera cara de este sujeto, del bastardo que lastimo a Cameron - señora Boyce el ataco a Camero – le recordó, porque parecía que nadie ahí tenía el más mínimo sentido -  lastimo a mi amigo, su hijo – insistió vio a Booboo tensarse nuevamente pero la mujer solo suspiro.
  * Fui liberado de los cargos – repito robóticamente totalmente tenso, la taza en sus manos apretándose con fuerza - no soy un violador – apretó los dientes con fuerza -  ahora déjame pasar – y se encamino en dirección a donde la habitación de Cameron se encontraba.
  * No – repitió cortándole el paso otra vez - tu maldito eres un…
  * Basta – Libby detuvo sus palabras, ambos jóvenes le miraron entonces - Karan – suspiro ella -  también me costó creerlo pero Booboo no lastimo a Cameron – ella tomo entonces el brazo de Booboo con afecto recibiendo una sonrisa por esto -  él le ha ayudado mucho – miro al joven que solo intentaba ser buen amigo -  ha empezado a hablar – acepto tras un largo silencio -  solo déjalo pasar.
  * Jamás le haría daño Karan, es mi amigo también – Booboo le miro tan sinceramente, con tanta franqueza que casi le cree.
  * ¿Por qué hablaría con él y no conmigo? – pregunto nuevamente entre molesto y escéptico, más el joven solo empezó a caminar otra vez rozando su hombro.
  * Tal vez no son tan buenos amigos como piensas – murmuro para que solo el pudiera escucharle marchándose para visitar a Cameron, Karan solo apretó los puños molesto listo para partirle la cara al idiota cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.



 

Libby le miraba sonriente intentado serenarlo y funciono tal vez un poco, pues no quería causar más dolores de cabeza a esa mujer, cuando ella decidió que estaba totalmente tranquilo se acercaron a la puerta de Cameron, ahí desde la pequeña ventanilla Karan vio algo que le hizo sentirse más enojado y a la vez trise, porque Cameron, su mejor amigo parecía tranquilo, está hablando, sus labios se movían suavemente mientras bebía pequeños sorbos del vaso de cartón, la bolsa marrón estaba tirada a su lado y en sus piernas una caja lleva de bombones de chocolate eran devorados con avidez por él.

 

Booboo levanto la mirada para verle justamente, el maldito se veía presumido, pero Camero se veía bien, su mejor amigo parecía muy a gusto incluso le vio golpear su hombro junto a él, y mirarle con ojos brillantes, era confuso, no podían entenderle.

 

Esa tarde no visito a Cameron, simplemente se dio cuenta que no podía competir después de Booboo, volvería claro que lo haría, mañana cualquier otro día que ese bastardo no estuviera ahí, por ahora, una vez en su casa su pregunto si  tal vez estaba equivocado, y no fue Booboo quien daño a su amigo, tal vez había alguien más y eso le enfureció más.

 

No noto como el cabello de Booboo paso de estar suelto a una coleta al entrar a la habitación.   

 

******************

 

Había esperado que todo fuera un sueño, alguna clase de alucinación la noche anterior solo un mal entendido de su mente. Después de su improbable descubrimiento Megan llego al departamento y simplemente le hizo si no olvidar al menos distraerse. Ella fue muy dulce tierna y cariñosa igual que siempre hablando sobre su día lo cual estaría dispuesto a escuchar si no fueran las tres de la mañana, Melissa tenía razón era demasió tarde o temprano para esa mierda, pero ella había tenido que salir por trabajo y llegaba después de tres días ausentes y al verlo ahí pensó que la esperaba, Booboo solo quería irse a dormir e ignorar su estúpido razonamiento sobre Cameron, entonces Megan lo beso, le empujo a la cama y todo pensamiento quedo olvidado todo que no fuera su novia y los dulces sonidos que hacía, todo lo que no fuera su piel y el calor de esta a la mañana siguiente como una maldita resaca estaban ahí nuevamente esos pensamientos sin dejarle tranquilo.

 

Su frente se posó contra las frías baldías de la ducha, el agua cayendo en su espalda lavándole no daba esa sensación vigorizante que debería dar cualquier baño, en su lugar seguía debatiéndose por aquello.

 

Por Carlos, Carlos de vil.

 

Algo estúpido, increíble y sin embargo todo apuntaba a que ese niño en el hospital, a que ese pequeño metido en un auto mutismo era realmente Carlos un personaje de ficción creado por la compañía más aterradora que conocía, simplemente fantástico.

 

Tenía sentido, de alguna forma lo tenía, se preguntó ¿cómo?, ¿desde cuándo este chico había usurpado el lugar de Cameron?,  Se preguntó el ¿por qué?

 

La isla no era como en las películas que había grabado, no había musicales y los adultos no cuidaba de los niños no había quien protegiera su inocencia, las cicatrices descritas en las notas de Melissa tuvieron algún origen, cada maldita situación que tuvo que vivir Carlos en aquella horrenda prisión  y se dio cuenta pronto que no había que ser un genio para saber la razón. 

 

Carlos estaba huyendo de todos, de esa vida, de su madre, del martirio que era la isla, de alguna forma que no comprendía Carlos llego a este universo y se apropió del lugar de Cameron, no era su cuerpo de los contrario no habría tantas cicatrices, esto no era algo confundible con un trastorno de personalidad, no era una posesión como el de las películas, no, Carlos había cambiado de lugar completamente, cruzado la línea que los dividía y estar físicamente en este mundo.

 

Se estremeció en saber lo que esto significaba, su amigo, el pequeño niño casi hermano estaba ahí, en ese lugar rodeado de persona más de malévolas, de criminales crueles en un mundo donde el hambre y el dolor eran cosas de todos los días, por el comportamiento de Carlos tal vez estos no fueron enviados a Auradon  por lo que su única salida era tomar el lugar de él en su mundo, se preguntó cuándo tiempo pasaría antes de que Mal, Evie o Jay tomaran sus lugares.

 

Casi entra en pánico, casi sale corriendo de la ducha para llamar a las chicas y asegurarse si eran ellas, si no fueron reemplazadas, pero se dijo que sería estúpido no iban a créele y si ya lo estaban solo se expondría.

 

Pero Dove y Sofía  no habían mostrado deseo alguno de habar con Carlos, ellas se alejaron del niño por lo que si fueran Mal e Evie estarían ahí para sacarlo ¿cierto?

 

Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de detener esa locura.

 

Tal vez aun podía salvar a su mejor amigos solo necesitaba saber cómo había llegado Carlos ahí y la manera de mandarlo de vuelta. Solo necesitaba que el niño confiara.

 

Aún era demasiado fantasioso, aun no podía creerlo del todo pero quería aferrarse a esa idea, abrazar la creencia que no fue Cameron quien entro a las drogas, que no fue ese niño quien le había besado, que no fue su intento de suicidio, Booboo aun quería aferrarse a la idea de que Cameron no fue capaz de cometer tantas locuras.

 

Salió del baño aún dentro de su burbuja, con una toalla alrededor de sus caderas y otra secándose el cabello, su novia estaba esperándole en la habitación sus  manos en las caderas y lucia realmente molesta y no comprendía por qué.

 

  * Estoy hablándote – finalmente le escucho y debió ser la razón de su molestia - Booboo - molesta  inflo sus mejillas en un gesto que el encontraba adorable, le gustaba realmente eso, los pequeños pucheros de su novia.
  * Lo siento estaba distraído decías – se disculpó sonriendo  terminando de secar su cabello, ella solo suspiro derrotada dejando caer sus brazos.
  * Dije que ya casi está arreglado todo para nuestras vacaciones – sonrió emocionada acercándose a el - Solo debes confirmar los boletos de avión  - sus manos se posaron en su pecho acariciándole con suavidad totalmente coqueta.
  * Creo que deberíamos posponerlo – hablo mirándola fijamente ignorando las caricias.
  * ¿Que? – todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó deteniendo sus manos ya alrededor del cuello de su novio, a un centímetro de besarle -  ¿No puedes hablar enserio?  - le miro incrédula - llevamos planeando esto desde hace meses – insistió -  Lo prometiste – hizo otro adorable puchero y Booboo casi quiere besarla ahí mismo.
  * Lo se nena – suspiro preparándose para el arranque de ira de su novia - pero surgieron ciertas cosas que.
  * No – ella levanto una mano parando en seco cualquier excusa que estuviera a punto de darle - Cállate  - ordeno al verle abrir otra vez la boca - Se lo que estás pensando y no – entre cerro los ojos molesta - Booboo entiéndelo ese niño no es tu problema.
  * Es mi mejor amigo – trato de defenderse.
  * Y lo has apoyado todo este tiempo – señalo separándose un poco para cruzar sus brazos en su pecho - Ellos tienen médicos especializados y su familia, entiende amor no es tu responsabilidad.
  * No puedo abandonarle – siguió insistiendo porque Megan no comprendía la gravedad de la situación, el gran descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, de hecho decidió no decirle nada o seguramente lo internaría también, podría verse como compañero en la habitación de al lado de Carlos de vil, joder Carlos de Vil era real y al parecer todo ese universo y hasta ahora empezaba a entender lo grave de la situación y su novia seguía mirándole muy molesta así que tal vez no debía tener el ataque de pánico en ese momento, no déjalo para después Stewart.
  * Escucharme bien Stewart - mascullo molesta empujando su dedo índice contra su pecho aun desnudó y si el uso de su apellido no era nada bueno - si no vamos a esas vacaciones juro que no volveré a comer con tu familia jamás – dio como ultimato.
  * Creí que amabas estar con mi familia.
  * Amo a tu madre y tu padre pero estar rodeada de animales y tus hermas – frunció su nariz con descontento -  Mira esto ya lo planeamos y vas a cumplir tu promesa.
  * Solo un tiempo – pidió suplicante- Un par de semanas más – susurro acercándose a ella - Por favor - suplico besando su mano con dulzura.
  * Bien – ella rodo los ojos aun molesta pero aceptando la estupidez de su novio - Pero me debes, tiene es suerte que sea una buena novia- murmuro con otro
  * La mejor novia- sonrió besándola con dulzura.
  * Muy buena - asintió ella posando sus manos en sus hombros y correspondiendo el beso, Booboo se dejó envolver nuevamente por esa distracción



 

Por el sabor de la boca de su novia y todas las sensaciones que esta le provocaba. Le tomo por la cintura entonces para levantarla en el aire y llevarla a la cama donde la arrojó y se quitó la toalla listo para lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla.

 

  * No- le detuvo ella empujándole con su mano - voy tarde para mi practica - y él se dejó empujar cayendo al otro lado de la cama- vístete – ordeno como una madre arreglando su cabello en el espejo antes de salir de la habitación -  Deje el desayuno, te amo – lanzo una última sonrisa en su dirección.
  * También te amo - murmuro de mal humor con media erección ya apagándose y se quedó ahí vagando en sus pensamientos un poco más.



 

El ataque de pánico olvidado momentáneamente.

 

 

************

 

  * _¿Qué clase de nombre es Booboo? – preguntó el pequeño arrugando su nariz._
  * _Uno mejor que Mica obviamente – gruño fastidiado el niño al ver a ese enano molestarle por su nombre, joder era un niño tonto._
  * _Solo mi abuela puede llamarme así – inflo sus mejillas pareciendo una ardilla lo cual le hizo reír – deja de reírte – pateo el suelo molesto – tu gran tonto._
  * _Wow eso sí que me lastimo – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿vas a llorar ahora? – señalo al ver que efectivamente los ojitos de Cameron se llenaban de lágrimas y su labio empezaba a temblar – sabía que eras una niña con tus rizos y todo – se burló tomando un mechón de su cabello, Cameron tuvo suficiente entonces el sin pensar en las consecuencias empujo al niño mayor que le molestaba._



_Booboo no se quedó atrás impactado por lo que acaba de suceder y molesto de que el pequeño enano altanero se atreviera a empujarle le empujo de vuelta con más fuerza ocasionando que este cayera al suelo y lastimara su brazo, Cameron no pudo más y empezó a llorar con fuerza llamando finalmente la atención de los maestros que corrieron a auxiliarle._

_Jamás olvidara ese día, ni como su hermana se burló de el por atacar a un niño más pequeño o el regaño de su madre, como fue obligado a pedir una disculpa totalmente arrepentido por ver llorar al pequeño niño,   a compartir al día siguiente sus preciadas tazas de mantequilla de maní Cameron le había mirado entonces, su nariz aun fruncida no queriendo hablarle finalmente cedió tomo una y salió corriendo._

_Cuando la clase termino Cameron estaba de vuelta a su lado llevaba una galleta en su mano y se la ofreció cuando Booboo la tomo algo indeciso el pequeño le miro con expectación, la mordió entonces y fue como si el universo explotara en el rostro del niño, pues Cameron sonrió, una enrome, brillante y cálida sonrisa, Cameron no tenía todos sus dientes, nuevos le brotaban pero eso no disminuyó la belleza y alegría de esa sonrisa, Booboo sonrió también y empezaron a discutir sobre galletas y chocolates._

_La brillante sonrisa de Cameron fue algo que llevo presente todo el tiempo en su memoria, con el tiempo fue algo que busco poner en el rostro de su amigo sin importar el momento, cuando dejo de sonreír su mundo se oscurecían un poco más._

 

*******************

 

Hace tiempo que había olvidado eso, su primer encuentro, saber que Cameron había sido sustituido despertó en el aquellas dulces momentos, el sueño de un recuerdo cuando su gran preocupación era tener suficientes galletas para compartir, si hubiera sabido que esta sería su vida tal vez solo tal vez hubiera dado media vuelta ignorando al pequeño de rizos cuando niños, de haber sabido que estaría en esa situación… habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, tenía dolor de cabeza, era molesto y frustrante pero todo valía la pena, las sonrisas, las miradas, las bromas, Cameron era uno de sus mejores amigos, era un chico dulce y amable  la mejor persona que había conocido.

 

Hubiera vuelto a empujarle aquel día si eso significaba volver a vivir todas esas experiencias, ahora estaba molesto, frustrado y triste por los acontecimientos pero aun así no cambiaría nada, no importa que tan difícil fuera él iba a recuperar a Cameron, traerlo de vuelta, con su familia.

 

Lo acepto.

 

Finalmente acepto que todo está irreal situación estaba sucediendo, no podía ignorarlo más y fingir, no podía hacerse a un lado como todos, no sabiendo la clase de mundo al que fue enviado Cameron, no si quería considerarse un amigo.

 

Miro al reloj en su mesita de noche solo para darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde era casi la una había dormido toda la mañana casi se cae de la cama al darse cuenta corrió a beber el café ahora frio y devorar el desayuno que ahora era un almuerzo  tardío y busco que ponerse, tendría suerte si legaba a las 2 al hospital ese día Carlos tenia consulta con el doctor y sus visitas terminaban a las 4 si quería tener un tiempo con el niño y hacerlo hablar necesitaba darse prisa.

 

En el camino paso a comprar una caja de chocolate como soborno, el chico reaccionaba bien a lo dulce y pensó en engatusarle primero, todo estaba perfecto, el Dr. Stone estaba ahí hablando con el sobre el cero progreso pidiéndole que Cameron cooperara cuando Karan salió de la nada y empezó a gritarle.

 

Sonrió, no pudo evitarle, sonrió al saber que no era el único que Cameron tenía un buen amigo que insistía en visitarle y hacerlo hablar, que estaba dispuesto a protegerle de alguien a quien consideraba una amenaza, pensó en decirle, compartir su descubrimiento pero descarto esa idea, nadie le creería, ni siquiera su madre había notado el cambio, lo tomarían por loco y entonces Carlos podría cerrarse por completo, no tenía que hacerlo solo y ser rápido el próximo en ser reemplazado seria él.

 

Se estremeció, por un momento por que no podía dejar que alguien como Jay estuviera en su lugar, no podía dejarle cerca de sus hermanas, de su familia, por lo que detendría aquello cuanto antes.

 

Hablar con Carlos fue igual que siempre el niño sonrió tomo la caja y comió los chocolates con gusto así que lo soltó no pudo evitar sentir cierta ansiedad por saber la verdad.

 

  * Carlos – llamo su nombre recibiendo una dulce y cálida sonrisa - sé que no eres una identidad en el cuerpo de Cameron – el chico le miro entonces su cabeza inclinada como un cachorro confundido – lo sé  porque Cameron es alérgico al chocolate – Carlos se tensó entonces el chocolate en sus dedos fue devoto a la caja  para ser ignorado – no sé por qué estás aquí, o como pero quiero saber ¿dónde está Cameron?
  * Con ellos – fue la respuesta totalmente fría, todo rastro de calor en su voz que hace unos momentos tenia, toda calidez que el niño manaba para llamarle se perdió.
  * Devuélvelo – pidió, Carlos levanto la mirada entonces poso sus fríos ojos en los de él y le miró fijamente.
  * No – los labios del niño se movieron en una negativa pero Booboo empezó a perderse en sus ojos, el calor nuevamente en la base de su estómago, la cordura empezando a nublarse.
  * No puedes tomar su lugar – de inmediato desvió la mirada, no sabía que pasaba pero entendía que debía alejarse del pequeño, que algo extraño le sucedía a su alrededor en momentos como este - escucha ni tú, ni ellos van a venir – se mantuvo firme en sus palabras aun cuando no le miraba, cuando huía de esa mirada hipnotizante - no van a tomar nuestros lugares – Carlos rio entonces, su risa fue fría y carente de alegría, rindiéndose en su intento de hacerlo cambiar de intención.
  * Ellos no van a venir – le miro totalmente vacío confundiéndole por completo, Booboo no sabía que hacia carlós aquí si no estaba huyendo de su casa, si no estaban viniendo los demás.
  * ¿Qué haces tú aquí entonces? – pregunto.
  * Fui desechado – respondió tras un largo silencio, y su voz sonó mucho más frágil, casi dolida, Booboo no pudo evitar miro a Carlos otra vez para ver como su rostro reflejaba dolor por solo un minuto para cerrarse nuevamente.
  * ¿Desechado? – pregunto más Carlos nuevamente volvía a caer en silencio - ¿Cómo hago para traerlo de vuelta? – pregunto otra vez pero el niño volvió a bajar la cabeza y estar en silencio – Carlos – le tomo de los hombros – Carlos – le sacudió suavemente solo quería una respuesta y estaba empezando a cansarse de sus negativas - por favor – suplico – solo quiero a Cameron de vuelta, con su familia – pero el niño no parecía querer hablar, empujo la caja de chocolates semi vacía con una mano y volvió a abrazar sus piernas ignorando a Booboo que ya lo soltaba, le ignoro hasta que fue hora de marcharse.



 

Le ignoro en su siguiente visita, al igual que los dulces, ignoro cada palabra, cada suplica por el paradero de Cameron, le ignoro hasta que se sintió dolido por la situación, hasta que los celos le inundaron por ver a ese chico tan preocupado por su otro yo, porque nadie se preocuparía nunca por Carlos.

 

El día que finalmente hablo Booboo se había rendido otra vez, más justo antes de marcharse Carlos hablo, fue muy bajo, casi inaudible si no fuera por el mortal silencio de la habitación.

 

  * Ellos no van a dejarlo venir – Carlos levanto la mirada para ver al chico – fui sustituido – y volvió a mirar sus pies apenas si mirándole – Jay no te lo devolverá.



 

Eso no fue para nada reconfortante, pero al menos sabia una cosa, ellos no iba a volver, nadie sería sustituido y al parecer Carlos no estaba con ellos, no eran amigos al ver la frialdad con la que hablo de ellos, el miedo al referirse a Jay, solo quedaba una cosa, solo una.

 

Tenía que ganarse la confianza de Carlos, hacerle ver que podía quedarse y solo entonces, solo cuando este niño bajara la guardia podría decirle como recuperar a Cameron  tendría que engañarse si, pero eso no importaba.

 

Y no iba a ser fácil de eso estaba seguro.

 

***************

 

 

Booboo suspiro tras leer aquellos papeles no queriendo creer que Carlos hubiera pasado por eso, hace unos días  todo era más fácil, creer que Carlos solo era una personalidad de Cameron y que realmente alguien había sido el causante de su sufrimiento, ahora era mucho peor, pues entendía que no fue una sola persona que no solo fue un solo hombre fueron muchos, y que su madre fue aquella que sin importarle nada lo permitió, quería vomitar, estaba asqueado de las palabras en el papel y por un momento odio a Melissa por escribirlo, por hacerle pasar por todo ese sufrimiento, era un niño santo cielo, pero después recordó que no era su culpa, puede que ella lo escribiera, que fuese ella quien  documento todo el dolor de Carlos tomando cada detalle más sin embargo ella no era la culpable, ella no era un ser mágico que podía crear todo un mundo ¿no?

 

De alguna forma Melissa logro capturar la realidad de esos niños en esta a través   de papel, sabía que ella no lo controlaba de otra forma Carlos estaría muerto como lo decía su obra, porque lo había leído, una y otra vez, escrito en tinta como Carlos de Vil moría durante la coronación y sin embargo ahí estaba ese niño encerrado en una habitación blanca  para evitar hacer daño.

 

El saber esto no le tranquilizo ni un poco se sintió peor aun cuando se dio cuenta que fue el otro el quien le había hecho tanto daño, había empezado a odiar a Jay, a ese chico que parecía mucho más ruin y se sorprendió a un más cuando descubrió que si Carlos estaba aquí era Cameron quien se encontraba con ellos, Cameron su amable amigo estaba en manos de esos delincuentes, Cameron el niño feliz estaba siendo víctima de ellos, sabía que nadie le creería no importa cuántas cicatrices tuviera Carlos, nadie iba a creer que venía de otro universo paralelo, nadie iba a ayudarle a traer de vuelta a Cameron.

 

¿Cómo iba hacerle entonces?

 

¿Cómo convencer al pecoso de traer de vuelta a Cameron?

 

¿Cómo? cuando era posible que Carlos hubiera huido de ese mundo y jamás regresaría por su propia cuenta, jamás se arriesgaría a volver solo por Cameron.

 

Booboo tendría que encontrar la forma de hacerle hablar de ganar su confianza, y aun que se sintió un poco mal por tratar de engañar a ese niño se dijo que simplemente él había robado el lugar de Cameron, debía salvarle antes de que le hicieran daño, con determinación se levantó dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para traer de vuelta a su amigo cuando se miró en el espejo, él se parecía a Jay, era por eso que Carlos grito cuando le vio, que siempre vigilaba sus movimientos era tan parecido que no le sorprendía su reacción.

 

Cerró los ojos tomando una bocanada de aire y tomo una decisión, era tal vez demasiado, una locura pero lo haría por Cameron, se lo debía, esta vez no abandonaría a su amigo.

 

Al día siguiente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió Carlos reconoció los pasos, era el nuevamente No- Jay y un que ya sabía su nombre no podía dejar de llamarle así, porque si cerraba los ojos podía escucharle, su voz y aquello le aterraba aun que daba gracias que le llevara dulces simplemente verlo por mucho tiempo disparaba recuerdos dolorosos en su mente, mas aquélla vez cuando el chico le llamo con suavidad y Carlos finalmente le miro se sorprendió,  frente a él no estaba Jay, no estaba aquel que se le parecía.

 

Booboo sonrió, Carlos parecía sorprendido pero no asustado, sabía que lucía muy diferente de aquella manera y aun que su pelo era un alto precio que pagar lo haría con gusto, esa tarde Booboo se sentó nuevamente en el suelo y compartió sus chocolates con Carlos quien se sentó a su lado y cuando  levanto la mano para tocar su cabello no se movió, no había miedo en sus movimientos, no había terror solo simple curiosidad.

                                                                                                                      

Carlos no entendía como ese chico se había desecho de algo tan valioso, se preguntó el porqué de aquello, Jay jamás haría algo así eso solo termino por convencerle este no era Jay, el Jay que conocía jamás cortaría su cabello y aquí estaba este chico con el pelo totalmente corto, no quiso sentirse feliz quiso ignorar la pequeña esperanza en su pecho cuando el pensamiento de que esto fue solo para el cruzo su mente.

 

Porque seguramente Booboo no corto su cabello solo para hacerle más cómodo.

 

Porque no había nadie que se preocupara tanto por él.

 

Porque simplemente el no valía la pena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente Karan no iba a salir para nada en este fic, me daba flojera meter más personajes, solo se iba a basar en Booboo y Carlos los demás mencionaos o saliendo mínimamente pero Manny me señalo que algunos amigos no se alejan de ti y que posiblemente Karan seria de estos, en mi experiencia es mentira pero se me ocurrió que podría servir por lo que aquí esta Karan intentado ser parte de la vida de Carlos, posiblemente salga más pero tampoco esperen mucho y no desde ahora les digo Karan no está ni estará enamorado de Carlos ni viceversa…. 
> 
> Por si no lo entendieron Booboo corto su cabello, desde ahora lo tendrá igual a como lo tenía en crepúsculo si así de corto.
> 
> Así que el nuevo plan de Booboo es ganar la confianza de Carlos para que este le diga como traer de vuelta a Cameron, tal vez cambie de opinión cuando sepa que Carlos no es bienvenido en su mundo. 
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Una opinión??  
> Unos tacos al pastor???  
> Mas chocolates para Carlos????


	5. Capítulo 5: La oportunidad que no pedí.

**Capítulo 5: La oportunidad que no pedí.**

 

**A veces, las malas decisiones nos llevan a los lugares correctos. (Capitán Garfio).**

 

  * ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto la chica al verlo llegar, Booboo la miro y suspiro, esperaba que no lo supiera pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar.
  * Estoy buscando a Mamá – dijo mirando para todos lado en busca de ella, pero la mirada que le dio Fivel le hizo saber que no estaba - intente cortar mi cabello – finalmente confeso sacándose el gorro gris que llevaba - deja de reírte – pero eso solo hizo que Fivel riera más fuerte.
  * Maegan ven a ver esto – llamo la traidora de su hermana solo entonces se dio cuenta que ahí estaba su otra hermana.
  * ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo sorprendido.
  * ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - le pregunto ella enarcando una ceja notando entonces el corte irregular de su cabeza - mierda Booboo perdiste contra las tijeras – se burló agarrando su estómago abultado para reír mejor.
  * Cállate Maegan - gruño molesto - necesito ayuda de mamá.
  * Ve al salón – Fivel hablo levantado su celular y tomándole una foto.
  * No quiero que me vean así – murmuro ignorante de que su tragedia ya había sido guardada para la posteridad.
  * Ven aquí – finalmente Maegan se apiado de su alma y le llamo él se acercó titubeante pero tras examinarlo asintió – creo que puedo arreglarlo, Fivel tráeme las tijeras – y tras decirle eso lo empujo en el banco ahí en la barra de la cocina.
  * No vayas a dejarme peor – pidió suplicante no queriendo ofenderla o sería peor pero sin muchas opciones no le quedó otra más que aceptar.
  * Calma hermanito voy a dejarte genial – sonrió ella con las filosas tijeras en la mano y una mueca en el rostro.
  * Voy a arrepentirme de esto – murmuro tras tragar saliva, y suplico a un dios, cualquiera que cuidar su cabello y sus orejas y que él bebe en el vientre de su hermana no pateara para no ser asesinado por unas tijeras en su cráneo.



 

Así que después de tomar una decisión de pensarlo por varios minutos y asegurarse que esto era la única opción Booboo decidió cortar su cabello, pero no quería ir a un salón por lo que se dijo que podía hacerlo tomo unas tijeras y empezó a cortar su cabello frente al espejo después de ver un tutorial en internet se sentía un experto.

 

Cuando casi se corta  el lóbulo de la oreja fue cuando noto que su corte estaba quedando horrible, horrorizado llamo a Megan pero ella solo le dijo que fuera a un salón, ella no entendía su cabeza se veía horrible, como si una podadora hubiera pasándole por encima, ok tal vez exageraba pero así lo veía el, entonces fue a su casa, su madre siempre cortaba su cabello cuando eran niños, y lo hacía con los caballos, ella podría ayudar.

 

Se puso un gorro tomo sus llaves y salió del departamento en dirección a la casa de sus padres, solo para que ella no estuviera y entonces estar a merced de su embarazada hermana mayor, por suerte ella era buena, muy buena, su cabello quedo genial de hecho por lo que ya listo estaba seguro que esto ayudaría en ganar la confianza de Carlos.

 

Función al día siguiente Carlos parecía confundido pero igual le miro diferente, al menos volvió a hablar con él.  

 

********************

 

  * Carlos – llamo el doctor nuevamente, desde la última visita de Booboo el doctor noto como Cameron era más expresivo, pocas palabras había sido intercambiadas, más que nada de saludos y pedidos, el chico queriendo saber el día, cuando volvería su madre o si podía vestir otra cosa aparte de la ropa reglamentaria, Cameron solo respondía a ese otro nombre y el doctor ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle así - ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy? – el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros como era típico parecía cansado o fastidiado de tener que verlo sobre porque debía dejar de jugar en su Tablet como hacia todo el tiempo - ayer recibiste una visita ¿quieres hablarme de eso? – pregunto suavemente pero parecía ser uno de esos días en los que Cameron no tenía ganas de hablar ni una sola palabra - ¿Carlos? – intento nuevamente, algo debió pasar por la mente del niño pues ante la mención nuevamente de ese nombre dejo de lado su juego se sentó en la cama y le miro.
  * Cameron – murmuro con suavidad.
  * ¿Qué? – pregunto entre asombro y confundido, el chico no había dado indicios de querer ser llamado así.
  * Mi nombre es Cameron – repitió monótonamente levantando la barbilla desafiante - No Carlos de Vil  - y para Carlos le fue tan fácil mentir, tan sencillo que no había quien dudara de su palabra.



 

Habían llegado a un acuerdo, Booboo finalmente acepto ayudarle a salir de ahí, el corte de su cabello solo fue una muestra del compromiso del chico moreno a la causa, por lo que Carlos pondría todo de su parte entonces, el primer punto era que todos creyeran que finalmente Cameron se recuperaba y para eso necesariamente tendría que negarse a sí mismo.

 

No le importo llamarse Cameron era en ese momento mucho mejor que todos los nombres que alguna vez usaron en él, era mucho más aceptable ser Cameron para estas personas que una  identidad aparte, seria tardado, le advirtió Booboo, le tratarían con más medicamentos de que ya le obligaban a tragar, sedantes más que nada para hacerle dormir y multivitamínicos pues aún se negaba a comer sus alimentos, Carlos acepto de mala gana que tendría que perder su identidad si con eso salía de ahí.

 

 

  * ¿Por qué? – dejo la pregunta vaga esperando que Cameron la usara como una oportunidad para hablar de lo que él quisiera.
  * Porque era más fácil – suspiro encorvando nuevamente sus hombros- Mucho más sencillo que todas esas cosas malas le pasaran a él y no a mí.
  * ¿Qué cosas malas Cameron?- se aseguró de usar bien su nombre ingenuamente creyendo que se ganaba su confianza pero Carlos solo rodó los ojos bufando como si fue es un idiota- ¿recuerdas a los hombres? – insistió - los que  te lastimaron.
  * No – mintió otra vez cerrando los ojos - No sé bien quién era el primero – eso no era una mentira pero tampoco quería hablar sobre ello, no cuando no sabía cómo explicar que estuviera tan solo siendo un niño, no sin levantar sospecha al menos - Ni a todos ellos- el doctor le miro tranquilo pero el horror dentro de él se desato por que aquellas palabras fueran dichas sin la mínima pizca de emoción, como si ese niño fuera solo un caparazón vacío.
  * Podrías decirme sobre quien te hizo la quemadura – pidió entonces, recordando aquella piel ligeramente mas rosada en su cuerpo - ¿Como la conseguiste?
  * Tallo su nombre – Carlos ya no le miraba, veía el suelo ahora, sabia como negarse y cambiar el tema, como desviar la atención, como manipular a un simple psicólogo, lo había hecho en Auradon cuando fueron forzados a asistir a terapia, pero ahora no podía hacer eso, o tal vez simplemente no quería, en ese instante Carlos quiso decirlo - Dijo que le pertenecía – apretó los ojos al sentir las imágenes, el dolor cunado su piel fue cortada con lentitud.  
  * ¿Quien? – la voz del doctor se hacía lejana, Carlos hubiera seguido hablando incluso sin ser cuestionado.
  * El hombre más arrogante que eh conocido, egoísta y egocéntrico no alcanza para describirle, muy alto, de hombros anchos y fuerza sobrehumana – describió sus ojos aun cerrados cada detalle vivo en su mente - demasiado fuerte- el doctor solo asintió calladamente sabia que en la mente del chico todo se había deformado que para algunas víctimas los perpetradores eran deformados a monstruos más si el abuso había empezado desde niños - su cabello negro  como un cuervo y ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo – la quemadura en su cuerpo empezó a picar, a arder dolorosamente -  Dijo que le pertenecía y grabo su nombre para que no lo olvidará – la voz burlona aun rodando en su cabeza, ser llamado cachorro cuando el reía -  Tenía que borrarse – mano instantáneamente busco la quemadura empezando a rascarla -  Irse – repitió en un susurro-  Ella dijo que no le pertenecía – ahora poda ver los ojos furiosos de su madre, de Cruella al ver el nombre en su piel.
  * ¿Quién es ella? – le interrumpió pero Carlos lo ignoro por completo, en su mente seguía recordando aquello.
  * Creía que todos debíamos estar a sus pies  – sus uñas empezaron  enrojecer la piel alrededor pero no le importaba -  Que era lo mejor y por eso  merecía lo mejor – repitió monótono aquella frase, la había escuchado mucho – pero yo no lo era – y las burlas de él gritándole que era simple basura mientras lo violaba salvajemente, palabras que le hicieron creer que no valía nada.
  * Cameron – llamo el hombre, quería preguntar ¿cuándo sucedido esto?, ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?, ¿Por qué nadie lo había notado?, él no sabía que simplemente a nadie le importo.
  * Hubo otro, un hombre ambicioso – siguió hablando ignorando totalmente las preguntas silenciosas del doctor - que lo tuvo todo – su espalda empezó a picar entonces, donde el fantasma de los latigazos le revivieron  -  tan avaro que lo perdió todo por un ladrón, irónicamente convirtió a su hijo en uno – otro rostro sustituyo al anterior, el tapete rojo con desiertos bordados y un enorme palacio que sirvieron de puerta en aquel lugar era un horrible recordatorio – hablaba sobre princesas, de como la suya le fue arrebatada – recordó el dolor de sus dedos, sus uñas cuando se enterraban en la madera sobre la mesa en la que era empujado, el dolor de saber que sus gritos solo le alentaban más – intente gritar – recordó la burla en el hombre mayor, el cómo le desafío a hacerlo – pedir ayuda, pero él era tan  ruin como su padre me uso y desecho – la sonrisa llena de dientes afilados, las manos cálidas del otro chico, los susurros y palabras cálidas de amor solo dolían más en aquel instante y mil veces peor ahora, por haber sido arrojado como basura - Había un hombre de un garfio – sus manos cubrieron su rostro, aquellos ojos que luchaban por no derramar lágrimas -  No paraba de hablar del mar y detestaba a los niños, uno fue su perdición – se sintió mareado solo de recordarlo, el lento y constante bamboleo del barco pirata, los gritos afuera, el olor salado del mar  nunca les detesto tanto -  Pero no lo tenía cerca – Carlos nunca vistió de verde a su alrededor, nunca llevo algún pañuelo o algo de ese color o sería peor, lo peor era que a veces era obligado a usarlo - No podía desquitar su ira en el así que lo hizo conmigo – las risas sarcástica el pirata mientras el frio metal de su garfio marcaba su piel, mientras se asegura de dejarle en claro quien mandaba -  Tuve suerte eso dijo  era su favorito – se estremeció -  por eso me dejaba vivir – su voz salió ahogada, en aquel instante ser el favorito significaba mucho más dolor que no serlo -  Los  otros alimentaron a sus peces – no puedo olvidarlo, los gritos, el llanto de los otros niños que caminaban por el tablón, como fue obligado a mirar ver a niños más jóvenes que el incluso ser devorados por los tiburones, como fue obligado a agradecer a cada pirata abordo por no terminar como ellos.



 

En aquel momento Carlos deseaba poder saltar, terminar como ellos y dejar de sufrir, pero el miedo a su madre era mucho más terrible que se limitaba a obedecer, levanto el rostro entonces y miro al hombre que anotaba rápidamente en su libreta, frunció la nariz, el dolor tormentoso de sus recuerdos transformándose en ira, ni siquiera entendía bien por que hablo sobre eso, sobre ellos, no tenía caso, no iba a creerle, no iban a ayudar, no serviría ya de nada.

 

  * ¿Quiere que le cuente más? – gruño apretando las uñas en el colchón su mano izquierda manchando las sabanas con sangre, aquella que araño en su quemadura - ¿Los detalles? – su respiración se hizo errática - ¿Las palabras que escupieron en mi rostro? – los insultos resonaron otra vez - Las monedas que dejaron caer en mi mano – el doctor se dio cuenta tardíamente que Carlos estaba al borde de una taque de pánico -  La sangre que me hicieron derramar – jadeo mirando nuevamente al piso - ¡O el como ella solo me empujaba a ellos! – grito, el doctor se acercó entonces trato de detenerle, de apagar su taque de pánico pero era muy tarde.



 

Carlos grito, pataleo y le empujo fuera, pronto entraron los enfermeros al lugar, para ser un niño frágil era demasiado fuerte, Carlos lucho como un experto, dio golpes precisos en los lugares adecuados,  tardaron mucho para tranquilizarle.

 

  * ¡Debió protegerme! – grito aterrado – debió hacerlo – lloriqueo cuando finalmente la aguja con el sedante golpeo su cuello.



 

La siguiente sesión el Doctor se aseguró de llevar una dosis de sedante por si el incidente se repetía, pero Carlos no tenía intención de volver a desmayarse con tantos hombres en la habitación, no podía quedar indefenso.

 

  * Cameron ¿quién es ella? – interrogo el hombre en bata blanca, Carlos suspiro recordándose por que hacia esto.
  * No lo sé – Mintió - Ellos le hicieron daño a Carlos cierto – nuevamente fingió - Pero yo no soy Carlos – su voz sonó serena nuevamente - Así que eso está bien.
  * Cameron esto no está bien – trato de empujare el doctor, de volver a hablar de su última conversación de aquellos hombres que le dañaron, pero Carlos no iba a hacerlo.
  * Solo quiero ir a casa – pidió mirando el suelo - Por favor – levanto la mirada luciendo tan miserable, tan anhelante por aquello - Solo déjeme ir a casa.



 

El doctor Stone no pudo sacarle más después de eso, Cameron se aferró al hecho de que estaba bien, que todo el daño sucedió a Carlos de vil, se negaba a aceptar lo sucedido pero el niño cooperaba, y como prometió le dejo tener acceso al área comunal.

 

Las visitas del joven Stewart siguieron siendo normales en algunas acciones llego a observarles interactuar, notando como a veces Cameron distraído en algún juego en su Tablet se estremecía al escuchar la voz se esté. Lo hacía también con los toques casuales, como si estos fueran detonantes para recuerdos horrendos, Un día en particular Cameron levanto la vista justo cuando lo observaba sorprendiéndole de  una forma que no puede explicar sintió miedo, Cameron le miro y una extraña sensación le inundo  fue como si fuese amenazado en ese instante, como si promesa de dolor le fueran juradas, dejo de observarles después de eso.

 

Dos semanas más tarde no pudo detenerle más.

 

***************

 

No-Jay seguía sorprendiéndole creyó que al ser obligado a tomar otro nombre, a apoderarse de esa otra identidad, este chico simplemente seria como todos, como Libby que no paraba de repetirle que era su madre, como ese otro hombre que intentaba abrazarle y el siempre huía, de esa otra chica que no dejaba de llamarle hermano o ese doctor que siempre quería empujar sobre sus recuerdos dolorosos tratándoles como analogías de sus temores.

 

El aún seguía preguntando quien era ella, y no es como si pudiera decirle la verdad ¿cierto?, no es como si pudiera hacerle ver que esa mujer que destruyo su alma era su propia madre, Cruella de Vil, tampoco podía responder a todas las otras preguntas, ¿porque se estremecía ante los contactos?, ¿porque nunca pidió ayuda?, ¿por qué temía tanto de no-Jay al principio?,  todos intentaban siempre hacerle creer que fue solo una pequeña parte de su imaginación que Carlos De Vil no existía y eso le hacía enojar.

 

Porque querían que olvidara quien era y obligaban a ser alguien más, porque prácticamente volvían a reemplazar su ser con la ilusión de ese tal Cameron.

 

Pero no el, no-Jay seguía viniendo, ayudándole a dar las respuestas correctas, los datos sobre la vida que debía tener ahí, para ayudarle a ser como Cameron y de igual manera siempre preguntaba por él, por Carlos, No-Jay no lo miraba como un reemplazo, como un pobre sustituto de Cameron, no, este chico le miraba a él, preguntaba por él, sonreír para él, no-Jay se fue transformando en su propio ser, uno que empezaba a brillar con una luz y calidez que jamás había sentido y como una polilla fue atraído a él.

 

Carlos dejo de llamarle no-Jay incluso en su mente.

 

  * Así que de la isla ¿eh? – pregunto sentado frente a Carlos, otro día de visita desde que fue autorizado para estar en la sala comunal, no es que Carlos fuera feliz de eso, realmente le daba igual pero al menos ahí había sol y aire fresco por la ventana así que no iba a quejarse, no mucho al menos.
  * Creo que eso quedo claro – respondió de mala gana, levantando la vista solo un poco para ver Booboo aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, un se estremecía un poco al escucharle hablar pero ya iba acostumbrándose, los chocolates que le llevaban ayudaban un montón.
  * Mi villano favorito es Scar ¿sabes? Supo dar un golpe de estado – Carlos levanto la mirada desde la pantalla táctil de la tablet miro incrédulo al chico frente a él y suspiro, se levantó entonces levantando la sudadera de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su cadera izquierda donde tres finas líneas casi desaparecían.
  * Madre dijo que solo quería  un poco de pelo para un pincel nuevo, solo unos cuantos cabellos para hacer el delineador perfecto – murmuro  dejándose caer en sus recuerdos – dijo que me amaría si lo conseguía.
  * ¿Qué paso? – casi temió preguntar.
  * A los leones no les gusta ser despertados de su sueño- se dejó caer nuevamente en la mesa cubriendo su piel y tomando la tablet en sus manos – no fueron suficientes – murmuro tras un rato de silencio – dijo que apestaba a bestia y busco a Gastón para conseguirlos.
  * Mi princesa favorita es Ariel – dijo tratando de aminorar el ambiente tenso tras el largo silencio del pecoso – es pelirroja, me gustan las pelirrojas.
  * Melody gustaba de darle premios a Dude – murmuro finalmente, asintiendo en aprobación, Booboo se relajó entonces y empezó a hablar de tonterías al azar de cosas sobre Cameron que le pudieran ayudar.



 

No era mucho, Carlos no lo veía como un progreso pero al menos podía salir de esas cuatro paredes por un rato y estar ahí frente a una ventana donde el sol acariciaba su piel, la sala comunal no era lo que quería pero Booboo tenía razón hablar con el doctor le ayudaría, solo un poco más de fingir ser Cameron y estaría fuera de esas paredes, solo un poco más.

 

Dos semanas después él era completamente libre.

 

***********************

 

  * Hoy llegaste temprano – sonrió de aquella forma picara totalmente falsa, aún estaba sobre la cama revisando su tablet jugando tal vez un juego o algo.
  * Es técnicamente tu ultimo día aquí solo quería verte antes de tu gran día – se encogió de hombros acercándose a su lado para sentarse ahí como siempre, con total naturalidad.
  * Si quieres podemos hacer eso que prometí – diciendo esto Carlos dejo la Tablet a un costado para mirarle sonriendo su mano se deslizo rápidamente sobre el muslo de Booboo listo para tocarle - Voy a pagar por tu ayuda – y lamio sus labios obscenamente.
  * No – tomo su muñeca para alejarle recordándose que este niño solo quería molestarle, aún era muy incómodo pero al menos nunca hizo algo realmente alarmante  -  Eso no es – negó de inmediato con la cabeza buscando en todas partes menos en el rostro de Carlos sabiendo bien la sonrisa ganadora que tendría por hacerle sentir así, el juego que ese pecoso gustaba de jugar con el  -  ¿Esas son pastillas? – miro entonces el botecito naranja con pequeñas pastillas blancas que estaban regadas en la cama, la cual era un desastre.
  * Si, antibióticos o no sé qué – se encogió de hombros tomando el frasco y entregárselo al chico que de inmediato las reviso - Me las dieron aquí  - explico - tengo sífilis y anemia al parecer es grave  - murmuro como si no fuera realmente importante, si Booboo no tenía intención de jugar el regresaría a revisar su juego en la Tablet.
  * Tienes sífilis – esto no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación con el bote en la mano - ¿Sabes lo que es al menos? – pregunto débilmente.
  * No – le miro porque aun cuando era algo curioso por naturaleza aquello reamente no le intereso, cosas como su salud le eran irrelevante, mientras pudiera comer algo y no lo hiciera vomitar, mientras no pasara frio todo era aceptable - Realmente no – negó fervientemente, tal vez la palabra la escucho en algún lado pero no podía ubicarla.
  * Es una enfermedad venérea – y Carlos volvió a inclinar la cabeza confundido igual a un cachorro adorable intentando concentrarse pues eso se le hacia muy familiar, como si en alguna conversación muy incómoda hubiera salido el tema - Significa que la contraes solo con sexo – lo recordó entonces, debió ser algo que el Hada madrina explico durante su charla de educación sexual, lo había ignorado simplemente porque los tres chicos le lanzaron una mirada de muerte, todos ellos le había culpado ya que era su curiosidad por saber ciertas cosas del sexo lo que les llevo a estar escuchando al hada madrina en una lección extra con diapositivas, aun se extrémese al recordar la mirada que Mal le lanzo y bueno aunque no puso verdaderamente atención al menos no había estado dormido como Jay, así que era eso, la realización le llego entonces, Carlos pensó que por eso Booboo se veía tan  renuente, tal vez no quería contagiarse, sintió un poco de pánico, no podía perderle, ese chico no iba a abandonarle por algo así, debía arreglarlo rápidamente.
  * Tranquilo estoy prácticamente curado – trato de parecer sereno pero realmente estaba totalmente nervioso, si Booboo decidía que no le gustaba por estar enfermo no tendría nada, ninguna forma de mantenerlo a su lado, no cuando podía enfermarle - solo me hacen tomarlas para terminar el tratamiento, algo sobre que mi sistema inmunológico es muy débil – termino sin importancia pero esperando que eso lo tranquilizara.
  * Ese no es el punto – esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba - Tienes sífilis Carlos – repitió como a un niño pequeño, como si aquello fuera mucho más grave, si la tuvo pero estaba curado que más importaba -  Eres un niño –  eso no le explicó nada, era un niño sí, pero no era nada en comparación a lo que otros chicos habían pasado, tenía suerte, estaba vivo -  No deberías tenerlo.
  * No es como si pudiera evitarlo ok – murmuro molesto, Carlos no comprendía que era lo que Booboo le quería decir con esto, si estaba enfermo, de alguna forma se contagió de algo y el doctor había tratado de sonar positivo cuando le dijo que no era muy grave, así que no entendía por que Booboo le decía eso, porque estaba tan furioso por algo que el no pudo controlar - No hay chequeos médicos en la isla ni control de natalidad – dijo con mal humor, realmente no estaba en su control.
  * Si – suspiro pasando una mano sobre su rostro tratando de calmarse, no quería hacerle creer al Carlos que lo culpaba de alguna forma - No es tu culpa – repitió -  Solo estoy furioso – gruño.
  * ¿Por qué?- Carlos volvió a mirarle confuso no entendía por qué le preocupaba o enfurecían las cosas que no tenían que ver con él, Booboo no había está ahí, no era el culpable y mucho menos pudo evitarlo - No es como si fuera tu culpa – el chico solo cerro los ojos apretando los puños no sabía cómo más explicarle a Carlos, como hacerle entender que estar enfermo, que ser víctima no era algo a lo que debería estar acostumbrado que simplemente no debía pasarle, entonces algo le golpeo.
  * Cameron… ¿él? – y había totalmente preocupación, Booboo no quería pensar en lo que le podría pasar a Cameron, si Carlos siendo nativo de ese lugar sabiendo de los peligros había estado tan indefenso su amigo sería una presa fácil, no porque fuera débil no, si no porque Cameron era tan buena gente, tan puro de corazón que sería engañado con facilidad, temió al pensar en las cosas que le podrían pasar.
  * Descuida - suspiro Carlos tras leer su pánico con facilidad, por un segundo se sintió molesto al ver eso, al escuchar el nombre del otro en sus labios y el saber el porqué de su preocupación, apenas empezaba a aceptar estar en ese mundo y ya odiaba a Cameron -  te lo eh dicho Jay no dejara que nadie lo toque y la última vez que revise él estaba sano – le tranquilizo pues no podía tener a un chico totalmente preocupado por otro, si eso pasaba su plan de dominarle no funcionaria, no cuando en su mente solo pudiera pensar en Cameron -  Si estas en Tourney te hacen exámenes médicos.
  * ¿Entonces cómo es que tu no lo sabias? – le interrumpió.
  * Debió ser alguno de los hijos de Gastón o el otro chico en la fiesta – respondió ahora que lo pensaba solo pudieron haber sido esos tres chicos – mañana me iré no debe importante – apago la Tablet y se levantó de la cama tomando la manta que Maya le había llevado metiéndola en la mochila que tenía ahí, guardando cada posesión que había conseguido en esos días, cada regalo de Booboo, escondiendo los dulces que había almacenado tratando de ignorar por completo el hecho de que su no-Jay volvía a preocuparse por Cameron, por el otro el, eso no debía pasar, para este entonces ese chico debería estar postrado a sus pies, y dispuesto a sacarle de ahí solo para poseerle, pero no, este maldito chico simplemente era frustrante.
  * No tienes que huir – Booboo se levantó tomando su muñeca con suavidad evitando que siguiera arrojando cosas a la mochila, sabia sobre el plan de Carlos, era obvio que ese niño planeaba fugarse, lo sabía por qué las cosas que pedía eran muy obvias, lo sabía por qué después de leer todo acerca de Carlos de hablar con Melisa y verlo ese tiempo sabía que Carlos solo buscaba algo, huir y eso no podía permitirlo, porque si Carlos se iba, dudaba mucho poder encontrarle, sin Carlos perdía la única posibilidad de traer de vuelta a Cameron - Escucha sé que quieres salir de este lugar y correr lejos – Carlos ni siquiera se sorprendió, Booboo era mucho más listo que todos aquí, solo el había descubierto que no era Cameron, solo el vio lo evidente, un rey entre idiotas, eso era Booboo para el - Pero podrías tener una familia – le miro, Carlos regreso la mirada llena de burla ante sus palabras.
  * Yo no soy Camero lo dejaste bien claro ellos no son mi familia – dijo completamente cínico, escupiendo las últimas palabras con veneno.  
  * No lo son – jamás soltó su muñeca, de hecho su pulgar empezó a hacer círculos en su pulso, tratando de tranquilizarle, de darle un confort - Pero podrían serlo – insisto Carlos sabia que debía alejarse, empujarle pero el calor era tan agradable, el tacto tan tierno, no sabía cuánto lo había anhelado hasta ahora -  Escucha solo pruébalo, tendrás una cama gratis, techo y comida – sonrió ganador pues sabía que era un buen argumento.
  * ¿Cuál es el truco? –en verdad empezó a considerarlo, pero algo tan bueno no podía ser gratis, no lo fue en Auradon, no lo seria aquí, puede que Ben jamás le golpeara o intentara tocarle como lo hacía Jay pero había un precio a pagar por estar en Auradon, ellos robaron su libertad, Carlos no quería eso, podía lidiar con se violentado, golpeado y abusado hasta el punto de quiebre, pero no creía ser capaz de sentirse así de nuevo, de tener la libertad frente a sus ojos y nunca poder alcanzarla, ya había perdido su madre, lo había perdido todo, no creía ser posible de vivir en una falsa seguridad para ser lanzado nuevamente como hicieron “su familia”.
  * No hay truco – Booboo no sabía exactamente que pensaba Carlos pero podía sentir la piel bajo sus dedos tensarse, la indecisión en su rostro y supo que Carlos lo quería, necesitaba esto - Ellos creen que eres Cameron y van a cuidar de ti – explico con suavidad, pues el niño aun parecía perdido en sus pensamientos - Son tu familia – se estremecía, Carlos se estremeció ante esa palabra y el miedo regreso a sus ojos - Te enviaran a la escuela tal vez.
  * No quiero ir a la escuela - mintió suavemente bajando la mirada, no queriendo ser parte de otra familia, no queriendo darles la oportunidad de desecharlo nuevamente.
  * Claro que quieres – rodo los ojos Booboo - eh visto como lees eras revistas de ciencia si vas a la escuela podrás aprender muchas cosas – no solo eso sabía bien por los escritos de Melissa que Carlos era un genio, un chico curioso por naturaleza que gustaba de construir inventos aun que le explotaran en su rostro -  Ser el genio que no lograste en Auradon y en la universidad vives por tu cuenta no tendrás que volver  a verlos – aquello sonó mucho más apetecible para Carlos quien ahora volvía a mirarle - En  dos años podrás hacer tu vida y sin tener que huir.
  * Tal vez considere quedarme – respondió finalmente luchando por reprimir una risa.
  * Si decides que no te gusta estar con ellos llámame – propuso sabiendo bien que lo había logrado, había convencido a Carlos de quedarse donde pudiera vigilarle, ahora solo debía convencerle para hablarle de traer a Cameron de vuelta - Y vivirás conmigo – ok tal vez su novia no estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero si lograba su cometido no podía dejar a Carlos en Auradon, no, su plan era llegar a un acuerdo traería a Cameron de vuelta y ayudaría a Carlos para que se quedara aunque eso significara tener que lidiar con el posiblemente, totalmente enojo de su novia.
  * ¿Tanto así quieres tenerme en tu cama? – ahí estaba de vuelta la sonrisa arrogante y coqueta de Carlos, Booboo supo que había ganado esta batalla.
  * Tengo una novia Carlos – le recordó soltando finalmente su mano - Pero quiero ayudarte – estaba siendo honesto, tal vez, un poco, bueno si Carlos le ayudaba lo ayudaría, no era un bastardo.
  * ¿Vendrás mañana? – pregunto.
  * No – negó con la cabeza suspirando - Esto es una cosa de familia – Carlos frunció la nariz ante eso pero Booboo ya había cancelado sus vacaciones con Megan y mañana era su presentación a la cual prometió ir no iba a fallarle esta vez -  No huyas – pidió - No escapes, piensa en ellos como  otra oportunidad.
  * No la quiero – su mal humor regreso, no quería realmente lidiar con esa gente, ok todos parecían agradables, incluso el hombre mayor pero ninguno de ellos le eran útiles en su plan.
  * No, pero la tienes y eso es bueno.



 

Booboo se quedó un rato más, compartieron dulces y aunque  no volvió  insinuársele ya tenía todo un plan en su cabeza, iría con ellos, dejaría que esta familia lo llevara para ir a esa universidad, era algo que deseaba desde que estaba en Auradon, sabía que necesitaba dinero para eso, Evie le había dicho y si esta gente era tan estúpida para dárselo lo tomaría, Booboo le dijo que tendría que esperar dos años para vivir solo, realmente no lo conocía, el terminaría el curso en uno, no esperaría tanto tiempo.

 

********************

El día en que dejaría finalmente ese horrible lugar no fue como él lo imagino, esperaba que Booboo hubiera mentido y estuviera ahí, que se asegurara de que no escapara, la mochila en su hombro se apretó más cerca de su cuerpo, Carlos estaba esperando un motivo, algo que le hiciera correr lejos para escapar, Libby estaba ahí, la chica llamada Maya también y ese hombre, Víctor cree, el doctor hablando sobre su progreso, sobre cómo debería seguir hablando con un terapeuta, la mujer le calló entonces, le miro con enojo y le dejo claro que su niño no tendría nada que ver con esa clínica, no cuando fueron tan negligentes en su cuidado anterior.

 

El medico solo suspiro y dio un paso atrás apretando los dientes, Carlos tuvo que admitirlo esa mujer supo cómo imponerse, tal vez no sería tan aburrido seguirles el juego e ir con ellos, sería demasiado fácil.

 

Se equivocó.

 

  * Ahí estas - Libby le abrazo entonces – mi pequeño bebé – susurro ella en su oído- mi precioso niño – algo se rompió entonces dentro de Carlos dejo escapar un profundo suspiro liberando la tención totalmente sus ojos abiertos por la impresión llenos de pánico ahora se llenaban de agua, mil emociones diferentes llenándole, esa mujer estaba ahí, le estaba abrazando, le estaba llamando de esa forma tan cariñosa, desarmándole.



 

Así era como debía sentirse, así es como era estar al extremo de esas palabras de afecto, era mucho mil veces mejor de lo que él nunca magino, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración errática le hizo creer que moriría pronto, esa mujer, esa extraña le estaba abrazando con tanto amor y cariño como jamás nadie en su vida había hecho, y todo el dolor, toda la soledad, el peso del mundo que había estado cargando en sus hombros desaparición por ese pequeño instante, Carlos levanto sus brazos tentativo listo para abrazar a esa mujer, las palabras ya se resbalaban por sus labios, en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar y llamarle Mamá, entonces tenía que arruinarlo.

 

  * Mi pequeño Cameron – le llamo la mujer, volvió a cerrarse, el peso fue ahora el doble, sus brazos cayeron sus costados con mas firmeza y las lágrimas en sus ojos se secaron, por un instante pudo sentir amor real, el amor de una madre, lo que siempre deseo, por un instante lo tuvo todo y ahora recordaba que no le pertenecía, era de él, de Cameron, el chico ni siquiera estaba ahí, nunca le había conocido y ya le odiaba mucho más que a Jay – Cameron – volvió llamar la mujer besando su mejilla, Carlos le dejo, asintió a todo lo que dijo  pero no pudo devolver ningún afecto.



 

“Estaba bien” se dijo, “esto es bueno” se repitió, por que tener un afecto robado, uno que ni siquiera era para él era mucho mejor que no tener nada, Carlos se dijo que no le importaba  lo tomaría y abrazaría las sobras de su otro él, porque era todo lo que se merecía.

 

No importaba lo mucho que le doliera.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no se entendía aquí están los hombres que describe Carlos, Gastón, Jafar, Jay y Garfio en ese orden.
> 
> Voy a creer que a estas alturas ya todos vieron Descendientes 2 por que empezare a criticarla en mis notas a partir de ahora.
> 
> Alguien noto la bella carita de Carlos cuando Jane le da un abrazo?, si cuando acepto la cita. Bueno lo único rescatable de esa escena fue el momento del abrazo, cuando su rostro se ilumina, joder Cameron es un gran actor por que puede verse tantas emociones que te hace recordar que este es Carlos, un niño que nunca había recibido amor y siempre estaba esperándolo, en Descendientes cuando su madre le dice que no dejara ir a su Carlos, este la mira con esperanza como esperando ver amor en su madre y esta solo lo quiere para ser su criado, el corazón de Carlos se rompe ahí, y ahora cuando Jane le dice que si quiere salir con él, en citas y esas cosas, y lo abraza fue hermoso, porque por primera vez posiblemente el recibo amor, Carlos se sintió amado en ese momento y creo que su rostro lo dice todo, sigo odiando a Jane y creyendo que solo le dijo que si a Carlos porque ella siempre quiso un novio y la forma en que dijo lo de las citas fue como si dijera “si no me importa quien sea solo quiero un novio” pero en fin fue una escena muy emotiva para mi al menos, en parte porque odio que fuera con jane y en parte porque Carlos finalmente se sintió amado por alguien.
> 
> Cuando Libby abraza a Carlos sucede casi lo mismo solo que más intenso porque fue el amor de una madre, algo que siempre anhelo un deseo hecho realidad y luego, yo se lo quito… lo sé, soy una maldita perra sin corazón. 
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Una opinión??  
> Unos tacos al pastor???  
> Mas chocolates para Carlos????


	6. Capítulo  6: Fragilidad.

**Capítulo  6: Fragilidad.**

**“La gente tiene más temor a la muerte que al dolor. Es extraño que teman a la muerte. La vida duele mucho más que la muerte. Cuando la muerte llega, el dolor termina”**

**― Jim Morrison**

 

  * ¿Cameron querido me escuchas?- la voz de aquella mujer te hizo salir de tus pensamientos, todo el viaje hasta el camino a “tu casa” la pasaste mirando por la ventana, ver los edificios y casas de la ciudad muy diferente al colorido Auradon, no había caras sonrientes en cada esquina ni música melosa en las radios- ¿cariño estas bien? – Libby nuevamente volvió a llamarte.
  * Lo siento – murmuraste porque desde siempre disculparte había hecho feliz a los adultos a tu al rededor ahora no era la excepción pues la mujer te miro cariñosamente y sonrió asintiendo.
  * Ven cariño estamos en casa – termino ella esperando a que abrieras la puerta y bajaras, era extraño estar nuevamente ahí, frente a la casa del otro tú – vamos adentro y – las palabras de ella murieron cuando el hombre al abrir la puerta la gran bestia salió por está empezando a ladrar animadamente, pero para ti no se veía así, hace tiempo que no lidiabas con perros tan grandes, en Auradon siempre fue Dude, era pequeño y si bien la vez que llegaste a este mundo te acostumbraste a este había pasado ya un largo tiempo, no pudiste evitarlo, soltaste el chillido angustiado más grande que podías y volviste a subir a la camioneta cerrando la puerta con fuerza – Víctor llévale – ordeno la mujer.
  * Lo siento mamá – la chica se disculpó entonces – olvide sacar a Cienna al patio como dijiste- la mujer solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a intentarte hacer bajar, mas tu negaste y te quedas ahí.
  * Está bien dijo ella - suspirando - ¿quieres que me quede aquí contigo? – pregunto y solo negaste, no querías que viera tu angustia, que fuera testigo de lo mucho que te asustabas en ese momento, solo querías que se alejara – bien – sonrió ella – puedes entrar cuando estés listo – dijo con voz amable – hare tu favorito – y sin más ella se marchó dentro de la casa.



 

Durante horas te quedaste ahí, la mochila llena de tus únicas posesiones fuertemente agarrada en tus dedos, notaste que te observaban a veces la mujer otras el hombre siempre había alguien mirándote desde la ventana, asegurándote de que no escaparas, podías hacerlo, sería muy fácil solo tenías que abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, huir de ahí, no tenías que pasar por esto, No-Jay había cumplido su función te saco de ahí, si tal vez no había recibido tu pago pero si era tan estúpido como para no asegurarse de tenerlo antes de dejarte libre ese era su problema, ahora solo importabas tu.

 

Empujaste la puerta abierta haciendo el minino ruido, colgaste tu mochila al hombro y saliste muy lentamente,  la calle afuera te recibió donde la tarde empezaba a marchitarse y soltaste un suspiro, podías hacer esto correr, ser libre, salir y no mirar atrás, pero de nuevo este era un lugar diferente mucho más que la isla no podías ir por ahí apuñalando a la gente, eso te lo advirtió no-Jay pero tampoco era Auradon, no había ancianitas que te adoptaran en sus casas o quien te ayudara por su buen corazón, no, este mundo estaba regido por sus propias normas hipócritas y extrañas, pues si bien parecían oprimirse y solo ayudar a los más ricos.

 

Recordaste la última vez que escapaste cuando llegaste a ese parque tras ver a los que tu pensaste eran tus verdugos en ese mundo y huiste, al vagabundo que te atrapo y empujo contra un árbol aquel que iba a hacerte daño, en aquel momento solo reaccionaste, golpeaste al hombre con lo que tenías a la mano no recuerdas ni bien como paso y cuando vistes ya estaba sangrando, le mataste pero de nuevo no era algo para alarmarse ya lo habías hecho antes, tu solo sobrevivías.

 

Era como estar de vuelta a la isla, solo que no tenías un viejo armario al que volver, solo que no existía la seguridad de que alguien cuidara tu espalda como Jay, volverías a estar completamente solo si huías ahora, no podías hacer eso, Booboo tenía razón esto podía funcionar al menos por un tiempo, así que entraste a la casa y todo fue borroso entonces, te guiaron a una mesa y un plato frente a ti se posó, la mujer murmuraba sobre tu comida favorita, tu solo veías eso con asco.

 

  * No tengo hambre – murmuraste empujando el plato – lo siento – agregaste por que el rostro de la mujer parecía decaído, el de la chica confuso y el hombre solo te miraba fijamente, pensante por un instante que hiciste algo mal, un error terrible.
  * Es Sushi querido tu favorito- insistió la mujer y solo hiciste una mueca de asco, pescado crudo y arroz, lo odiabas no podías creer como alguien comía algo así, no lo hiciste ni en la isla que estabas desesperado no lo harías ahora.
  * Estoy cansado – murmuraste como excusa y la mujer solo suspiro mirándote con ternura.
  * Ve a recostarte un rato querido, más tarde te llevare algo de leche caliente – ofreció y solo asentiste por que querías irte ya.



 

No fue difícil encontrar la habitación, en Auradon soñaste mucho tiempo con tus días ahí, con la sensación falsa de seguridad y  verte libre de Jay, pero simplemente ahora se sentía mal, porque fuiste desechado recordaste, porque nada de esto fue tu elección, porque no era tuyo para tomar.

 

Corriste al baño justo a tiempo para vomitar, la bilis de tu estómago y tal vez un par de chocolates que tuviste esa mañana pues nuevamente te negaste a comer, cada arcada nueva quemo tu esófago, tu estomago dolía con más fuerza que nunca pero aquéllas emociones abrumándote y el cuadro tan familiar cuando te alejaste de la mesa simplemente te hicieron sentir enfermo, al ver la bella familia que aquel chico dejo atrás, aun no comprendías por que dejaría esta calidez por tomar tu lugar, tal vez Jay lo había obligado, quizás este otro Jay era igual a él o peor, tal vez solo esperaba el momento correcto.

 

Pensaste en volver a huir, saltar por la ventana y alejarte, no importaba si estabas solo, si tenías que luchar con gente para sobrevivir, pues la simple duda de por qué Cameron abandono todo esto si era tan bueno te carcomía la mente, si este lugar era tan bueno como parecía porque ese chico lo dejo todo, te era inconcebible pensar que lo dejo todo por Jay, por un ladrón violento que lo rebajaría y violaría.

 

Pero Jay había sido diferente la última vez, ese chico jamás te toco, apenas si te miraba y no te obligo a nada, la última vez que viste a Jay este lucia tan triste y anhelante  como esperando que mágicamente te transformaras en Cameron, ¿era posible?.

 

¿Acaso Jay estaba enamorado de Cameron?

 

El hada madrina les había hablado de ello, de cómo el mundo cambia para uno por amor, de cómo es la sensación más hermosa de todas y la magia más poderosa, pero ninguno de ustedes entendía, ninguno comprendía.

 

Era imposible que Jay pudiera amar ¿cierto?

 

Ninguno de ustedes podía.

 

La noche siguió su curso entre pesadillas de tu vida en la isla como una nueva, los viste a ellos, a Jay y ese otro tu reír y sonreír, tener aquella felicidad que tu jamás tendrías e ilógicamente te dolió, dolió como un infierno verlo abrazarle, sostener con un cariño que jamás utilizo en ti, verle tomar el amor de ese niño y devolverlo, cuando despertaste entre lágrimas y sollozos te repetiste que estaba mal, que no era real por que Jay no sabía amar te lo demostró siempre y aun que lo hiciera a ti no te importaba.

 

Pero lo hacía porque nuevamente respaldaba lo que siempre pensabas de ti, eras tan poca cosa que ni siquiera un ladrón te quiso, tan desechable que te cambio por alguien mil veces mejor.

 

Cada día odiabas más  al perfecto Cameron.

 

La mañana siguiente no mejoro nada, esa mujer seguía preguntando como estabas, llenando tu plato de panqueques y crema batida, querías vomitar solo de verlo, apenas si diste un par de bocados, solo unos cuantos no querías vomitar y cuando terminaste volviste a excusarte, a huir a la habitación que reclamabas como tuya, a un lugar seguro.

 

Hasta que te obligaron a bajar y un montón de gente que no conocías empezó a saludarte, todos y cada uno de ellos exigió un abrazo tuyo y solo te quedaste ahí tenso no pudiendo negarte, no pudiendo empujarlos y salir corriendo. Carlos sabía que debía pasar por esto, conocer a su familia No-Jay se lo advirtió mostro fotografías con cada uno de ellos y le explico quiénes eran, lo mejor que pudo pues no conocía a todos pero podías obtener esa información después, aun así era muy difícil dejarse tocar por cada uno de ellos, abrazar y saludar como si fuera algo normal.

 

Te obligaste a no salir corriendo.

 

Entonces lo viste, un primo o sobrino no recordabas quien era, solo viste al pequeño niño, tan joven e inocente, le viste reír llamar a su madre y a esta abrazarlo y tratarle con amor, con ternura algo muy diferente a tu pasado, de alguna forma no se sintió bien contigo.

 

Lo odiaste, detestaste a ese niño y lo que te hacía sentir, su sonrisa brillante y como era protegido y cuidado, porque o tu no tuviste nada de eso, porque a su edad las lágrimas ya habían manchado todo tu alma, por que para entonces solo querías morir, era tan injusto,  que este niño fuera tan feliz, que no sufriera como tú lo hiciste.

 

Algo en tu interior despertó, la ira, el dolor, todo cambiando en un solo pensamiento, tenías que destruirle, romper esa bella sonrisa, machar la inocencia de ese niño, querías hacerlo igual a ti, que sufriera como tú, querías dejar de sentirte tan vacío, no fue difícil el niño estaba acostumbrado a estar ahí, correr en todas direcciones y sonreír con todos, no se asustó cuando acariciaste sus rizos, cuando le diste esa sonrisa falsa, cuando hablaste las mismas palabras  amorosas con las que te engaño Garfio la primera vez, con los halagos falsos y promesas de dulces que te dio Gastón.

 

Fue muy fácil realmente llevarlo a donde nadie les veía para hacerle daño, su sonrisa se marchito entonces, tus largos dedos se apoderaron de su barbilla, acunando su rostro y poco a poco ejerciste presión, te miro entonces frunció su nariz signo de un dolor, tu otra mano bajo a su pequeña cintura, tus dedos ya bailando en el borde de sus pantalones entonces se quejó, soltó un quejido suave y giraste para mirar que nadie lo escuchara, entonces te detuviste en seco.

 

Había un espejo, en la oficina de Víctor había un espejo y no pudiste evitar mirarte en él fue aterrador y horrible lo que viste, era el reflejo de tu propia madre, la locura en tu mirada, regresaste a ver al niño y sus ojos ya estaba  llenos de lágrimas, estaba en dolor, el dolor que tú le ocasionabas.

 

Te alejaste como si quemara, retrocediste hasta la pared y volviste a mirarte al espejo a ver a Cruella mirándote con burla, a la mujer que solo se alimentó de tu dolor, que te entrego a aquellos por conveniencia, ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?, esto estaba mal, no podías pero dolía tanto, como el infierno ser como eras, el profundo vacío en tu interior exigía ser llenado, hacerle daño, “destrúyelo” decía la voz en tu cabeza, “vuélvelo como tú”, “conviértelo en alguien tan roto e inservible como tú lo eres”, insistió la voz.

 

No podías, murmuraste una disculpa al pequeño que cada vez parecía llorar más y sin pensarlo dos veces tomaste el avión de juguete que estaba en el librero ni idea porque un adulto tenia tantos juguetes y se lo diste, el niño sonrió borro sus lágrimas y salió corriendo jugando con su nueva adquisición, te quedaste ahí al borde de un nuevo colapso nervioso. 

 

Estuviste cerca, muy cerca de hacer algo verdaderamente imperdonable, de convertirte en aquellos hombres, de convertiré en alguien como Jay, de ser como tu madre.

 

  * ¿Cameron estas bien? – pregunto aquella que debías llamar hermana, ni siquiera notaste que alguien entro a la habitación, que eras buscado.



 

Ella te miro preocupada y tu solo querías gritar, empujarla y salir corriendo de ahí.

 

“No, no estoy bien”, gritaste internamente, “estoy destrozado por dentro, sumido en esta profunda desesperación que me asfixia a cada segundo, no puedo salir ahí y fingir que todo está bien, acaso no vez mi dolor, el horrible ser en el que estuve a punto de convertirme, el monstruo que soy por dentro, este sentimiento que amenaza con estallar a cada momento”

 

“No estoy bien, quiero dañarlo, quiero rebajarle y hacerle sufrir lo mismo que yo, quiero dejar de ser el único en mi situación, quiero que otros sufran el mismos dolor, destrozar su alma, su sonrisa”

 

“No estoy bien porque el dolor es tan grande que solo quiero que alguien más lo sienta para aliviar el mío”

 

  * Si- respondiste en su lugar parándote derecho, empujando cada una de tus emociones nuevamente en tu interior – estoy bien – repetiste reprimiendo el impulso de salir corriendo, de llorar, de sentir, solo caminaste a la puerta y regresaste a la fiesta, ignorando al pequeño niño y su avión todo el tiempo, empujándole cuando quiso tocarte, cuando agradecido tomo tu mano.



 

Solo te alejaste de él, por que podrías ser un De Vil pero jamás te convertirías en un monstruo.

 

Tú jamás serias como ellos.

 

***********************

 

Le había mentido, engañado como todos ellos, prometió estar ahí, pero ese chico, no-Jay le había abandonado, una semana había pasado y este no fue a visitarle ni un solo momento, ni un solo día, Carlos no debía sentirse tan mal como lo hacía pero simplemente no podía entenderlo.

 

Carlos sabía que era normal, ¿Quién querría estar cerca de alguien como el después de todo?  


Miro el teléfono en sus manos aquel que era de la propiedad de Cameron lo cual técnicamente lo hacía suyo, se deslizo nuevamente por entre todos los contactos hasta que dio con el nombre que buscaba, la estúpida fotografía del chico sonriente le hizo revolver el estómago, el bastardo no le había llamado, no fue a la dichosa fiesta de bienvenida y no se comunicaba con él, lo prometió y sin embargo nada, se sentía tonto, realmente estaba casi seguro que lo tenía atrapado pero nuevamente no era Evie, no tenía el poder de su palabras para hacerlo saltar con una simple mirada, no Carlos de vil no era nadie.

 

Era igual aquí, lo sabía y sin embargo se dejó llevar por sus falsas palabras, que estúpido e iluso fue, no lo necesitaba, se dijo que no lo hacía, sobrevivió a la isla solo con sus propias habilidades lo haría aquí jugando a la familia “Feliz”, no lo admitió pero paso los siguientes días mirando de reojo el celular, vigilando la puerta de la entrada y aun que se repetía que solo lo hacía para tener una ruta de escape la realidad era otra.

 

Carlos necesitaba su ancla, necesitaba algo seguro para correr.

 

El regreso a la escuela fue odioso, Carlos se había visto brevemente interesado en ello, después de leer el plan de estudios y ver que no existía nada parecido a sus otras clases como “caballería 103” estaba al borde de la verdadera enseñanza, al menos lo estuvo hasta que reviso los libros y se dio cuenta que estaba a un nivel mucho más bajo que su acostumbrado gusto.

 

Al parecer el otro chico perdía muchas clases debido a su trabajo de actor y terminaba completando los créditos con trabajos extras y exámenes, Carlos bufo al notar el ridículo trabajo que sus profesores le dejaron, era tan fácil, no tenía ningún reto y si eso seguía así tardaría otros dos años más antes de graduarse, nope él debía hacerlo este año, debía bueno no sabía por qué pero quería graduarse, Ben siempre lo hizo sonar como un triunfo de triunfos y en Auradon graduarse significo su boleto de salida para ser libre de sus “amigos” aquí No-Jay le había dicho que graduarse era su pase para la universidad y por lo que investigo la universidad sonaba genial.

 

Así que luego de mucho pedir Libby accedió dejarlo ir a esta, la mujer tenía una enorme cara de preocupación cuando él lo menciono casualmente, y un que primero pensó que esta estaba enfada ella solo le pregunto con voz dulce si estaba seguro de querer ir, Carlos tuvo que evitar rodar los ojos ante tan estúpida pregunta pero al final la convenció.

 

Cuando a la que debía llamar madre lo dejo frente a la escuela, si ella le obligo a dejarle llevarlo, supo porque estaba tan renuente a dejarlo ir, nada más cruzo los pasillos los murmullos comenzaron, Carlos estaba acostumbrado y a la vez no, como hijo de Cruella siempre fue muy fácil de identificar pero con el tiempo fue dejado a un lado porque simplemente había mejore personas que molestar o notar que él, en Auradon estuvo bajo la mira un poco, siendo hijo de una villana y más con un perro los murmullos era intensos todos esperando a que hiciera algo mal, afortunadamente sus “amigos” acaparaban más atención, Carlos pasaba de “hijo de Cruella peligroso” a “ miren el amigo de Mal, Jay o Evie”, el dio gracias a eso muchas veces, nadie se fijaba en el por qué siempre estaba atrás de sus amigos, y si no le importaba parecer débil si con esto lo dejaban tranquilo.

 

Aquí en este mundo Carlos no tenía sombra bajo la que ocultarse, aquí al notar por las miradas intensas y murmullos en su dirección él era el protagonista del chisme más caliente del lugar, el pobre chico internado en la clínica por drogas, simplemente fantástico.

 

  * Hola Cam me alegra que al fin pudieras regresar – una pequeña voz le hizo salir de su aturdimiento, se suponía que tenía un casillero pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba por lo que solo llevaba todas sus cosas en su mochila, Maya fue tan amable de recoger sus cosas o algo así le dijeron, así que ahí estaba sonriente como el sol de verano ese chico moreno que no tenía idea de quien era.
  * Amm – Carlos apretó los labios al no saber qué hacer con la atención de ese chico - hola a ti también ¿Karan? – y el rostro se ilumino al verse reconocido, por suerte que lo recordaba del hospital, no quería ser su amigo pero Booboo había sido muy insistente en empujarle a hablar con él, sin embargo ahora no tenía tiempo para eso ajusto su bolso y corrió a buscar el aula designada - lo siento tengo que irme – y sin darle tiempo a responder paso de largo a la chica rubia que apenas parecía querer unirse a la conversación.



 

Carlos llego a la aula, por suerte tenía un horario y todo se sentó en contra de todo su buen juicio en el único lugar libre frente al profesor y espero pacientemente, el hombre regordete de anteojos lo miro alzando una ceja tal vez asombrado de que estuviera en su clase muy pronto, después de todo no era un secreto su situación o al menos una parte de esta.

 

  * Cameron me alegra tenerte por aquí – sonrió el viejo hombre realmente honesto – tendremos una prueba de cálculo pero comprenderé si aún necesitas- hizo un gesto con la mano – adaptarte.
  * Está bien – Carlos sonrió inocente – creo que puedo con una simple prueba estandarizada – el no quiso sonar grosero pero realmente estaba un poco molesto de que lo tratara como si fuera retrasado o algo, si bien se perdió unos meses por el hospital pero sus neuronas estaban bien.
  * Entendido – dijo no muy convencido el profesor pero igual le tendió una prueba- cuando terminen pueden irse – y tras dar más indicaciones regreso a su escritorio.



 

Quince minutos después Carlos se levantó y empujo la hoja en dirección del hombre que la tomo creyendo que el chico se había rendido más grande fue su sorpresa al notar toda la prueba resuelta.

  * Tiene dos ligeros errores de sintaxis – murmuro antes de tomar su bolso y salir de ahí.



 

En el salón los murmullos no pasaron desapercibidos.

 

Así paso toda la mañana, sus profesores le hicieron pruebas, algunas ya estaban programadas otras simplemente querían verificar que tan atrasado estaba el chico luego de su problema más Carlos los sorprendió a todos  mostrando que estaba sobre calificado, estaba aún paso de gritar que lo dejaran pasar al siguiente curso, la escuela termino y todos sus esfuerzos por ser adelantado de curso fueron en vano, aun cuando su “madre” fue llamada y Carlos dejo en claro que estaba más que bien y podía avanzar al siguiente nivel no lo hicieron.

 

No quisieron poner tanta carga en sus hombros, no después de su accidente, Carlos estaba molesto de que lo trataran como una frágil cosa pero resistió el impulso de gritar, en su experiencia era mil veces mejor que lo consideraran algo que proteger a una amenaza, las amenazas por lo regular son destruidas.

 

Al día siguiente alguien lo vio así.

 

  * Escuche que regreso a las drogas – murmullo de sus compañeros era el mismo de siempre, Carlos rodo los ojos al escucharlo justo a su lado en los casilleros, convenció a la subdirectora que no recordaba ni su combinación ni donde estaba y luciendo frágil e inocente esta reviso el registro le dio los datos, ahora solo le fastidiaban sus “vecinos”
  * No inventes fue intento de suicidio por eso las mangas largas – otro chico murmuro lo suficiente mente alto para escucharle, Carlos jalo más la manga de su camisa, era verdad siempre fue de usar mangas largas era eso o muñequeras, calentadores o lo que fuera que ayudara a esconder su piel, ahora se sintió un poco expuesto por que alguien supiera la razón de su ropa.
  * Intento escapar del hospital y apuñalo a dos enfermeros – dijo otro y cuando un jadeo se escuchó él se dijo que no debería sentirse orgulloso, Mal hubiera matado a tres, Evie hubiera salido como si nada, Jay escaparía como todo un artista sin dejar rastro.
  * Mi padre vio las marcas es suicida - insisto el anterior y ok esto ya estaba yendo muy lejos, Carlos cerro su casillero azotando la puerta y lanzando una mirada de desdén en dirección a los chismosos que no dejaban de verlo de inmediato  se dieron la vuelta y rápidamente ignoraron a Carlos mientras este se dirigía a su salón.



 

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando dos chicos se acercaron a él, los mismos que trataron de entrabar conversación dese ayer, Karan y esa chica rubia.

 

  * No les hagas caso – trato de animarlo tal vez el joven, mas Carlos no lo necesitaba, esto no era nada comprado con la isla, con Auradon.
  * No lo hago – gruño en su lugar totalmente altanero y paso de largo para llegar nuevamente a su clase y aun que compartía con ellos los ignoro para ir a un lugar apartado y aburrirse por la clase tan estúpida.



 

Durante el almuerzo Carlos estaba sentado en una mesa solitario como si tuviera la plaga todos lo dejaron tranquilo, lo cual agradecía o al menos hasta que esos chicos nuevamente lo atraparon, los ignoro enserio no presto atención a su largo parloteo hasta que ella fue muy insistente.

 

  * Hey Cameron quieres ir por unos batidos después de la escuela – sonrió Sophie en su dirección.
  * No – respondió fastidiado por ser molestado tomo su bandeja que igualmente no comía nada solo picoteo su emparedado y su jugo para tirarlo casi entero en el basurero antes de salir de la cafetería.
  * Está muy distante Sophie no te sientas mal – trato de animarlo Karan cuando Carlos salió por la puerta.
  * Es nuestro amigo deberíamos ayudarle  - dijo ella confundida y molesta por la actitud de Cameron, ella solo quería ayudar, solo quería que el sonriente Cameron que conocía regresara, dios estaba tan molesta de que ahora los tratara como completos desconocidos.
  * Eso hacemos darle su espacio y esperar a estar aquí para él – le respondió Karan comiendo su propio almuerzo, la chica bufo pero asintió suavemente, no podían empujarle eso lo sabían, Cameron siempre fue de los que terminaban buscando su consejo o ayuda.



 

Ellos infinitamente esperaban que un milagro sucediera.

 

Sucedió o algo así, más tarde durante una de sus clases Carlos tal vez hizo quedar mal a un chico equivocado que fue burlado enfrente del salón y pues a ese chico no le gusto lo sucedido, por lo que en la siguiente hora en los baños de la escuela, tan cliché como sonara el idiota y un par de brabucones que realmente no asustaban nada lo empujaron contra una pared.

 

  * ¿Te crees muy listo? – gruño el chico intentando ser intimidante, pero de nuevo Carlos fue abusado por chicos mil veces más intimidantes, hasta Chad lucia más intimidante que el - ya no eres una estrella de tv tu carrera está acabada – insulto o al menos eso debería ser si no fuera porque a Carlos le importaba una mierda, solo rodo los ojos con fastidio tomando el tiempo que le faltaba para llegar a su ultima clase.
  * Wow y eso debería importarme ¿por qué? – dijo con sarcasmo importándole poco que el chico lo tuviera contra la pared.
  * Pequeño imbécil nunca me caíste bien – gruño y Carlos enserio tenía que ir a clases ahora.
  * El sentimiento es mutuo – sonrió irónicamente - quítate – ordeno totalmente serio.
  * Oblígame – se rio causando que los demás lo hicieran - vas a llorar o llamar a tu papi – dijo  haciendo un puchero imitando la voz de un niño pequeño, Carlos suspiro recordándose que estos chicos no eran nada intimidantes y definitivamente se lo merecían, además no estaba en Auradon no tenía que seguir las reglas de Ben, no tenía que ser bueno yey, sonrió mientras veía a los demás reírse de la estúpida broma y sin perder el tiempo dio un cabezazo a su atacante, el chico se tambaleo hacia atrás rompiendo su agarre, los otros dos confundidos por los hechos no reaccionaron, entonces Carlos saco la pequeña navaja que había robado del escritorio de Víctor de su pantalón y apunto a la garganta de su atacante tomándolo de su camisa con fuerza.  
  * Voy a abrirte como el cerdo que eres – respondió con voz fría y plana, sin emoción alguna, lo que vieron esos chicos fue algo muy parecido a Cruella de Vil, pues de inmediato temblaron ante la sola mención de ese daño corporal.



 

Ellos retrocedieron salieron del baño sin causar más alteraciones y Carlos llego tarde a clases, lo peor fue que no se quedó ahí.

 

Su última clase no era deportes pero su profesor de física  elaboro una muy divertida dinámica sobre las leyes de la atracción y gravedad con los balones de deportes que el grupo entero estaba en el gimnasio y como Carlos llegó al final su castigo fue guardar todos los balones, entonces mientras estaba terminando de hacerlo alguien lo agarro por detrás cubriéndole la boca.

 

Su antiguo viejo amigo estaba ahí, el estúpido matón de hace una hora le sonreía mientras un tipo enorme tal vez de ultimo grado le sostenía y bien Carlos podría salir de esta trato de soltarse lanzando un puñetazo cuando la manga de su camisa se levantó.

 

  * Mierda - siseó uno de los brabucones – esas no son marcas de suicidio.



 

Y toda su atención  entonces se fue a sus quemaduras, el idiota que lo molesto levanto más su manga revelando más y más quemaduras redondas y pequeñas.

 

  * Es verdad tu madre abusa de ti – se burló.



 

La mención de su madre tuvo su efecto, por que donde ellos veían a la madre de Cameron el solo veía a Cruella, a la mujer que hundía cigarrillos en su piel ante la mínima provocación, a aquella que lo golpeaba por simples manchas en el suelo, a la que lo vendía por baratijas, a la asesina que prometió convertirlo en un abrigo de piel, quien no usaba el apodo cachorro como una cariño. Carlos empezó a temblar visiblemente, se puso mucho más pálido de lo normal y dejo de pelear contra su atacante, los chicos lo notaron y el idiota sonrió aún más.

 

  * Creí que ibas a matarme – se bulo empujando su pulgar en una de las cicatrices y Carlos se estremeció, en ese momento podía sentir la punta ardiente del cigarro quemando su piel, casi podía oler el humo, él estaba aterrado por sus recuerdos - adentro  - dijo y cuando Carlos lo noto estaba dentro de un armario.



 

Trato de no gritar, de mantenerse calmado, pero no podía era demasiado la mención de su madre, los recuerdo vividos en su piel, y ahora estar encerrado, era como estar en casa nuevamente, Carlos empezó a gritar finalmente, las risas afuera solo le recordaron aún más cuando era molestado en la escuela, cuando su madre lo encerraba en el armario.

 

Carlos grito, golpeo la puerta, las paredes, grito suplicando que lo sacaran pero la risas solo se hicieron más fuerte entonces la nada, Carlos sollozo hasta darse cuenta que había sido dejado, otra vez, como siempre, Carlos de vil era desechable, nadie vendría esta vez, no habría Cruella que lo sacaría porque necesitaba un criado, no habría Jay que lo sacaría para poder joderle, no habría Mal, no habría Evie, nadie lo buscaría.

 

*************

 

Karan sabía que algo estaba mal, había visto a la madre de Cameron estacionada por más de diez minutos cuando finalmente se acercó a ella para preguntar dónde estaba Cameron, cuando ella le miro confundida creyendo que estaba con ellos salió corriendo a buscarle, Sophie que apenas terminaba  su charla con sus profesores vio como Karan buscaba asustado en el gimnasio sin éxito alguno, empezaron entonces la búsqueda, hasta que lo encontraron.

 

Fue Sophie quien lo hizo entro a los vestidores de chicos y reviso uno a uno los casilleros hasta dar con aquel donde escuchaba una respiración, para cuando lo abrieron el niño estaba abrazado a sí mismos susurrando, cuando intentaron hacerle salir grito y pataleo justo como lo había hecho al conocer a Booboo.

 

Libby estaba asustada, molesta exigió saber que había pasado, un castigo para los responsables e intento llamar con cariño a su bebé, lo sacaron a la fuerza, pateando y gritando  Carlos apenas si se dejó subir al auto y cuando llego a casa corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

 

Lo habían atrapado, se sintió vulnerable como siempre, lo sabía, sabía que era débil, indefenso, en este estúpido lugar, ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? no podía sobrevivir solo, no sin una copia de seguridad, no sin un respaldo, en la isla tenía a Jay, lo odiaba, detestaba cada contacto con el chico pero Jay siempre lo mantuvo a salvo, Carlos no podía regresar a lo que fue antes, no podía  ser vuelto a ser usado y empujado, se estremeció ante la idea de tener que volver a ser tocado por los idiotas brabucones que quisieran lastimarlo.

 

No es que Carlos fuera totalmente débil, el sabia como defenderse apuñalar a sus enemigos para salvar su vida pero el miedo siempre fue su peor enemigo, siempre había algo, siempre hubo algo que detono el terror en su cuerpo y lo bloqueo de defenderse, y Jay no estaba aquí, Jay lo hubiera protegido, Jay hubiera  roto las cabezas de esos idiotas y luego le hubiera empujado de rodillas par follar su boca, Jay le mantendría a salvo.

 

Pero aquí no estaba Jay, aquí no había nadie que lo protegiera.

 

El toque insistente en su puerta le hizo gruñir, esa estúpida mujer seguía llamándole hijo, insistiendo en ayudarle, él no quería ayuda, quería estar solo maldita sea, necesitaba pensar, podía huir pensó pero entonces estaría más solo, no tendría ni siquiera la seguridad de llegar a una habitación como aquí, y tendría que estar peor que en la isla, no Carlos no podía huir, lo veía claro ahora, huir sería una gran equivocación, perderse en este mundo tan desconocido sería una estupidez pero necesitaba hacer, necesitaba…

 

El toque en su puerta se hizo más insistente.

 

  * ¡Vete! – grito dejándose caer en la cama cubriendo su cabeza - no quiero verle – volvió a decir jalando sus cabellos, la cabeza le ardía, los pensamientos eran demasiado altos para su buen gusto, las voces en su cabeza no dejaban de reírse -  ¡no quiero a nadie! – y no sabía a quién se lo decía a la mujer tras la puerta o a esos fantasmas que reían a su lado -  solo déjame tranquilo.
  * Cameron - llamo la mujer con verdadera preocupación - por favor cariño – pidió ella - abre la puerta – insistió - déjame ayudarte,  por favor – y Carlos no quería oírla, cubrió  sus orejas jalándolas y arañándolas en un intento de aplacar las voces, golpeando su cabeza contra el colchón, algo completamente inútil,  ella no podía ayudarle nadie podía, nunca debió dejar el hospital, nunca debió dejar la isla, Booboo , el estúpido chico que lo ignoro, que le mintió sobre visitarle llego a su cabeza, ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero él sabía quién era, el conocía su identidad, él tenía que ayudarle, no entendía por qué solo sabía que lo necesitaba.
  * Tráelo – pidió - tráelo por favor – corrió a la puerta empezando a golpearla - trae a Booboo – suplico gimiendo de dolor pues las voces seguían burlándose, la risa de su madre llamándole inútil, inservible, su mascota era ensordecedor  - por favor, solo tráelo – jadeo ignorando a aquellas que le decían que de nada serviría, confiaba que de alguna forma este joven supiera callarles, supiera que hacer.



 

******************************

  * _¿Porque aun lo mantenemos cerca? – escucho a Mal – no ha podido recrearlo – dijo refiriéndose al artefacto que fracturo la barrera._
  * _Creí que era tu sabes un amigo – respondió Evie confundida._
  * _¿amigo? – podía ver el rostro de incredulidad en el rostro de Mal – no hay amigos en la isla – murmuro – es más como la mascota de Jay – dijo con burla._
  * _No es mi mascota – gruño Jay ante eso y Carlos estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y regresar, había sido una idea terrible venir aquí pero estaba asustado, y no quería regresar en casa._



_No había forma que regresara al armario es noche, desearía no querer hacerlo nunca pero su madre estaría enfadada y por ahora necesitaba huir, necesitaba confort, estúpido nadie podía dárselo pero desde que Jay lo atrapo en el acantilado la idea de ir ahí solo no era tan apetecible esa noche, Carlos necesitaba extrañamente del contacto humano, de uno que aliviara la soledad en su corazón._

_“Si alguien te causa problemas recuérdales que perteneces a Jay” Había dicho Mal la última vez que su ojo estuvo morado._

_“Solo corre y ven a mi” le animo Jay mirando su corte de labio._

_“la seguridad está en los números” sonrió Evie en su dirección._

_Fue una tontería pero Carlos acepto aquello esa noche, corrió al instante que sus piernas le dieron fuerzas y huyo en busca de la falsa seguridad prometida, solo para llegar y escuchar esa conversación, solo para darse cuenta que era la mascota del grupo, era el quien levantaba la moral al ser el más débil, el sacrificable._

  * _Estas hecho una mierda amigo – gruño Jay al verlo pasar, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había dado los últimos pasos solo que estaba ahí frente a sus “amigos”, Mal pintando la pared decorándola con un rostro, Evie peinando su cabello frente a un espejo y Jay desparramado en un viejo sofá - ¿Quién rayos hizo eso? – volvió a gruñir llamándole con la mano para que se acercara._
  * _Mi madre – dijo cumpliendo con la orden, se acercó lo suficiente a Jay para que este lo tirara en su regazo reviso con suavidad su rostro evaluando los daños sabiendo bien los moretones que aparecerían y suspiro, entonces le beso la clase de beso posesivo que Jay siempre le daba._
  * _Si van a hacer eso largo – Ordeno la hada mirándoles reprobatoriamente Evie solo los ignoraba el espejo en sus manos era más interesante._



_Jay solo rio lanzo una carcajada y miro a Mal para volver a reclamar la boca de Carlos haciendo ruidos obscenos para fastidiarla cuando estuvo totalmente saciado y después de que Mal arrojara la lata de pintura en su dirección Jay termino por empujar a Carlos fuera de su regazo al otro lado del sofá, se reclino nuevamente con comodidad cubriendo sus ojos con su gorro y fingió dormir._

_Todos regresaron a sus asuntos, Mal volvió a pintar la pared, Evie miro su espejo, Carlos se abrazó a si mismo agradeciendo en silencio que fuera autorizado para al menos quedarse esa noche, no sabía que haría si era echado del  escondite, la vieja casita del árbol era muy fría estas últimas noches, y estaba bien, fue arrojado al sofá podría dormir unas horas sin temer a ser asesinado._

  * _En verdad eres algo inútil Carlos – Jay hablo, rompió el silencio sin moverse de su lugar ni abriendo los ojos solo dijo esas palabras causando una risa en Mal._



_Nadie dijo nada más esa noche pero sabían que tenía razón, Caros solo se encogió aún más en una bola cerrando los ojos con fuerza negándose a creer lo que estaba escuchando, negando las palabras que se quemaron en su cerebro._

_Era un inútil_

_Ni siquiera podía defenderse de su madre._

_De unos idiotas niños._

_Una completa pérdida de tiempo._

_La voz de Jay, Mal y Evie insultándole se unieron a la de su madre, ni siquiera después de ser desechado Carlos podía verse libre de sus garras._

 

**************

 

  * No tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres – le ofreció a su novia, más la chica solo suspiro saliendo del auto.
  * Acabamos de perder una reservación para la cena porque tu amiguito tuvo un mal día en la escuela – respondió con desdén la chica mientras caminaban a la puerta de su casa – no eres un psicólogo Booboo ¿Por qué rayos te hablan?



 

Y el chico quería rebatir eso, realmente buscaba una forma de explicarle pero no era como si pudiera decirle que sabía que este chico no era Cameron que era nada más y nada menos Carlos de Vil su otro yo de una realidad alternativa que fue abusado desde niño y aun cuando su otro yo fue participe de esos abusos este chico de alguna forma confiaba en él, bueno si podía pero nadie le creería.

 

Había olvidado su promesa paso los últimos días complaciendo a su novia, a su muy molesta pero sexy novia que olvidó completamente revisar a Carlos, en su defensa pensó que estaría bien, el niño era un genio la escuela no sería problema, Libby iba a protegerlo y tenía su número para llamarle lo que no pensó fue que Carlos fuera a tener un ataque de pánico tras unos abusivos lo metieran en un casillero, así que hace media hora Víctor le había llamado pidiéndole amablemente venir a ayudar y bien ahí estaban, adiós reservaciones exclusivas, hola realidad problemática.

 

En cuanto entraron Libby intento preguntar que rayos pasaba por que su hijo lo pedía y Booboo realmente no podía decirle la verdad, por lo que solo se encogió de hombros y fue a tocar la puerta del chico para ayudarle a salir.

 

  * Cameron – llamo por que no podía llamarle Carlos eso era seguro – hey amigo soy yo abre la puerta – intento nuevamente tocando con más fuerza la puerta, lanzo una mirada en dirección a Libby y su novia que estaba parada justo al borde de las escaleras y lo intento nuevamente – soy yo Booboo.



 

Carlos estaba en un rincón de la habitación tratando de ignorar aquellas voces, los recuerdos desgarradores de su pasado cuando él le llamo, pensó que era una alucinación que nadie vendría por él y ahí estaba otra vez, la voz, era como Jay pero más suave, más cálida, una extraña sensación le invadió, sin importarle más corrió y abrió la puerta.

 

Vio a Jay, hasta que su visión se aclaró y el chico definitivamente con el pelo más corto no era Jay, era Booboo, Carlos no entendía bien por qué pero lo necesitaba antes de poder decir algo más que alguien reaccionara se lanzó a abrazarle.

 

Escucho a alguien llamarlo entonces se dio cuenta que Libby y una pelirroja extraña los miraban desde el otro lado, asustado Carlos levanto la mirada solo para ver a Booboo confundido por el repentino abrazo y asustado volvió a meterse a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

 

Fue extraño, Carlos jamás le había abrazado de esa forma, el chico buscaba su contacto algunas veces si, en el hospital pero esa como un juego, aquí era como si realmente necesitara consuelo por lo que no reacciono bien al abrazo y tan pronto como llego Carlos estaba nuevamente encerrado en la habitación, suspirando levanto el brazo para tocar otra vez cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse solo qué esta vez Carlos lo jalo de su corbata y lo metió a la habitación cerrándola de golpe.

 

  * ¿Carlos que está pasando? – pregunto confundido el chico más en un instante Carlos le empujaba sobre la cama se subía a sus caderas tomo su rostro y le beso.



 

Fue violento, salvaje, Carlos no le dio tiempo a retroceder tenía un agarre de muerte en su mentón y lo obligaba a besarle con ferocidad, hasta que Booboo le empujó por los hombros para obligarse a separarse.

 

  * ¿Qué rayos? – pregunto confundido pero el chico lo ignoraba en su lugar empezó a deshacer la corbata de su cuello y joder estaba intentado quitarle su ropa -¿Carlos? – llamo nuevamente.
  * Está bien Booboo – dijo finalmente con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados se abrieron mientras jadeaba su nombre con deseo – voy a ser bueno, lo hare bien – murmuro metiendo las manos en el cuello de su camisa para tocar su piel – voy a dejarte hacerme lo que quieras – y su otra mano bajo por el pecho del chico acariciando su cuerpo – te daré todo - balanceo sus caderas para rozar su trasero contra la entrepierna de Booboo.
  * ¡No! – grito finalmente empujando con fuerza para detenerle, tal vez lo sacudió un poco pues el chico era difícil de quitar de encima - ¡Basta! – ordeno y Carlos se quedó quieto mirándole totalmente asustado, aterrado por el tono de su voz – mierda – murmuro – Carlos solo detén esto, estoy muy confundido y no sé qué pasa – trato de sonar calmado para no asustarle más – ni por qué haces esto.
  * No quiero que me dejes – confeso finalmente desviando la mirada – voy a hacerte sentir bien – intento otra vez levantado su mano y tocando el cuello de Booboo – realmente muy bien solo no me dejes.



 

Y ahí estaba el dolor, anhelo, la súplica con la que dijo esas palabras golpearon duramente su interior, Carlos había sido aterrorizado fue atacado y no tenía a nadie para salvarlo, en la isla sabía que debió ser Jay por las notas que leyó de Melissa, aquí estuvo solo era obvio que estaba buscando esa misma seguridad, se estremeció visiblemente al darse cuenta de los “favores” que tuvo que dar para ser protegido y realmente no quiso pensar en quien podía ser tan ruin para que aceptara tomar algo que un pequeño niño.

 

El odio a Jay aún más.

 

Booboo lo atrajo entonces, le abrazo sentándose en la cama y lo rodeo con sus brazos meciéndole suavemente, Carlos parecía congelado, el jamás fue abrazado, no lo hacía, al menos nunca fue tan cálido, gentil y se sentía tan condenadamente bien, levanto su mirada para ver como Booboo cerraba los ojos luchando contra algún impulso y sin más le beso otra vez listo para sellar su acuerdo.

 

  * No – esquivo el beso negando con suavidad – no tienes que hacer eso – le aparto para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos – no debes hacer eso – repitió para dejarlo en claro – no volveré a dejarte lo prometo – suspiro sabiendo que estaba haciendo prometas que no estaba seguro del todo de cumplir – estaré aquí para ti pero no hagas eso – insistió, Carlos le miro confundido no comprendía como Booboo lo rechazaba o porque, la gente siempre quería algo, era mucho más afín de mantener su palabra si recibían algo a cambio y el sexo siempre fue un buen pago - ¿entiendes? – pregunto y Carlos asintió con suavidad solo porque quería ser abrazado nuevamente – Bien – le sonrió y volvió a abrazarle contra su pecho dando suaves círculos en su espalda – necesitaras más amigos no puedo seguirte a la escuela – termino.



 

Carlos se dio cuenta que Evie tenía razón, la seguridad estaba en los números, por ahora Booboo prometió tener su espalda, era perfecto aún tenía que atraparlo lo suficientemente no podía dejar que alguien más lo apartara de su lado convenciéndole, no, Carlos iba a seducirlo de una forma u otra pero por ahora solo importaban los abrazos, también necesitaría alguien con quien contar en la escuela, tal vez Karan y la rubia servirían de algo.

 

Ellos se quedaron ahí hasta ya muy tarde, Booboo pensó que Carlos finalmente se durmió más al levantarse aun con sumo cuidado este le pidió quedarse, no puedo le hablo de como su novia estaba abajo esperándole pero prometió regresar al día siguiente y pasar todo el día con él, Carlos frunció la nariz ante la mención de la novia pero asintió dejándole ir.

 

Al día siguiente no solo recibió una visita, Karan y Sophie estaban ahí esta vez Carlos se obligó a hablar con ellos y definitivamente haría amistad, después de unos días se dio cuenta que tal vez no eran tan molestos.

 

El no volvió a la escuela, al menos no aun, no cuando Johnny, el idiota que lo metió al casillero fue suspendido por su culpa y prometió vengarse, Carlos no le tenía miedo pero no quería enfrentársele, no todavía.  

 

******************

 

Carlos no quería saber nada de este mundo, lo odiaba, detestaba el hecho de ser enviado a este lugar simplemente porque no era lo suficientemente bueno para ellos, para su disque familia, empezó como una sugerencia el terapeuta le indico buscar una forma de distraerse, algo que le ayudara a adentrarse nuevamente al mundo, que le hiciera perder el miedo, que ayudara con  esa conexión para dejar de lado "su vida anterior" aquella que seguía creyendo era una ficción creada por su dolor, su otro él.

 

Libby intento darle muchas ideas, le compro monedas antiguas tarjetas cualquier cosa que pudiera coleccionar, Víctor le llevo a eventos de motocrós e incluso hablo sobre la posibilidad de comprarle una de estas más a Carlos no le emociono ni un poco, cuando el tostador desapareció y Maya lo encontró despedazado en su cuarto tuvieron que darle un alto, porque simplemente no podía dejar que su hijo despedazada la casa como un pasatiempo, estuvo tentada claro pero Víctor se puso firme y negó, ellos no vieron lo que realmente hacía, un día encontró una vieja cámara en el desván, era sucia y el lente parecía algo agrietado recordó que una de las chicas que lo visitaron Sophia o algo así llevaba una, no entendía por qué teniendo un celular que bien podría usar había tomado fotografías con esa máquina estorbosa, " es como si vieras el mundo con otros ojos" había dicho.

 

El casi mantuvo olvidada esa cosa en su habitación, hasta que un día en busca de algún circuito moviendo el montón de cables que Libby seguía comprando para él. Volvió a encontrarla  descubriendo que Sophie tenía razón, era como si el mundo a tras vez de un lente fuera diferente, menos aterrador. Un poco mejor, desde ese día no pudo dejar de tomar fotos así  de llevar esa vieja cámara consigo a todas partes, por que  mirar el mundo a tras vez de aquel viejo cristal era mucho más fácil que enfrentarlo.

 

Poco a poco Carlos dio un paso más a la recuperación, poco a poco se permitió vivir.

 

***********

La escena parecía muy familiar, ajeno a él como aquella vez en Auradon, el día de la familia lo había llamado donde pudo ver lo que todos comentaban, como las familias debían ser realmente, ver como Libby sonreía abrazando a Maya y Víctor riendo, vio con sus propios ojos lo que era una familia y eso le asusto, se sintió un intruso, pequeño, diminuto justo como lo había hecho en Auradon como un ser ajeno a todo aquel ambiente.

 

Su mente ya estaba muy lejos, el pánico parecía envolverle, tomo entonces una fotografía, miro el mundo desde su lente y esperaba que esto le tranquilizara, que todo luciera tan lejano donde no pudiera dañarle nuevamente, donde aquellos pensamientos autodestructivos no le alcanzara. 

 

Carlos volvió a tomar una fotografía pero nada pasó, intentó otra vez, con el mismo resultado y otra y otra pero cada vez era completamente inútil.

 

  * Cameron cariño el rollo se terminó - Murmuro Libby al notar el apuro con el que ese niño seguía tratando de tomar una foto, pero Carlos no hizo caso el siguió presionando el botón con insistencia cada vez más desesperado - Se terminó Cameron  -volvió a hablar su madre e intento tocarle del brazo para detenerle.



 

Solo reacciono, Carlos soltó un manotazo en su dirección al creer que le seria arrebatada la cámara y entonces se congeló. Levanto la mirada lentamente y con horror miro a la mujer, todo estaba en silencio cuando vio a esta moverse un milímetro el corrió, salió disparado a su habitación  sin importar cerrarla solo corrió hasta una esquina y se ocultó abrazado su cámara.

 

 Ellos querían quitársela arrebatarle aquello que más quería pensó presa del pánico.

¿Cómo enfrentaría al mundo sin ella?

¿Cómo volvería a mirar más allá si no la tenía?

¿Cómo inmortalizaría a la personas a su al rededor sin la cámara?

 

Entonces un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención.

 

  * Cameron tenemos que hablar – la voz de Víctor hablo despacio pero firme desde el otro lado de la puerta - Tu madre no está molesta  -  Murmuró el hombre de la casa  - Estamos preocupado por ti.



 

Pero Carlos ya no escucho nada, recordó entonces que había golpeado a la mujer él se atrevió a levantar su mano, había sido muy estúpido seguramente sería echado de la casa, seria botado no sin antes ser castigado, el pánico volvió a envolverle y sin pensarlo más decidió huir la ventana.

 

  * Cameron no – empezó a hablar Víctor que  entraba por la puerta en ese instante viéndole  con un pie fuera y justo antes de que pudiera escapar cruzó la habitación para detenerle jalándole por la cintura.



 

Carlos gimió lleno de pánico asustado pataleo y lucho para ser dejado libre pero aquel hombre le mantuvo abrazado, sus brazos le tomaron y rodeado alejándole de la ventana, poniéndole cerca de la cama, Carlos se preparó para lo que venía cerrando los ojos y rogando que no fuera tan áspero, para el castigo que merecía.

 

  * Tu madre quería poner barrotes en las ventanas - El niño se estremeció Carlos empezó a temblar imaginándose ser encerrado como un perro encarcelado en esa habitación - No la deje hacerlo Cameron – le tranquilizo pues noto el temor en sus ojos - No lo hice porque confió en que no harás una tontería - Le miró fijamente esperando que el niño asistiera pero Carlos no comprendía a que se refería - ¿No vas a saltar verdad? – el niño inclino la cabeza como un cachorro confundido y frunció su nariz - No otra vez -Y recordó entonces la última vez en ese mundo como un mareo le golpeó justo frente a esa ventana



 

Debió caer y hacerse daño, debió ser ese el momento en que entraba en coma como Booboo le dijo. Negó entonces por qué no tenía ningún deseo de muerte, Víctor le soltó finalmente soltando un suspiro de alivio y sonriendo con suavidad  le indico seguirle, en su camino a la puerta levanto la vieja cámara y la reviso.

 

  * Estas cosas tienen un rollo dentro, es algo vieja y debió terminarse – examino la cámara en sus manos, Carlos se acercó un poco ansioso al ver como su cámara era jugueteada por el hombre – necesitas algo mejor – señalo al niño dejando el aparato en la cómoda antes de salir de la habitación y aun que Carlos parecía renuente de abandonarla si el morder su labio con ansiedad era alguna indicación termino por seguir al hombre mayor, llegaron a lo que sabía era la habitación de ellos -  Toma – Víctor saco de su armario una caja entregándosela,  Carlos la tomo con miedo sin confiar en lo que había dentro.



 

 Con mucho cuidado la abrió y cuando lo hizo quedó maravillado. Había una cámara. Era muy diferente a la vieja que tenía antes, tenía un enorme lente pero igual una pequeña pantalla para lo que imagino ver las imágenes capturadas, era hermosa y lo más importante nueva, con una hermosa corea negra que de inmediato cruzo por su cuello así sería más fácil de llevar y no tendría que sostenerla todo el tiempo en su mano.

 

  * Pensaba guardarla para más adelante – explico el viejo hombre finalmente, aunque su hijo siempre había sido muy expresivo ahora estaba muy callado pero podía ver como la felicidad brillaba en sus ojos y eso le hizo sentirse satisfecho - Pero ahora que la otra no sirve creo que es un buen momento – sonrió al ver como el niño miraba otra vez del lente y tomaba una fotografía para después examinarla en la pantalla y sonreír con alegría -   Escucha nunca has sido muy unido a tu madre – llamo su atención a lo que Carlos dejo en paz la cámara y le miro - Ni a mí siempre fuiste el favorito de tu abuela pero has podido contarme lo que sea – coloco entonces su mano en su hombro sintiendo el estremecimiento del niño bajo su toque -  Tu deseo del baile, tus miedos y no puedo creer que no me contaras sobre el acoso en la escuela – apretó con suavidad pues su niño parecía  querer entrar en pánico y salir corriendo -  No sé cómo ayudarte – suspiro finalmente -  Creí que el contacto serviría pero pareces horrorizado cuando me acerco mucho – y le soltó finalmente dando un paso atrás - así que si lo único que puedo hacer por ahora para darte un poco de paz es comprarte una cámara comprare todas las que sean necesarias para ti – y Carlos levanto la mirada asombrado por sus palabras, Víctor le sonrió cálidamente con sinceridad pura - Una tienda entera si eso te ayuda a superar esto - Víctor se quedó viéndole un rato esperando una respuesta al verle bajar nuevamente la mirada a su cámara y cuando parecía que no había ninguna suspiro dándose vuelta para salir.



 

  * Gracias - murmuro al fin Carlos levantando tímidamente la mirada al hombre.



 

Víctor sonrió y salió de ahí para dejarle revisar la cámara a solas más tarde Carlos se disculpó con Libby y esta lo abrazo con fuerza, Carlos aún tenía miedo, estaba asustado de este mundo tan extraño  y aun así se dijo que lo intentaría.

 

No es como si tuviera otro lugar al cual ir. 

 

La cámara por cierto era fantástica no solo le permitía ver las fotos tomadas si no que la memoria guardaba miles y aun que tenía que imprimirlas en una impresora la calidad de estas eran notablemente mejor a las instantáneas, no podía esperar para mostrársela a Booboo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si se entendió bien, la desesperación y el dolor de Carlos por lo que lo explicare, Carlos sigue sintiéndose solo y triste, lleno de dolor por sentirse inútil, cuando ve a su primo, no recuerdo si es un primo o sobrino el ve a un niño feliz lo que nunca fue y quiere destruirle, Carlos quería de hecho violar al pequeño para hacerlo de alguna forma como él, para no ser el único en ese dolor pero al final se arrepiente, no voy a mentirles, muchos de los abusadores sexuales fueron víctimas de eso, no soy sicóloga y no sé cómo eso se relaciona pero si lo hace, una víctima de violación puede crecer y convertirse en un violador de niños, ¿Por qué? Supongo que quieren dejar de ser los únicos en sentirse así, rotos, inservibles, usados. 
> 
> En la serie animada “Descendientes wicked world” en el capítulo donde están encerrados en la lámpara de Jordán, Carlos muestra signos de Claustrofobia lo que tiene sentido dado que era encerrado contra su voluntad en un armario, solo quise incluirlo para hacerlo interesante.  
> Booboo tiene una vida también y se olvidó de Carlos por la novia no lo culpen pero ya está de vuelta para cuidar del pobre, pobre bebé Carlos.
> 
> Víctor el mejor papá del mundo wii!!!!
> 
> Cuando habla de la cámara fotográfica Carlos se refiere a Sophie pero como tuvo que aprender el nombre de Sofía también para fingir confunde sus nombres. 
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Una opinión??  
> Unos tacos al pastor???  
> Mas chocolates para Carlos????


	7. Capítulo 7: En este extraño mundo.

**Capítulo 7:** **En este extraño mundo.**

**_"No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."_ **

 

 

  * ¿Por qué no comes? – pregunto Booboo al darse cuenta que de hecho la comida seguía intacta en el plato de Carlos.
  * No tengo mucha hambre – murmuro sin animo empujando la bandeja de comida y tomando su bebida para distraerse con algo dulce.



 

Sabía que mentía Libby le había contado sobre su casi nula alimentación y lo que el sicólogo dijo pidiéndole de favor hacerle comer algo, lo que fuera, por eso había ido ahí en primer lugar, un restaurante de comida rápida, sabía que no era lo más nutritivo pero esperaba que al menos una hamburguesa o las papas le abrieran el apetito a Carlos como cualquier adolecente, en su lugar el niño se aferraba a su batido de chocolate bebiéndole muy lentamente.

 

Booboo suspiro dejo la mitad de su hamburguesa en su plato nuevamente y se levantó ante la mirada incrédula de Carlos, este le vio caminar nuevamente a las cajas y esperar pacientemente en seguida regreso y empujo otro plato en su dirección, esta vez lleno de pequeñas bolitas irregulares.

 

  * Come – insistió y aun que su voz sonaba firme esto no parecía una orden, no al menos como las de Mal.



 

Carlos dio otro sorbo a su bebida, miro a Booboo que parecía totalmente tenso en su silla y la nueva comida ofrecida, ni siquiera quería preguntar que era, no es como si fuera veneno, no, había quedado claro desde hace tiempo que este chico era confiable, o al menos lo suficientemente seguro para aceptar comida, la mirada insistente y tal vez un poco anhelante de Booboo le hicieron decidirse, con mucha lentitud casi como si fuera la decisión más difícil que pudiera tomar Carlos estiro la mano para tomar una de esas bolitas y metérsela a la boca.

 

Fue algo completamente nuevo, tenían un sabor a pollo pero algo más, picaban pero no demasiado e incluso había un pequeño toque de queso, esas cosas eran deliciosas por lo que no pudo esconder su emoción y gusto al deleitarse con ellas.

 

Eso fue suficiente, Booboo sonrió al ver que Carlos finalmente comía algo con verdaderas ganas, se repitió que no era saludable darle palomitas de pollo pero al menos el chico estaba comiendo, si aún se aferraba a su batido e ignoraba las papas pero al menos comía algo, Carlos no termino todo el plato aún no estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto pero no pudo negar que no lo disfrutara, decidió no presionar su estómago y hacerlo comer de más o vomitaría seguro y eso solo le traería problemas con el chico frente a si, chico que no paraba de verle comer y sonreír gustoso. 

 

Estaba algo incómodo, verse observado así, pero no era como cuando Cruella le miraba comer cuando ella lo hacía había cierta burla en su mirada, malicia sobre la cantidad de días que lo mataría de hambre antes de darle otra comida adecuada, en el rostro del moreno solo había satisfacción pura y una pisca de algo que no podía entender, aun le era difícil entender esto de las emociones positivas, el siguió bebiendo el resto del batido ignorando la mirada de su acompañante, incluso cuando pidió otra bebida y fue dada con tanta facilidad trato de no sentirse extraño.

 

Mientras Booboo sentía que había logrado con éxito su buena acción del día darle de comer a ese niño, para Carlos aún se le dificultaba entender que no tenía que mendigar por la comida y que definitivamente no tenía que “pagarle” por esta con ninguna clase de favor, si el empujo que le dio Booboo en el estacionamiento cuando empezó a tocar sus pantalones fue un claro mensaje.

 

El mundo aún era extraño y confuso para él, nuevo y aterrorizante.

 

Odiaba ser tocado por extraños y sin embargo anhelaba sentir dicho calor.

 

Carlos solo  quería tener lo que era normal para él.

 

Aunque eso significara ser usado.

******************

 

  * _Come algo –murmuro Jay mirando al pequeño niño frente a él._



_Y aquel día tenían un gran festín, Jay había logrado robar un montón de papas y pescado frito de Úrsula, Mal tomo una botella llena de cerveza de la taberna de Gastón y Evie tenía los pastelillos de la única panadería de la isla._

_Cada uno de ellos robo algo de comer y se habían reunido en su caza del árbol para planear su siguiente golpe y de paso comer algo, no compartir, los villanos no compartían simplemente negociaron e intercambiaron porciones de comida entre ellos._

  * _No tengo hambre – murmuro Carlos sintiendo nauseas ante aquélla visión de comida, no es que fueran asquerosa esto era la isla si pero uno se acostumbra cuando vives en ella._



_La comida simplemente era una tortura para el pequeño y definitivamente no quería comerla, el simple hecho de meterla su boca podría disparar amargos recuerdos y vomitarlo todo, Jay le mataría entonces por desperdiciarla así, por lo que se negó, Jay le miro por unos segundos tal vez estudiándole finalmente el chico mayor se encogió de hombros y tomo su porción de comida._

_Carlos solo desvió la mirada, Jay siguió como si nada, Mal probaba uno de los pastelillos y Evie bebía con la nariz fruncida la cerveza, era mucho mejor que el agua, no era sano, no era algo que un chico acostumbrara comer pero eso era lo que tenían y Carlos lo rechazo._

_Esa fue de las pocas veces que veía amabilidad en ellos, fueron esos momentos los que le daban la esperanza vacía de realmente pertenecer a algo._

_Eso fue lo que le convenció que ser jodido como una puta por Jay era lo mejor que podía conseguir._

 

******************************

 

  * Estoy cansado – murmuro el joven llevaba lloriqueando desde hace horas - mi mochila pesa – gruño haciendo un puchero quedándose quieto - cárgame – pidió al joven que se detenía frente a él enarcando una ceja – Booboo – llamo otra vez quien tomo su mochila para dejar de escucharlo quejarse.



 

Carlos suspiro aliviado y empezó a andar más ligero apuntando a todo con su cámara. 

 

  * No puedo creer que lo hayas traído – murmuro molesta la chica, al ver las acciones de su novio.
  * Megan por favor ya pasamos por esto – suspiro el chico a su novia no queriendo debatir con los mismos argumentos – necesita distraerse, alejarse de la escuela.
  * Unos niños lo molestaron wow que horrible – mascullo de mal humor – es la secundaria Booboo, los chicos son crueles será peor en la universidad.
  * Le encerraron en un pequeñísimo armario por horas – más a su novia no parecía impresionarle - es claustrofóbico – evito gritar pues el niño en cuestión estaba delante de ellos tomando fotografías totalmente emocionado.
  * No es tu responsabilidad cuidar de el – finalmente su novia sentencio deteniendo su marcha y mirándole fijamente.



 

Abrió la boca para intentar rebatir su argumento, decir cualquier cosa pero sabía que en parte tenía razón, no era su culpa que Carlos tuviera ese enorme equipaje, que su carga emocional fuera tan grande que le obligaba a cerrarse al mundo y que le hubiera elegido a él precisamente  para confiar, Booboo sabía que nada de eso era su culpa y que definitivamente no era su responsabilidad, pero si le abandonaba ahora, si renunciaba y simplemente daba la espalda jamás podría volver a ver a Cameron, y no podía abandonar a su amigo, no sabiendo lo infames que eran aquellas personas.

 

 No podía dejar a Cameron a merced de ellos, de Mal, de Evie, de Jay, no cuando fueron ellos quien tanto dolor le causaban a Carlos, no cuando ese niño se despertaba a mitad de la noche gritando, tenía que ganar la suficiente confianza de Carlos para que este le dijera como traerle de vuelta, como recuperar a Cameron, hasta entonces mantendría la boca cerrada y ayudaría a ese niño a superar su miedo.

 

  * ¡Booboo! – la voz insistente de Carlos finalmente le saco de sus pensamientos, su novia aun le veía pidiendo respuestas pero ese niño gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre.
  * Mierda – murmuro al ver como efectivamente Carlos le llamaba desde lo más alto de una de esas enormes rocas, formaciones rocosas que se extendían por el horizonte, Carlos estaba ahí levantando el brazo para llamar su atención antes de tomar una fotografía en su dirección y salir corriendo – ¡demonios! – grito soltando las mochilas para correr tras el conociéndole se tiraría por el barranco o algo estúpido pues ese niño tenía un ligero instinto suicida.



 

Megan se cruzó de brazos molesta enojada al verlo botar sus cosas y salir corriendo a escalar la estúpida roca y luego seguir su camino, no podía entender por qué su novio perdía tanto tiempo en ese niño, dejando trabajos atrás, aplazando más proyectos y ahora cuando finalmente tuvieron sus vacaciones ese chiquillo se las arregló para tener un colapso nervioso y pegarse a ellos como una lapa, estaba harta, realmente frustrada por todo.

 

Carlos solo corría, el cálido viento quemaba sus mejillas placenteramente, solo había tenido que deshacerse de  su mochila y escalado esa roca para descubrir que se extendía más allá como un camino, escucho a Booboo llamándole lo que hizo que se detuviera eso y el enorme espacio que había de ese lado hasta otra saliente rocosa, sonrió calculando  que podía llegar más allá miro sobre su hombro al chico que intentaba alcanzarle retrocedió un poco y entonces salto.

 

Fue como estar nuevamente en la isla, como aquellos momentos que realmente eran dignos de recordar, donde corría sobre los tejados perseguido por maleantes, con la satisfacción de escapar no solo de su verdugo sino también de los brazos de la muerte por no caer al vacío, era como ser libre, casi como convertirse en viento, logro caer del otro lado en ambos pies felicitándose mentalmente por no morir como hacia cada vez Carlos volvió a correr para llegar más allá.  

 

Mientras Booboo sufría un mini infarto al verlo saltar así tan descuidadamente, estas eran sus vacaciones y ya estaba en peligro de muerte, genial podía ver los titulares “Booboo Stewart actor de televisión muere al caer de unas rocas por seguir a su mejor amigo durante sus vacaciones en Uta”, ok tal vez exageraba  no habría titulares, como fuera también salto, tal vez era realmente estúpido pero lo hizo, él se encargaría de lanzar a Carlos por el precipicio por hacerle saltar, mas al verlo de pie frente obviamente el precipicio con los brazos estirados corrió simplemente corrió a detenerle.

 

Le abrazo por la espalda, Carlos se estremeció ante eso, sobre todo porque fue jalado de sus pies y tropezaron al suelo, miro entonces sobre su hombro solo para ver como Booboo le miraba, su rostro estaba pálido entonces se volvió rojo y su nariz se frunció, sus cejas se juntaron y sip, estaba molesto.

 

  * ¿Qué rayos Carlos? ¡no puedes salir corriendo así! – grito molesto pero sin dejar de aferrarse al niño – ni saltar así – y el agarre se apretó un poco – esto no es un patio de recreo pudiste morir – le miró fijamente la ira aun burbujeando en sus venas – pude morir – sentenció.



 

Carlos solo inclino la cabeza, noto como aún seguía en brazos del joven y sobre su regazo desde donde habían caído, le miro durante unos segundos y entonces se inclinó para darle un beso que debido al ángulo le dio en su barbilla, Booboo le soltó entonces poniendo distancia y levantándose a un molesto.

 

  * Ni siquiera lo pienses – murmuro molesto - ¿Qué rayos intentabas con eso? – volvió a preguntar regañar.
  * La vista – Carlos se encogió de hombros y abrazo sus piernas mirando nuevamente al barranco a sus pies, pero fijo su vista al horizonte – es hermosa – Booboo levanto una ceja incrédulo, pero al ver como el niño volvía a tomar la cámara e inmortalizar el momento suspiro derrotado.
  * Si lo es – sonrió sentándose a su lado, Carlos sonrió jaloneo su banda en su cabeza y el solo le empujo juguetón.



 

Ellos se quedaron un rato más ahí, cuando finalmente Carlos murmuro un “voy a tomarte una fotografía” y se levantó para alejarse para que Booboo saliera en la toma, tomo varias, muchas de ellas del chico mirándole y sonriéndole, otras donde simplemente admiraba el horizonte y su favorita de todas fue aquella donde el mayor se acercó a él y le jalo obligándole nuevamente al piso con él, solo salieron sus pies, sus tenis y pantalones verdes junto a su suéter negro con el horizonte y una roca en forma de arco, una de las peores fotos, y sin embargo era su favorita, porque en ese momento cuando la foto fue tomaba Booboo le estaba abrazando mientras despeinaba su cabello en venganza por hacerle correr y Carlos había empezado a reír tan fuerte que manoteando tomo una fotografía.  

 

Solo salían sus pies y un montón de rocas, pero para el significaba mucho más.

 

Más tarde descubrieron que había otra forma más fácil de acceder a esa parte del camino y que Megan no estaba muy feliz de haber traído la mochila de su novio todo el camino y aunque afortunadamente su padre iba con ellos este tampoco lucia muy feliz de traer el equipaje de Carlos, por suerte decidieron acampar ahí pues durante la noche la temperatura descendería a un ritmo alarmante y querían evitar congelarse.

 

Megan fue mucho menos feliz cuando su novio trato de explicarle nuevamente por que Carlos no podía usar una tienda de campaña solo  por ser claustrofóbico.

 

Aquella relación poco a poco empezaba a fragmentarse mientras una nueva nacía, una que definitivamente estaba basada en mentiras.

 

****************

 

Booboo despertó a mitad de la noche, dándose cuenta que alguien faltaba a su alrededor, se sentó de inmediato al recordad a Carlos, salió entonces de la tienda poniéndose solo su abrigo sintiendo como el frío de la noche golpeaba su rostro.

 

  * ¿Carlos? - llamo despacio – ¿Carlos? -  volvió a hacerlo cuando no obtuvo respuesta,  recordando el incidente de esa tarde corrió en dirección  donde seguramente estaría el niño, incluso en la oscuridad se las arregló para llegar hasta él, con solo una pequeña lámpara de su celular  y la luna iluminando  lo encontró en la misma empinada roca de esa tarde.
  * ¿Carlos no me has escuchado llamándote? - Pregunto soltando un suspiro cuando ese niño solo seguí mirando a la nada, no le que de otra más que subir de  igual manera hasta su lado.
  * Quería tomar una fotografía - Suspiro el niño cuando sintió al otro ahí- Pero está demasiado oscuro.
  * Necesitas un flash - y diciendo eso usaron su teléfono para producir dicho flash y sacar una foto medio decente - Es lo mejor que podemos conseguí a menos que quieras regresar por el flash de la cámara.
  * Quiero quedarme un poco más - Murmuro Carlos - Vuelve iré en un rato.



 

Booboo solo suspiro y volvió a acomodarse para seguir mirando el oscuro horizonte, pasaron varios minutos así, tal vez horas, el frío se hacía más intenso Booboo empezó a sentirlo filtrarse sus ropas, sus manos ya estaban heladas cuando a su lado sintió temblar a Carlos.

 

  * Por dios ¿dónde está tu abrigo Carlos? - Miro al pequeño niño, apenas si llevaba una pequeña camisa y pantalones ropa que le obligo a ponerse pues el niño quería dormir solo un bóxer y camiseta.
  * Olvide tomarlo - Respondió como si nada sin despegar la vista de la cámara como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo solo ahí, mirando las fotografías que había tomado todas de ese día.



 

Entonces sintió como Booboo a su lado murmuraba entre dientes y el ruido de ropa rozando la piel cuando algo cálido se puso en sus hombros supo que le había dado su chaqueta y fue extraño realmente aún no se acostumbraba a eso, a ser cuidado, a ser tratado como un ser humano.

 

  * En la isla, cuando la presión era demasiada y la pequeña habitación detrás del armario de mi madre era asfixiante siempre corría hasta un acantilado - Empezó a relatar sin saber porque - Me gustaba ir a ahí, a escuchar el viento soplar entre los viejos y muertos árboles, el mar golpear contra las rocas bajo mis pies y ver desde lo lejos más allá de la barrera a Auradon – levanto la mirada posándola en el horizonte como si pudiera verlo nuevamente, ver a Auradon - Incluso de noche la ciudad era iluminada con faroles, luces que se sentían cálidos un contraste a la helada isla - Y su voz parecía totalmente destrozada casi muerta - Imaginaba lo diferente que pudiera ser mi vida si mi madre y yo viviéramos ahí – suspiro suavemente - Que tal vez ella me amaría – el agarre en su cámara se apretó con fuerza algo que Booboo noto - Por un segundo no importo que me lastimara, no importaba Gastón, Jafar ni todos ellos, en ese instante todo lo que podía ver era a mi madre y yo viviendo bajo una de esas cálidas luces – Booboo volvió a sentirse molesto al recuerdo de aquellos que le lastimaron - Jay me siguió un día, su padre fue muy áspero conmigo y solo quería alejarme – sonrió con frialdad - Algo debió ver en mi rostro pues pensó que me arrojaría al vacío, ¿Como si fuera hacerlo? - soltó una carcajada vacía - ¿Como si mi vida me perteneciera? - Y esta vez fue mucho más fría y vacía que nunca -  Jamás le haría eso a mi madre – aun después de todo este tiempo Carlos la seguía llamando así a Cruella, la mujer que le destrozo la vida - Mi trabajo era mantener sus cosas a salvo y yo… Todo mi ser le pertenecía, ¿Por qué habría yo de ir en contra de eso? – se quedó callado un minuto -No lo entendía, me sujeto con fuerza e impidió que saltara – sonrió otra vez - El solo quería conservar su juguete, es difícil encontrar a alguien tan sumiso y servicial en la isla, alguien que no te apuñale mientras le das la espalda – sus hombros cayeron librando la tención -  Supongo pensó que le pertenecía.
  * No perteneces a nadie Carlos – finalmente encontró la voluntad de hablar tras aquel relato, el nudo en su garganta pasándosele.
  * Te equivocas – le miro - Son suyo – volvió a ver a la nada - De cada uno de ellos – su mano se levantó entonces para jalar la manga de su ropa y mostrarle aquellas cicatrices que Booboo conocía - Grabaron marcas en mí para recordarlo, Mi madre, Jafar, Gastón todos ellos incluso Jay y Mal lo hicieron.
  * Ya no estás en la isla o Auradon ya no perteneces a ellos – Booboo tomo su brazos cubriendo las marcas con su mano en un intento de consolarle - Estas a salvo ahora.
  * Supongo que ahora te pertenezco - Sonrió con falsa felicidad.
  * No me perteneces a nadie – insisto con voz firme soltándole.
  * Cierto – cerro los ojos volviendo a abrazarse a sí mismo -¿Porque abrías de querer a alguien tan roto como yo?
  * Carlos eso no es lo que quería decir – de inmediato dijo pues el chico parecía tan desolado.
  * ¿sabes por qué gustaba de ir ahí? - pregunto ignorando su respuesta - Porque por un segundo podía fingir que nada importaba – dijo totalmente en un susurro para quedar en silencio, Booboo busco algo que decir, algo que ayudara a la situación que hiciera sentir menos solo a Carlos, aquel chico empezaba a replantearse eso de pedirle regresar a su mundo para buscar a Cameron, sabía que no podía hacerlo si le causaba tanto dolor -  Regresemos  antes de que te congeles y tu amada novia este quejándose – finalmente Carlos se levantó  para regresar al campamento.
  * ¿Carlos? – Booboo le tomo del brazo para detenerlo  aun buscando las palabras de consuelo y sus miradas se encontraron fijamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, mirando dentro de sus almas, la luz de la luna iluminado esos enormes ojos. Aquellos que se hacen cada vez más brillantes intensos bajo sus pestañas, un fuego en sus entrañas empezaba a formarse, el mismo que sucedía siempre que lo miraba de aquella forma, aquello que le hacía perder el control, ira burbujeante en su sangren lista para explotar.



 

Todo se detuvo en un instante Carlos se levantó en sus pies y presiono su boca con la de él sellándola en un beso. Su experta lengua acaricio sus labios más antes de siquiera pensar en responderle el contacto se perdió, Carlos se alejó de él empezando a dirigirse al campamento.

 

  * Booboo - No fue hasta que Carlos llamo su nombre que noto que había estado ahí parado tocando sus labios, se dijo que eso no significaba nada, que alguna clase de magia extraña le había hechizado para casi pensar en responder ese beso, aun no entendía la extraña influencia que tenía el niño en el pero era demasiado tarde para pensarlo, el frío volvió a recordarse que ya lidiaría con eso mañana y se supuso entonces a seguir a Carlos de vuelta a la tienda.



 

Carlos por su parte sabía que había desperdiciado un gran momento, aun no entendía como sucedía pero pudo ver en los ojos de Booboo el mismo deseo salvaje que muchos otros le mostraron, sabía que sería empujado y jodido contra la roca o un árbol un paso más a su plan.

 

Pero entonces la cálida chaqueta en sus hombros le hizo sentirse extraño, le beso entonces, no para ofrecérsele, no hubo lujuria, solo un beso para sacarle de aquel trance, esa noche estaba demasiado cansado.  Esa noche fue como aquellas en la isla donde solo se quería olvidarlo todo.

 

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de ellos menciono aquel beso, ni la extraña conversación.  Carlos lo agradeció en silencio.

*************

 

Tras las agotadoras vacaciones  donde paso todo el tiempo quejándose, Carlos estaba feliz de estar de nuevo en un lugar con WiiFii no pensó en cuento extrañaría esa comodidad hasta que bueno la perdió  Booboo solo lo había llamado bebé llorón, así que estaba de vuelta en casa, sonriendo, con miles de fotografías que imprimir y colgar en su pared, con nuevo recuerdo que debían sustituir a los viejos, cuando se miró al espejo  y todo su buen humor se desvaneció.

 

Su cabello, sus rizos negros que ahora eran parte de él se desvanecían y un platinado muy conocido lo remplazaba, jalo sus caballos con horror al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, la magia de Mal se estaba desvaneciendo, cualquier hechizo que lanzo ella para que luciera parecido a este Cameron se estaba perdiendo, sus ojos le devolvieron la vieja mirada de su yo anterior, estos se hicieron más oscuros y enormes como un cachorro apaleado, abrió su boca solo para notar que sus dientes estaban afilados.

 

Estaba asustado, lo iban a descubrir, notarían que no era Carlos y entonces iban a echarlo, por dios lo torturarían al saber que era un reemplazo, jadeo pensando en todo el dolor que tendría y sin entrar más en pánico tomo su teléfono, tardo unos minutos pero finalmente alguien contesto

 

  * Carlos acabamos de vernos – murmuro el joven tomando el teléfono totalmente cansado.
  * ¡Mi pelo esta blanco! – le corto con desesperación – Booboo – dijo su nombre con miedo – mi cabello es blanco, mis dientes también cambiaron, ellos sabrán que no son Cameron.
  * Tranquilo – Booboo se levantó de la cama donde pensaba dormir una siesta completamente alerta – escucha ¿alguien te vio? – pregunto por qué sabía que esto era una posibilidad que algún hechizo cubriera sus reales facciones solo rogaba porque no cambiara tanto, de una forma que no pudiera ocultar.
  * No – dijo cada vez más calmado – acaba de notarlo y se desvaneció frente a mí, solo volvió a ser blanco – jadeo cerrando los ojos al estar frente al espejo – ellos van a echarme cuando sepa que no soy su hijo – dijo con urgencia.
  * No lo harán – lo tranquilizo buscando sus llaves – porque no lo sabrán iré ahora mismo quédate en tu habitación.



 

Y Carlos asintió colgando y cerrando la puerta, se negó cuando su madre lo llamo a comer algo diciendo que estaba lleno y espero pacientemente, en cuanto Booboo apareció en la puerta de su casa resistió el impulso de salir corriendo y espero hasta que este subiera a su habitación, en cuanto lo vio Booboo soltó un suspiro de alivio pues Carlos no había cambiado mucho,  aún era más bajo que el algo que Cameron no era pero además de su cabello y dientes no había mucha diferencia por lo que sin pensarlo busco una de las gorras que sabía Cameron tenia y escondió los cabellos del joven, luego lo saco de la casa y llevo solucionar el problema.

 

Lo llevo con un dentista, busco uno que fuera totalmente confiable y le explico que su amigo había tenido un momento de locura afilando sus dientes y ahora se arrepentía, el viejo doctor les miro levantando una ceja, murmuro algo sobre los jóvenes excéntricos y acepto ayudarle.

 

Carlos no quiso que Booboo lo dejará, pues este tipo tendría cosas filosas cerca de su boca por lo que tras una larga discusión el doctor se cansó y lo sedo por completo, cuando despertó sus dientes eran completamente normales, de hecho su sonrisa era mucho más blanca y hermosa, Booboo agradeció al doctor y pago el servicio mientras empujaba a Carlos en el auto, luego lo llevo a su departamento donde sabia no estaba su novia que suerte y lo llevo al baño.

 

Le mostro entonces la bolsa que consiguió mientras estaba en el dentista y saco el tinte para el pelo, pronto tras un largo enjuague los rizos de Carlos eran nuevamente negros, Booboo le advirtió de tener cuidado que debía volver a teñirlo y que al menos no tendría que retocar sus raíces pues estas eran negras completamente.

 

  * Al menos no tienes barba - bromeo al ver como Carlos sonreirá por los resultados.
  * Son lampiño no tengo mucho bello – le recordó acariciando sus brazos donde apenas si una suave capa de bello le cubría – y si lo tengo es muy delgado.
  * Igual siento que no te quedaría una barba completamente negra.
  * No sería negra – Carlos dejo de mirarse en el espejo y se giró a verle – bicolor recuerdas – señalan su cabello – seria blanca con raíces negras.
  * Estas mintiendo – le miro el joven no creyendo ni una sola palabra.



 

Carlos levanto una ceja y sonrió entonces, rayos su sonrisa era tan brillante en esos momento que casi lo deslumbra, tomo su mano entonces y antes de que se diera cuenta la estaba metiendo en sus pantalones y joder estaba a punto de tocar su pene, Booboo jalo su mano con tanta rapidez que fue cómico.

 

  * ¿Qué rayos Carlos? – pregunto confundido.
  * Estoy mostrándote lo bicolor que es mi vello – señalo con la vista abajo y Booboo le siguió antes de darse cuenta y ahí lo vio, el pelo de Carlos realmente se decoloraba y su cabeza no era la única, aparto la vista por que era grosero mirar la entre pierna de otros pero había logrado captar la pequeña mata de pelo blanco con raíces negras de su pubis.



 

Booboo salió del baño completamente rojo de la vergüenza mentiras Carlos reía, minutos después Carlos se sentó en su regazo le miro sonriente y sin más le beso, y Booboo se congelo por que Carlos estaba besándole, ahí en el sofá, en su departamento que compartía con su novia, la cual podía llegar en cualquier momento y verlos.

 

  * ¿Si entiendes que tengo novia cierto? – le empujo porque claro que eso era importante de remarcar.
  * Jay las tenía no es como si esperara algo diferente - se encogió de hombros acariciando su mejilla con suavidad inclinándose para besarle otra vez.
  * Deberías – dijo esquivando el beso - te mereces algo mejor – le detuvo de las caderas pues el chico empezaba a encimársele más si es que se podía -  no eres un objeto Carlos, eres una persona, un ser maravilloso que merece ser amado también – le dijo con seriedad mirándole directamente a los ojos.
  * Nada de mi lo es – respondió bufando, como si fuera ridículo que alguien pensara eso de Carlos.
  * Lo eres – dijo con total franqueza - y no dejare que nadie diga lo contrario, ni siquiera tú.



 

Y Carlos sintió un pequeño calor en su pecho al ver a este chico decir algo así, tan decidido sin una gota de sarcasmo o mentira, algo cálido una pisca de esperanza tal vez, mas nuevamente se negó lo empujo en su interior y se dijo que no era real, que no debía albergar tal cosa, Carlos se cerró por completo otra vez, sonrió vacíamente y bajo de su regazo y se acercó a la puerta.

 

  * Ya debo irme – murmuro, Booboo suspiro dolido porque este chico huyera no entendía por que Carlos no creía esto pero asintió y lo llevo a casa.



 

****************

 

  * Repasemos de nuevo – le dijo en su próxima visita - ¿tomaras clases de ballet aun cuando no quieres? – Booboo le miro levantando una ceja incrédulo.
  * Libby insistió – se encogió de hombros seleccionando en la computadora las fotografías que imprimiría de su viaje.
  * No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres puedo hablar con ella - le dio una salida para no tener que obligarle a pasar por eso, sabía que bien que Carlos no gusta el baile tanto como Cameron.
  * No, yo quiero hacerlo – respondió de inmediato dejando de mirar la pantalla y girando para enfrentarle -  hacer esto por ella.



 

 Booboo no lo entendía, Carlos podía ser libre aquí pero algunas costumbres eran difíciles de romper, patrones como despertarse a mitad de la   noche a  fregar pisos en  la cocina o esconder dulces bajo su cama, costumbres dañinas como evitar comer, odiar la comida, complacer a su madre era una de esas.

 

Pero  Cruella no estaba aquí,  no tenía que ser el sirviente de alguien y por alguna extraña razón la necesidad de complacer a los demás estallaba en su interior, solo con ella claro, Booboo siempre le dio opciones era fácil estar con él, Maya era demasiado joven   y no era una amenaza para su persona, Víctor, jamás fue bueno con los hombres este simplemente le daba espacio y aun que se habían distanciado debido a sus traumas jamás lo tomo a mal. 

 

Libby por otro lado era la figura maternal que nunca tuvo realmente, pero que de igual manera era aquella a la que debía complacer por eso cuando esta le informo sobre las clases de danza acepto sin negarse, solo hasta que volvieran a abrirse las   audiciones para la escuela real, Carlos esperaba que para entonces  alguna universidad lo aceptara, aun no tenía planes para regresar a la secundaria esperaba fervientemente que le educaran en casa, recibir su diploma por correo y Libby dejara que fuera a ella. 

 

Espera que de alguna forma le permitiera continuar, pero si tenía que tomar clases de danza e ir a la universidad lo haría de cualquier forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: 
> 
> Carlos tiene neofobia alimentaria más adelante hablaremos de esto.
> 
> Como saben la magia de Mal no iba a durar, ella creyó enviar un muerto por lo que la magia se desvanecería además no tiene forma de hacer que el hechizo permanezca para siempre solo las maldiciones y esto no lo era por lo que Carlos empieza a mostrar como es y bueno alguien debe ayudarle a encubrirlo cierto, el color de Carlos es negro de ahí sus raíces pero se decolorar al ir creciendo parte de su maldición, es una suerte que sea lampiño o su barba seria de dos colores lol.
> 
> Carlos quiere complacer a Libby, necesita complacer a las personas a su alrededor, a la figura materna.
> 
> Así que Booboo si fue de viaje en sus vacaciones a acampar con su padre y su novia y no se quien más hubo fotos y todo pues aquí Carlos fue con ellos wii!!!!, no nada que ver con sus vacaciones en Perú, chicos estamos muy lejos de eso aún, aún no se ha graduado, aún no ha ido de viaje con Karan y Sophie a México, sorry pero en este fic apenas estamos como a principios de años, por si no lo notaron Carlos paso navidad en la clínica internado, si muy triste. 
> 
> Una galleta?  
> Una opinión??  
> Unos tacos al pastor???  
> Mas chocolates para Carlos????


	8. Capítulo 8: El niño cambiado por hadas.

Capítulo 8: El niño cambiado por hadas.

 

Maya regreso de su habitual día de clases sola, no hubo quien fuera por ella como antes, no desde que Cameron había regresado si antes todo había sido tenso mientras estaba en la clínica, aún recuerda lo deprimente que fue la navidad ahora todo era mucho peor, pues su hermano no solo acaparaba la atención de su madre si no que actuaba totalmente diferente.

Ella no podía explicarlo, no entendía como pero ese chico que ahora vivía encerrado en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo no era su hermano, no había conexión alguna, no había empatía, maya estaba completamente segura que alguien más había tomado su lugar, se sentía como uno de esos programas de ciencia ficción donde reemplazaban a uno de tu familia, donde aliens tomaban la apariencia para fines políticos, pero eso solo era ficción algo de las películas se recordó.

Más la duda estaba ahí y cuando Cienna volvía a ladrarle al verlo bajar de las escaleras la duda en su corazón se hacía más grande, durante los primero días de su regreso Cameron huyo de su amada mascota, un día jura que le vio gruñirle entonces aquella tarde salió al jardín trasero donde Cienna ahora estaba todo el tiempo mientras Cameron podía estar en casa sin correr de miedo cuando vio que de hecho Cameron estaba ahí, lo más extraño de todo Cienna estaba amarrado y el a una distancia segura estaba ladrando.

Era como verlos tener una conversación Cameron gruñía al perro y este regresaba con gruñidos y lloriqueos un último ladrido y el perro se dejó caer al pasto en sumisión giro su cuerpo y dejo descubierto su estómago moviendo la cola, su hermano se acercó con mucho cuidado y lentamente toco al animal acariciándole y cuándo estuvo seguro que no iba a atacarle desabrocho la correa dejándole libre, Cienna se levantó entonces de golpe salto y corrió de un lado a otro y alrededor de Cameron entonces gruño, su hermano había soltado un gruñido extraño que no podía ser humano en el instante el perro se detuvo camino de regreso a Cameron y se sentó en sus patas traseras, Cameron levanto una mano dando otro gruñido y Cienna le dio la pata, con un movimiento de su mano el perro giro en el pasto feliz y finalmente Cameron asintió palmeando su cabeza.

Fue extraño realmente muy extraño pues ninguno de ellos se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle un truco a Cienna y ahora ahí estaba su hermano entonándole en unos minutos, fue completamente raro, si tenía que dudar antes sobre una suplantación extraterrestre ahora lo confirmaba aún más.

Carlos por su parte se había armado de valor después de pasar media hora en el teléfono y que Booboo le asegurara que el perro-bestia de Cameron no iba a devorarle que era realmente dócil y siempre podría entrenarle, así que Carlos se armó de valor y utilizando todos los trucos que su madre usaba en él le ordeno al perro obedecer, el animal había estado sorprendido de que su humano hablara, confundido por el aroma tan extraño que emanaba y después de un tiempo comprendió que este no era su niño pero Carlos le explico que este se había marchado a otro lugar y él fue desechado ahí, Cienna sintió verdadera pena, lastima por el niño, no por el cachorro que fue dejado atrás olfateo su miedo y dolor por lo que le prometió no hacerle daño.

\- Tú no eres mi hermano – le cerró el paso Maya al verlo entrar a la casa - lo sé porque le conozco de siempre, él me cuenta todo y sobre todo jamás fue abusado por nadie – acuso como si fuera una mentira, Carlos simplemente enarco una ceja mirándole con indiferencia ante cada palabra, no tenía humor de lidiar con ella, una bestia había sido suficiente por hoy - no sé quién eres…  
\- Así que sabes todo de tu hermano eh? – pregunto Carlos desafiante interrumpiéndola – ¿realmente crees conocerme bien? – sonrió cruzándose de brazos - seguramente fuiste la primera en notar que iba directo a las drogas, mi total depresión debió alertarme ya que me conoces tan bien - él no era un actor realmente no sabía lo que hacía pero esa chica ahí, la hermana de ese tal Cameron ponía en riesgo el único lugar seguro que tenía en ese momento, Carlos no iba a marcharse no sin luchar al menos – no tienes ninguna idea de lo que sentía, de todo el dolor que tengo aquí dentro – Maya le miro confundida ante sus palabras como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba, porque ella lo conocía cierto, ella sabía que su hermano era un chico feliz - crees que si sonrió todo el tiempo, si solo rio para hacerte feliz a ti a nuestros padres estoy bien, eres muy tonta entonces, si no sabes la diferencia entre la actuación y la realidad – se sintió como un cuchillo, un golpe en el alma para la chica que creyó saber bien de su familia, ella que siempre lo vio sonreír que siempre estuvo ahí apoyándole como su mejor amigo ante tal problema horrorizada se dio cuenta entonces que tal vez no lo conocía del todo - no me conoces ni un poco Maya, tú no sabes lo que es sentirse vacío como un cascaron y seguir sonriendo por las apariencias.  
\- Cam… - empezó a ella cada vez más confundida por lo sucedido pues las palabras de Cameron estaban empapadas de un dolor y anhelo tan fuerte que la abrumaron.   
\- Tienes razón no soy tu hermano – le miro directo a los ojos completamente frio como el hielo - el murió cuando intente suicidarme, ellos lo mataron – murmuro lo último y Maya no supo a quienes se refería - lamento decepcionarte ahora pero esto es todo lo que queda y lo que siempre seré – termino intentado pasarla más ella le tomo del brazo con fuerza, fue entonces que Cienna ladro en su dirección, gruño amenazante a ella sorprendiéndola, el perro jamás la había atacado nunca y ahora, ahí con este chico que parecía ser una falsificación lo defendía - está bien amigo – Cameron tranquilizo al perro soltándose de su agarre – mi hermana solo está cansada de la escuela – termino salvándola de un ataque seguro, pero sus palabras sonaron tan vacías, tan carentes de emoción que atravesaron el corazón de Maya.

Ella se sintió un poco culpable, responsable de acusar la falta de calidez de su hermano, había sido tan egoísta por desconocerlo sin saber el verdadero dolor que sufría, ella se prometió ser más paciente y tratar de volver a tener la antigua relación con su hermano lo que fuera necesario para evitar que Cameron volviera a sufrir por eso, ella quiso remediar el dolor en su corazón. 

Cienna era un buen perro amaba a sus niños Cameron y Maya, amaba a sus dueños adultos pero saber que un pobre cachorro como Carlos, no podía verlo como otra cosa, que un perrito abandonado había sufrido tanto pues el dolor y muerte parecían haberse impregnado en su piel le hicieron querer protegerlo como si fuera suyo incluso si para logarlo tenía que enfrentarse a sus amos.

 

***********************

Cameron debía regresar a la escuela, escucho a Víctor discutirlo con Libby la noche anterior, decir que la rutina le vendría bien y que tenerlo en su habitación encerrado destrozando aparatos no era saludable por lo que debía regresar a la escuela, Carlos estaba un poco encantado con la idea pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inseguro, en la escuela no estaría protegido y su red de seguridad no estaría ahí no importa que lo tuviera en marcación rápida, Booboo le aseguro que no iría a su escuela, aun no confiaba del todo en Karan y la otra chica por lo que tenerlos como su copia de seguridad tampoco le era suficiente.

Debía neutralizar la amenaza, lo que se reducía dado que la última vez fue culpa de su “amigo” que tendría que destruir a Johnny, pero de nuevo esto no era Auradon ni la isla por lo que no podía ir matando gente, aburrido, así que se conformaría con lo segundo mejor y lo convencería que en lenguaje de Jay seria amenazarlo de muerte hasta verlo lloriquear.

Fue relativamente fácil descubrir donde Johnny vivía, hakear la red de la escuela un juego de niños, encontrar la ruta más fácil a su casa gracias a Google maps y finalmente reconocer la zona Booboo fue muy útil para eso, el chico aún seguía llevándolo de paseo para superar sus traumas o cualquier estupidez que el psicólogo que lo obligaban a ver le decía que no fue difícil convencerle de llevarle a una heladería que convenientemente quedaba cerca del lugar para así estudiarlo.

Fue fácil, tan fácil que parecía una pérdida de tiempo, entonces la siguiente noche Carlos se decidió actuar, salió fácilmente por la ventana de su cuarto bajando por el árbol cercano y saltando a la seguridad del suelo, llevaba una de esas estúpidas gorras negras, la chaqueta negra que robo de Booboo que por suerte le quedaba larga y finalmente sus jeans azul marino con tenis gris, no había encontrado nada más negro, bueno si pero no iba a ensuciar un perfecto par de pantalones de diseñador en su intento de asustar a un idiota gracias pero no, por eso robo la chaqueta de Booboo en primer lugar.

Él no era un buen ladrón, no esos eran Jay y Mal sin embargo ser el peor de su grupo robando no lo hacia el peor de todos, de hecho eso lo hacía un ladrón totalmente respetable, porque podría abrir una cerradura con relativa facilidad, y escalar hasta la ventana que algún idiota dejaría abierta por la noche sin mucho trabajo, Carlos era el más débil de ellos sí pero eso no lo hacía inútil porque siempre fueron los mejores.

Así que Carlos tardo un rato uso un autobús, y actuando tan naturalmente como pudo llego a su destino, entonces escalo por la escalera de incendios al edificio donde sabia vivía su viejo amigo y entro por la ventana del idiota, fue gracioso como el chico entro a su habitación y le miro ahí dentro, parecía querer decir algo reclamarle o tal vez burlarse por vero ahí pero entonces Carlos lo golpeo en el rostro y este cayo inconsciente.

Por primera vez agradeció algo a Jay, como enseñarle a noquear a alguien, si, su mano le dolía como una perra pero ahí estaba con un chico noqueado en la habitación, el no perdió el tiempo, cundo Johnny despertó estaba atado y amordazado todos en el departamento dormían y bueno Carlos no iba a ser interrumpido, de poder hablar seguramente el chico lo había amenazado o maldecido por tenerlo amarrado, por allanar su habitación pero entonces Carlos saco una navaja y empezó a cortar las muñecas del chico abriendo a piel, el joven grito lloro silenciado por la mordaza, cuando Carlos termino de tallar su piel de dejar una marca que gustaba le advirtió sobre regresar a la escuela, “solo no vuelvas” le había dicho, no quería verlo ahí, no quiso tener que lidiar con su abusivo, cuando noto que el joven no le haría caso sonrió.

\- Tienes dos opciones – termino sentando en su regazo pues no había mucho lugares donde sentarse en la habitación – puedes hacerlo que te dije no me importa como solo no vuelvas a la escuela y tener una vida larga o – sonrió limpiando la cuchilla en su mejilla – denunciarme – cuando los ojos brillaron en el joven Carlos rio suavemente - ¿pero a quien habrán de creerle? – hizo un puchero – ¿a ti el abusador número uno de la escuela o a tu victima? - dijo como si fuera algo muy difícil – soy una víctima de abuso querido estoy tan traumatizado que no puedo salir de mi casa yo solo, ni siquiera puedo ir a la escuela por tu culpa – continuo sonriendo - claro que podrías mostrarle las heridas y decir que te asalte en tu habitación podrían abrir una investigación y descubrir que yo escape de mi casa esta noche, aunque lo dudo duermo con mi perro porque tengo terrores nocturnos gracias a que un imbécil me encerró en un armario – se burló de el – pero puedes intentarlo y entonces su abriré a tu pequeña hermana desollándola viva – amenazo.

Johnny vio algo horrendo entonces, no fue la promesa tan grafica que Carlos describió después, no fue el dolor de ser marcado por la navaja en su piel, no, fue esa mira, una vacía y fría que le helaron los huesos, la mirada de un completo psicópata que le dejaba en claro que esas no eran simplemente amenazas, una promesa si el abría la boca de cualquier manera.

Se desmayó justo cuando Carlos terminaba de tallar la última letra en su brazo se desmayó cuando despertó no había rastro alguno de la noche anterior, ni una mancha de sangre, nada, de no ser por las marcas en su piel tuvo hubiera sido como un mal sueño, al día siguiente cuando finalmente fue a la escuela y vio a Carlos al otro lado del pasillo toda la ira de querer vengarse se evaporo, pues ese chico tenía razón, nadie le creería ni siquiera por las marcas, las letras que habían sigo deformadas en simples heridas, Johnny dio media vuelta y no regreso a clases ese día, ni al siguiente, el simplemente dejo de ir.

Por su parte Carlos estaba extasiado había funcionado, su plan funciono, había eliminado su primera amenaza, mas no tuvo tiempo de festejarlo pues de inmediato los susurros volvieron a caer como una montaña sobre él, ser juzgado había sido algo normal, aquí era completamente aterrador, Carlos corrió busco una cara familiar y cuando encontró a Karan lo empujo al baño.

Karan confundido no entendía que pasaba, Cameron lo había jalado y llevado al baño entonces el chico empezó a respirar con dificultad, se dejó caer en el suelo y tuvo un maldito ataque de pánico, el llamo a su madre cuándo todo el asunto termino se sintió un poco feliz de que Cameron le buscara, mientras Cameron fue excusado para no asistir a mas clases.

El psicólogo atribuyo su miedo a todo lo que había pasado y dejo en claro que necesitaría llevarlo con mucha más calma, por ahora no iría a clases como regularmente querían sus padres, Libby estuvo feliz tenía más tiempo a su hijo en casa y aun que el baile tomaba parte de su tiempo no era suficiente.

Víctor se dio cuenta que su niño aun con la cámara terminaría desmantelando la casa por lo que buscarían más opciones para mantenerlo ocupado y ya que amaba tanto la fotografía si es que el montón de fotografías de incluso su clase de danza traía a casa decían algo tenía el trabajo perfecto, un trabajo, algo que le acercara a su antigua vida, que le diera disciplina y estructura, que le exigiera un horario y diera responsabilidades, el modelaje sería algo bueno para su hijo, al menos un poco.

****************

Al principio no sabía qué hacer, le habían vestido, maquillado y pedido que posara mientras miles de bombillas y cámaras le miraban, Libby en una esquina sonreirá a él tras animarle a hacerlo, no era Cameron, no tenía idea de cómo posar o simplemente hacer ese trabajo Carlos estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico cuando cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, trato de recordar todo lo que había visto en las revistas, a esas modelos altas extremadamente delgadas de rostros inexpresivos, a aquellas que parecían tener una mueca de superioridad en el rostro.

Él pensó en Cruella, en como su madre usaba un abrigo cada día para pasar horas frente en un espejo mirándose, haciendo movimientos extraños que Carlos entendía solo ahora, ella estaba posando, modelando como alguna vez vio en el mundo real sus preciadas pieles, Carlos recordó también cada movimiento de ella, la sensualidad con la que caminaba a cualquier lugar y la imito, al principio pensó que había hecho algo mal, que imitar los movimientos y expresiones de Cruella eran un error pues todos parecían petrificados por ellos, entonces aquel hombre de la cámara lo llamo sublime, perfecto, toda una inspiración.

El modelaje se convirtió en algo que Carlos era bueno y lo mejor de todo Libby parecía muy feliz por ello, lástima que lo convirtiera en una criatura tan horrenda.

***********************************

Empezó en algún momento después que aprendiera a caminar y hablar, Cruella señalo una puerta de la alacena y le prohibió tocarla, después descubrió que era ahí donde guardaba la comida, tras un largo día donde la mujer olvido alimentarle, no es que siempre lo hiciera por lo regular aventaba un bocado o dos para aplacar su pequeño estómago, aquel día no fue así y Carlos paso hambre, al día siguiente Cruella volvió a olvidarlo y en su desesperación abrió la despensa.

Ella lo descubrió, le azoto contra el frio piso de la cocina al verle tocar su preciada comida, le pateo con fuerza llamándole ladrón despreciable, perro ingrato, degradándole de formas tan crueles para un pequeño niño hambriento, Carlos no duro mucho, el hambre y las patadas de la mujer lograron su cometido, el solo se desmayó, dejo que la inconsciencia le abrigara hasta que aquélla vio que era suficiente.

La siguiente vez Cruella le dejo sin comer por tres días seguidos a propósito intentado probar la resistencia del niño, Carlos aun recordaba la paliza y lo doloroso que fue después al levantarse en el sucio piso por lo que no toco el armario, pero aquello no era suficiente, matar a su hijo de hambre solo era parte de su entrenamiento.

Se dedicó a torturarle, a apagar el aburrimiento que tenía en la isla, colocaba un plato frente al niño con comida uno pequeño ordenándole no tocarlo cada que intentaba o simplemente robaba un bocado la fusta de su madre se estrellaba contra su pequeña espalda, cada que intentaba mojar su dedo solo para saborear la sopa esta golpeaba la palma de sus manos, cada que cabeceaba ante el cansancio y la inanición sus brazos eran quemados con la colilla de su cigarro.

Pronto Carlos fue capaz de pasar una noche entera mirando el plato frente a él sin mover un musculo, sin comer nada aun cuando el estómago le doliera por el hambre, Carlos se convirtió en un buen cachorro para Cruella, así fue como le entreno para que no robara su comida después de eso pudo dejarle con total libertad para que aseara la cocina sin tener que vigilarle, después de eso no quedaba nada de la voluntad de Carlos.

Cuando llegaba a proporcionarle algún alimento, que no eran momentos muy comunes siempre estaban llenos de gritos, de quejas de lo mal hijo que era, de reclamos sobre sus errores al cuidar su bebé o al peinar sus preciadas pieles, siempre gritándole por algún detalle mal hecho, con el tiempo Carlos aprendió a odiar la comida.

No fue hasta que llegaron a Auradon que alguien lo noto, en la isla Carlos siempre fue el que tomaba menos bocados de la comida que robaban, siempre al último con miedo, nadie le prestó atención pues al ser el más débil era justo que le tocaran las sobras, ninguno de ellos le importo un poco que Carlos mirara la comida con miedo, era mejor, mucho mejor preocuparse por otra boca menos que alimentar, cada uno de ellos imagino que Carlos conseguía lo propio, nadie quiso ver su rostro demacrado o como sus costillas se miraban desde su piel.

Con la abundancia de alimentos, de sabores inimaginables llenos de vida y realmente deliciosos todos parecían contentos con su decisión de elegir el bien, antes de esta decisión apenas si notaban estos detalles pero ahora, cada que comían Mal noto la peculiaridad, el plato de Carlos siempre lucia demasiado lleno, Evie solía empujar alimentos que ella consideraba deliciosos en los platos de todos por lo que cada uno de ellos siempre tenía suficiente comida pero Carlos siempre tomaba pequeños bocados tardaba horas para alimentarse y cuando terminaba más de la mitad seguía ahí.

Ella se molestó porque no podía creer que sufriendo por el alimento en la isla Carlos fuera capaz de desperdiciar la comida como todos en Auradon, claro que tenían alimento seguro que no debían robar para cenar pero ese niño estaba actuando estúpidamente desperdiciándole todo, así que le enfrento, obligo a terminar su plato ignorando la mirada de dolor en su rostro. Ellos empezaron a vigilarle a empujar la comida si era necesario por su garganta ante su aspecto tan frágil, pues eran una familia y querían mantenerse unidos.

Carlos lo odio, vomitaba cada alimento nada más se levantaba de la mesa, corría al baño para vomitar todo entre lágrimas de coraje lastimando más su organismo, detestaba ser tratado así, ser obligado a comer de esa manera tan horrenda y odio a cada uno de ellos por obligarle, al final funciono el poco alimento que quedo en su organismo ayudo un poco pero Carlos aun lucia frágil, demasiado frágil.

Los dulces eran irónicamente el único alimento que no vomitaba en seguida, estos parecían ser su fuente de energía, aquellos que le mantuvieron con vida, pues los chocolates y pequeñas galletas era lo único que soportaba comer, incluso los batidos los terminaba en un santiamén.

Pensaron que debido al shock de su pasado Cameron dejo de comer solo una fase que poco a poco superaría, pero semana tras semana en casa Libby noto como su hijo dejaba completamente los alimentos en su plato, cuando lo señalo fue aún peor, su niño comía de forma lenta con una mueca en su rostro solo para que a los pocos minutos escucharle vomitar en el baño, busco ayuda pero el niño insistió que estaba bien, que él no vomitaba nada y al final el sicólogo pudo darle un diagnóstico.

Cameron tenía una extraña variación de Neofobia alimentaria, por lo que en lugar de rechazar la comida nueva lo hacía con toda en general, había sufrido un momento muy traumático en algún momento relacionado con la comida por lo que veía los alimentos como una tortura, no podía ingerirlos de buena gana y simplemente los vomitaba casi compulsivamente, decidieron dejar de obligarle, la sugerencia fue dejarle comer sus pequeños bocados, probar con todas las comidas que el amara y alimentarle poco a poco, Libby fue tan lejos como llegar a ofrecer chocolate si terminaba al menos un par de bocados de su plato sin vomitarlo.

Sería un trabajo largo, una recuperación lenta y desesperante, sus padres confundidos no entendían por qué su hijo había vuelto tan cambiado de aquella institución, a veces cuando miraba a su pequeño pensativo Libby no podía evitar el creer que ese no era su hijo, que de alguna forma alguien había cambiado a su pequeño Cameron y en lugar había dejado a ese niño roto.

Un niño de las hadas pensó estúpidamente, no sabía lo acertada que estaba. 

***********

A diferencia de Cameron donde el chico era coqueto, alegre y dinámico, donde sus fotografías siempre tuvieron cierta energía y espíritu rebelde con Carlos era todo lo contrario, no es que estuviera mal, que los fotógrafos estaba descontentos con el cambio de hecho era todo lo contrario.

Carlos tenía una sensualidad inherente, sus movimientos elegantes, poses exactas y mirada profunda era mucho mil veces mejor que la que alguna vez dio Cameron, porque Carlos era poseedor de una sensualidad y clase de los modelos profesionales, de aquéllos que tardaban años para desarrollar aquélla técnica única para su trabajo para Carlos era algo normal, algo inherente, años de vivir con Cruella, con aquélla mujer de alta cuna le enseñaron elegancia, clase, pero sobre todo Carlos era sensualidad pura, lujuria emanando de sus poros algo que los fotógrafos aprovecharon.

Todos quedaron cautivados ante tal desplante de profesionalismo de perfección por parte del joven que anteriormente no tenia, lo inevitable sucedió y pronto se vio lleno de ofertas para volverse modelo profesional, Carlos no quería hacerlo, se negaba a seguir en ese mundo tan frívolo si acepto fue porque Libby se lo pidió y prometió que solo sería una vez, pero el dinero termino convenciéndole. 

Booboo aseguro que sería bueno para que se entretuviera, para su recuperación, Libby le dijo que podría juntar para pagar la universidad, no es que lo necesitara pero Carlos le vio el sentido, además no es como si posar para una cámara fuera mucho peor que lo que hizo para Cruella, si esto mantenía a Libby feliz lo haría y como Booboo le dijo lo mantendría ocupado.

Un día en una de estas sesiones algo más termino de convencerle, uno de ellos, no sabe de quién fue la idea le entrego un enorme abrigo de piel, piel sintética claro está pero era tan suave y tan real que parecía autentica, en cuanto sus manos tocaron la piel algo en su mirada se oscureció retiro su mano con fuerza como si le quemara recordando la voz de Cruella en su mente gritándole por tocar sus tesoros, entonces la piel cayó sobre sus hombros y el mismo hombre le dijo que era un obsequio, que podía conservarlo después de la sesión, lo llevo frente a un enorme espejo y le dijo lo maravilloso que lucía.

Carlos se miró, observo su reflejo con la piel que seguramente su madre le obligaría a conseguir, con algo que ella desearía tener en sus manos, la toco con suavidad y pensó en cuántos hombres debería dejar que lo violaran para que algo así perteneciera a Cruella, volvió a mirar el espejo y vio a Libby que sonreía asintiendo. 

Algo oscuro nació entonces en su interior.

Froto su mejilla con suavidad disfrutando de la calidades de la piel, sonrió un poco ante esa sensación y volviendo a mirarse empezó a posar con esta, tenían razón, lucia perfecta en él, su madre también la tenía, incluso siendo algo sintético era hermosa, tan suave y elegante, Carlos asintió y volvió a posar tan seductoramente como sabia.

No pudieron despegarle de su amada piel después de eso incluso Carlos empezó a anhelar más y más pieles, una tarde mientras Libby preparaba un almuerzo escucho a Cameron empujar a Cienna y decir que serviría mejor como una estola, ella casi se congelo, porque su hijo tenía en el rostro una mirada tan fría y vacía cuando dijo esas palabras que incluso el pequeño animal jadeo lloroso, entonces su niño ladro en dirección del perro y este salió corriendo totalmente aterrado.

Cameron se levantó entonces el abrigo de piel ondeaba suavizando sus movimientos se acercó a ella, tomo el pequeño emparedado que había preparado y tras darle una sonrisa salió de escena subiendo a su habitación, Libby volvió a sentir que ese chico no era su hijo. 

*****************  
El modelaje era bueno, tan bueno como podía esperarse, era demandante, agotador y estresante pero también y divertido, además amaba las hermosas pieles que a veces usaba, o los atuendos, las personas quedaban tan complacidos con su trabajo que le dejaban elegir una prenda y quedársela por lo que Carlos gustaba el modelaje por ahora, lo único malo era Víctor, si Libby había estado acompañándole a cualquier lado últimamente, pero Maya exigió atención y Víctor empezó a manejar nuevamente sus asuntos, él lo odiaba, detestaba a Víctor, si el hombre no le había hecho nada y le dio su amada cámara, pero no le quería, era un hombre santo cielo.

Ningún hombre había sido amable con Carlos, no gratis, ni siquiera Ben, no el solo era amable por Mal y bueno estaba Booboo pero este chico aun esperaba que mágicamente se transformara en Cameron, no era idiota sabía que Booboo quería recuperar al idiota por el que fue reemplazo así que si, Carlos no gustaba de Víctor y pensaba la forma en pasar el menor tiempo posible a su lado.

Por ejemplo ahora mientras tenían un asado en el jardín Carlos se mantuvo alejado de la “diversión” Carlos estaba más ocupado tomando fotografías de la hoja caída al césped que ver como Víctor volteaba la hamburguesa perfecta, no entendía como Maya podía estar ahí viendo eso carajo, entonces su batería se terminó y entro a la casa con Cienna trotando a su alrededor, el perro no había alejadose ni un segundo, buscando termino en la oficina de Víctor, él sabía que debía tener baterías extras por lo que registro cajones importándole poco la privacidad, hasta que dio con ellas, entonces se sentó en la silla de Víctor y cambio la baterías, después se dio cuenta que la silla giraba y empezó a jugar, era un niño no lo culpen, mientras daba vueltas en la silla e intentando agarrarse Carlos tiro unos papeles que lucían muy importantes sobre el escritorio.

Asustado corrió a levantarles tratando de acomodarlos, fue ahí cuando lo vio, un seguro de vida y al leerlo atentamente se dio cuenta que era una renovación, lo que explicaría que estuviera afuera, estaba firmado por Víctor y bueno era algo muy interesante, el buen señor Boyce era un hombre de familia y parecía realmente preocupado por esta, pues si algo llegaba a ocurrirle había una buena suma de dinero que se le entregaría a su viuda, así como fideicomisos a sus dos hijos, recordó a su madre hablar sobre cómo ser una heredera fue un trabajo duro, que hacer parecer un accidente tenía que ser primordial o podrían cancelar seguros de vida y perder una valiosa herencia.

Víctor no era millonario pero tampoco estaba en la calle, tenía una buena cantidad de dinero en su cuenta, Carlos no perdió el tiempo y lo verifico en ese momento gracias a la computadora y que el hombre era tan predecible, así que había dinero en sus cuentas, más la póliza del seguro seguramente sería una buena cantidad para Libby ella podría hacer algo con ello, ahora solo debía eliminar a lo unció que sobraba ahí, Maya no contaba era fastidiosa sí, pero inofensiva.

Sonrió, salió de la oficina sonriente con la cámara ideando ya la manera de que el accidente sucediera, Libby estaría feliz ellos peleaban todo el tiempo, si sobre él y los límites a los que tenían que exponerlo y otras cosas, pero siempre peleaban, además Carlos ya no tendría que vivir constantemente vigilando sus movimientos y demás era la mejor decisión de todas.

Hasta que salió al patio nuevamente y vio a la pareja peleando solo que no era como las otras peleas no, Víctor mordió la hamburguesa de su esposa y esta le gruñía, Maya agitaba sus brazos riendo y el hombre ahora perseguía a su hija tratando de robar su comida quien corría para salvarla, Maya termino escondiéndose detrás de su madre, pero Víctor las embistió tirándoles al suelo, comida salió volando, la hamburguesa cayendo a un metro de los pies de Carlos, Cienna se despegó de su lado entonces corrió a comer lo tirado para después ladrar felizmente a sus amos que seguían riendo en el suelo.

Libby no sería feliz con la muerte de Víctor, no al ver lo feliz que ella le besa entonces, no era un beso ruidoso como los que llego a sentir, no fue posesivo o simplemente pasajero como los que Mal daba a Ben, no, este era dulce y tierno, solo había visto a una persona así de feliz una vez, Anita y Roger durante el día de la familia, sonreirán y veían tan enamorados que en aquel momento se preguntó si aquello era real.

Lo era y Libby tenía eso con Víctor, si Carlos destruía esa felicidad seria aun peor que su madre, Carlos suspiro dándose cuenta que realmente no iba a hacerlo, tal vez aun no, quizás el día en que ya no fuera útil o cuando Víctor intentara algo lo mataría, por ahora lo conservaría por Libby, Víctor levanto la vista entonces sonrió en su dirección y le llamo para unirse a la diversión, pero Carlos solo levanto una ceja y dio media vuelta no es como si quisiera comer realmente, el huyo a su habitación.

Carlos suspiro sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana, su cámara colgando del cordón alrededor de su cuello, tomo la cajetilla de cigarros que había robado de un idiota el otro día y simplemente lo encendió y empezó a fumar, hace un tiempo entendió por qué su madre lo hace, realmente era bueno cuando no se quemaba contra su piel y aún que en la isla no podía hacerlo mucho ya que su madre sabia cuando le faltaban cigarros o simplemente lo olía en él, aquí no había nadie quien le molestara, entendía que la mujer Libby su “madre” estaba tan temerosa de que el volviera a intentar suicidarse que podía salirse con la suya en muchos sentidos así que los golpes no estaban dentro de su futuro.

Escucho a lo lejos una voz llamarle, era ella, Libby, rodo los ojos puesto puede que no le golpearía por fumar pero claro que le regañaría o al menos tendría otra charla estúpida sobre su miedo a perderle por lo que no se quedaría ahí, subió entonces por la ventana escalando hasta el techo y se quedó ahí fumando viendo como la tarde se desvanecía y la noche se hacía cargo, en momentos como estos extrañaba el precipicio en la isla donde pasaba varias de sus noches contemplando el acantilado y las olas del mar rompiéndose contra las rocas. 

En aquel entonces pensaría en todas las penas que tenía que vivir, preguntándose como seria haber nacido en Auradon o simplemente tener un momento de paz donde ninguna voz de su madre le molestara, ahora solo podía quedarse en ese techo mirando a otros pasar en la calle ignorando a Libby buscándole y pensando en su abusiva madre, porque a pesar de todo Carlos a veces deseaba regresar con ella, a lo que conocía, aquí todo era tan confuso para él.

****************

\- Yo sé lo que eres – las palabras de la vieja mujer le llenaron de miedo, pues le miraba igual que alguna vez hizo Mal, como si pudiera ver a través de su alma.  
\- No sé qué es lo que dice – dijo sonriente pues noto que todos eran mucho menos sospechosos cuando le sonreía, igual que lo haría Cameron.  
\- Tú no eres mi nieto Cameron- y la sonrisa de Carlos flaqueo por unos segundos.

La abuela estaba de visita, debido al fracaso de su reunión familiar, donde Carlos casi daña a un pequeño niño y que terminara con el encerrado en su alcoba la mayor parte del tiempo la familia se había mantenido distante, con lo que no conto fue que la vieja mujer, la abuela de Cameron lo hubiera estado observando todo ese tiempo y lo descubriera, ella no dijo nada hasta que esa tarde había llegado de visita sorprendiéndoles.

Carlos ya iba de salida, Booboo mantuvo su palabra y hasta ahora le llevaba cualquier lugar que quisiera, sobre todo a los centros comerciales donde podía comprar helados ridículamente caros llenos de colorantes brillosos y temas estúpidos, como sirenas o unicornios, enserio Booboo no entendía la fascinación de Cameron por beber un helado que parecía vomitado por un duende, lleno de brillos y demás, pero entonces la abuela de Cameron llego y ellos tuvieron que quedarse, Carlos hizo una mueca pero luego de un discreto empujón de Booboo volvió a sonreír y ser totalmente educado con la mujer, hasta que esta dejo en evidencia su secreto.

\- Abuela no sé qué es de lo que estás hablando – sonrió aún más, lanzando discretas miraditas a su alrededor ya sea en busca de su apoyo o de alguien que pudiera escucharle, tal vez ambas.  
\- Lo veo en tus ojos, mi nieto no tenía esa sombra en ellos – suspiro ella pesadamente, Carlos volvió a titubear estudiando a la vieja mujer que no lucia enojada de hecho algo curiosa - ¿está con él no es así?, no intentes negarlo jovencito, de alguna forma mi nieto esta con ese chico – le miro con seriedad y Carlos se sintió tan pequeño, tan expuesto que no pudo seguir con la farsa, sabía que algo como lo que hizo con Maya no funcionaría con ella.  
\- Con Jay – suspiro finalmente - yo no puedo traerlo de vuelta lo siento.  
\- No es tu culpa seguramente fue Cameron quien quiso ir en primer lugar – ella sonrió tomo su mano y sonrió consolándole, a él, el chico que había robado el lugar de su nieto, de su familia - ¿qué hay de ti no extrañas a nadie? – pregunto finalmente curiosa.  
\- Mi madre era lo único que tenía – suspiro Carlos bajando la cabeza - y ella dejo tantos recuerdos en mi piel que será difícil olvidarla por más que lo intento – dijo con amargura.  
\- Oh cariño – volvió a tomar su mano con cariño y jalándole suavemente acaricio su rostro con dulzura.   
\- Ella tenía razón, soy inútil innecesario tanto así que fue exiliado a este mundo por aquellos que juraron eran mi familia - y Carlos no entendía por qué le decía eso, porque le contaba todo aquello a una completa extraña, porque se dejaba envolver por aquella calidez.   
\- Ellos te enviaron aquí querido donde lo tienes todo donde eres libre y estas a salvo – intento consolarle, pero Carlos solo bufo.   
\- Si claro estoy seguro que ese era su objetivo y no cambiarme por algo mejor como Cameron – dijo con sarcasmo y amargura - ellos no – apretó los labios buscando sus palabras - solo me desecharon en cuanto tuvieron algo mejor.  
\- Mi nieto es como una luz que lo ilumina todo en un instante – la escucho hablar, decir todas esas cosas hermosas de Cameron con tanto amor que sintió envidia - da calor sin proponérselo él es un chico lleno de tanta energía y vitalidad que es imposible no seguirlo – Carlos solo cerró los ojos dispuesto a escuchar que él era inútil y sin valor – esos otros, seguramente estaban asustados igual que tú, tenían tanto miedo que se aferraron a Cameron tras conocerle y mi niño decidió volver con ellos para hacerlos felices para cuidarles porque eso es lo que Cameron haría.  
\- Lo lamento por no ser él – se disculpó realmente de corazón.   
\- Ellos te enviaron aquí pero no como un exilio, vieron lo que este mundo hizo por Cameron, lo alegre que era, lo feliz que fue aquí y de alguna forma quisieron serlo también, te enviaron aquí para que fueras feliz, mi pequeño si sigues viendo esto como un castigo en lugar de lo es no servirá de nada – animo dando una palmada en su mejilla, tratando de hacerle entender que este no era un castigo, si extrañaba a su nieto, amaba a su pequeño Cameron pero lo había visto los últimos días, escucho el amor que profesaba a ese otro joven, vio lo dolido y enamorado que estaba y supo que estaría mejor en ese otro lugar, ella aun no entendía cómo y no quería saber lo único que importaba es que su niño fuera feliz y ahora ahí, viendo a este nuevo chico a otro joven idéntico a su nieto, un chico destrozado por un pasado seguramente nada amable no pudo sentir resentimiento si no amor, deseo tanto hacerle feliz este pequeño porque de alguna forma esperaba que de igual manera en aquel otro mundo alguien hiciera feliz a su pequeño Cameron.   
\- Fui arrojado como basura no veo nada diferente – respondió en cambio Carlos y le dolió ver que en sus ojos había tanto odio, rencor pero sobre todo tanto dolor, una tristeza y soledad enorme que tal vez nunca podría curarse.   
\- Bueno tienes una verdadera familia ahora ¿no? – sonrió - una madre amorosa, un padre que lucharía por ti, una hermana y montones de primos y primas que seguramente te harán la vida un infierno, me tienes a mí – sonrió amablemente – pero sobre todo lo tienes a él no es así – termino por sorprenderle lanzando una mirada al joven que no hacía nada por escuchar su conversación discreta, ella no era estúpida fue joven una vez y estando ahí cinco minutos noto lo que tal vez este niño aun no descubría, lo que no entendía, pues aquella mirada fugas que lanzo en su dirección fue suficiente para ella hacerle entender muchas cosas - no te amargues no retengas el pasado y te hagas más daño, se cómo ellos y déjalo todo atrás mi pequeño ve esto como una nueva oportunidad para obtener la vida que mereces.  
\- ¿Aun cuando es la vida de su nieto? – pegunto indeciso.   
\- Cameron eligió volver con ellos y si lo tuviera en frente le gritaría por su decisión tan apresurada pero – suspiro - sé que él será feliz ahí muy feliz, es hora de que te des esa oportunidad también.  
\- Carlos, mi nombre es Carlos De Vil – confeso apretando los labios en una mueca pues estaba intentando retenerse por todos los medios no llorar.  
\- Bienvenido a mi familia Carlos, es un poco extraña y entusiasta pero ya te acostumbraras – aquellas palabras no debieron afectarle tanto pero entonces sin poder evitarlo y antes de que pudiera llorar Carlos la abrazo, se inclinó envolviendo a la vieja mujer en un fuerte abrazo y olvido todo por un segundo, imaginando por un segundo, un minuto que esto le pertenecía.

Libby miro todo aquello sorprendió, agradeció al cielo por ver a hijo de aquella forma pues pocas eran las personas a las que Cameron dejaba entrar en u espacio personal últimamente, incluso ella a veces era alejada, para ella fue un gran paso verle nuevamente abrazar a su abuela.

Carlos sabía que no debía creer en eso, que su vida nunca fue un cuentos de hadas, nada bueno le sucedía, nadie nunca vio por él, pero por primera vez en la vida quería creer, se dijo que ese buena mujer tenía razón, Mal le había enviado por una razón, no para abandonarle, no para deshacerse de él si no para darle una familia, un mundo donde sabrían darle todo el amor que ellos no podían darle, se repitió desde aquel día que le fue dado una oportunidad para ser feliz y no fue simplemente desechado a la basura.

 

*************

\- Te lo dije estas a salvo ahora – le sonrió Booboo tras escuchar la conversación que tuvo con la vieja mujer - nadie va a lastimarte aquí, ella no puede alcanzarte – termino totalmente serio - pecas.  
\- ¿cómo diablos me llamaste? – Carlos que había estado contando lo sucedió mientras revisaba sus creaciones se congelo ante el sobrenombre, giro entonces molesto.   
\- Pecas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros girando la silla donde estaba - ya sabes por tus pecas – señalo su rostro como mayor explicación.   
\- Pero que original capitán obvio – gruño molesto - que tal si yo te llamo imbécil ya sabes porque tienes cara de uno – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al entender la magnitud de sus palabras, se había relajado tanto que no recordaba que debía ser gentil y amoroso con el chico.

Había terror en su mirada, estaba a un segundo de disculparse y dejarse golpear si con eso ganaba su perdón, pero Booboo solo rio, el chico estaba riendo felizmente por el arrebato de ira de Carlos y no lucia molesto en absoluto.

\- Te llamare chihuahua porque eres tan gruñón y pequeño como uno – sonrió acariciando sus cabellos, Carlos frunció su nariz y lanzo una mordida en su dirección – abajo perro malo – le ordeno juguetonamente, entonces Carlos se tensó completamente, Booboo lo estaba tratado como un perro, como un animal peludo y no pudo evitar relacionarlo con Jay con Cruella, Booboo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde – lo siento – se disculpó al ver el efecto de sus palabras – Carlos lo siento yo no volveré a hacerlo – y tomo su mano con suavidad sonriéndole – te conseguiré un buen apodo Cookie – le giño un ojo, logrando una sonrisa de Carlos finalmente, entonces su nariz volvió a fruncirse al recordar el nombre que uso en él.  
\- Eres imposible – murmuro molesto – pero lo permitiré, Boobiboo – se burló entonces y el joven solo hizo una mueca sabiendo bien que la guerra de sobrenombres empezaba.

Booboo estaba bien con eso, estaba feliz de que Carlos dejara de actuar tan cauteloso, tan vigilante de su entorno y se atreviera a actuar como un chico normal y si insultarlo ayudaría pues se dejaría insultar, cuando otro apodo cariñoso salió de los labios de Carlos no pudo más que suspirar, tal vez esto se saldría de control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los niños cambiados por hadas en diversas leyendas y creencias populares europeas, un niño cambiado es el hijo de un hada, xana, trol, elfo u otra criatura fantástica, dejado secretamente en el lugar de un niño robado. Se usaba esta creencia para explicar el nacimiento de niños deformes. Quise hacer referencia a esto porque Mal es un hada y bueno cambio a Carlos con Cameron lol.   
> La neofobia es el miedo a las cosas nuevas, o miedo a lo nuevo.  
> Una de las formas más comunes en que la neofobia se manifiesta es como un temor a alimentos nuevos o diferentes, a los que no está uno acostumbrado. Hay personas que realmente no pueden llegar a comer debido a este trastorno, traumas que tenían que ver con su infancia sobre momentos no muy agradables con referente a comer, no hay una cura factible. 
> 
> Un recordatorio, Carlos es una víctima si pero él no está indefenso, su mayor obstáculo es el miedo, el miedo le hace congelarse, tener ataques de pánico y bueno ser vulnerable, pero Carlos es listo y el hijo de una psicópata que no se les olvide, Carlos sigue siendo un villano a diferencia de sus amigos el no eligió el bien por la bondad de su corazón, él lo eligió porque en ese momento era la decisión más segura.
> 
> Una galletas?  
> Chocolate??  
> Idea???


	9. Capítulo 9: Solo un poco más.

**Capítulo 9: Solo un poco más.**

 

**_“Estamos tan acostumbrados a disfrazarnos para los demás, que al final nos disfrazamos para nosotros mismos.”_ **

**_FRANÇOIS DE LA ROCHEFOUCAULD_ **

 

 

  * Carlos – le miro el chico poniendo ambas manos a los lados dejándole completamente sin salida.
  * No – respondió apartando los labios sin dejar de mirar como el rostro de Booboo se acercaba cada vez más a él, deseando tener una salida, pero de nuevo estar en ese cubículo del baño no le daba muchos lugares a donde ir.
  * Carlos tienes que hacerlo – volvió a pedirle mientras Carlos cerraba los ojos apretando los labios aún más en una mueca, deseando poder escabullirse pero a menos que pudiera volar o pasar entre las piernas del otro joven eso estaría difícil.
  * no maldita sea – gruño poniendo los brazos en el pecho de Booboo y empujándole con suavidad -  No voy a hacer algo tan – empujo con más fuerza queriéndoselo sacar de encima  - Tan degradante – le miro con furia en sus ojos  - No quiero hacerlo – negó con su cabeza con ahínco sintiendo una verdadera impotencia al verse sometido una vez más.
  * ¿Quieres que todos se enteren que no eres Cameron? – Booboo lo tomo del rostro para obligar a mirarle nuevamente y Carlos suspiro al escuchar la amenaza negando con suavidad – así me gusta Cookie – sonrió victorioso el mayor acariciando su mejilla.
  * Pero… - volvió a suplicar, no podía creer que Booboo fuera tan ruin, que lo obligaría a hacer algo tan horrendo, por unos momentos pensó que estaría a salvo y ahora estaba ahí en un baño de una cafetería obligándole a hacer lo más horrendo que jamás nadie le hizo.
  * Escucha Carlos ahora eres Cameron y una figura pública además tu carrera de modelaje va muy bien – le recordó alejándose del joven aun así lucia abatido – ahora sal y se amable con tus fans y no olvides sonreír – le ordeno.
  * Ellos dicen que no debo sonreír – Carlos hizo un puchero dejándose caer en el asiento del inodoro que afortunadamente tenía la tapadera por lo que podía empezar a hacer nuevamente su berrinche, razón por la cual estaban ahí en primer lugar.
  * En las fotos no - suspiro por décima vez ese día se suponía que sería una salida normal pero no, Carlos les metió en esto, pues que el chico afrontaría las consecuencias - pero aún tienes fans de los trabajos de Cameron y ellos quieren verte sonreír.
  * no quiero abrazarles - hizo una mueca ante esto pues una de las chicas que se le acercaron quiso abrazarlo para la fotografía y Carlos hizo una mueca ante esto -   y tomarme fotos con sonrisa de idiota – dijo con dramatismo como si aquello fuera una gran tortura -  Es tan odioso.
  * Gracias por llamarme idiota – bufo Booboo enarcando una ceja pues el si había reaccionado bien ante las fans.
  * De nada – sonrió con burla - No quiero  - se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero nuevamente.
  * Escucha me pediste ayuda para quedarte aquí ¿Quieres pasar desapercibido?  ¿Que todos sigan creyendo que eres Cameron Boyce o prefieres que  crean que estas en drogas o algo así por tu repentino cambio? – le recordó - Volverán a internarte en la clínica o algo así pero bueno has lo que quieras – suspiro cansado y salió del cubículo para lavarse las manos simplemente por costumbre y por qué las había puesto en la pared claro, arreglo sus gafas de sol y su sudadera mientras esperaba que Carlos cambiara su actitud.
  * Bien – dijo con fastidio Carlos saliendo del cubículo suspiro resignado porque realmente no quería regresar a ese horrible lugar - Voy a sonreír como un estúpido príncipe primoroso y firmar estúpidos autógrafos pero no abrazare a nadie – hizo una mueca arrebatando de la mano de Booboo la horrenda gorra que le obligo a usar ese día, las odiaba pero el joven le había aconsejado un disfraz para pasar desapercibido.
  * Solo recuerda ser amable y sonreír – palmeo su hombro - Tienes una linda sonrisa –continuo ignorando la forma extraña que Carlos le miraba, entonces Carlos sonrió y Booboo recordó algo - ahora que no tienes esos afilados dientes – se estremeció porque si le habían dejado un gran recuerdo.
  * Son para comerte mejor Boocito. – se burló sacado su lengua en su dirección, coloco la gorra sus gafas de sol y salió dispuesto a esperar que alguna otra fan no lo reconociera o tendría que sonreír, el solo quería su helado de unicornio maldita sea.



Lo hicieron al menos tres chicas más le pidieron tomarse una fotografía y él tuvo que sonreír y no apartare cuando una de ellas entro demasiado en su espacio personal odio cada segundo de ello.

 

**********************

Con las pocas clases debido a su último ataque de pánico, el modelaje y el baile aun dejaban mucho tiempo libre para Carlos, tiempo que el niño utilizaba destrozando aparatos electrodomésticos o haciendo su segunda cosa favorita, atormentando a Booboo, ese día le había mandado ocho mensajes  con carácter de urgente al final solo fue que Carlos quería probar el nuevo cono sirena que tenían en una nueva cafetería, era colorido, lleno de galletas y enorme, una verdadera monstruosidad porque eso no parecía helado, era más bien un montón de químicos congelados para darle tal apariencia pero de nuevo Carlos no tenía más amigos y aun que hablaba con Karan y Sophie en la escuela se rehusaba verlo fuera de esta, según él no los necesitaba tenia a Booboo, así que ahí estaban tras terminar el helado sentados en la habitación de Carlos, y de algún modo la conversación giró en torno a eso, la inexistente cantidad de amigos de Carlos y Karan siendo el mejor amigos de Cameron.

 

  * Creí que tú eras su mejor amigo – hizo una mueca mordiendo la última parte de su cono de helado, si llevaba dos ese día, uno en el lugar y otro para el camino, Booboo no comprendía como Carlos podía comer tanta comida chatarra pero casi nada de verdadera comida.
  * No – suspiro Booboo mirando nuevamente su teléfono ansioso por que recibir la llamada de su novia - Era un poco diferente – hizo una mueca - Nuestra relación era más.  
  * ¿Tenías sexo con él? – le corto Carlos mirándose inocente desde su cama.
  * No ¿Qué? - Booboo casi deja caer su teléfono ante tal comentario -  Claro que no – hizo otra mueca esta vez de desagrado -  Mira nosotros íbamos a la misma escuela de danza y nos hicimos amigos pero Karan es de su edad – suspiro guardando el celular y sentándose en la silla lo más lejos de las manos inquitas del niño -  iba a la escuela juntos y  tú sabes eran mejores amigos.
  * Ahora lo eres tú – dijo como si nada Carlos - No me importa Karan, ni Sophie solo tu – continuo revisando ahora su teléfono, su nuevo grande amor además de su cámara digital -  Solo te quiero a ti – dijo y fue tan frio, tan simple como si estuviera hablando de una posesión, Booboo sospechaba que era así.
  * Tal vez sea bueno que tengas más amigos – suspiro pensando cómo hacer que finalmente Carlos saliera de su caparazón.
  * ¿No te pondrás celoso? – dijo con una sonrisa levantando únicamente la mirada del teléfono - Bien voy a hablar con el – soltó tras una larga mirada con el joven que prácticamente le suplicaba con la mirada.
  * Carlos por favor no vayas a hacer algo extraño – suplico realmente, Carlos sonrió a esto se levantó de la cama y sentándose en sus piernas a horcadas lo abrazo por el cuello.
  * Tranquilo Buuba no voy a besarle – dijo presumido acariciando su nuca causándole aquel escalofrío que sabía que le gustaba - Sé que no te gusta compartir – murmuro para entonces besarle  - Soy tuyo y solo tuyo – susurro contra sus labios.
  * Basta – Booboo le alejo tomándole del cuello con tal vez algo de fuerza haciendo que Carlos se quejara en un gemido por lo que de inmediato lo soltó - No eres mío, no eres de nadie porque no eres una propiedad – dijo con firmeza a lo que Carlos solo volvió a sonreír coqueto -  Carlos lo entiendes ¿verdad? No tienes que hacer esto.
  * Yo quiero hacerlo – volvió a murmurar apoyándose en su pecho - Me gusta tocarte – dijo descansando sus manos por el pecho del joven.
  * Ok – Booboo se levantó ante la actitud tan infantil de Carlos empujándole con suavidad y sacándoselo de encima - Tengo que irme – dijo revisando su teléfono - Habla con Karan – dijo mirándole con firmeza, Carlos solo sonrió desde su lugar en la cama a donde fue empujado, cruzo las piernas  exponiendo su pecho, estirando su lechoso cuello y asintió.
  * Si – dijo totalmente sumiso – seré el amigo de Karan Boobibu – término con una sonrisa sarcástica.



 

Booboo solo suspiro rodo los ojos tomo las llaves de su automóvil, las que Carlos había tomado antes para obligarle a subir a su habitación y salió de ahí, en el camino se despidió de Víctor que solo saludo a lo lejos y el enorme perro que parecía no muy a gusto de tenerlo ahí, extraño ese perro siempre lo quiso pero desde Carlos era como si Cienna lo culpara por algo, así que paso ante la mirada vigilante del perro guardián de Carlos y salió de ahí.

 

Antes de subir a su auto dio una última mirada a la ventana del cuarto de Cameron donde el chico ya estaba sentado con una pierna fuera de esta, Carlos le saludo levantado una mano con energía y Booboo se fue de ahí no muy seguro de que el chico siguiera su consejo, entonces su teléfono sonó y si era Megan llamándole.

 

********************

 

 **SexyCookie:** Necesito que vengas ahora  : (

 **DearBoobiboo:** ¿Por qué rayos cambiaste tu nombre de contacto desde mi celular?

 **DearBoobiboo:** Es mas ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

 **SexyCookie:** No estas prestando atención, Ven, ¡¡¡ahora!!!

 **DearBoobiboo:** Estoy de salida, no puedo ayudarte.

 **SexyCookie:** ¡¡¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí!!!

 **SexyCookie:** Stewart

 **SexyCookie:** Por favor

 **SexyCookie:** Hare lo que me pidas solo sácame de aquí.

 **DearBoobiboo:** No voy a librarte de otra reunión familiar.

 **DearBoobiboo:** Tu madre me miro horrible la última vez.

 **SexyCookie:** Ella no es mi madre  >:(

 **DearBoobiboo:** lo es ahora, lidia con ello.

 **SexyCookie:** No

 **SexyCookie:** Por favor

 **SexyCookie:** No es la “familia”

 **SexyCookie:** Libby está molesta, porque no he salido de mi cuarto más que para la escuela y el modelaje, incluso falte a danza.

 **DearBoobiboo:** Habla con ella y dile que no te gusta eso.

 **SexyCookie:** No es eso…

 **SexyCookie:** Yo olvide la clase

 **SexyCookie:** Eh estado muy ocupado con mi nuevo proyecto

 **DearBoobiboo:** Cierto tu “proyecto”

 **SexyCookie:** Puedo oírte rodar los ojos desde aquí Stewart deja de burlarte.

 **DearBoobiboo:** Estoy en medio del pasillo del edificio con mi maleta ve al punto o voy a apagar el cel.

 **SexyCookie:** No te atreverías

 **DearBoobiboo:** Adiós Carlos

 **SexyCookie:** Saltare de la ventana si lo haces u.u

 **DearBoobiboo:** No bromees con eso

 **SexyCookie:** Pruébame

 **DearBoobiboo:** Bien dame cinco minutos para llegar al coche.

 **SexyCookie:** Más vale que sea para que vengas por mí porque juro que voy a saltar

 **SexyCookie:** O explotare la casa

 **SexyCookie:** De hecho creo que eso resolvería el problema

 **SexyCookie:** Tal vez solo explote esa parte de la casa.

 **DearBoobiboo:** Estoy aquí, nada de explosiones ni saltar por ventanas.

 **SexyCookie:** Bien decía, Libby está “preocupada” no entiendo por qué llamo a unos de mis “amigos” que están en la ciudad y no habían podido venir a verme.

 **DearBoobiboo:** Eso es bueno, diviértete.

 **SexyCookie:** Reamente tienes suerte de ser muy lindo porque cerebro te falta.

 **DearBoobiboo:** Es lo más dulce que me has dicho, igual no voy a cancelar mis planes.

 **SexyCookie:** Pero debes ayudarme

 **SexyCookie:** Eres malvado

 **SexyCookie:** Libby quiere que este con ellos y baile.

 **DearBoobiboo:** Te gusta bailar

 **SexyCookie:** No esa cosa extraña

 **DearBoobiboo:** Tienes miedo de bailar break dance…

 **DearBoobiboo:** Ve y diviértete Carlos.

 **SexyCookie:** No

 **SexyCookie:** Idiota

 **SexyCookie:** Tengo miedo de estar a solas con un montón de extraños.

 **SexyCookie:** Por favor

 **SexyCookie:** Con Víctor no tengo opción pero…

 **DearBoobiboo:** Carlos son amigos de Cameron no van a hacerte nada malo, nada más allá de bromas.

 **SexyCookie:** Las personas tienden a cambiar a mí alrededor Booboo

 **SexyCookie:** Por favor

 

**SexyCookie ha enviado una foto**

**SexyCookie Ha enviado un audio.**

**DearBoobiboo:** Bien tienes diez minutos para empacar algo de ropa

 **SexyCookie:** ¡¡Yey!!

 **SexyCookie:** Eres el mejor

 **SexyCookie:** Voy a darte la mejor mamada de tu vida.

 **DearBoobiboo:** No hagas que me arrepienta.

 **SexyCookie:** ¿Y a dónde vamos?

 **SexyCookie:** Quiero ir a un campamento espacial

 **DearBoobiboo:** Eso es para niños y es en Alabama.

 **DearBoobiboo:**  Iremos a la casa de mis padres

 **SexyCookie:** Eso es taaaaaaaaan aburidooooo

 **DearBoobiboo:** Te dije no voy a cancelar mis planes.

 **SexyCookie:** No quiero estar en casa de tus padres y tu noviecita.

 **DearBoobiboo:** Ella salió de trabajo por eso pasare el fin de semana con mis padres.

 **SexyCookie:** ¿Necesitas quién te cuide Bobibooo?

 **DearBoobiboo:** Ya me arrepentí.

 **SexyCookie:** Te estaré esperando

 **SexyCookie:** ¡Apúrate!

 

************************

 

Así que Carlos le había estado molestando justo cuando salía de su departamento, con su novia lejos el fin de semana Booboo imagino que estaría súper aburrido en casa entonces su madre llamo diciendo lo poco que le había visto últimamente y rindiéndose acepto ir a visitarles y de paso poder visitar a sus amados animales.

 

Pero Carlos le obligaba a llevarle solo para escaparse de una cita de juegos que Libby le preparo, si casi ríe cuando Maya lo llamo así pero trato de mantener la compostura, no quería otro arrebato de furia del pequeño que realmente lucia adorable pero era muy fastidioso cuando se molestaba, entonces Carlos rodo los ojos, le empujo a la puerta y grito algo de ir a capturar pokemones y salieron de ahí antes de que sus dichosos amigos viniera.

 

Ahora estaba en su sexta parada en una calle al azar porque un Ponyta salvaje había aparecido y al parecer a Carlos le gustaban los caballos, si el dibujo en el celular era algo, cinco minutos después con un Carlos sonriente saltando de emoción que atrapo a su lo que sea volvieron a andar en dirección del rancho, este viaje ya había tardado el doble del tiempo por culpa de Carlos pero  puede aceptar que es mucho más divertido que ir solo, Carlos riendo apretando botones de su preciado coche y des configurando la radio, lo bueno es que había llamado para avisar a sus padres, su madre siempre quiso a Cameron, claro que cualquiera que conociera a Cameron terminaba amándole, era como el hijo perfecto agradable y carismático.

 

Lo malo era que tras el incidente y bueno que fuera acusado de violación, gracias a dios no acusaron a su padre también o seguramente el enfado sería más grande, así que sus padres no eran fans de Cameron en este momento sobre todo tras el tiempo que pasaba de mas con él, pero lo bueno es que no le negó aceptarlo, fue un alivio o no tenía idea de que hacer, dudaba que hubiera campamentos espaciales en este momento, lo único que estaba seguro es que se habría negado ir al rancho si Carlos no era aceptado y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

 

Mentira lo sabía muy bien la esperanza de ver a Cameron nuevamente le mantenía firme en su decisión y aun que una pequeña voz le decía que jamás lo volvería a ver  la ignoro por completo.

 

Carlos levanto la vista de su teléfono entonces llamo su atención y sonrió sacando su lengua, para después inclinarse y besar su mejilla con suavidad “Gracias por salvarme”  murmuro el chico con voz suave, Booboo solo apretó las manos en el volante y siguió conduciendo.

 

Se sintió un poco culpable al saber que no hacia esto por Carlos.

 

Cuando finalmente llegaron Carlos bajo del auto sin despegar la vista de su teléfono, murmuraba cosas que realmente no entendía, Booboo se estrió un poco saliendo de su asiento cuando su hermana menor salió corriendo de la casa seguido muy de cerca de tres enormes perros y dos más pequeños rodeo el auto para abrazarle cuando escucho un golpe, Carlos había dejado caer su teléfono, su rostro reflejaba terror puro al ver a los animales abalanzarse contra él.

 

Muy tarde lo recordó, el terror de ese chico a esos animales, grito a los animales para intentar detenerlos pero eso solo hizo que Carlos reaccionara más negativamente, corrió, el chico simplemente entro en automático e intento sobrevivir, rodeo el auto saltando por encima de la cajuela y paso la camioneta de su padre más adelante saltando sobre el cofre mientras los perros juguetones lo corretearon.

 

Carlos siguió corriendo, incluso cuando Booboo le gritaba parar, lo único que escucho fue los ladridos que en su cabeza rezumbaban aterrándole, finalmente dio con un enorme árbol cuyas ramas lo salvarían junto a este estaba un pequeño cobertizo, donde los artículos de jardinería de su madre se guardaban, Carlos simplemente escalo hasta ponerse a salvo y cerró los ojos al ver que las temibles bestias seguían ladrando

 

Booboo le siguió de inmediato empujo a los perros ordenándoles regresar pero estos seguían curiosos y excitados por el nuevo visitante, “¿Quién eres tú?” “Dulce” “Adorable” “Baja a jugar” Carlos podía entender perfectamente lo que esos perros le decían, pero su terror era demasiado aquellos ladridos no lo animaban solo el hacían sentirse peor, atrapado  estaba a un segundo de un ataque de pánico cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

 

Levanto la vista solo para ver a un hombre extraño, grito nuevamente empujo y pateo a aquel que intentaba tomarle, en su estado alterado no escucho sus palabras, ni como Booboo gritaba para que se detuviera, el padre de Booboo extrañado por a petición de su hijo de traer la escalera lo obedeció, entonces vio a Cameron aferrado a una rama cerca de su cobertizo a su hijo y sus dos hijas deteniendo a los perros que no dejaban de ladrarle y aún un poco confundido fue a bajar al chico, entonces Cameron lo estaba atacando no dejándose ayudar y bueno Nils tal vez se desesperó un poco  por que definitivamente no fue nada suave tomando a Cameron hasta despegarlo de la rama.

 

Gran error.

 

Carlos empezó a gritar como loco revolviéndose del agarre del hombre, golpeo con sus puños y siguió gritando, hasta que finalmente llegaron abajo y Booboo le llamo, Carlos sintió finalmente ser soltado por su captor y corrió de inmediato a abrazarse de joven que susurro palabras suaves para calmarlo.

 

Carlos finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para disculparse por golpear a Nils, aquella disculpa realmente no lo parecía pues el chico estaba más preocupado por su teléfono que por la escena hace un momento, finalmente todo se calmó y ambos chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Booboo, Carlos tenía su propia habitación para quedarse pero esta tenía una batería y muchas cosas que jugar o romper dado su necesidad por juguetear con todo.

 

  * Lamento lo de los perros – se disculpó Booboo, finalmente Carlos dejo de lado su teléfono guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de sus nuevos shorts, hace unos días Maya lo arrastro junto con su madre a ir de compras solo para que media hora después fuera Carlos quien revisaba ansioso todo tipo de ropa buscando que comprar, cabe destacar que los shorts ahora eran una gran parte de su guardarropa de sus colores habituales, por lo que guardo dicho aparato y puso atención a lo que Booboo le decía
  * Está en el pasado – trato de restarle importancia revisando ahora la guitarra en una de las sillas, tocando sus cuerdas con curiosidad.
  * Lo olvide por completo - volvió a decir el joven acercándose a Carlos realmente avergonzado.
  * Bueno golpee a tu padre estamos a mano – se encogió de hombros dejando la guitarra y girándose a donde en una silla una chaqueta negra descansaba, de inmediato la levanto  atraído por el color notando el escudo de un lobo bicolor haciéndole sonreír.
  * Enserio lo siento – Booboo se acercó nuevamente a el tomo su mano para detenerlo de revisar la prenda y hace que le diera su atención – Carlos.
  * Quieres dejar de disculparte – gruño el chico espantando su mano - es molesto cuando lloriqueas por algo – frunció su nariz encaminándose al espejo de la habitación para levantar la chaqueta frente a él.
  * Creí que te gustaba verme suplicar – sonrió Booboo notando el interés del joven en su ropa.
  * Lo hago pero no por tonterías – guiño un ojo desde el espejo de forma coqueta – si te hace sentir mejor puedes darme esto – abrazo la chaqueta.
  * No lo siento tanto – gruño jalando la prenda haciendo que el chico hiciera un mohín, por lo que regreso su vista al cuarto en busca de nuevas cosas.
  * Bien – se acercó a la batería para tomar uno de los palitos y golpear el platillo -  ahora muéstrame a usar esto o lo romperé.
  * Si destruyes mi batería juro que – murmuro molesto lanzando la chaqueta a su cama.
  * ¿Vas a dejarme a merced de tus perros Boobiboo? – dijo burlón y por un segundo Booboo realmente quiso hacerlo solo para callarle la boca, joder esos labios que se torcían en una sádica y viciosa sonrisa que empezaba a volverle loco.
  * No volveré a comprarte ningún helado sirena – amenazo en su lugar.
  * No te atreverías.
  * Pruébame – sonrió victorioso pues Carlos ya había dejado de tomar la baqueta como si fuera un cuchillo listo para apuñalar.
  * Te odio – gruño soltándolo todo y alejándose de la dichosa batería.
  * Estas mintiendo – sonrió ganador Booboo, Carlos rodo los ojos ante esto cruzándose de brazos para sentarse junto a la ventana a lo lejos vio a los perros correr en el patio, el solo frunció a nariz y se dijo que estos no le dañarían.



 

La tarde paso pronto y como era de esperarse la madre de Booboo los llamo para cenar, Carlos hizo una mueca ante esto, frunciendo su nariz adorablemente, algo que Booboo adoraba secretamente, así que declino la oferta para ambos entonces su madre furiosa grito “Nils Allen Stewart Junior baja a cenar ahora mismo es una orden” dijo con voz firme pero sin realmente malicia, por lo que Carlos solo se sorprendió y empezó a reír, desde que llego a ese mundo no recibía gritos, de hecho era lo contrario Libby le suplicaba porque comiera y siempre le preparaba todo lo que le pidiera no va a negarlo a Carlos le encantaba ser tan consentido esa fue otra razón por la que acepto modelar y bailar.

 

Así que tal vez Carlos estaba siendo malcriado por lo que no perdió el tiempo para burlarse de su Booboo.

 

  * Te llamas Nils – empezó a reír – te llamas igual que tu padre – y siguió molestando al ver el rostro enojado del chico.
  * No me llames Nils – gruño - mi padre se llama Nils… odiaba cuando Cameron lo hacia
  * ¿Entonces porque dejaste que lo hiciera? – pregunto curioso desde su cama recostado, cabe mencionar que hace horas se había puesto la chaqueta negra porque realmente le gustaba mucho.
  * Somos amigos – suspiro levantándose de la silla donde había estado tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra - mejores amigos – rectifico -sabía que me hacía enojar por eso me llamaba así.
  * Unas vez intente llamar a Mal, Bertha – confeso sentándose en la cama - ella azoto mi cabeza contra el suelo por tal osadía, Jay solo se rio de eso mientras Evie arreglaba su maquillaje – termino la historia sin ninguna emoción, Booboo conmocionado por tal cosa le miro un segundo tratando de descifrar si aquello era una broma más recordando el carácter de sus amigos y dado lo que decía los escritos sabía que era posible.
  * Bien puedes llamar Nils, no voy a golpearte por eso – término en un suspiro.
  * No lo creo Stewart, solo no me llames así tu sabes – frunció la nariz recordando los demás apodos que a veces le daba.
  * ¿Pecas?, ¿Mica?, ¿Cameron? – pregunto.
  * Buba – se burló entonces -  Bubilicius – dijo como si fuera un trablengua.
  * ok entiendo solo dime Booboo ya sabes – levanto las manos en rendición.
  * Sigo creyendo que es estúpido pero si eso quieres – se levantó dispuesto a bajar las escaleras.
  * Espera – Booboo le detuvo antes de pasar por la puerta – quítatela – ordeno, a lo que Carlos sonrió coqueto.
  * ¿ahora? Tu madre nos está esperando – susurro abrazándole por el cuello.
  * La chaqueta – rodo los ojos sacándoselo de encima – solo quítatela - Carlos frunció la nariz pero se la quito de muy mala gana, bueno por hora se la dejaría pero esa chaqueta seria suya.
  * Mi segundo nombre es Oscar – confeso caminado por el pasillo.
  * ¿Oscar?... eso no estaba en los registros – le miro confuso.
  * No puedes saberlo todo de mi – sonrió.
  * Oscar – repitió burlón.
  * Así es Nils – dijo en cambio igual de burlón.
  * Anda vamos a comer – lo empujo revolviendo sus cabellos.
  * Huy que divertido.



 

Carlos ceno mucho más de lo que le había visto comer hasta ahora Booboo y no paro de coquetear con el dado que se sentaron juntos y Carlos tenía la fea costumbre de acariciar su pierna o apretar su muslo ante cada oportunidad, y gracias a Fivel por llamar tanto la atención sobre sí misma o posiblemente hubieran notado sus reacciones ante tales tocamientos.

 

Esto parecía una malísima idea.

 

************************

El ruido de los perros le alerto de inmediato, que ellos ladraban a mitad de la noche no era algo usual, abrió la puerta de su habitación solo para ver que Sage también mirada aun medio dormida desde su habitación y Fivel estaba en el barandal mirando abajo, la puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba abierta pero la de Cameron estaba cerrada, confundido por no ver al niño asaltarle mientras dormía por aquellos ladridos fue a buscarle, justo antes de dormir se mostró muy renuente a pasar la noche solo en un lugar según el desconocido, por lo que ahora ir a ver si seguía dormido o escondido en un rincón asustado.

 

Carlos no estaba por ningún lado, incluso reviso en el closet y nada, un poco más despierto y preocupado porque acababa de perder a Carlos en su propia casa decidió bajar, joder los perros no dejaban de ladran podría ser Carlos afuera tratando de regresar a casa de Libby o peor aún un intruso quien podía hacerle definitivamente daño, lo último era tonto tenían un buen sistema de seguridad y hasta ahora nunca tuvieron intrusos pero bueno uno nunca sabe.

 

  * ¿A dónde vas? – le detuvo su hermana al intentar bajar por las escaleras.
  * Car…Cameron no está por ningún lado – murmuro el zafándose de su agarre – iré a buscarlo.
  * ¿No estas oyendo a los perros? – pregunto como si fuese idiota – papá y mamá esta abajo revisando.
  * Por eso mismo debo buscarle – rodo los ojos molesto de no dejare pasar – algo malo pudo.
  * Booboo – llamo su madre entonces desde debajo de las escaleras – baja ahora mismo hijo – pidió y la voz de su madre no parecía alterada más bien confundida – es Cameron.



 

Y Booboo paso de largo a su hermana de inmediato bajando los escalones de dos en dos detrás de el sin notarlo Fivel y hasta Sage ya estaban bajando curiosas por saber que pasaba y al notar que su madre no les detenía siguieron a su hermano.

 

Los perros afuera seguían ladrando las luces de la cocina estaban medio encendidas, tenues y su padre estaba parado justo al borde de está mirando fijamente cuando se hizo a un lado todo los temores de Booboo desaparecieron siendo reemplazados por confusión, Carlos estaba ahí fregando el piso con un cepillo sus manos estaban desnudas y sus rodillas rojizas, el aire tenía un intenso aroma a cloro y amoniaco la espuma inundaba medio piso de la cocina.

 

  * ¿Qué está haciendo? – fue Fivel la que pregunto confundida.
  * El no responde – dijo Nils – eh intentado hablarle pero solo murmura y no responde – continuo – escuche que es peligroso despertar a un sonámbulo, pero está manipulando acido con las manos y estas se están poniendo rojas – Booboo finalmente reacciono ante esto para ver que efectivamente las rodillas y nudillos de Carlos estaban cada vez más rojos por lo que se agacho con cuidado de no tocar el químico y poso una mano suavemente en la espalda de Carlos.
  * Carlos – murmuro en un susurro para que su familia no lo escuchara, pero Carlos no le prestó atención, el seguía tallando murmurando palabras incompresibles para el – Carlos – intento un poco más fuerte apretando su hombro – basta es suficiente – continuo al no ver respuesta alguna, por lo que tomo su mano para obligarle a soltar el tallador – Carlos deja de hacer eso.
  * No – forcejeo el niño finamente elevando solo un poco a voz – tengo que terminar esto – volvió a murmurar soltándose de su agarre y tallar el piso – subirá pronto  y me gritara por no haber limpiado – siguió tallando.
  * Ya está limpio – volvió a decir Booboo quitando definitivamente el tallador y levantándole – hey estas aquí – levanto su barbilla para que lo viera – soy yo Booboo ¿recuerdas?
  * No – Carlos solo le empujo alzando la voz – ¿no escuchas a los perros? – dijo con miedo – están ladrando no dejan de ladrar – jadeo aferrándose a su cabeza jalando sus rizos – me llevara con ellos si no termino – lo miro pero sus ojos estaban nublosos como si estuviera en una pesadilla, un recuerdo más bien – estúpido, estúpido, estúpido – murmuro golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza.
  * ¡Basta! – volvió a detenerle de hacerse daño.
  * ¡No! – lo empujo con fuerza para volver a dejarse caer de rodillas y tallar nuevamente el piso – esto tiene que quedar limpio – volvió a decir – tiene que ver su reflejo en el – murmuraba cada vez más alto por lo que era fácilmente escuchado por todos – tiene que ser perfecto – y volvió a meter la mano dentro de la cubeta con los químicos sin preocuparse un poco en lastimarse solo apretó los dientes y volvió a tallar.
  * Suficiente – dijo Nils al ver aquélla escena, el chico se estaba lastimando y sonámbulo o no, no iba a permitirlo – Cameron ya basta – se acercó para tomar a Cameron levantándole de ahí y sacándole de la cocina.
  * Papá no – trato de detenerlo Booboo pero fue muy tarde en cuanto aquel otro hombre lo toco y cargo sacándole Carlos empezó a gritar manoteando nuevamente asustado – ya basta lo estas empeorando – dijo quitándoselo – alguien quiere callar a los perros – dijo molesto y tomo el rostro de Carlos para calmarlo – hey Cookie  - dijo con ternura – despierta soy yo – murmuro.
  * No dejes que me lleve – dijo Carlos pero aún seguía dormido.
  * Estas a salvo – volvió a murmurar – despierta por favor – murmuro mientras Carlos finalmente despertaba.
  * ¿Booboo? – pregunto confuso mirándole fijamente miro la habitación y volvió a cerrarlos asustado con su respiración agitada – estaba de vuelta – murmuro poniendo sus manos sobre las de Booboo en su cabeza – tenía que limpiar la cocina o ella iba a castigarme – siguió murmurando – ella tenía perros, jamás había tenido perros pero ella los tenia – y abrió sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, inyectados en sangre.
  * Hey ya está bien – lo tranquilizo ignorando a su familia, los perros finalmente dejaron de ladrar – estás conmigo ahora, ¿recuerdas la casa de mis padres? – trato de tranquilizarlo - ven vamos a lavarte tus manos aún tienen amoniaco – soltó su cabeza para tomar sus manos rojas por el químico y llevarlo al baño más cercano.
  * Lo siento – se disculpó justo antes de ser llevado, Booboo se dio cuenta entonces que no era a el quien se lo decía pues Carlos estaba mirando a su madre.
  * Ve a lavarte Cameron – dijo Renne con una sonrisa suave pero sintiéndose totalmente abrumada por aquello, por la disculpa, unas frías y vacías palabras que solo apretaron más su corazón.



 

Renne miro a su marido quien solo negó con la cabeza, mandaron a sus hijas a dormir y limpiaron el desorden, la mitad del piso brillaba como espejo, aquella donde Carlos tallo con fuerza antes de ser descubierto, se sintieron extraños sin poder comprender el comportamiento de aquel joven ni sus palabras, se preguntaban si acaso Libby era una mala madre, si ellos torturaron a ese chico a tal grado de causarle ese tipo de daño.

 

En su habitación Booboo no tuvo remedio alguno más que dejar dormir Carlos con él, el chico se aferró a su cuerpo como un salvavidas el aroma de amoniaco fue difícil de sacar y aunque las manos y rodillas quedaron rojas casi sangrantes  la noche o lo que quedaba paso sin más incidentes.

 

Esa fue la primera vez que Booboo vio que tan vulnerable era Carlos de Vil  y el daño que había causado Cruella.

*****************

 

  * Toma – Carlos le sorprendió mientras regresaba de su acostumbrado trote por el rancho, sí que extrañaba esto pues en casa debía conformarse con una caminadora, Booboo se quitó los auriculares mirando la bolsa que el chico le ofrecía con cuidado saco la gorra negra con visera roja y un bordado de un balón en llamas encestando.
  * ¿por qué? – pregunto confundido a lo que Carlos solo ignoro su mirada para ir a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra.
  * Tu sabes has - dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, Booboo sabía que Carlos tardaba en decir las cosas, emociones más que nada por lo que poniendo la gorra sobre su mueble tomo una tolla para secarse el sudor de su carrera - ayudándome mucho últimamente – rasgo nuevamente las cuerdas - puedes tenerla  mi armario está llena de estas cosas – levanto finalmente la vista esperando la reacción de Booboo, Carlos solo quería pagar un poco de su ayuda sobre todo anoche.
  * A Cameron le gustaban – susurro volviendo a tomar la gorra tratando de recordar a verlo visto con una de esas – el siempre – sonrió recordando la extraña fascinación de Cameron por estas cosas, Carlos frunció la nariz no gustándole aquella mirada, esa sonrisa anhelante que tenía al mirar dicho objeto, la calidez con la que decía su nombre por lo que le interrumpió.
  * Bueno puedes tenerlas todas si quieres – dejo caer un manotazo en las cuerdas de la guitarra con fuerza molesto -  definitivamente son demasiado aburridas para mi gusto.
  * Deberías usar al menos una – Booboo no noto aquel enojo simplemente sonrió aún más volviendo a dejar la gorra y secarse el sudor.
  * No – negó tomando dicha gorra y examinándola - a ver aquí –  se acercó a Booboo y se la puso sobre su cabeza  – definitivamente no luce nada bien en ti.
  * Agradezco tu sinceridad – rodo los ojos y sonrió aún más cuando la nariz de Carlos se frunció en desaprobación – lo se apesto a sudor – cito a su novia quien siempre lo empujaba cuando venía así.
  * Si lo haces – asintió el chico pero en lugar de alejarse se acercó a un más deteniendo a Booboo cuando este intento alejarse – pero no es malo – aquello lo confundió – huele a ti – sonrió mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Booboo volvió a sentir como aquella atracción, esa fuerza invisible comenzaba a empujarle a hacer algo estúpido cuando Carlos finalmente lo beso algo que definitivamente estuvo a punto de responder.
  * Carlos – por suerte o tal vez no algo de razón le dio la fuerza para separarse de ese beso y poner cierta distancia entre ellos - ¿y eso porque fue?
  * Parecía como si quieras ser besado – respondió coqueto el chico lamiendo sus labios seductoramente y Booboo tuvo que aferrarse su toalla apretándola con fuerza para no lanzarse contra Carlos – como sea – desestimo rompiendo el contacto visual y así el hechizo en el – eso no es apestar, en la isla huele mucho peor – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas.
  * Ok – Booboo aún estaba algo aturdido por lo que solo quería cambiar de tema – voy a bañarme ahora, te importaría salir – pidió con gentileza, Carlos levanto una ceja en su dirección pero finalmente se levantó para salir.
  * Insistió en que no la necesitas – se encogió de hombros – pero si quieres oler a príncipe primoroso de Auradon te recomiendo usar el desodorante de tu hermana – dijo saliendo por la puerta – al menos olerías mejor que Chad – le escucho murmurar antes de cerrar la puerta.



 

Booboo suspiro negando con la cabeza y duchándose lo más rápido posible, en la cocina al bajar el ambiente estaba tenso Carlos estaba sentado con la espalda recta y un plato de panqueques frente a él, que su madre puso no había sido tocado y al parecer por los demás platos vacíos de sus hermanas ya llevaba rato así, era como si Carlos estuviera esperando una orden, un  permiso o algo y aunque Renne trato de no darle mucha importancia, Fivel se desesperó.

 

  * ¿Vas o comer o qué? – pregunto mirando a Carlos entrecerrando los ojos.
  * Fivel – la regaño su madre.
  * Lleva ahí sentado casi media hora mirando el plato - señalo ella – si no le gusta que diga algo.
  * Gracias Fivel – Booboo llego para sentarse a su lado en la barra con su amigo – hey Cookie ¿quieres otra cosa? – pregunto con voz suave, ya sabiendo de su pobre gusto por la comida.
  * Lo siento – finalmente hablo sin dejar de mirar el plato – siento lo de anoche – continuo y todos en la cocina callaron – no debí despertarlos.
  * Oh cariño – dijo con voz maternal Renne acercándose a Carlos para abrazarle, mas su hijo negó con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera puesto que sabía bien que Carlos no gustaba del afecto físico – está bien – dijo en su lugar – no estamos molestos – trato de tranquilizarle pero fueron aquellas palabras lo que realmente le hicieron darse cuenta de la magnitud de estado del chico.
  * Debí terminar de limpiar en silencio – hablo entonces, Booboo se acercó entonces levanto el rostro de Carlos quien aún con su mirada no dejaba de ver en dirección a su plato, pero él no veía en dirección a la comida todo lo contario Carlos estaba viendo más allá al piso detrás de la barra al lugar donde se notaba casi imperceptible el lugar exacto donde el piso había dejado de ser tallado, el lugar donde fue detenido la noche anterior y por lo tanto no había terminado – voy a terminarlo – murmuro.
  * Ok – Booboo se levantó jalando a Carlos - despierta  - tomo su rostro para obligar a verle – hey despierta – Carlos finalmente le miro y frunció la nariz, saliendo de su ensueño.
  * Estoy despierto – dijo confundido Booboo suspiro aliviado.
  * Tomaremos el desayuno afuera mamá – murmuro el llevándose a Carlos mientras la mujer asentía aun impactada por lo que paso.
  * Eso fue raro – murmuro Fivel – recuérdenme esto cada vez que piense que las drogas son geniales – murmuro y su madre la reprendió por ello.



 

Renne contó lo sucedido a su esposo quien solo miraba más y más confundido a Carlos, extrañado de no ver al Cameron de siempre, el chico que había pasado varias noches durmiendo ahí, acampando con ellos en el jardín de pequeños, que se quejaba por los moquitos y siempre jugueteaba con los perros, en su lugar estaba ese otro joven, uno tranquilo y callado, asustado por cualquier cosa, huyendo de los perros que tuvieron que ser metidos adentro de a casa para que el pudiera estar afuera, uno que miraba cada cosa como si fuera a primera vez que lo viera, un completo extraño.

 

Tras el lento desayuno donde Carlos apenas si comió algo más que nada se bebió dos licuados de fresa y kiwi ahora recorrían el rancho más que nada las caballeriza, mientras paseaban por ahí, de la nada salió un pequeño perro Booboo estaba ocupado sacando a una de las yeguas para mostrársela a Carlos que no noto esto, por suerte el pequeño era tan adorable que le recordó a Dude y Carlos ya sabiendo que esperar no se asustó de hecho respondió cada pregunta del pequeño animal que excitado le preguntaba quién era puesto que olía diferente y que hacia ahí.

 

Cuando Booboo noto al pequeño perro saltando alrededor de Carlos tuvo el impulso de correr a ayudarle pero entonces Carlos rio y ladro en dirección del chico que solo suspiro aliviado.

 

  * Qué ¿ya no es una bestia feroz? – pregunto Booboo levantando una ceja.
  * Me recuerda a Dude – murmuro un poco triste – creo que si había alguien que extrañare de ahí – dijo levantándose con el perro en sus brazos – pero quizás el a mí no.
  * Estoy seguro que lo hace – animo – por ahora puedes ser amigo de Pookie – dijo rascando detrás de las orejas del pequeño perro.
  * Debí saber que tenías un mal gusto en nombres Buubaa – rodo los ojos.
  * Lo dice quien nombre a su perro Dude – señalo.
  * Yo no lo nombre – se defendió.
  * Como sea ven – y le guio entonces a donde una mujer cepillaba a la yegua con suavidad – esto era lo que quería mostrarte – sonrió – gracias Tania – tomo el cepillo que ella le ofrecía y se lo tendió a Carlos quien de inmediato bajo a Pookie para tomarlo acercándose muy lentamente al animal – vamos no va a morderte – le animo al ver su titubeo.
  * Jamás había visto un caballo tan cerca – murmuro Carlos pasando su mano libre por la crin blanca del majestuoso animal – es hermoso.
  * Parece que le agradas - sonrió feliz  mirando el rostro maravillado de Carlos.
  * ¿Cuál es su nombre? – finalmente había empezado a cepillar suavemente al caballo que rechinaba a gusto haciéndole reír.
  * Carlos – dijo, Carlos le miro confundido entonces – su nombre es Carlos – bromeo.
  * Estas mintiendo.
  * Claro acaso no ves el parecido es blanco y con manchas negras, además es igual de terco que tú – no pudo evitar una risa ante eso, la chica que cepillaba del otro lado debió escucharlo porque también empezó a reír, ella era nueva así que no había conocido Cameron por lo que le parecía adorable las reacciones de Booboo y su “amigo”
  * Idiota – le aventó el cepillo, a lo que Booboo solo rio más fuerte.



 

Tania había sido sorprendida esa mañana mientras revisaba los caballos por  Booboo el hijo mayor de su jefe quien le pidió de favor sacar a esa yegua y otra para poder mostrársela a su amigo, fue muy específico sobre el animal más dócil de todos y ella accedió al pedido, entonces apareció horas más tarde con este chico adorable cuyas reacciones lo eran aun mil veces más y hubiera sido igual  a la semana pasada cuando Fivel trajo nuevas amigas a montar y una de ellas casi se parte el cuello de no ser por la forma tan dulce que Booboo lo trataba y era raro porque ella estaba segura que escucho que el joven tenía novia pero tal vez era un error y este era su “amigo especial” no era homofóbica pero conocía a Nils, y el padre de Booboo era algo tradicional y podía ser muy atemorizante cuando quería, así que no dudaba que este “amigo” significara otra cosa.

 

  * Ni loco voy a hacer eso – la voz de Carlos si es que escucho bien le saco de sus ensoñaciones – podría caer y romperme el cuello – dijo asustado.
  * No vas a caer ni romperte nada – rodo los ojos Booboo – Hope es súper amigable – acaricio el cuello de la yegua.
  * Sabía que su nombre no era Carlos – dijo triunfante – aun así no voy a montarme en eso como un vaquero – frunció la nariz – ni siquiera hay uno aquí para que nos vigile.
  * No lo necesitamos porque yo se montar – señalo el joven – Tania puedes traerme las sillas – pidió a lo que la chica asintió y salió a buscarlas – tu montaras a Hope que es súper tranquila y yo te seguiré en Reese – señalo al semental caoba que sostenía otro hombre.
  * ¿desde cuando eres un vaquero? – pegunto alarmado - ¿Dónde está tu camisa de cuadros y sombrero? – cada vez más como un niño – no pienso hacerlo.
  * No soy vaquero – resisto el impulso de volver a rodar los ojos – pero eh montado desde que tengo memoria y lo hago bien.
  * Yo no voy a montar caballos – negó cruzándose de brazos – y mucho menos solo – Booboo suspiro ante eso, él quería darle la experiencia completa pero al ver su negativa estaba considerando rendirse cuando Tania la chica nueva lo animo a seguir con un simple gesto.
  * ¿Cuánto pesas? – pregunto entonces mirando fijamente el cuerpo de su amigo, Cameron era delgado y la última vez pesaba como 53 kilos pero Carlos era mucho más delgado y pequeño, además su dieta no era muy rica en grasas y estaba seguro que lo vomitaba así que no podía pasar de las 50 kilos tal vez menos.
  * ¿Qué? – dijo confundido más otro hombre lo tomo por las axilas y lo levanto – waaaa – grito tensándose de inmediato.
  * 46 kilos – murmuro el hombre dejándole nuevamente en el suelo, mientras Carlos corría al lado de Booboo – demasiado bajo para su altura – murmuro - llévate a Reese, los aguantara a ambos – termino para darse la vuelta.
  * ¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar? – pregunto Carlos confundió aun asustado puesto que este hombre como si nada levantaba un montón de heno para los demás caballos.
  * Ven – lo guio al otro caballo tomando una nota mental sobre el bajo peso de su amigo y arreglarlo de forma inmediata – pon tu pie ahí el otro aquí – indico – para impulsarte y estarás arriba.
  * No quiero – siguió negándose – y si muero – decía cada vez más indeciso por hacerlo - ¿qué paso con Hope?
  * Ella no nos aguantara a ambos – murmuro
  * ¿Ambos?
  * No voy a dejarte que caigas y rompas tu cuello – rodo los ojos – ahora sube, Carlos parecía replicar pero asintió y tras dos intentos fallidos logro subir entonces el caballo relincho un poco y de inmediato se aferró a su cuello con miedo, alguien se rio, Carlos sospecho que fue el hombre que lo toco sin permiso más pronto Booboo subió detrás de él y tomo las riendas – anda suéltalo no pasa nada – le dijo y Carlos lentamente se soltó del cuello del animal – si haces eso solo jalas su crin y bueno, a ti no te gustaría ¿cierto? – Carlos asintió pero aun temblaba un poco – aquí sostente de la silla – señalo y el niño al fin pudo sentirse un poco seguro – bueno ¿quieres dar una vuelta?
  * Juro que si me tiras voy a destruir a tu amiguito – lo amenazo Carlos cuando la voz finalmente apareció.
  * Reina del drama – Booboo rio ante eso y solo siguió riendo más moviendo las riendas para que el caballo empezará a trotar, Carlos grito aferrándose a la silla – vamos Cookie así nunca serás un vaquero – puesto que el chico no se movía ni abría los ojos – aquí toma las riendas.
  * No quiero ser un vaquero – murmurio tomándolas con miedo.
  * Anda, hasta te comprare un sombrero y camisa vaquera – bromeo pero Carlos solo le tiro un codazo más accidentalmente agito las riendas y el caballo salió disparado mientras el gritaba.



 

No había peligro alguno y Tania se permitió reír y suspirar ante lo adorable que era ese momento.

 

Pasaron la tarde paseando por el rancho finalmente Carlos agarro el truco a eso y se relajó lo suficiente para admirar las copas de los árboles y simplemente el campo libre para correr, hasta que Carlos se quejó de estar cansado de sentarse en la dura silla y desmontaron para sentarse a comer las manzanas de un viejo árbol casi al límite de la propiedad, casi se cae por suerte fue atrapado por Booboo que solo se burló de él y lo ridículamente delgado que era.

 

Reese empezó a pastar entonces mientras se sentaban bajo la sombra del manzano y mordisqueaban manzanas, Booboo bostezo entonces, la calma del momento, el calor y el paisaje tan familiar le hicieron cerrar los ojos y recargarse contra el tronco, pronto sintió un peso extra sobre él y sabiendo que era Carlos no abrió estos.

 

  * Espacio personal Carlos – murmuro soplando sobre los cabellos del chico.
  * Eres cómodo – respondió en su lugar Carlos mientras se relajaba en su pecho – y tengo sueño.
  * ¿Pasa a menudo? – pregunto Booboo aun con los ojos cerrados tras un minuto de silencio, Carlos iba a fingir que estaba dormido sabiendo bien a lo que se refería más cansado de esa carga decidió hablar.
  * No – susurro – al principio solo eran pesadillas – explico aferrándose aun al pecho del joven – Víctor y Libby me despertaban a media noche por que estaba gritando – suspiro – incluso lo ataque, creí que iban a echarme pero no.
  * ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Booboo finalmente abrió los ojos bajando la vista a la cabeza de rizos que tenía sobre el – si está empeorando.
  * No – negó Carlos soltando el pedazo de camiseta al que se aferraba – creo que fue por tu piso en la cocina – cerro los ojos contenido las amargas emociones – teníamos el mismo mármol, era idéntico – susurro – supongo que solo lo recordé – confeso sintiéndose inútil, roto, totalmente expuesto ante tal secreto, unos brazos los rodearon entonces Booboo lo estaba abrazando y acariciaba su cabeza con su nariz, acunándole como a un niño pequeño.
  * Si sucede otra vez – murmuro finalmente – cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea, si algo te lo recuerda tienes que decírmelo – pidió abrazándole con más fuerza – no estás solo.



 

Carlos asistió queriendo realmente creer en sus palabras, en que no estaba solo, que todo estaría bien, que había alguien que se preocupaba por él se repitió nuevamente las palabras de la abuela Jo Ann, esta era otra oportunidad.

 

  * ahora te contare porque este viejo árbol de manzanas es el único en la propiedad, cuando mi padre compro la finca – empezó a narrar subiendo y bajando su mano por la espalda del chico en pequeñas caricias que lo relajaban – esto era un huerto de manzanas pero tuvieron que dividirlo de ahí la cerca todos los arboles de nuestro lado fueron talados – Caros empezó a cerrar los ojos entonces el sueño extrañamente a manos de un completo extraño le estaba invadiendo, su instinto de mantenerse alerta completamente apagado – y este único árbol fue salvado por mi hermana mayor quien aseguraba era donde vivía el espíritu del campo – y Carlos ya no escucho nada más el sueño finalmente le había 



 

Esa tarde soñó con caballos, manzanas y una niña curiosa viviendo en las ramas del gran manzano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos Oscar De Vil al parecer es el nombre oficial de Carlos.  
> Chantajes emocionales le funcionaran a ambos en esta historia.  
> Carlos en el rancho de Booboo el cual tengo entendido es de su familia, encontré que tienen animales como caballos la cantidad no tengo idea y bueno las cosas están así:  
> Madre de Booboo es Renne ella siente lastima por Carlos tras el incidente, antes amaba a Cameron.  
> Padre de Booboo es Nils no gusta de Carlos tras el incidente, antes adoraba a Cameron.   
> Fivel es la hermana media debajo de Booboo ella le da igual Carlos pero pronto puede cambiar de idea, estaba enamorada de Cameron cuando era pequeña.  
> Sage la pequeña y consentida, adoraba a Cameron adora más a Carlos.   
> Maegan hermana mayor y casada que no salió aquí porque no vive en el rancho, tal vez salga más adelante, es la primera en darse cuenta de los besotes que se dan.
> 
> En este fic Carlos medirá 1.62, por lo que 46 kilos está por debajo de su niveles de peso ideal, recordemos que esto solo aplica a mi fic por las obvias causas de desnutrición a las que fue sometido, Cameron boyce es mucho más alto ya supero a Booboo carajo y obviamente se nota que si está bien alimentado.
> 
> Mi más reciente investigación dice que Booboo mide 1.73 y pesa 70 Kg, así que esta será nuestra referencia, si recordaran en este fic y UNYCM Jay era mucho más alto que Booboo así que probablemente el Jay de este universo llego a los dos metros a diferencia de Booboo que no creo que crezca ya, su periodo de crecimiento paso y no habrá más amigo. 
> 
> Una galletas?  
> Chocolate??  
> Idea???


	10. Capítulo 10: La vida que perdí.

**Capítulo 10: La vida que perdí.**

 

 

<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f8/f4/3d/f8f43da856052c81d8588466d918c763--asian-guys-asian-men.jpg>

 

Booboo despertó  otra asombrosa mañana de ese bello día, no había nada que amara más que los sábados, cuando no trabajaba obviamente, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo todos los días  parecían iguales,  todos los sábados trataba de levantarse a la hora que deseaba y comer lo que quería ignorando el molesto régimen autoimpuesto, el sábado era su día, busco a tientas a su novia encontrando el lugar vacío, luego recordó que esta estaba de viaje  y cuando se giró para apagar el despertador antes que se activara se encontró frente a frente a otro rostro, era Carlos, entonces se sentó en la cama notando que no estaba en su departamento y recordando todos los eventos hasta ahora, aun que estaba seguro que Carlos se fue a dormir a su propia habitación aquí estaba hecho bolita en la orilla de la cama, no quería despertarle, enserio no quería cuando lucia tan tranquilo pero debía empezar a poner límites entre ellos, por lo que sacudiendo a su amigo lo despertó.

 

No hace falta decir que Carlos intento besarle con un “buenos días” veinte minutos después de una larga charla sobre los límites del espacio personal, el comportamiento aceptable y cual no para con los amigos y demás cosas a las que Carlos asintió sonriente Booboo estaba tomando una relajante ducha, si el sábado iba genial hasta ahora, entonces bajo las escaleras para encontrar a su madre en la cocina susurrante con Fivel, él no le presto importancia, tomo una taza de café y fue a buscar a Carlos solo para encontrarlo frente  a la televisión con un plato de cereales, los de coloridos de Sage  por cierto, iba a advertirle sobre lo ruidosa que era su hermana si se comían su cereal cuando al acercarse más vio que de hecho Sage estaba ahí con el mismo plato de cereal comiendo animadamente y riendo por la tv.

 

  * ¿Que están viendo? – pregunto bebiendo su café puesto que parecía a ver comerciales.
  * La princesita Sofía – dijo su hermana animada, atragantándose con su café noto como Carlos de hecho parecía muy interesado en dicha cosa.
  * ¿Espera que? – se inclinó sobre el sofá justo al lado de Carlos quien frunció la nariz tal vez olfateando el delicioso café.
  * Esto esta tan mal – murmuro el - ella no – empezó entonces el programa regreso y Sage los callo para ver animada la pantalla – mierda – murmuro ante lo que veía -  por favor esto es mentira – gruño  a la televisión apuntando con su cuchara - todo está mal.
  * ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sage interrumpiendo sorprendentemente su programa ella nunca interrumpía su programa y ahora aquí dejaba que alguien más hablara frente a este.
  * Bueno para empezar ella no se convirtió en princesa de inmediato – Carlos arrebato el café de Booboo para empezar a explicar - se comprometió con el príncipe James para serlo – hizo una mueca al encontrar demasiado amargo dicho café - su madre la había dejado cuando se casó con el rey por lo que ella – más fue interrumpido de inmediato.
  * Muy gracioso Cookie – Booboo entro en acción, Sage miro a su hermano molesta por la interrupción pero tomo nota del apodo a Cameron, extrañada puesto que nunca lo había hecho - pero que imaginación tienes  - palmeo el hombre de Carlos  - ¿podemos hablar un momento? – pidió entre dientes.
  * Solo porque esto necesita algo de azúcar – gruño Carlos observando su taza – y tal vez algo de leche – siguió así a Booboo hasta las escaleras donde este le detuvo - ¿Que hice ahora? – suspiro ya conociendo esa mirada.
  * Carlos – susurro su nombre - no puedes empezar a contar esas historias así como así van a creerte loco – señalo.
  * Es la verdad – se defendió con un mohín.
  * Si pero, espera ¿verdad? – Booboo le miro incrédulo a lo que Caros solo asintió - mira te lo he dicho aquí todo eso es fantasía, un mundo feliz creado por Disney – Carlos rodo los ojos ante eso - solo no hables así frente a otros ¿entendido? – pidió -  ¿enserio existe Sofía? – pregunto finalmente lleno de curiosidad.
  * Audrey es mucho mil veces más agradable que esa perra creída – respondió simplemente - y  no me hagas hablar de su majestad Elena reina de Avalon – frunció su nariz mirando el contenido de la taza en sus manos -  fueron las primeras en oponerse a traer más chicos de la isla y amenazar con  romper tratados con Auradon.
  * ¿Creí que tú estabas estudiando en la escuela? – pregunto curioso dado que técnicamente ellos no tenían por qué enterrarse de los movimientos políticos del reino.
  * Ben le contaba todo a Mal y está a nosotros – rodo los ojos - debías estar preparado para cualquier tipo de amenaza – termino encogiéndose de hombros – nunca bajamos la guardia.



 

Y diciendo esto Carlos fue en direcciona  la cocina a llenar el café de leche y azúcar hasta niveles altamente tóxicos para regresar  más tranquilo a ver la tv con Sage, Booboo suspiro y bueno parecía que su sábado no sería nada tranquilo.

 

  * Hay que ir a nadar – la voz de su hermana menor lo saco de sus cavilaciones y cuando Carlos se negó una idea apareció en su mente.



 

**************

 

  * Esto es una pésima idea no voy a entrar ahí – Carlos se cruzó de brazos completamente negándose mientras el joven a su lado solo suspiro pidiendo más fuerzas.
  * Vas a estar bien yo estaré contigo – lo animo Booboo sonriéndole alentadoramente, Carlos miro a su amigo, la enorme piscina donde definitivamente podía ahogarse, de vuelta a Booboo, la piscina aterradora y suspiro agachándose de cuclillas acerco su mano al agua tocándole con miedo y finalmente se dio cuenta que no tendría más opciones.



 

Esa mañana debió quedarse callado pero no tenía que poner de pretexto no saber nadar cuando Sage muy animada le dijo que fueran a nadar no entendía por qué esta niña le seguía hablando, el obviamente había mostrado cero interés en mantener alguna charlo con alguien de la familia, de hecho trataba de no hablar con ninguna otra persona en la casa más que con Booboo pero no desde ayer  miraron Sofía juntos, aun no entendía como podían hacer un programa infantil de tal princesa arrogante y más aún que Sage estuviera tan enganchada con algo para niños, el punto fue que se negó, las dos hermanos lo miraron extraño y Booboo se disculpó para salir dejándole solo a merced de Sage y Disney Channel en su casa evitan esos canales por obvias razones, ahora cada que pasaban la tonta cancioncita esa Carlos sentía el impulso de golpearse contra la mesita.

 

A su lado Sage canto “Rotten to the core” a todo pulmón, en fin cuando Booboo regreso más tarde juro que le haría pagar tal vez lanzaría su guitarra por la ventana o robaría a Pookie, entonces simplemente fue arrastrado hasta otro lado de la casa donde una enorme piscina estaba cubierta y zaz ahí estaban.

 

  * Recuérdame ¿porque tengo que hacer esto? – pregunto de mal humor.
  * Porque Cameron sabía nadar y debes saber igual o alguien empezara a sospechar- señalo mirándole decidido, Carlos enarco una ceja ante eso y Booboo suspiro -  ya es bastante raro que cambie de gustos de un día para otro.
  * No lo hare simplemente no entrare al agua – negó rotundamente retrocediendo.
  * Carlos – Booboo le detuvo por el hombro para mirare fijamente -  escucha tarde o temprano necesitaras entrar al agua – señalo Carlos negó con la cabeza listo para debatir pero fue interrumpido – la casa de la abuela de Cameron tiene piscina y “tus primos” no van a limitarse a tomar el sol – le recordó.
  * No quiero hacerlo – hizo un pichero.
  * Mira espera – se giró entonces para tomar la bolsa que había dejado en una de las sillas para descansar y la abrió sacando un pequeño paquete – aquí compre estos flotadores para ti – sonrió.
  * ¿Flotadores? – Carlos lo tomo con desconfianza examinando la etiqueta.
  * Se ponen en los brazos se inflan y no te hundes, perfectos para aprender a nadar – animo palmeando su espalda - y mira son rojo con negro, tu amas esos colores.
  * Y tienen una Catarina con un enorme moño rosa – respondió frunciendo la frente notado que eso era para niños o mejor dicho para niñas pequeñas.
  * Ok tal vez no note que eran para niña pero no es como si vendieran flotadores al estilo villano – Carlos le miro incrédulo por su comentario pero Booboo lo ignoro bastante bien - ahora vamos yo entrare contigo – asintió levantando su playera para quitársela, Carlos tal vez hubiera apreciado más la escena si no fuera por estar más ocupado analizando las instrucciones de cómo usar dichos flotadores  – ven Carlos – llamo metiéndose al agua.
  * Aquí dice que esto es para niños – gruño - ¡¡¡niños!!!
  * No encontré flotadores de adulto igual te quedan ven aquí – ordeno con firmeza – y quítate la camisa.
  * Así que por eso “compraste” unos shorts nuevos para mí – murmuro recordando cómo le había entregado esa prenda diciéndole que se cambiara – debí saber que era sospechoso – siguió murmurando pero igual se quitó la camisa y todos sus accesorios que traía – ¿sabes que tarde media hora en peinar mi cabello? – murmuro molesto acercándose a la orilla usando solamente el bañador rojo y los flotadores en la mano indeciso si ponérselos o no, levanto la vista entonces para ver como Booboo le miraba intensamente se dio cuenta así que no lo veía a él realmente si no todas las cicatrices las marcas que decoraban su piel como un cartel neón, aquello que lo delataba como alguien roto.
  * Wow – Booboo murmuro más al ver como Carlos cruzaba los brazos por su pecho totalmente cohibido, se sintió mal por su forma de reaccionar ante las obvias marcas de abuso del chico.
  * No, eh cambiado de idea definitivamente esto es estúpido definitivamente no entrare – dijo soltando los flotadores y listo para irse pero Booboo no podía dejarlo irse, no así, no con la vergüenza que le había causado así que se levantó para tomarle del brazo y jalarle al agua, Carlos grito como un gato al verse mojado- ¡¡¡Booboo!!!! – grito pataleando.
  * Está bien no voy a dejarte – Booboo de inmediato lo atrapo en sus brazos y acerco a la orilla donde esta se aferró listo para salir – estas bien, palmeo su espalda – a salvo que tal los flotadores entonces – Carlos entre cerro los ojos mirándole con odio y queriendo borrar esa estúpida sonrisa lanzo  el agua con la que se ahogaba con su boca lo que solo lo hizo reír, cinco minutos después con los flotadores ya inflados este chico intentaba aprender a nadar - ahora intenta flotar – Booboo fue soltando poco a poco a Carlos quien realmente parecía un gato puesto que no quería soltarle - así tu solo – estaba siendo muy difícil dado que literalmente se había aferrado a su espalda con sus uñas todo el tiempo, eso le iba arder pronto pero hey no iba a rendirse -  vamos mueve los pies – lo soltó finalmente a lo que Carlos solo se hundió  – hey Carlos tranquilo aquí estoy – Booboo volvió a sacarlo tomándolo de la cintura limpiando su rostro del agua.
  * Casi muero – jadeo Carlos asustado - tu estúpido – gruño dando golpes en su hombro con fuerza - ¿quieres ahogarme? – decía mientras seguía golpeándolo y Booboo negaba con firmeza.
  * ¿Qué están haciendo? – Fivel apareció de pronto de cuclillas frente a ellos examinando la escena con demasiado interés.
  * Tu hermano está intentando ahogarme – Carlos agito los brazos arrepintiéndose cuando empezó a hundirse por lo que otra vez abrazo con fuerza a Booboo.
  * ¿Estás usando flotadores? – señalo la chica, Carlos se puso totalmente rojo ante ese comentario lleno de vergüenza.
  * ¿Necesitas algo o solo quieres fastidiar? – Booboo salió al rescate notando su incomodidad.
  * Megan está al teléfono – y hasta entonces notaron el teléfono que la chica traía quien se lo tendió a su hermano.
  * Demonios - murmuro el chico recordado que no había llamado a su novia esa mañana por lo que aflojo su agarre de la cintura de Carlos en ese instante el chico se hundió un poco por lo que se vio forzado  aferrarse de su cuello con más fuerza ocultando su rostro de la mirada crítica de Fivel – dile que la llamo más tarde – decidió entonces volviendo a sujetar a Carlos.
  * Ok – Fivel se levantó un poco extrañada de que su hermano negara hablar con su novia - adiós Cameron – se despidió del chico que apenas si murmuro una respuesta para ella – diviértanse – termino cerrando la puerta de cristal al entrar en la casa – lo siento Megan – dijo al teléfono – pero mi hermano tiene cosas más importantes que atender justo ahora – sonrió al escuchar la queja silenciosa de la joven.



 

Fivel colgó el teléfono y lanzo una última mirada a la piscina donde su hermano y Cameron en vez de nadar parecían estar abrazados todo el tiempo, una parte de ella sonrió, nunca le gusto Megan siempre tan creída, y siempre criticando a Sage por su peso, era una perra total y estaría feliz de que su hermano la dejara por alguien de su mismo sexo, siempre quiso un hermano Gay bueno estaba de moda y ella pesaba era cool.

 

La otra parte, una más oscura que creyó superada hace años una combinación de celos y odio, celos de su hermano por estar así con Cameron y odio por aquel infeliz que hubiese marcado la piel de ese chico.

 

******************

 

Tras la divertida sesión de nado, nótese el sarcasmo por parte de Carlos las cosas se pusieron mejor o peor según quien le pregunten, Booboo cree que fue mucho mejor, las fotografías que tomo las mantendría a salvo para la posteridad.

 

Al estar aprendiendo a nadar y cuando Carlos finalmente ya le agarraba el truco a eso Sage apareció de la nada lloriqueando porque no le habían dejado nadar con ellos, casi hace un berrinche hasta que Carlos repitió que estaba en clases de natación y no quería arruinar su mañana, eso debió conmoverla, enserio este chico parecía arreglar todo con sus enormes ojos de cachorro mucho mejor que Cameron, Sage salió corriendo entonces y regreso con una gran carga de flotadores, desde llantas coloridas, pelotas hasta colchones inflables que cubrirían toda la piscina sin dejarles espacio, una larga selección después Carlos ya no tenía los flotadores en sus brazos si no solo la llanta rosa de Sage, él quería al delfín pero la niña lo peleo con uñas y dientes, cinco minutos después Fivel apareció con un hermoso traje de baño azul para tenderse en una de las sillas a tomar el sol.

 

Con su nuevo objetivo despertado trato de llamar la atención de Cameron más este estaba en una acalorada lucha con Sage en el agua por el dominio de la mitad de la piscina y todos sus habitantes flotante, o algo así, cuando noto que era ignorada entonces aprovechando que ambos chicos tomaban un descanso de su batalla ella pidió amablemente si podía ayudarle con el bloqueador, Cameron tal vez elogio su traje de baño algo que creyó darle punto pero Sage hizo un puchero preguntando si el suyo era bonito también, Cameron le sonrió y dijo que si pero que necesitaba elegir otros colores por su tipo de piel, Fivel no entendió que carajo pasaba, en un segundo Cameron estaba poniéndole bloqueador en su espalda muy lentamente y al segundo estaba con Sage haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

 

Estaba confundida, hace algunos años descubrió que le gustaba Cameron, era el mejor amigo de su hermano y aun que era mayor a él Cameron siempre fue un poco más maduro para su edad, y estaba segura que pronto daría su estirón y zaz tal vez sería tan alto como su padre o más, la cosa era que había visto las miradas, esas cuando Cameron apenas entraba a la pubertad y miraba a las chicas de reojo, ella era sexy estaba completamente consciente de ello, era muy hermosa y divertida, además de lista por lo que la atención la hacía estar alagada, lo malo no solo la edad si no que su hermano se quejaba constantemente de que ella salía con sus amigos y después cuando terminaban el ya no podía tenerlos como amigos, así que le hizo prometer estúpidamente en un juramente inquebrantable de hermandad que jamás, nunca de los nunca saldría con Cameron.

 

Ella esperaba que Cameron diera el primer paso así tendría una excusa, lo malo jamás lo hizo y ahora Cameron apenas si le miraba, elogio su traje de baño pero por lo demás era una simple cortesía, había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, sobre ese extraño comportamiento que las cicatrices en su cuerpo quedaron en segundo plano para ella, entonces lo escucho gritar, Sage intento ayudarle con el bloqueador al parecer por lo que Cameron asustado retrocedió dándole un manotazo, jamás había visto algo así, Cameron lucia mucho más indefenso que nunca, parecía asustado,  aterrorizado y listo para ser castigado.

 

Booboo apareció entonces tomo el bloqueador y tranquilizo al chico con un simple toque, Cameron se dejó   lentamente colocar la crema en su cuerpo por su hermano sin rechisquear, incluso levanto su cuello como si de una muñeca se tratase, mientras lo hacía le miro, fue una mirada vacía, sin emoción alguna que la confundió aún más, Cameron agradeció a su hermano y lo empujo a la piscina gritando algo sobre no avisarle sobre el protector solar.

 

Media hora más tarde aprecio su madre avisando que iría al gimnasio porque necesitaba ver a Maegan, Fivel desestimo acompañarle al igual que Sage, mas Booboo asintió jalando a Carlos quien no estaba muy feliz de ir.

 

Ahí estaban ahora aburridos a mas no poder, solo Carlos por cierto mientras su madre se encargaba de su mandado, Carlos empezó a pasear por el gimnasio, había algunas personas pateando y golpeando cosas con cojines, más allá levantando pesas y en máquinas y en otra sala una más grande estaban varios chicos practicando luchas o así lo vio el, estaba confundido por lo forma en la que parecer pagaban para que un sujeto más grande les pateara el trasero frente a otros estudiantes.

 

Iba a salir de ahí y buscar una máquina expendedora o un lugar tranquilo para fumar puesto que Booboo lo arrastro ahí y le dejo con otros sujetos cuando dicho joven apareció detrás de él, no se asustó claro que no, bueno solo un poco, de hecho él estaba cambiado en una ropa deportiva más cómoda y estaba sonriendo.

 

Él lo llamo diversión, Carlos estupidez, pues no importa lo mucho que pidió se negó a participar en una de sus tontas clases, solo se sentó en una esquina y miro como cada joven era lanzado al piso por el instructor, y cuando le sucedió a Booboo aplaudió sarcásticamente solo para molestarlo.

 

Cuando el entrenamiento acabo y todos se despidieron dejando la sala, Booboo noto que había un pequeño niño perdido, Carlos no estaba por ningún lado por lo que salió a buscarle de inmediato, le encontró cerca de los casilleros casi desérticos ahora fumando.

 

  * ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazos molesto por que Carlos estuviese fumando, cuando Carlos sonrió libertino el intento arrebatárselo pero el chico lo alejo con rapidez.
  * Es mío lo robe para mí – se defendió.
  * En primera no vas a fumar – le regaño – es malo para tu salud así que dame – extendió la mano entonces para que Carlos lo obedeciera pero este solo volvió a tomar otra calada del cigarro y lanzo el humo a su rostro – hablo enserio – gruño, Carlos miro la mano extendida y empujo su cigarro dispuesto apagarlo en su palma haciendo que esta temblara por anticipación.
  * Tranquilo – respondió en su lugar apagándola en su propia palma apenas si reaccionando al dolor – jamás dañaría un centímetro de ti – sonrió tirando la colilla de cigarro para tomar la mano de Booboo y besarla con suavidad.
  * Ok – suspiro el chico tomando su mano de vuelta - hablo enserio con lo de fumar – le miro seriamente a lo que Carlos solo se encogió de hombros – segunda  no vuelvas a hacer eso – Carlos miro su mano sin darle mucha importancia creyendo que a eso se refería – eso no, bueno también es peligroso y doloroso – hizo una mueca – hablo de robar, mírame hablo enserio – Carlos rodo los ojos ante esto infantilmente -  escucha no robamos ok – se acercó a él para tomar su rostro y obligara  mirarle -  si quieres algo lo comprare para ti entiendes – Carlos le miro entonces algo confundido, no entendía por qué Booboo estaba tan necio con todo ese asunto de robar, era mil veces más fácil tomarlo que gastar su dinero inútilmente en él, el debió verlo, notar esa confusión puesto que volvió a hablarle esta vez más tranquilo sin anta severidad – hablo enserio Cookie – sonio – no quiero que te metas en problemas – Carlos sonrió entonces, giro su rostro para poder besar la palma de Booboo y asintió – perfecto, ahora ya que te perdiste la clase – Carlos hizo un mohín ante eso – que tal una privada conmigo.
  * Wow que afortunado soy – dijo con sarcasmo nada ansioso por ser golpeado contra una colchoneta.
  * Vamos esto es como defensa personal – dijo llevándole de los vestidores – si eso, una muy necesaria defensa personal.



 

Obviamente no fue nada divertido Carlos había golpeado por cuarta vez el suelo y Booboo ni siquiera se esforzaba.

 

  * Vamos Carlos – se quejó Booboo mirándole tirado ahí en el suelo – no estas tomándole enserio – frunció su ceño – esto es importante.
  * No le veo lo importante – gruño en respuesta no queriendo levantarse, si no estaba de pie no podrían tirarlo – creí que estarías feliz has ganado.
  * Esto no es sobre ganar – dejo caer sus hombros en frustración – es sobre ti aprendiendo a defenderte – y Carlos ya veía venir otro largo y fastidioso discurso a la orden – es importante que sepas que hacer en una situación – si ahí estaba Carlos rodo los ojos y tomando desprevenido al joven pateo sus piernas para derribarlo y lanzarse sobre el sujetándole.
  * Hola buubaa – sonrió victorioso ante la sorpresa del joven que intento liberarse e irónicamente el chico era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía - puede que tu sepas de artes marciales pero yo crecí en la isla no estoy indefenso como crees – sonrió acercando su rostro al de su amigo - puedo cuidarme yo solito – susurro soplando su aliento.
  * Entonces ¿porque estas temblando? – Carlos dejo de presionar los brazos de Booboo ante su respuesta dejándolo capaz de liberarse – Carlos – más el joven no se movió de hecho se arrepintió al ver al chico asustado, temblando aún más de lo que hacía un minuto - no voy a hacerte daño – dijo con suavidad levanto una mano hasta tocar su mejilla para consolarle - nunca lo haría – sonrió con verdadera convicción - lo prometo   – Carlos solo bufo al escucharle rodando los ojos.
  * Jay dijo lo mismo y me cambio en cuanto encontró algo mejor – bajo la mirada triste.
  * Yo no soy Jay – mas Booboo volvió a levantar su barbilla y obligarle mirarle, a hacerle entender que él no era ese otro, que no importa lo que sucediera jamás se atrevería a lastimar a Carlos.
  * No – le miro finalmente  -  no lo eres – dijo para finalmente cerrar la distancia y besarle, sus manos tomaron su rostro  para no dejarle opción alguna, para que sus bocas tuvieran que mezclarse en una, Booboo no puedo evitar besarlo pero aprovecho esto para tomar al chico de la cintura y girarse quedando ahora el sobre Carlos, el ruido de algo golpeando de la puerta les hizo alertarse, Booboo levanto la vista pero no vio nada ni a nadie ahí, Carlos por su parte volvía a jalar su camiseta para nuevamente besarle, para dejarse envolver otra vez por ese sentimiento.
  * ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto el joven evadiendo el nuevo beso.
  * ¿Eso es lo que quieres no? – respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica -  es lo que todos hacen – subió sus manos por el cuello de Booboo hasta llegar a su rostro para atraerlo – es lo único que quieren de mi – murmuro.
  * Carlos para – Booboo alejo su mano entonces negándose -
  * ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí entonces? – dijo totalmente confundido, no lo entendía, no comprendía a este joven, era amable, dulce, era obvio que quería algo pero siempre que intentaba pagarle, siempre que quería entregarse este lo empujaba, al principio pensó que era alguna clase de juego, que Booboo gustaba de verlo suplica pero no, ya estaba empezando a hartarse, a seguir este extraño arreglo que aún no comprendía del todo bien.
  * Nada – dijo y quiso creerle, quiso realmente hacerlo.
  * Mientes – susurro – mientes – repitió empujándole - todos siempre quieren algo – golpeo su pecho con fuerza para alejarle – siempre.
  * Cuidar de ti – Booboo se alejó del joven sentándose en su lugar al lado suyo, Carlos ahora se abrazaba cubriendo sus ojos con ganas de llorar - es lo único que quiero – y en parte era verdad, Booboo quería cuidarle proteger a ese pobre chico que había sido maltratado, si quería algo de él, quería su ayuda para traer a Cameron pero también quería ayudarle, salvar a aquel que su otro yo ayudo a destruir, algo por lo que se sentía responsable.
  * Te odio – murmuro Carlos aun escondido sus manos frustrado por el momento - por qué no puedes tomarlo y dejarme en paz – pidió realmente quería que fuera así, que a normalidad regresara pues este era un comportamiento usual, ser tomado y desechado fue educado para eso, solo existía para eso, era inservible de otro modo y eso lo confundida -  ¿por qué no puedes ser como ellos? – finalmente le miro, en una súplica, un pedido por que dejara de ser tan extraño, de hacerle tener aquellas emociones tan confusas, el solo necesitaba dolor, eso podía tolerarlo vivir con ello pero esto, esta amabilidad tan sincera no podía soportarla.
  * Porque ya no estás en la isla – respondió tomando su mano y acariciando su muñeca con su pulgar suavemente – porque no tiene que ser así – continuo sonriendo con calidez – porque aquí estas a salvo – declaro.
  * ¿Estoy a salvo? Eso es lo que piensas – Carlos volvió a bufar soltándose de su agarre incrédulo - ni siquiera en Auradon lo estuve, aquí es igual – le miro con tanto dolor que solo logro hacerlo sentir miserable, Booboo lo abrazo entonces importándole poco que Carlos lo empujara, que lo maldijera, solo lo abrazo, le dio el confort que todos llegamos a necesitar alguna vez y ahí finalmente Carlos lloro, se aferró a la espalda de Booboo y lloro, se dejó envolver por esa comodidad, quiso creer que tenía razón, que todo estará mucho mejor.



 

 Ninguno de ellos noto que alguien si había sido espectadora de aquel beso Maegan solo estaba buscando a su hermano cuando se topó con aquella escena, Cameron sobre el besándole como si no hubiera mañana y casi podía jurar que su hermano le respondía, desde su punto de vista este le abrazaba para atraerle más contra él, ella no pudo quedarse  a enfrentarlo, y cuando ambos chicos aparecieron minutos más tarde se negó a mirarles a los ojos, si lo hubiera hecho tal vez hubiera notado los ojos rojos de Carlos o la forma tan tranquila y relajada que tenía en tanto tiempo.

 

Ni siquiera le dijo a su madre solo sonrió despidiéndose de ellos no queriendo pensar en todo lo que se aproximaba, a su padre definitivamente no le gustaría eso.

 

**********************

 

  * ¿Estás bien? – pregunto dudoso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mas Carlos solo se encogió de hombros y siguió meciéndose en aquella mecedora – porque estás aquí solo y creí que empezabas a llevarte bien con tu sabes todos –el chico se encogió de hombros de nuevo subiendo sus piernas a la mecedora y abrazarlas con fuerzas.



 

Booboo suspiro no entendiendo lo que pasaba hace unos instantes todo estaba bien parecía tener un avance, como siempre, y como siempre este chico retrocedía dos pasos cuando creyó ya  haber avanzado uno, en un momento estaban charlando animadamente con la familia después del postre luego de la cena y ahora Carlos estaba ahí solo con esa mirada en el rostro, era simplemente confuso.

 

El moreno miro unos minutos más al chico y negando con la cabeza se sentó justo a su lado meciendo la silla colgante con sus piernas para darle ese suave vaivén.

 

  * ¿Cómo es? – pregunto tras unos minutos de silencio – ¿es siempre así? – y Booboo le miro extraño por no saber a lo que se refería – tener una familia a la que le importas.
  * Tu dímelo tienes una ahora – dijo recargando los brazos en el respaldo de la mecedora mientras Carlos seguía encogido en su lugar.
  * Es diferente ellos me tratan como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento, son tan cautelosos todo el tiempo – acepto con suavidad en un suspiro - ¿cómo es crecer rodeado de personas que realmente le importas? – volvió a reformular su pregunta mirándole a los ojos.
  * ¿Cómo era vivir en la isla? – pregunto pero de inmediato se arrepintió notando como Carlos se tensaba – yo no…
  * Es frio y solitario – respondió con voz tranquila pero vacía, mirando las puntas de sus zapatos - con miedo constantemente y dolor – hizo una larga pausa tal vez recordando algún momento doloroso, Booboo se sentó derecho entonces atento a sus palabras -  siempre cuidando tu espalda – apretó la mandíbula ante eso -  siempre teniendo hambre,  frio – se estremeció aun cuando llevaba un suéter – vacío.
  * No sé cómo describirlo – Booboo empezó a hablar tras un largo silencio incomodo - algunas veces  tu madre te grita por no hacer los deberes, te ordena sacar la basura, te grita si subes los pies a la mesa, debes alimentar a los animales con tantas responsabilidades que van creciendo y piensas que es un infierno donde tus padres solo te ordenan que hacer pero después – suspiro relajando un poco su postura mirando igualmente a la nada -  descubres que no lo es, que eso no es nada comparado a la vida real y sabes que si algo pasa puedes confiar en ellos, porque se preocupan por ti – giro a mirar al chico que ahora le miraba fijamente -  solo es cálido – termino sintiéndose estúpido ante el uso de esa palabra.
  * Cálido – repitió Carlos en un susurro estremeciéndose nuevamente ante el frio, tratando de encontrarle lógica alguna.
  * Deberíamos entrar está muy frio – Booboo se levantó entonces listo para volver.
  * Quiero quedarme un poco más – murmuro nuevamente mirando el firmamento donde las estrellas ya iluminaban el cielo nocturno.
  * Estas helado – Booboo le había visto estremecerse otra vez por lo que tomo su muñeca y al sentir el frio en su cuerpo le miro preocupado – Carlos estas literalmente demasiado frio – volvió a sentarse a su lado.
  * Es normal – lo tranquilizo - mi temperatura nunca ha sido tan cálida – negó con la cabeza -  menos de noche, Jay decía que no emanaba mucho calor – pero Booboo no le importo paso un brazo por los hombros de su amigo y le atrajo a su cuerpo para que este descansara su cabeza en su hombro – que era una pésima manta – siguió murmurando -  era bueno para joder pero malo para pasar la  noche, eso siempre le molesto.
  * ¿Porque siempre terminamos hablando de Jay? – gruño molesto ante ese patrón.
  * Mi madre y Jay son personas importantes en mi vida – respondió mecánicamente - aun lo siguen siendo.
  * Me gustaría cambiar eso – dijo de mal humor, realmente odiaba a Jay y a Cruella.
  * Esa de ahí - Carlos levanto su brazo entonces dejándose abrazar por Booboo sumiéndose en su calor - es Sirio de Canis Maior la estrella más brillante del firmamento nocturno, arriba esta Betelgeuse es la gigante roja  de Orión y abajo esta Proción la estrella principal de Canis minor  si las juntas así tienes lo que se conoce como el Trianguló de Invierno, solo se ve durante el invierno – explico con tanta fascinación que incluso Booboo se emocionó -  se ve mejor a la medianoche claro.
  * Eres todo un nerd - bromeo.
  * Estudie Astrofísica solo para fastidiar a Reza en la isla – dijo sonriente sin dejar de mirar el firmamento.
  * ¿Funciono?
  * Debiste ver su cara cuando no era el único que sabía dónde estaba Capella – dijo mirándole a los ojos.
  * Ni siquiera sé que es eso.
  * Ahí – señalo una nueva dirección en el cielo -  esa es la estrella más brillante de Auriga  una constelación.
  * Eres mucho más listo que Cameron – Carlos se tensó entonces recordando todas las veces en las que tuvo que actuar como Cameron, en las que tenía que fingir.
  * ¿Porque siempre terminas comparándome con él? – murmuro alejándose de su abrazo.
  * No lo hago – respondió de inmediato pero Carlos le lanzo aquella mirada acusadora - bueno no quise decirlo así.
  * Lamento no ser él – respondió con frialdad lanzándose al otro lado de la mecedora.
  * Hey no digas eso Cameron me agradaba si era mi amigo pero – se acercó a Carlos para tratar de arreglar las cosas con el nuevamente tomándole del brazo -  tú eres genial también muy genial Carlos – sonrió, Carlos miro el lugar donde lo había detenido, miro su rostro y finalmente se dejó guiar otra vez hasta estar cerca de Booboo, hasta que pudiera abrazarle otra vez.
  * ¿Te gusta que este aquí? – pregunto dudoso casi temiendo la respuesta.
  * Bueno Cameron no me diría todas esas cosas sobre las estrellas y mucho menos me cubriría del frio – respondió en broma para aligerar el ambiente.
  * Creo que soy yo quien roba tu calor – dijo el pegándose más al cuerpo caliente - estoy más frio y la temperatura pasa – empezó explicar pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.
  * Deja de arruinar nuestro momento ¿quieres? – rodo los ojos abrazándose mas a su cuerpo.



 

Reene paso junto a la ventana solo quería ver si los chicos estaban bien, Cameron había estado perfecto y de repente se apagó y su hijo fue tras él como un buen amigo, así que simplemente quería comprobar que estuvieran bien, charlando y no discutiendo por lo que comprobaría rápidamente a ellos antes de ir a dormir ellos podían quedarse toda la noche si querían despiertos pero no ella.

 

Lo que vio por la ventana definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, ellos estaban ahí charlando meciéndose suavemente en la mecedora colgante que su hija pidió una vez y desde su posición estaban  abrazados, podía ver claramente como la cabeza de Cameron descansaba contra el hombro de su hijo muy cerca y definitivamente su hijo le abrazaba, eso no debía estar bien, sabía que eran amigos y se volvieron mucho más cercanos a raíz del suceso pero esto era demasiado, tal vez ella estaba confundida solo era un abrazo entre amigos, seguramente estaba haciendo frio y la naturaleza bondadosa de su hijo le había abrazado  para cubrirle, claro eso debía ser pensó, pero entonces el rostro de Cameron se levantó y llevo sus labios demasiado cerca del rostro de su hijo quien no hizo nada solo le abrazó con más fuerza y dejo que el pequeño se acurrucara junto a él.

 

Esto definitivamente estaba mal, muy mal.

 

******************

 

  * ¿Carlos? – Booboo pregunto al pequeño intruso que se colaba en su cama – son las dos de la mañana ¿Qué haces? – dijo somnoliento.
  * ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – pregunto algo inseguro deteniéndose de donde trataba de entrar en las mantas, esto ya no parecía tan buena idea.
  * Hemos hablado de esto - suspiro – espacio personal – le recordó volviendo acostarse en la almohada.
  * Por favor – Carlos se estremeció cerrando los ojos – por favor – le miro suplicante y Booboo supo entonces que debió ser otra pesadilla.
  * ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – dijo luego de un gran bostezo haciendo más espacio en la cama y mirando cómo el chico se metía a su lado.
  * Soñé con ella – murmuro al quedar ambos mirándose en la cama - con Cruella, ella y Jay venían por mí – susurro con miedo.
  * No voy a dejar que te lleven – lo tranquilizo tomando su mano – oíste – la apretó con fuerza – yo no dejare que lo hagan – prometió, Carlos solo se acercó más a él abrazándole.
  * Abrázame – pidió -  solo abrázame por favor – y al joven no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo que le pedían, lo abrazo con más fuerza y le sostuvo mantenido le seguro.



 

Dándole un poco de tranquilidad, solo por esta vez se dijo, cuando equivocado estaba al saber que no sería la única vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo también me obsesiono con programas infantiles Carlos >:/, en especial donde salen lindos y adorables personajes, o peor tantito intento darle una explicación a las caricaturas que Valeria me obliga a ver por qué un niño y su grupo de cachorros son los encargados de cuidar una ciudad entera???, si te estoy hablando a ti patrulla de cachorros, porque rayos los perros hablan? Donde están los demás adultos?? Hubo un cataclismo natural o algo que mato al noventa y uno por ciento de la población total dado las pocas personas y la falta de ciudades cercanas y doto a los animales de inteligencia??? Que alguien me explique????
> 
> A estas alturas ya todos saben y si no se los aclaro, Carlos sabe nadar, salió en uno de los libros, parece ser el único de los Vk que sabe nadar y pues este fic lo empecé antes de saber eso, y quería que tuviera muchas diferencias con Cameron por lo que Cameron sabe nadar y Carlos no, recuerden el accidente del lago encantado en UNYCM.
> 
> Y bueno muchos querían ver la reacción de Carlos al ver a Booboo sin camisa y las diferencias de este con Jay, ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué Carlos simplemente no reacciono? Me gustaría escuchar sus ideas al respecto. 
> 
> No tengo idea si el triángulo de invierno es visible desde donde vive Booboo solo busque constelaciones para hacerlo más real y esto que vi me gusto, puesto que en esta parte el invierno está terminando. 
> 
> La temperatura pasa del cuerpo con más calor al de menor calor, por lo que si tú pones un cubito de hielo en un café caliente, el hielo no enfría el café, si no lo contrario el café calienta el hielo, termodinámica simple. 
> 
> Una galletas?  
> Chocolate??  
> Idea???


	11. Capítulo 11: Tenerte aquí.

**Capítulo 11: Tenerte aquí.**

<https://i.pinimg.com/564x/9d/4a/59/9d4a59ba5de29476d646713afe05ea4b.jpg>

 

 

La última mañana de aquel agitado fin de semana Booboo despertó con una mata de rizos bajo la nariz, además de un cuerpo fresco acurrucado en su pecho, algo adormecido beso aquellos rizos y murmuro palabras de cariño, una suave boca beso entonces su barbilla y antes de darse cuenta estaba besando esos labios totalmente adormecido, el agarre en su pecho se incrementó y con mucha más confianza Booboo deslizo sus manos dentro de la pijama de su novia, acarició con suavidad sus costados donde extrañamente sus costillas eran más evidentes, la boca de su novia mordió con suavidad su labio y decidió ignorar por el bien de su placer matutino, su mano entonces intento acunar un seno solo para descubrir que aquel pronunciado pecho no estaba, en su lugar palmeo pequeños pezones erguidos en un suave pecho plano, eso lo alerto de inmediato.

 

Booboo abrió los ojos de inmediato levantándose desde su lugar mirando frenético a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación en la casa de sus padres y Carlos estaba  su lado con quien al notar por sus labios hinchados era su pareja en las caricias matutinas, retrocedió al darse cuenta que lo sucedido de ver el chico sonreía desabrochando su pijama y descubriendo su pecho pálido.

 

Se quedó congelado por un instante, parecía que su cerebro había entrado en corto circuito puesto que aquellos rosados pezones le llamaban a gritos ni siquiera noto cuando Carlos tomo su mano guiándola hasta su pecho solo dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran muy lentamente por su pecho, por aquel frágil cuerpo, no fue la palidez de su piel, o delgadez de esta, la falta obvia de pecas en comparación de Cameron, fueron las cicatrices, aquellas pequeñas cicatrices que todo este tiempo trato de ignorar, aquellas que sabía bien su porvenir, fue el recuerdo del sufrimiento que Booboo reaccionó de inmediato.

 

Salió corriendo, no se enorgullece de eso pero cuando la mínima idea de ser el quien dejara una marca en esa piel, quien reclamara su lugar  entre los amantes pasados de Carlos más que llenarle de deseo aquella idea le horrorizo, se sintió como Jay por primer vez en su vida al siquiera imaginar hacerle daño  y eso no podía permitirlo.

 

Carlos por su parte suspiro frustrado odiaba eso, lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas pero temía mucho más a la incertidumbre solo quería que Booboo lo deseara quedara prendado a él para así tener algo de seguridad vivir imaginando perder lo único seguro en este mundo estaba matándole.

 

En el baño Booboo se aseguró de tardar un buen rato abrió la regadera listo para ducharse con agua helada, para lavar cada pensamiento pecaminoso y horroroso de su cabeza, la cabeza de su pene se quejó ante el contacto con la helada agua matando su erección matutina pero no le importo cerro los ojos levantando la cabeza para que el agua le diera directo al rostro  y se dejó llevar, el agua pronto empezó a entibiarse, poco a poco las gotas dejaron de clavarse como agujas de hielo para convertirse en una suave caricia cálida no fue hasta que una fría mano en su espalda que reacciono, tomo al intruso con fuerza y lo golpeo contra los azulejos del baño, su brazo en el cuello del intruso para someterlo.

 

  * ¿Carlos? – pregunto confundido al notar al chico – ¿qué carajo estás haciendo? – gruño soltándole - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo notando entonces que el chico está completamente desnudo.
  * Solo quería tomar un baño – murmuro sobándose su garganta – y hacerte compañía – Carlos entonces se acercó a él tan sigiloso como entro al baño y volvió a besarle, Booboo le empujo trato de sacárselo más el chiquillo volvió a mirarle de aquélla forma tan hipnotizante – por favor – murmuro entonces y aquella misma neblina de deseo y lujuria extraña lo inundo.



 

Carlos volvió a ser empujado contra el azulejo con fuerza, pero esta vez un cuerpo lo aprisionaba sin escapatoria, sus labios eran reclamados con lujuria por aquel que minutos antes lo alejo y sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas  empujándole, sosteniéndole, intentando adentrarse en su piel, gemidos pronto llenaron aquella habitación, los labios del moreno recorrieron su cuello mordiéndola, marcándola para hacerlo suyo, dejando su reclamo en aquella piel de apariencia pura, y su espalda era cada vez más masacrada llenándole de raspones por la pared en el violento juego en que Booboo trataba de marcarlo, de abrirse paso hasta su interior, Carlos solamente le dejo susurro palabras de aliento para que aquellas manos siguieran descubriendo su cuerpo, la erección del moreno finalmente recobro fuerzas, empujándose contra su vientre listo para tomarle, una de sus piernas fue levantada dedos inexpertos pero con una misión sondearon su muslo abriéndose paso hasta su trasero donde aquéllos gruesos dedos encontraron finalmente lo que buscaban.

 

Cerro los ojos, sin lubricación adecuada, sin nada que menguara el dolor y con Booboo perdido en aquel hechizo que afectaba a todos a su alrededor Carlos solo cerro los ojos, y apretando la mandíbula se preparó para lo peor, para el dolor agonizante que esto le causaría, para el desgaste emocional, para ser usado una vez más, el agua de la regadera seguía cayendo, golpeando la espalda ancha de moreno que se preparaba para embestir al pequeño niño, pero la calidez de esta volvió a cambiar, agujas cortantes cayeron contra su piel trayéndole a la realidad nuevamente, despertándole de aquel ensueño mágico, Booboo cada vez más consiente con lo sucedido se horrorizo nuevamente al ver la situación, soltó al chico de inmediato y se alejó pero los brazos de Carlos se lo impidieron por completo. 

 

  * Por favor – susurro el chico – por favor no me dejes – volvió a mirarle suplicante y como notando el peligro en su mirada Booboo se negó a mirarlo ignorando incluso el agua helada que seguía cayendo en su cuerpo.
  * ¿porque sigues con esto? – le pregunto en su lugar - ¿tengo novia recuerdas? – murmuro recordándoselo más a si mismo que al chico que se aferraba a su pecho con una fuerza electromagnética – basta – se alejó cuando Carlos trato de besarle otra de hacerle mirarlo - ¿Por qué sigues con esto? – detuvo su mano molesto de aquéllas caricias, de su insistencia para provocarle.
  * No veo que te quejes – sonrió victorioso Carlos al notar como finalmente Booboo le miraba incrédulo por sus palabras – pareces muy cómodo – se soltó de su agarre para deslizar su mano muy lentamente por su pecho hasta su entre pierna, hasta tocar su erección ya menguante – esta parte de aquí está muy animada de hecho – Booboo volvió a detenerlo levanto su mano alejándole de su cuerpo y negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos suspirando un segundo, dándose tiempo para tranquilizarse lo suficiente y no cometer una locura.
  * La última vez que empuje a alguien – dijo con suavidad mirándole finalmente - este trato de quitarse la vida – Carlos comprendió sus palabras entonces, frunció su nariz molesto y arrebato su mano frustrado por aquel recuerdo, por esa comparación nuevamente.
  * Yo no soy Cameron – escupió su nombre con rencor, por verse opacado nuevamente por ese fantasma, porque sin importar lo que hiciera no podía apoderarse de esa vida, no podía tomarlo todo y hacerlo propio y eso lo molestaba aún más.
  * No lo eres pero sigues repitiéndolo, ¿intentas convencerme a mí o es a ti? – ahora fue el turno de Booboo de parecer seguro ante un asustado chico que se veía acorralado - no eres tan fuerte como crees Carlos – dijo con suavidad notando como Carlos se tensaba, como toda la confianza de hace un minuto se evaporaba ante esas simples palabras -  eres frágil – señalo y frente a él pudo verlo, a Carlos, al chico que tenía miedo, aquel que estaba siempre asustado todo el tiempo una vista tan desgarradora que Booboo odio -  tan frágil que temo romperte incluso con una caricia – susurro acariciando su rostro con suavidad, con ternura verdadera, sintiéndose infame nuevamente por lo pasado hace unos momentos, teniendo asco de sí mismo por perderse en la locura y dañar a esa pobre criatura.
  * Tal vez quiero ser destrozado por ti – Carlos levanto la barbilla desafiante aferrándose a su miedo para lucir seguro de sí mismo - corrompido por tus manos y quebrarme entre ellas – declaro con tanta desesperación que solo apretó más el corazón de Booboo – ser completamente tuyo – tomando toda su valentía restante se lanzó contra Booboo en un intento de besarle pero este le esquivo nuevamente.
  * Lo siento – murmuro Booboo retrocediendo finalmente un par de pasos y negando con la cabeza – pero no puedo hacerlo.



 

Booboo se giró entonces cerro la llave de agua cerrándola para salir del baño, Carlos lo miro marcharse, vio su ancha espalda donde algo parecía faltar, donde la cobra en tinta debería cubrir las cicatrices parecía recordarle algo que nunca tendría, se dijo muchas veces que sería como Jay, que podría hacerlo, tomar a este otro él y entregarse convertirlo en alguien dicto a él y darle la seguridad que tanto ansiaba, se dijo que podría hacerlo tomar las sobras de este mundo, las migas de cariño que este otro el pudiera ofrecerle, pudo hacerlo con Jay creyó hacerlo con Booboo y sin embargo su rechazo dolió mucho más que cualquier otro.

 

Se lo atribuyo a la necesidad de mantener su seguridad.

 

*************************

 

Luego de la desastrosa mañana la tensión en ellos aumento todo el camino de vuelta a casa, Carlos apenas si lo miro y tomo su mochila negándose a despedirse cuando entraron a su casa yendo directo a su habitación, Libby miro extrañada ese comportamiento puesto que su hijo no había estado literalmente suplicando para que Booboo se quedara unos minutos más, antes de ser fulminado en preguntas o la larga mirada acusatoria de la mujer el chico escapo de ahí en direcciona su departamento, paso el resto de la tarde ignorando el incidente aunque su piel temblaba al recordar la sensación del cuerpo de Carlos, cuando su novia llego esa noche y le abrazo con amor todo pensamiento de Carlos desapareció.

 

A la mañana siguiente los mensajes se reanudaron, las llamadas también y Carlos volvió a asistir a la escuela como normalmente hacía, el equilibrio regreso nuevamente.

 

************************

 

  * Chicos tiene que ver esto – Karan llego emocionado hasta donde Carlos y Sophie se encontraban, desde hace unas semanas los profesores impresionados por la nueva mejora del chico temieron algo de ayuda extra por lo que le obligaban a ir más seguido a la escuela y tomar clases prácticas que eran más que nada para verificar sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos, por lo que Carlos tenía tiempo suficiente para aburrirse en clase y socializar con los chicos, así que Karan estaba feliz por tener a su nuevo amigo incluso si había regresado en su nueva fase  “emo antipático donde odia a todo el mundo menos a Booboo por quien es muy gay además de nerd” así lo llamo Sophie no el -  tengo una nueva aplicación para el celular  - emocionado levanto su teléfono para mostrar dicha cosa cuando Carlos lo cayo con su mano.
  * Guárdatelo Karan – Murmuro Carlos de mal humor en uno de sus acostumbrados momento de concentración absoluta – ahora están por ver a un genio en potencia – dijo petulante levantino la barbilla señalando un pequeño artefacto lleno de cables que ellos nunca comprendían y que últimamente cargaba en todas su clases mientras las ignoraba, el nunca prestaba atención pero si respondía cada pregunta correctamente por lo que los profesores no podían castigarlo ya que en teoría él ponía atención a clase, Sophie había convencido a Karan de que su mejor amigo leía la mente y Karan lo sospecho por una semana hasta que esta le aseguro que era un broma pero ahora incluso ella sentía necesidad de dejar su libro para prestar atención a lo que Carlos hacía, cuando encendió su pequeño aparato las diminutas luces se iluminaron para de inmediato apagarse sin motivo alguno.
  * Wow impresionante –se burló Sophie con gran sarcasmo, Carlos solo la miro entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio y regreso su atención su invento.
  * Demonios - murmuro revisando cable por cable – tal vez la resistencia no es lo suficiente – murmuro otra vez mas Sophie dejo caer su libro con fuerza interrumpiéndole.
  * Ok esto es aburrido y tenemos clase en un minuto vámonos – ordeno y los dos chicos suspiraron obedeciendo, Carlos sabía que debía ir a clase y bueno a veces Sophie tenía esa mirada en su rostro justo como Evie cuando le ordenaba hacer algo y aquello lo incomodaba por lo que obedecía en un santiamén.



 

El resto del día lo pasaron en clases con Carlos como siempre distraído en su aparato contestando correctamente a cada pregunta hasta que finalmente las clases  concluyeron, al finalizar estas y con Carlos en su casillero recogiendo su aparato, el profesor de deporte fue muy específico sobre no llevar sus aparatos y tener que participar o lo castigaría por lo que se vio obligado a poner atención a una clase de verdad.

 

  * ¿Y dime algo ya podemos ir al futuro? – Carlos azoto la puerta de su casillero cuando escucho a la chica burlarse de el a su lado.
  * No es una máquina del tiempo Sophie – rodo los ojos acomodando su mochila con las manos sosteniendo dicho invento.
  * Eso sí sería impresionante – Karan opino entonces llamando la atención – ¿encontraste lo que estaba mal?
  * Necesito conseguir más piezas  - murmuro Carlos – necesito un nuevo  fusible – suspiro sacando el pequeño bulbo – o podría quemar el estabilizador – murmuro señalando una pieza.
  * Perfecto – Sophie aplaudió - ¿quién quiere ir al centro comercial? – Karan de inmediato levanto la mano con emoción ante eso.
  * No – replico Carlos - Booboo vendrá por mi después de clases e iremos ustedes no están invitados – sentencio alejándose de los jóvenes.



 

*********************

 

  * Así que vamos al centro comercial - dijo el joven al volante del auto - ¿por qué? – giro a verle pues Carlos le había hecho prometer verlo ese día y en cuanto entro al auto le ordeno ir al centro comercial.
  * Necesito un nuevo fusible – se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de su aparato.
  * ¿Y por qué viene Karan? – pregunto entonces frenando en la luz rojo en la calle, el aludido entonces se inclinó desde el asiento trasero y sonrió.
  * Sophie no quería venir sola y quiero un batido amigo – declaro animado.
  * Aun no entiendo por qué viene Sophie – y Booboo volvió a debatir, puesto que estos adolescentes habían invadido su auto nada más lo vieron.
  * Por qué prometió romper mi cara si no la traía a comprar un batido – Carlos dijo como si nada anotando algo en su libreta de apuntes donde el modelo de su invento estaba dibujado – tal vez uno de 50 amperes – siguió murmurando mordiendo su lápiz - así que vas a comprarnos un batido – declaro en voz alta a lo que Karan grito de emoción.
  * ¿Y por qué tengo que hacer eso? – gruño empezando a manejar nuevamente ante la luz verde.
  * Porque eres el novio oficial – dijo Sophie esta vez, la chica había estado muy cayada todo el trayecto.
  * No soy su novio – frunció su nariz volteando a verla ligeramente para regresar su atención al camino, confundido por eso, tal vez un poco escandalizado puesto que creyó que Carlos había dicho algo, era obvio que el chico era demasiado insistente sobre el tema aunque últimamente habían bajado sus insinuaciones, no es que él lo extrañara.
  * Yo hablaba del grupo – Sonrió la chica al notar las miraditas extrañas que Booboo le lanzaba a Carlos – acabo de declararte nuestro novio grupal ahora cómpranos un batido – ordeno con voz firme que no dejaba replica a nada, Booboo levanto una ceja ante eso mirándola por el espejo retrovisor pero nadie parecía quejarse, ni siquiera Carlos quien era demasiado posesivo con él, tal vez porque estaba más enfrascado en algunos cálculos en su libreta.
  * Ya tengo una novia – murmuro pero fue ignorado por todos.
  * Deberíamos comer algo también voto por sushi – Karan dijo entonces cambiando de tema.
  * Adoro el sushi – Sophie se animó.
  * No voy a comer pescado crudo es asqueroso – gruño Carlos a lo que sus amigos le miraron extrañados puesto que Cameron amaba el sushi deseaba tanto esto que quería comerlo todo el tiempo y ahí estaba ahora negando su amor por él.



 

Booboo solo suspiro sabiendo que los chicos notaron el extraño cambio y doblo violentamente una esquina pronto todos empezaron a criticar su forma de manejar y acusarlo de querer matarlo salvando así a Carlos de una incómoda lluvia de preguntas, más tarde en el centro comercial luego de dichas compras necesarias, Carlos bebía a gusto su batido al igual que los otros cuando entre sus bromas Booboo recordaba en voz alta como Carlos se cayó del caballo  cuando trataba subir avergonzándole.

 

  * Cállate – gruño Carlos dándole un codazo - y ve a comprarme otro batido –   Karan sonrió entonces levanto su celular y el ruido de un látigo azotando contra el viento sonó.



 

Nadie se lo esperaba, Booboo empezó a rodar los ojos ante la obvia referencia, Sophie apenas empezaría a reír y Karan estaba sonriente, pero Carlos se estremeció, su cuerpo se tensó entonces, el escuchar el látigo detono en el recuerdos, aquellos que estaban siendo contenidos en su interior, su mirada se volvió nubosa pudo escuchar como Sophie y Karan hablaban sobre el algo pero realmente no presto atención, entonces el sonido se volvió a escuchar y otra vez y otra, el corrió, Carlos corrió tratando de alejarse corrió tan fuerte siendo perseguido por aquel látigo ahora en sus pensamientos.

 

Booboo estaba a escuchando a los dos chicos hablar sobre la nueva aplicación, rodando los ojos ante su infantil comportamiento cuando vio la mirada de horror en Carlos supo que algo andaba mal sin darle tiempo a hablarle Carlos salió corriendo y obviamente lo siguió, le encontró en una esquina, entre dos tiendas departamentales junto a un cesto de basura, el niño estaba golpeando la pared como intentando escapar.

 

  * Carlos - le hablo con suavidad para no asustarlo, más el chiquillo le golpeo, empujo con sus fuerzas totalmente aterrado – Carlos - volvió a intentar cuando el niño finamente  se pegó a la pared dando se cuenta que no había escapatoria – Carlos ¿estás bien?
  * Jay – llamo Carlos ahora aferrándose a su camisa, Carlos ya no era consciente de lo que le rodeaba, escucho la voz y simplemente la relaciono con su antiguo compañero – Jay por favor no… no dejes que me lleve – lloriqueo en sus brazos – no tu padre por favor – y Booboo empezó a comprender lo que pasaba tenía otro de sus terrores, de esos recuerdos vividos de la isla – no dejes que me encuentre va a matarme… por favor Jay no – volvió a suplicar el niño totalmente perdido en su ataque de pánico – voy a ser bueno… hare lo que quieras pero no dejes que tu padre me encuentre – murmuro aferrándose a su camisa.



 

Booboo solo le abrazo acaricio su cabeza y murmuro palabras de consuelo, le aseguro que no le dejaría solo, que nadie iba a lastimarlo, “no estás en la isla”, “no estás en Auradon”. “No soy Jay” y “ellos nunca van a llevarte” insistió cada vez más acunándole hasta que su ataque se fue deslavando, Carlos se aferró a él como una manta nuevamente.

 

Afuera Karan y Sophie miraban todo atónicos, era la segunda vez que presenciaban un ataque así, y al igual que la primera se sintieron inútiles, ninguno de ellos entendía que fue lo que lo ocasiono ni como era que Booboo podría tranquilizarle así, Cameron no lloraba, nunca lo hacía en sus ojos había terror, pánico, dolor pero las lágrimas jamás salían, Karan se preguntó ¿qué tanto debió sufrir para que su amigo desistiera de llorar?, ¿cuantas lagrimas derramo hasta el punto de darse cuenta que era inútil?, hasta que estas dejaron simplemente de brotar. Sophie en su lugar se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que debía pasar para que su amigo soltara unas lágrimas?, ¿cuál tan grande debía ser el dolor para que finalmente Cameron llorara como una persona normal?, realmente esperaba nunca averiguarlo.

 

Ellos tuvieron otro batido y pizza, Cameron no quería hacer nada, solo ir a casa y encerrarse pero Booboo le llevo a cuestas a la pizzería y se sentaron a comer en silencio al principio, poco a poco Cameron toco sus palomitas de pollo y el ambiente tenso se deslavo, Karan compro unos nuevos lentes, Sophie un bolso que obviamente no estaba en los planes y ese par de  pendientes, Cameron su fusible y finalmente todos se marcharon, Karan se enteró después que fue el látigo lo que desato el ataque de pánico, él lo elimino de inmediato.

 

Mientras después de llevar a Carlos a casa y que este insistentemente le mostro todos sus inventos decidió quedarse a pasar la noche por que era obvio que el niño no quería quedarse solo, cada que lo miraba, que le veía tomar un par de cables y explicar algo tediosamente aburrido pensaba sin querer en lo mucho que debió sufrir a manos de los de las isla, pero en especial de Jafar, en lo horrible que debió ser si el simple sonido de un látigo detonaba aquellas memorias, levanto la mirada de donde Carlos explicaba con énfasis miro el montón de fotografías pegadas en su pared especial como la llamo, la hilera que colgaban desde su armario a la ventana donde estaban las fotos más recientes y que aún no tenían un lugar especial, se perdió mirando cada una de ellas tratando de ubicarlas, pues aunque la mayoría tenia personas, como Maya o Karan haciendo poses extrañas, varias solo parecían ser tomadas al azar, los pies de Carlos, la manga de su chaqueta, podía jurar que en una estaba las manos de Libby cuidando el jardín, todas ellas parecían un gasto inútil de papel y sin embargo esa era la única forma para ver el mundo a través de los ojos de Carlos, un mundo donde una fotografía de una hoja flotando en un charco de agua era tan importante como la de su nueva familia, era extraño si pero no menos tranquilizador.

 

  * Estas ignorándome – gruño Carlos al notar que su amigo no le estaba escuchando.
  * Lo siento, pero sabes que no comprendo nada de lo que dices Cookie.
  * ¿Quieres tener sexo entonces? – pregunto inocente como siempre hacia.
  * No – rodo los ojos – deja de preguntarlo, no vamos a tener sexo.
  * Tu perdida – murmuro regresando a mirar su aparato – pero has de saber que soy muy bueno.
  * Carlos porque no subimos al tejado – murmuro porque realmente no quería otra explicación sobre el por qué debían tener relaciones sexuales, los ojos de Carlos parecieron iluminarse ante eso, se levantó tomando su cámara y abrió la ventana gustoso de hacerlo.



 

Booboo le siguió tomando una manta por que el niño apenas si llevaba una playera y subió tras de él se quedaron ahí mirando todas y cada una de las estrellas con Carlos tomando fotografías al azar, cuando la noche enfrió y Carlos se acurruco a su costado aun con la manta  se dio cuenta que definitivamente no iba a dejar que Carlos volviera, encontraría la manera de traer a Cameron y mantener a Carlos, no lo iba a dejar regresar a ese infierno.

 

*****************

 

Libby aún no estaba muy segura de esto, la última vez que Cameron se reunió con toda la familia fue un desastre, sin embargo este era el cumpleaños de su abuela, la abuela favorita de Cameron y cuando le había dado la noticia no había lucido tan emocionado como de costumbre, de hecho había fruncido la nariz y estaba segura que se negaría, pensó que hablar sobre la piscina y las hamburguesas a la parrilla de su padre lo animarían  mas no fue así, de hecho solo parecieron molestarle más, supo que su hijo iba a negarse al igual que todas las otras veces a cualquier intento de interacción social, cuando abrió la boca para pedir “¿ Booboo puede venir también?”  Y la mirada que le dio, el pequeño puchero adorable, incluso sus ojos parecían mucho más grandes y brillantes justo igual a un cachorro, fue extraño se iba a negar, obviamente se iba a negar porque esto era un evento familiar y aun que Booboo era su mejor amigo no era parte de la familia, ella quería que su hijo se despegara aunque fueran cinco minutos de su lado.

 

Encontró que no pudo, sin saber por qué asintió rápidamente a su pedido, los ojos de su hijo se iluminaron entonces con gran emoción y corrió a llamar en su teléfono, seguramente al joven mayor, ella suspiro y se dijo que estaba bien, que esta vez no sería un desastre, que su niño jugaría con sus primos nadarían en el agua,  harían una estúpida competencia y terminarían comiendo hamburguesas, que su niño volvería  a ser el mismo de antes.

 

Sucedió todo lo contrario, al momento de llegar a casa de su abuela su hijo se recluyo en un rincón, una silla lo más alejada de la alberca y de todas las personas bajo la sombra metido completamente en su teléfono, ignoro a Víctor cuando le pidió ayuda en el asador, ignoro a sus primos que le saludaron emocionados, ignoro a su abuela cuando le pidió un abrazo, Cameron corrió a sentarse y marcar en su teléfono, le vio hacer tres llamadas totalmente molesto y en la última parecía que quería aventar lejos dicho aparato, entonces volvió a mirar la pantalla del aparato y su rostro se iluminó salió corriendo a la casa y regreso colgado del brazo de Booboo.

 

Cameron cambio totalmente, Booboo saludo cortésmente a cada persona presente ocasionando de su hijo conversara con ellos, le vio sonreír, reír e incluso entrar en bromas con sus primos y este chico era tan influyente en su pequeño que incluso le vio convencerle de abrazar a su abuela con una gran sonrisa, tras esto su hijo intento llevar a Booboo a si habitual esquina de soledad por  suerte fueron interceptados por Maya quien parecía convencerles de entrar a la piscina, Cameron hizo gestos negativos llenos de incomodidad pero el otro chico asintió y así fue como terminaron en ella. 

 

Una  hora, ellos llevaban una hora en una esquina ignorando a todo el mundo ahora dentro de la piscina, bueno al menos el chico de piel canela lo era, en su bañador azul con el agua ondeante a su alrededor, Cameron sentado en la orilla sus pies se tambaleaban jugueteando en el agua llevaba su bañador amarillo uno que insistió hace tiempo en que debía tenerlo pero igualmente estaba usando una playera blanca que parecía no querer quitarse no importa cuánto Maya intento jalársela, junto a sus acostumbradas muñequeras esta vez eran negras, aun no entendía donde las sacaba ni el porqué de su obsesión con ellas, en ese momento lo único que importaba es que ahí estaba su hijo hablando únicamente con ese otro chico y riendo con él, era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

 

Estaba a punto de ir ahí y obligarle a ser sociable ya totalmente desesperada cuando uno de sus primos corrió y le empujo al agua riendo, Cameron cayo a la piscina totalmente agitado, sus manos manoteaban y si no fuera porque Booboo le agarro pensaría que se estaba ahogando, entonces el chico mayor comenzó a reír y todo el pánico en su pequeño disminuyo, este parecía molesto pero en lugar de serlo con su primo parecía discutir con el joven frente a él.

 

Entonces lo vio, el indicio de su extraña relación, Cameron dejo de hablar, de fruncir su nariz y sonrió suavemente, sus manos soltaros los brazos de Booboo para posarse en su pecho desnudo, les fue deslizando tan suavemente que parecía algo íntimo, su niño llevo sus manos hasta los hombros del mayor y levanto la mirada entre abriendo los labios, ella retorció el vaso de plástico que tenía en su mano al ver la mirada que ese otro chico le daba.  

 

Todos sus miedos anteriores regresaron a su mente, su inseguridad, recordó la confesión de una de las chicas de aquel set de televisión, del beso robado que había iniciado su inicio en las drogas, recordó las burlas de sus primos haces meses,  tuvo un extraño sentimiento que no le gustaba, su pequeño hijo era gay y estaba enamorado de Booboo, se preguntó vagamente si acaso esa era la razón por la que nunca le acuso durante la investigación y si el extraño poder que tenía este sobre su hijo era por estos años de abuso, se preguntó si tal vez Booboo no era tan inocente como le hizo creer.

 

Sus dientes empezaron a rechinar, sin dejar de mirar fijamente la escena, tal vez su marido le hablo pero ella ya no presta atención, todo lo que podía ver era como su niño lucia coqueto con aquel otro joven y se juró que si se besan en ese momento mandaría todo a la goma y alejaría a ese depredador de su niño, puede que la justicia encontrara inocente a Booboo, pero Cameron solo tenía 16 años y este chico era como cinco años mayor, además su niño no era gay, no podía ser posible.

 

Cameron pareció acercarse más a Booboo, quien no dejaba de mirarle, la bebida de Libby empezó a chorear por el pobre vaso ahora destruido en su puño, mas antes de que se besaran o algo parecido Cameron brinco empujando los hombros de Booboo para sumergirle en el agua entre risas, ella se relajó entonces, soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio y vio a su niño salir a toda prisa de la piscina riéndose, Booboo lo siguió poco después sacudió su pelo como un perro en la cara de su hijo e intento hacerle cosquillas, Cameron se resistió intentando huir más en uno de sus forcejeos él fue tomado de su playera, aquella que ya se pegaba en su piel y para escapar su hijo se la quitó.

 

London fue el primero que las vio, ni siquiera ella lo había visto, claro que lo hizo pero solo en fotografías no en la realidad, ella nunca pidió y Cameron jamás lo ofreció por lo que había decidido ignorarlo, olvidar aquél hecho, Cameron había salido corriendo de las cosquillas de Booboo cuando chocó contra su tío London, el hombre le tomo del brazo por temor que se resbalara por estar mojado y jadeo cuando las vio.  

 

La espalda de su hijo está llena de quemaduras y cicatrices.

 

  * ¿Qué diablos te paso hijo? – esas palabras hicieron estremecerle, fue algo lleno de preocupación total, genuino interés por el bienestar de su sobrino, pero para Cameron fue una acusación, todo cambio entonces.
  * Nada que te interese - hablo con firmeza levantando la barbilla orgulloso, sus hombros se habían tensado, su espalda se cuadro y sus ojos perdieron toda calidez que tenía, todo su rostro se cerró nuevamente para zafarse del agarre con brusquedad.



 

Vio a su hijo caminar entonces hasta la misma silla de la esquina decidido a ignorar al mundo en general, uno a uno intentaron hablar con él, ni siquiera cuando Booboo le llevo otra camisa para cubrirse su hijo volvió a sonreír se quedó ahí sentado empujando a todos, ella no se sintió tan mal al ver que Booboo igualmente fue empujado lejos.

 

Su abuela se acercó entonces, no sin antes decirles a todos que dejaran en paz al chico y tras verles conversar jura que vio verdadero miedo en su rostro, miedo que fue borrándose poco a poco ante cada palabra de la vieja mujer.

 

Esa noche, Cameron se sentó con ellos a comer y realmente lo hizo, bueno un poco, logro acabarse media hamburguesa y un montón de papas fritas sin ser sobornado, noto como no dejaba de mandarle miraditas a su abuela sospechosas y puede jurar que las manos de él y Booboo estaban entrelazadas bajo la mesa. 

 

Se mordió la lengua y trago su comida en silencio, no le gustaba eso, no quería que su niño fuera gay, y mucho menos le agradaba la idea de que saliera con alguien como Booboo pero en ese momento su pequeño ya había tenido demasiada atención, más de la que deseaba y se dijo que lo dejaría pasar por ahora.

 

Lo arreglaría encontraría la manera de que su niño se alejara de Booboo.

 

No lo hizo, días más tarde cuando le llamo Mamá y a Víctor Papá  otra vez,  supo que fue el chico mayor quien tuvo que ver en ese progreso, su pequeño niño era gay, puede que a ella no le gustara, pero ya le había  casi perdido no solo una sino dos veces, no dejaría que sucediera una tercera vez, no cuando podía evitarlo, se prometió que aprendería a aceptarlo o al menos a vivir con ello y ser feliz por su niño, si con eso podía mantenerlo feliz y vivo a su lado, dejaría que Booboo se mantuviera cerca.

 

****************

Maya había insistido, su terapeuta también, Cameron tenía que salir al mundo, dejar de estar auto recluido y simplemente empezar a tomar las riendas de su vida, pero él no era Cameron, él no quería socializar con esas personas,  solo quería  estudiar para entrar a esa universidad que parecía tan genial, un sueño, algo que lo distraía de su realidad ahí, sin embargo Carlos fue.

 

No estuvo solo obligo a Booboo a ir, o manipulo la verdad no fue tan difícil el chico era capaz de dejar cualquier cosa que hiciera e ir a ayudarle, parecía como si de alguna forma Carlos tuviera el mismo poder que Evie solo que funcionaba únicamente para Booboo.

 

Así que ahí estaban en un estúpido karaoke del cual no tenía idea de lo que significaba, había mucha gente, "amigos" los llamo Maya, antiguos amigos que reconoció en la fiesta de bienvenida que ignoro todo ese tiempo, por suerte ahí estaba Booboo lo malo su novia estaba pegada a él y no parecía soltarle.

 

Carlos estaba pensando la forma en que manipularía al chico para que este dejara a su novia y lo llevara a casa antes de pasar más minutos en ese fastidioso lugar cuando Karan aplaudió regresando de donde los había inscrito para cantar, lo que tenían que hacer al parecer frente a todas esas personas, pfff lo odiaba porque para ser un mundo donde no cantaban a cada rato parecía que el universo conspiraba para hacerle hacer cosas ridículas.

 

Uno a uno pasó cantando desde su hermana hasta ese tal karan y cuando llego el turno de él, lanzo una mirada de mortificación a Booboo, el chico se levantó y tomo su lugar salvándole, entonces aquella canción empezó y algo realmente extraño sucedió.

 

  * Karan ¿realmente? – Booboo levanto una ceja al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción que ese chico había elegido, en ese momento se arrepentía de salvar a Carlos por tener que cantar algo cursi.
  * Tú fuiste quien se ofreció – grito en su dirección el chico – Cameron debía cantarla - y Booboo solo suspiro porque sabía que solo lo hacían para burlarse del niño en otra circunstancia estaría ahí apoyándoles en esa idea pero ahora simplemente no podía, Booboo sabía que Carlos estaba aterrorizado y deseoso de salir corriendo por lo que se había levantado para suplirle aun cuando su turno ya paso, solo negó con la cabeza y empezó a leer la letra que aparecía en el monitor para comenzar a cantar.



 

 

_“Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo_

_La música al sonar nos envolvió_

_Aquí, muy juntos si contigo voy_

_Aquí tan vivo estoy “_

 

La letra era horriblemente cursi pero lo enfrento como hombre, alzo la mirada entonces para ver a Carlos, para hacerle entender que si seguía con ese estúpido juego era solo para salvarle de la vergüenza, que todo eso lo hacía por él.

 

_“La vida va, los sueños morirán al mío digo adiós y sin saber_

_Que aquí tú estabas mi sueño te encontró_

_Y hoy por siempre ya se_

_Que solo quiero tenerte aquí “_

 

Sus ojos pasaban de la pantalla donde la letra jugaba y a Carlos quien parecía petrificado, de hecho sus hombros se veían mucho más tensos de lo que estaban hace un minuto y eso que era él quien sufría la vergonzosa humillación de recibir silbidos de todos los presentes pues en ese karaoke había mucha más gente de lo que le gustaba admitir, no es que no supiera cantar o lo hiciera mal pero por alguna razón Booboo empezaba a inquietarse por hacerlo en ese momento.

 

“ _Aquí soñando con un feliz final_

_Creer que esto en verdad es real_

_Y este sueño también nos separó”_

 

Y todo el mundo guardo silencio ante su canto, dejando que las palabras se deslizaran en sus labios, en algún momento empezó a notar el significado de aquella letra, poner atención aquello que cantaba y por extraño que parezca no pudo evitar sentir que esa canción quedaba perfecta para ellos, para él y Carlos, soltó un suspiro ante esa última estrofa para cerrar los ojos y cantar aquellas palabras  intentando no mirar a Carlos.

 

“ _Tu allá y yo, aquí “_

 

Pero al abrir los ojos este le miraba con intensidad y no pudo evitar poner  toda su atención  en Carlos y mientras el Vals de aquélla melodía sonaba parecía como si hubiera algún hechizo mágico pues los gritos y silbidos del público fueron ignorados en la pequeña burbuja que parecía envolverles.

 

El vals termino y esta vez tomo suficiente aire para cantar nuevamente esta vez con más emoción.

 

_“Y cómo enfrentar la realidad si hoy te pierdo aquí “_

 

Booboo volvió a cerrar los ojos esta vez cantando con verdadero sentimiento porque de alguna forma esa canción le hacía sentir algo extraño y fue como si el mundo entero se desvaneciera  pues solo tenía ojos para Carlos, porque no podía apartar la mirada de ese pecoso, de aquéllos ojos vacíos que parecían llenarse de una emoción extraña para él.

_“Hoy aquí soñando con un feliz final_

_Creer que esto en verdad es real_

_Soñar que el sueño en los dos esta “_

 

Porque aun cuando todos gritaban animándole, cuando su novia mandaba besos en su dirección Booboo le miro, mantuvo la mirada fija en su persona todo el tiempo.

 

Fue confuso pues el corazón de Carlos se estremeció de una forma que jamás había sucedido, dolía de una forma extraña y nueva para él.

 

_“Yo aquí, yo aquí, y tú allá”_

 

El grito de Megan así como los aplausos lo sacaron de aquél trance en cuanto las últimas palabras se deslizaron por sus labios bajo del escenario tras sacudir su cabeza para despejarse acercándose a la mesa donde ella se levantaba para abrazarle y besarlo, pero no fue suficiente para distraerle pues aun cuando  le beso, cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre los suyos y aquellos brazos le rodearon con fuerza  Booboo volvió a mirarle, a él, al chico de la isla que tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro, aquella indescifrable llena de emociones.

 

Solo duro un minuto, tal vez menos, cuando Booboo termino de cantar, de envolverlo con su melodiosa voz y algo exploto en su interior para que el volviera a su antiguo rostro de indiferencia, y mientras besaba a su novia, mientras ella murmuraba lo perfecto que fue esa canción pensando que era a ella a quien miraba Carlos le miro entre abrió sus labios y los lamio con suavidad todo sin apartar sus miradas, todo en un extraño código que ni aun ellos comprendían del todo.

 

Cuando al fin volvieron a sentarse y Booboo volvió a ponerse entre Megan y Carlos no pudieron evitar que sus rodillas se tocaran, claro que volvieron a pedirle que cantara alegando que fue Booboo quien tomo su lugar, pero este solo negó y cuando se volvieron insistentes él le rescato, como venía haciendo desde el principio, desde que encontró a ese niño asustado en la habitación de aquel instituto mental.

 

La noche continuo, pidieron más bebidas sin alcohol por que solamente Booboo y Megan tenían la edad para beber pero de igual manera se divirtieron, Maya canto un par de veces más  y los demás clientes lo hicieron, las risas no faltaron y burlas así como los aplausos, de vez en cuando ella se inclinaba para besarlo causando una sonrisa de Booboo, debajo de la mesa donde nadie podía verlos , mientras el rostro de Carlos lucia indiferente sus dedos se rozaron en una caricia y cuando ella nuevamente se inclinó a besarlo Carlos los entre lazo apretándolo con fuerza haciendo que este volteara terminando aquel fastidioso beso.

 

Booboo sonrió en su dirección y regreso el apretón manteniendo sus manos unidas, Carlos volvió a sentir aquel calor en su pecho, algo agradable  y aun que definitivamente odiaba ese lugar tan lleno de gente y ruidoso el simple hecho de que Booboo estuviera ahí sosteniendo su mano lo valía, ellos no se separaron no al menos hasta que tuvieron que marcharse y Booboo soltó su mano deslizando sus dedos para tomar la mano de su novia.

 

Y toda la felicidad de hace unos instantes se evaporo cuando los vio besarse otra vez, la envidia y el odio le inundaron, Carlos nunca había deseado algo tanto como ahora, tal vez no entendía bien lo que sucedía pero algo era claro, quería a Booboo, lo deseaba solo para él.

 

Carlos no era bueno, nunca lo fue, era un villano tal vez no el más malvado de todos pero por primera vez ansiaba algo verdaderamente más que la aprobación de su madre y él simplemente iba a conseguirlo.

 

Su mundo había sido muy pequeño todo este tiempo, lo fue en la isla donde su madre lo era todo, incluso con la adicción de Jay y las chicas todavía era pequeño, en Auradon  sin la presencia de su madre solo se encogió más, no tenía interés alguno de hacer amistades, no quería ampliarlo, porque esto era seguro, esto era más fácil.

 

Entonces Booboo había llegado, empujo sus límites, abrió sus ojos y mostro lo enorme que era realmente el mundo, con tantas personas, tantas experiencias, algo tan aterrador que le daban ganas de volver a cerrarse debajo de su capullo, mas Booboo no le dejo tomo su mano y le dio esa otra prospectiva, le mostro que no había que temer y aun que el mundo no era perfecto esas pequeñas cosas, las alegrías y risas compartidas hacían que todo valiera la pena.

 

Carlos lo entendió entonces, comprendió lo egoístas que eran Mal, Evie y Jay, sobre todo Jay, porque si Cameron era la mitad de cálido y brillante de lo que era Booboo para él tampoco le dejaría ir, puede que este no fuera su mundo, que no fuera su decisión venir pero ahora que había encontrado algo realmente bueno, un tesoro hermoso no lo dejaría.

 

Booboo le pertenecería, sin importar el costo lo haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay que aclarar algo en este punto Carlos quiere a Booboo no de la forma romántica sino más bien como una posesión, este niño aún está aprendiendo a amar y lamentablemente se ha obsesionado con Booboo, él es su barco salvavidas algo seguro a lo que puede aferrarse y no dejara que nadie lo aparte de él.
> 
> La canción que canta Booboo es “So close” de encantada pero versión en español, ambas son buenas pero como sé que no todos saben ingles quería que entendieran lo que cantaba para comprender mejor, Me encanta como esta canción encaja tanto para el Jaylos como el Booron. 
> 
> Por si no lo han notado Booboo no quiere a Carlos, llega a desearlo a causa de la maldición que este posee pero no lo quiere, de hecho a estas alturas Booboo siente lastima del niño desechado de ahí que quiera protegerlo.
> 
>  
> 
> Una galletas?  
> Chocolate??  
> Idea???


	12. Capítulo 12: Tan cerca de sentirme vivo.

**Capítulo 12: Tan cerca de sentirme vivo.**

<https://www.pinterest.es/pin/764345367980071385/>

 

 

**“Cuando el dolor es insoportable, nos destruye; cuando no nos destruye, es que es soportable.” Marco Aurelio (121-180) Emperador romano.**

 

 

 

Un día más en su aburrida vida de ser el idiota de Cameron, Carlos lo odiaba  completamente pues desde la grandiosa idea de su “hermana”, Libby lo convenció, animándole para que saliera más y más con sus “amigos” a divertirse, por un minuto considero aventarse por la ventana enserio, por suerte y dado que Libby no especifico que amigos Carlos tenía el perfecto pretexto para pasar todo el tiempo necesario con Boobiibuu, así que la fase dos de su plan “hacer caer al idiota exnovio de Cameron para convertirlo en mi esclavo postrado a mis pies” daba inicio.

 

Lo malo con los planes es que a  veces no salían como lo planeabas.

 

  * ¿Que es “Childhelp”?  - dijo frunciendo la nariz mirando la hoja de dicho evento por el que acababa de ser bateado ese día, joder luego de convencer a Víctor de llevarlo al apartamento de Booboo, este se sorprendió mucho de saber que Carlos supiera donde vivía, en fin luego de convencerlo el muy malagradecido le dijo que no tenía tiempo de jugar, ¡¡¡JUGAR!!! Como si él fuera una clase de niño que necesitaba ser entretenido pffff eso era ridículo.



 

Por lo que luego de llegar ahí Booboo le había dejado en claro que no podía pasar la tarde en su compañía que de hecho iba a salir, el muy maldito.

 

  * Una organización que ayuda a niños, está realizando un evento al que  debo asistir – murmuro poniéndose una corbata un poco doblada en el espejo-  de hecho creo que deberías venir también – se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa.
  * Demasiada gente, nope - negó levantándose desde la cama donde lo había visto cambiarse para ayudarle con la dichosa corbata.
  * Vamos Carlos será bueno para tu imagen – insistió y Carlos solo deshizo el nudo para quitarla por completo y abrir los dos primeros botones de su camisa.
  * Así está mucho mejor – le sonrió coqueto, Booboo de inmediato se giró miro en el espejo y asintió - ¿Mi imagen? – respondió a lo de antes incrédulo.
  * Bueno la de Cameron que ahora es tu imagen – esto hizo que Carlos rodara los ojos cruzándose de brazos totalmente aburrido -  después de tu “colapso”  nervioso – le miro levantando las manos para hacer comillas en el aire y después buscar su gel para el cabello -  un resurgir nuevo siempre es la sensación, la gente ama a los niños que triunfan ante las adversidades.
  * No – negó con la cabeza dándole una palmada a la mano del moreno que intentaba peinarse, tan acostumbrado a su pelo largo había olvidado como peinarlo corto, por suerte Carlos era un experto aun cuando su propio cabello estuviera más largo, así que Carlos paso sus largos y elegantes dedos entre sus cabellos acomodándolo de la mejor manera.
  * Será una forma de que pases el tiempo conmigo – sugirió luego de que Carlos termino con su cabello – de lo contrario tendré que llevarte a tu casa.
  * Esa no es mi casa – murmuro de mal humor peinándose igualmente frente al espejo - ¿Dónde está tu noviecita? – pregunto al terminar.
  * Ella odia este tipo de eventos – suspiro buscando su cartera – por lo que invento una excusa para no estar todo el día en la ciudad – dijo en broma.
  * ¿De qué necesitan ayuda esos niños? – pregunto cada vez más curioso, puesto que esto realmente parcia importante para Booboo y si él lo acompañaba en todo lo que la pelirroja no quisiera sería un punto a su favor, rayos el realmente era un genio.
  * ¿Qué? – dijo totalmente distraído buscando su teléfono rayos su padre va a matarlo.
  * El evento – gruño - eso que vas a asistir.
  * Oh bueno es más que nada una presentación para crear conciencia ante el abuso de menores y reunir fondos para la organización – finalmente lo encontró y ahora tomaba su amada guitarra – habrá más invitados todos por la misma causa.
  * ¿Vas a cantar? – de repente se animó muchísimo, escucharle cantar la última vez fue tan agradable y ahora sin la odiosa novia, o Maya, incluso Karan, nadie molestando él podría demostrar cuanto amaba escucharle cantar.
  * Es un concierto si lo hare – asintió inocente a las negras intenciones de Carlos quien ya planeaba besarle en público y mandar a la goma a otro, solo para reclamar su posesividad sobre el - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curioso ante la extraña mirada de Carlos al perderse en sus pensamientos - ¿quieres que cante para ti? – se acercó a el pokeando su nariz para despertarlo de dicho sueño.
  * Jay no cantaba – murmuro rápidamente para evitar confesar su malvado plan.
  * Yo no soy Jay – respondió esta vez muy serio, tal vez confundió algo en la mirada de Carlos, un sentimiento que incluso el pequeño paso por alto, pues Booboo le miro con verdadera intensidad – jamás voy a ser como el – y aquello era como una promesa, algo que no debió significar nada.
  * No lo eres – sonrió abrazándole por el cuello, a lo que Booboo suspirando empezó a caminar a la puerta con el niño literalmente colgando de él, finalmente Carlos se soltó y Booboo salió corriendo para evitar más abrazos incomodos, Carlos solo suspiro mirando a la puerta y después al piso entonces Booboo apareció de nuevo por la puerta y le sonrió.
  * ¿Vienes Cookie? – le pregunto esperanzado, Carlos suspiro dramáticamente como si aquello fuera un gran esfuerzo y asintió siguiéndole.
  * No eres Jay – murmuro mirando la espalda de Booboo mientras le seguía al estacionamiento – nunca serás Jay – repitió al verlo en el escenario y ser tan brillante como una estrella fugaz.



 

Él no era Jay, porque el joven ladrón nunca le atrajo tanto como lo hacía Booboo, como esa fuente de luz  donde quería bañarse para siempre.

 

Por cierto el jamás pudo poner su plan en marcha, al parecer Boobiibuu olvido mencionar que su padre y hermana estarían ahí, así que si por un lado tenía a Fivel llenándole de preguntas sobre datos al azar y por otro Nils apenas si reconoció su presencia.

 

Ni siquiera la pizza después del evento valió la pena, no cuando un montón de personas idiotas llenaron a Booboo llamando su atención, Carlos no se percató de cierta cámara tomándole una foto durante el evento.

 

*****************

 

Estaba quejándose, Carlos de Vil odiaba esta parte de la vida del dichoso Cameron, pensó que estaba libre de esto dado que el chico se aseguró de arruinar su “carrera” fuera lo que signifique por lo que desaparecer de cada evento “importante” era algo que hizo, entonces había tenido que aceptar a modelar y su popularidad se alzó de nuevo, Booboo tenía razón, tan estúpido como sonaba las personas parecían amar a los chicos en desgracia que superaban las adversidades y todas esas tonterías, de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar esto era tan Auradiano, la cara hipócrita de la sociedad lo hacía sentirse enfermo, así que como su “fama” está recuperándose su “padre” junto algún otro idiota le obligaron a asistir a una carrera para ayudar a las personas sin hogar o quien sabe qué cosa, más aun cuando su foto en el evento de cridad de Booboo fue como publicidad gratis o quien sabe qué.

 

Ahora luego de la odiosa carrera la cual por cierto no debía ganar, hey no lo culpen Jay no era el único competitivo pero Carlos quería reírse en sus narices y ser el mejor, de nuevo Víctor le dijo que esto era para la beneficencia y no necesitaba sobre esforzarse, claro había olvidado que aún estaba “recuperándose” de las drogas, cuando termino, poso para las fotos y sonrió a mas no poder ordeno a su “padre” regresar a casa no podía soportar más tiempo pasarla con esas personas, por suerte su querido Booboo estaba ahí de visita.

 

  * Fue de lo más aburrido que puedas esperar – murmuro Carlos desarmando su aparato en turno - y luego esa niña se acercó a mí y dijo “mamá dijo que gracias a ti tendré una habitación nueva porque tendremos un hogar” – rodo los ojos con fastidio – me hablaba como si me importara lo que le sucediera.
  * Bueno – Booboo dejo de leer su libreto para mirarle confundido – estaba siendo agradecida, fuiste a ese maratón benéfico y les ayudaste – le recordó.
  * No – negó enojado - me obligaste a ir a correr por una estupidez que no tenía que ver conmigo, ¿Por qué debería importarme si tiene un techo para dormir? – hizo un mohín.
  * Se llama empatía Carlos, tu más que nadie debería saberlo – Booboo rodo los ojos volviendo a leer su libreto ya acostumbrado a las rabietas de Carlos.
  * Disculpa – Carlos dejo el desarmador a un lado saco sus gafas protectoras - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?
  * Bueno sé que tu vida en la isla no fue fácil – dijo sin mirarle.
  * Tú no sabes nada de mi vida Stewart – gruño su nombre con odio  – no tienes idea de lo que es pelear para vivir otro miserable día más – se levantó frente al chico mirándole enojado.
  * No, no lo sé y por eso deberías estar agradecido ahora – Booboo suspiro dejando el libreto resignándose a no terminarlo de leer por ahora - esa niña tal vez no paso por lo mismo que tu pero no tenía un hogar y ahora…
  * No me importa – lo interrumpió - el mundo no es un lugar feliz de color rosa – grito enojado levantando los brazos – esto no es Auradon donde todos son felices porque atraparon a todos los malos en una isla dejándoles a su suerte – recordó - que agradezca que tampoco sea la isla o estaría muerta.
  * Joder Carlos tranquilo ella solo estaba feliz – dijo levantado los brazos para tranquilizarle viendo la tensión en el chico.
  * No me importa, ya deberías saber que no me interesa en lo más mínimo ninguno de esos niños, beneficencias o lo que sea – gruño lanzado sus gafas al otro lado de la habitación - si asisto es porque tu o Libby me obligan, por mi estaría aquí todo el tiempo – dijo dejándose caer nuevamente frente a su aparato buscando las gafas que lanzo en su berrinche.
  * ¿Y la escuela? – le recordó.
  * Y en la escuela – asintió.
  * Carlos – le miro pero este ya estaba dándole la espalda otra vez metido en sus aparatos – debes dejarlo ir – dijo más el chico no le prestó atención – tienes mucho odio dentro de ti y mientras no lo sueltes no podrás ser feliz.
  * Feliz – Carlos bufo – no necesito felicidad – le miro con desdén – tengo lo que quiero y pronto tendré más, la felicidad es una ilusión tonta – desestimo con su mano – ahora quieres pasarme mi cautín ¿por favor? – dijo con un mueca.
  * Hablo enserio – dijo Booboo tras tomar dicho aparato y levantarse para dárselo – hasta que no lo sueltes, hasta que no dejes ir ese odio no podrás tener paz ni felicidad – dijo entregándoselo y mirándole realmente preocupado - me preocupo por ti.
  * Gracias Stewart - negó con la cabeza - pero para eso tengo al Dr.  Johnson, no necesito que me des terapia también – le arrebato el cautín para ponerse sus gafas, las de repuesto y seguir con su invento.



 

Booboo suspiro el chiquillo estaba molesto y bueno él estaba también algo confundido ante la falta de empatía del niño, cualquiera creyera que Carlos más que nadie entendería, que comprendería lo que era ser ayudado pero no, Carlos aun tenia tanto dolor y auto odio que simplemente le preocupaba mucho, Carlos por su parte odiaba que le dijeran que hacer, que pensar y sentir, durante toda su vida fue así y aquí donde apenas tenía algo de libertad él quería sentir por sí mismo, además no necesita sentir lastima por nadie, la lastima no ayudaba, nunca lo hizo para él.

 

Al día siguiente  se descargó con su terapeuta, lo odiaba pero a veces simplemente tenía que decirle las cosas a alguien y era realmente bueno.

 

  * Y luego él dijo que tenía que dejar ir todo este odio – gruño dejándose caer en el sofá – ¿cuál odio?, no tengo ningún odio – dijo cruzándose de brazos.
  * Tu amigo está preocupado por ti – respondió el doctor de manera uniforme.
  * ¿Preocupado por mí?, que se preocupe por su familia y me deje en paz, debe limitarse a ser mi amigo no inmiscuirse en mis asuntos – frunció la nariz - solo le pedí que me acompañara al centro comercial no que me diera un discurso.
  * ¿Por qué? – pregunto.
  * Porque es molesto – dijo rodando los ojos.
  * ¿Por qué te lleva al centro comercial? – el hombre se inclinó hacia adelante mirando la reacción de Carlos, este paciente fue de los más fascinantes que había tenido.
  * Porque Libby no me deja conducir mi propio auto – hizo una mueca al admitirlo - ni me deja salir sin supervisión cree que voy a comprar drogas o desaparecer – dijo con sarcasmo.
  * ¿Y lo harás?
  * No – rodo los ojos mirándole herido – como si fuera tan estúpido para caer en eso – bufo.
  * Así que llamas al sr. Stewart para que sea tu chofer – murmuro apuntando en sus notas.
  * Es mi amigo – se excusó.
  * Me preocupa el hecho de que uses a tus amigos como sirvientes – Carlos parecía querer debatir eso pero el viejo hombre levanto la mano para callarle – ¿hay algo más que quieras compartir para terminar la sesión?
  * Lo siento – dijo bajando la cabeza - yo no- se mordió el labio – no debí decirle eso a Booboo, él es mi mejor amigo no un sirviente – dijo finalmente aceptando que estuvo mal.
  * Entiendes que aun así debo reportar esta falta de empatía con tu madre cierto, eres menor de edad y emocionalmente frágil – suspiro el hombre quitándose las gafas y masajeando el puente de su nariz.
  * Lo siento – murmuro avergonzado.
  * Eres un buen chico Cameron – le sonrió el hombre levantándose hasta llegar a su lado – lo dejare pasar por esta ocasión – palmeo su hombro – pero debes trabajar más en tu empatía ¿entendido?
  * Si doctor Johnson – Carlos bajo la cabeza apretando los ojos con fuerza preparándose mentalmente.
  * Bueno chico – apretó su hombro con suavidad – buen chico – repito y aquellas palabras se clavaron en su alma, el escalofrió que sintió en su columna vertebral no fue lo peor de esa sesión. 



 

20 minutos después Víctor recogió a Carlos del consultorio, su hijo siempre salía de estas sesiones tan distante y distraído siempre mirando por la ventana decaído, esta vez no fue la excepción.

 

*************

 

  * Hey Bro te gustaría ir al centro comercial juntos – Maya entro a su habitación como solía hacer sin ningún interés en respetar su privacidad.
  * Estoy algo ocupado aquí Maya- gruño negando con la cabeza.
  * Mamá va a llevarme y pensamos que – insistió ella.
  * No –repitió molesto con fastidio, la chica se sobresaltó temiendo otro de sus cambios de humor más nuevamente se relajó.
  * Bien – suspiro ella – nos vemos después
  * Aja – Maya solo miro a su hermano ignorándola desde su escritorio donde trabajaba nuevamente en uno de sus extraños inventos ella suspiro y se dirigió a bajo con su madre.



 

Carlos llevaba pidiéndole a Maya que le pasara algo antes de que se fuera cuando regreso la mirada a la habitación se sorprendió de encontrarse solo estaba seguro que ella seguía ahí cierto, tal vez otra vez perdió la necio del tiempo, encogiéndose de hombros se levantó para tomar las piezas nuevas que compro cuando un extraño mareo le inundo, trato de caminar, justo al instante su celular vibro y sonó, sabía quién era, era Booboo, el tono estaba  programado pero el simplemente no podía alcanzarlo, su vista se fue opacando, escucho un ladrido, tal vez era Cienna, no podía estar seguro, entonces todo se volvió negro, él se desmayó.

 

********************

 

Esto era una mala muy mal idea, pero de nuevo realmente no podía decirle no, al parecer se lo debía por no cancelar su evento de beneficencia  y obligarlo a correr en una carrera, el tampoco encontraba la lógica ahí, comenzó como el típico paseo Carlos estaba mejorando en eso de montar a caballo cuando al principio les tenía un miedo enorme ahora al menos podía estar en uno de estos sin gritar o aferrare como un gato arisco, esto no quería decir que montara solo, no Carlos aun pedía montar con él y bueno no es como si pesara tanto era tan menudito que Booboo podía cargarlo fácilmente por lo que su caballo podía llevarles a ambos.

 

El montar no era la mala idea, era bueno que Carlos se distrajera, que tuviera todas esas experiencias positivas sentía  que le ayudarían, el problema fue cuando llegaron a los límites del rancho y este pregunto que había más allá, otra propiedad era la respuesta lógica, una pequeña granja que colindaba con  su rancho, era familiar y buenos vecinos, la verdad Booboo recordaba colarse ahí con su hermana cuando eran más jóvenes pero dejaron de hacerlo ya que la dueña les descubrió y su madre les dio la regañada de su vida, así que cuando menciono el enorme granero detrás de los manzanos desde donde trepaban para devorar la jugosa fruta Carlos salto del caballo y cruzo la cerca, porque él quería algo de aventura.

 

  * Carlos espera – murmuro bajando igualmente tomando las riendas del caballo   para que este no fuera a pastar no es como si se fuera a perder, Booboo sabía que su preciado caballo regresaría a  casa al anochecer lo malo es que lo haría con o sin ellos arriba – esto es allanamiento de propiedad privada.
  * Lo sé – le sonrió desde el otro lado de la valla – ¿no es emocionante?, vamos quiero probar las manzanas – hizo un pequeño puchero agitando sus pestañas en su dirección.
  * Hay manzanas en casa vuelve – insistió.
  * Las robadas saben mejor - dijo como escusa – todo mundo sabe eso – y sin darle tiempo a replicar se adentró en la propiedad dejándole ahí con un terrible dilema.



 

Booboo suspiro miro a su caballo que parecía negar mientras jalaba las riendas indicándole tal vez regresar y abandonar al chico, sacudió la cabeza al tener ese pensamiento, definitivamente estar con Carlos le estaba afectando si ahora pensaba que su caballo se comunicaba con el seguramente solo quería ir a pastar y este ya se imaginaba la voz del animal en su cabeza, estúpido Carlos y su habilidad para hablar con los perros estaba pegándole lo paranoico.

 

  * Esto es una muy mala idea – murmuro pero igualmente soltó las riendas para saltar la valla e ir tras el pecoso – demonios Cookie – murmuro cuando ya estaba cerca de él – si la Sra. Howard nos atrapa mi madre va a matarnos – exagero más el pequeño se limitó a reír suavemente.
  * Relájate nada va a pasar – desestimo caminando más rápido hasta donde una estructura vieja aparecía – siempre hice esto en la isla y no era atrapado – sonrió con malicia – ahora vamos – y tras decir eso empezó a trepar con gran maestría para subir por el enorme árbol – Booboo – llamo cuando ya estaba en una rama arriba.
  * Mierda – gruño el chico pero de igual manera subió claro que sin la gracia de Carlos pero finalmente lo hizo – bien toma tu manzana y vámonos – murmuro molesto al llegar a la rama.
  * Nope – dijo burlón – quiero sentarme en el granero y comer las manzanas – y señalo con el dedo el otro lado de una rama donde se podía saltar hasta una ventana del viejo granero.
  * ¿Estás bromeando cierto? – pregunto por qué no había forma de que ellos saltaran hasta el otro lado más Carlos se levantó dispuesto a intentarlo – espera – le tomo del brazo – iré yo primero conociéndote caerías sobre un trinche o algo  - murmuro   encaminándose a la orilla y saltando con un poco de dificultad, haciéndole un gesto a Carlos le indico que era seguro seguirle.



 

Carlos sonrió entonces preparándose para saltar más al hacerlo una saliente de la rama le hizo tropezar y casi cae del árbol por suerte Booboo alcanzo a tomarle antes del brazo, Carlos había cerrado sus ojos  preparándose para el impacto por lo que sorprendido descubrió que seguía colgando de la ventana y que Booboo intentaba subirlo, tras recuperarse del Shock miro al joven que solo murmuraba palabras incompresibles pues toda su atención estaba en el lugar donde le mantenía.

 

  * Me atrapaste – murmuro confundido el pequeño mirando al joven tras subir y sentarse en el piso de madera.
  * Claro que lo hice – dijo mirando a los al rededores por si alguien había escuchado sus gritos ante el evidente peligro - ¿qué esperabas, que te dejara caer?
  * Jay lo hubiera hecho – susurro para sí mismo pues Booboo ya estaba caminando hasta el otro lado donde la escalera se encontraba y miraba para ver si estaba vacío el lugar.



 

En la isla trepar para adentrarse en casas, fabricas, almacenes abandonados era algo usual, todo el mundo lo hacía, él lo había hecho desde muy joven, cuando Jay empezó a estar a su alrededor no fue diferente, solían ir juntos con las chicas a robar, en busca de alimentos o simplemente por diversión más sin embargo cuando alguno de ellos resbalaba Jay les atrapaba, a todos menos a él.

 

Recuerda una vez en especial, Carlos cayó desde una ventana y Jay solo rio al verlo caer a sus pies le miro llamándole idiota y luego ignorándole paso sobre él para trepar por dicha ventana, Jay solía decirle que las caídas eran buenas, que le darían la experiencia necesaria y si se rompía una mano o una pierna lo merecía por ser estúpido, que no  podía confiar en que habría alguien para atraparle y sin embargo cuando Mal resbalaba por algo Jay era capaz de descender en segundos para evita su caída.

 

Nunca nadie había hecho nada así por Carlos, todos esos años solo pudo confiar en sí mismo y ahora Booboo ocasionaba que algo en su interior se contrajera, el ruido de una puerta chirriante se escuchó, pronto Booboo  le jalo hasta una esquina  detrás de un montón de cajas polvosas y le indico guardar silencio, pero a Carlos no le importaba, aquel niño se encontraba mirando a Booboo que lo sostenía para protegerle.

 

Le beso que otra cosa si no haría, Booboo intento empujarle con suavidad, pero Carlos era insistente volvió a besarle con desesperación aferrándose a su cuello con los brazos.

 

  * Carlos van a descubrirnos – murmuro entre besos Booboo esperado que esto lo desanimara.
  * Entonces no hagas ruido – respondió en su lugar totalmente coqueto para volver a besarle extasiado por la situación, todo era tan excitante, el extraño sentimiento tras sentirse protegido, el peligro de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, el que Booboo fuera tan maravilloso con el solo le hicieron sentir más eufórico.



 

Tan repentino como llego así termino Carlos noto entonces que Booboo no respondía a ninguno de sus besos, que sus manos le mantenían en su cintura pero no le permitían acercarse más, que el chico no reaccionaba a su cuerpo, Carlos se detuvo entonces miro a Booboo que solo miraba fijamente en dirección a la escalera de madera y entendió que nunca le prestó atención realmente que en su lugar estaba vigilante y eso le entristeció, porque era como si el ya estuviera tan acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto que al importarle tan poco ni lo inmutaban.

 

Booboo se levantó entonces con suavidad  tras sentir que Carlos se detuvo, él tuvo que tomar todo su auto control para mantenerse ajeno a cada sensación que el cuerpo del niño le ocasionaba, sabía que Carlos lo hacía solo para agradecerle, que era su forma de interactuar con el mundo y realmente no quería tomar ventaja de ello, no era gay y tenía una novia por lo que responder o dejar que su cuerpo, traicionero cuerpo por cierto disfrutara de aquello no era una opción, tras revisar que quien fuera que había abierto la puerta se marchó volvió a dirigirse a la ventana por donde entraron y alcanzando unas manzanas las trajo de vuelta a Carlos.

 

  * Manzanas y el granero – le sonrió – lo que querías, ahora come para que nos vayamos antes de que nos encarcelen por invasión a propiedad privada y hurto – señalo, Carlos le miraba aun confundió más cuando Booboo empezó a reír sonrió de igual manera – es lo más estúpidamente tonto que he hecho en años - y su risa ocasionaba a Carlos una calidez indescifrable – y lo más divertido.



 

Y si lo fue excluyendo el casi accidente de Carlos, la sesión acalorada de besos y casi se atapados era lo más divertido que había hecho, se quedaron ahí un par de horas sentados en el alféizar de la ventana con sus piernas colgando comiendo manzanas y sonriendo, Carlos miro al chico que era tan diferente a Jay, aquel que le confundía en sobre manera pues donde todo el mundo hubiera tomado lo que fuera de el Booboo se negaba a hacerlo, de hecho este chico le sonriera, le ayudaba y protegía, Booboo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo indispensable para Carlos, algo que no supo cómo definirlo.

 

El empezó a llamarlo dentro de su cabeza “Mío”.

 

*************************

 

  * ¿Más caridad nuevamente? – murmuro nada más entrando a la habitación del chico para encontrar el papel sobre su escritorio, sintiéndose irritado aun sin comprender el punto de todo eso.
  * Hey es para niños – se defendió sabiendo la poca atención que ponía Carlos a eso.
  * ¿Qué es? – dijo finalmente tirándose en la cama aun cuando Booboo le había dicho miles de veces que no lo hiciera, la guitarra sobre esta casi cae al suelo.
  * ¡Carlos! – grito asustado por su guitarra pero el chico la habita atrapado sin daño alguno – bueno – suspiro aliviado - es un centro donde se ayudan a los niños, ya sabes pequeños que  necesitan ayuda, por lo regular voy ahí cada par de meses, es re confortable – se encogió de hombros, su familia siempre hacia esa clase de cosas y el y su hermana amaban reamente ir a ese lugar, ultimaste no había hecho nada de eso por falta de tiempo, irónicamente su novia y Carlos ocupaban la mayoría, más que el trabajo.
  * Así que es eso – Carlos miro el folleto en sus manos al chico que estaba cambiándose de camisa, no pregunte que le paso a la otra - niños – susurro perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, los no más gratos para ser exacto - es por eso que no te gusto ¿soy demasiado mayor? – dijo finalmente inclinando la cabeza.
  * Pfff - Booboo apenas iba a decir algo cuando este comentario hizo que se le atragantar la saliva en su boca, es decir no fueron tanto las palabras si no la forma en la que Carlos lucia, no miserable u horrorizado más bien resignado y molesto por esa situación hipotética - ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?
  * De tu centro de caridad con niños – rodo los ojos molesto - en la isla había algo igual solo que no se ocultaba tras un nombre, un edificio muchos niños y hombres que pagaban por ellos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros dejando el folleto de un lado tomando el instrumento sobre sus piernas para luego tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra con suavidad.
  * ¿Qué? – Booboo se acercó lentamente a Carlos no queriendo imaginarse lo que estaba diciendo.
  * Mi madre solía llevarme ahí – dijo rasgando las cuerdas - siempre – poso su mano sobre estas para acallar el sonido - siempre pensé que me vendería pero solo era uno o dos días – dijo como si eso fuera algo bueno -  ella siempre volvía – susurro ante la mirada de horror de Booboo por sus palabras debido a que Carlos sonreía suavemente agradecido por eso– decía que no podía mantener la casa limpia – cerro los ojos -  solo un par de días y ella regresaba por mí – su voz empezó a volverse cada vez más un susurro -  solo un par de días y ella tenía dinero para el alcohol y me llamaba buen chico – la forma que dijo esas palabras, con verdadero anhelo, como si extrañara esos momentos a su madre tal vez.
  * Carlos – llamo el poniendo su mano sobre la de el en la guitarra - Carlos escúchame, no estás en la isla, ni siquiera en Auradon – dijo  levantando con la otra su barbilla -  mírame – pidió puesto que el niño seguía con los ojos cerrados, Carlos respiro pesadamente  pero finalmente los abrió y le miro -  ella no va a hacerte daño – sonrió con suavidad - estas a salvo aquí – dijo con firmeza -  nadie volverá a lastimarte nunca más – continuo tomando ambos lados de su rostro -  me escuchas te lo prometo.
  * Jay prometió lo mismo – murmuro cerrando nuevamente estos.
  * Yo no soy Jay – repitió con firmeza, como venía haciendo desde que se conocieron, como haría toda la vida.
  * No – susurro respirando con dificultad luchando por mantener a raya sus emociones, los recuerdos dolorosos -  no lo eres – estuvo de acuerdo abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a Booboo, al chico que hacia mella en él, que le confundía tanto y empezaba afectarle de una forma extraña.



 

Carlos se inclinó entonces un poco solo para sentir más la cercanía a ese calor tan adictivo y Booboo no pudo negarle el contacto, lo abrazo con suavidad, la guitarra cayo al suelo con un fuerte sonido pero ninguno de ellos le prestó atención, afuera Fivel quien lo convenció para nuevamente asistir a dicho lugar retrocedió al ver la escena frente a si, ella casi grita o arruina el momento y aun que se sintió un poco dolida sonrió, no podía esperar para ver la expresión en el rostro de Megan.

 

************************

 

Booboo pensó en todo lo que había pasado los últimos días las confesiones y momentos amargos que parecían menguar su ánimo y recordó el viaje al rancho solo fue un día pero Carlos se había divertido mucho, a él le gusta divertirse entonces su padre le hablo sobre la premier de esta nueva película, eso era Carlos necesitaba más publicada positiva y además divertirse, ¿Quién no ama las películas? Se preguntó tontamente, el tomo el teléfono y llamo a Víctor seguro que él estaría de acuerdo, llevaría a Carlos a la premier de la bella y bestia.

 

Él no pensó en  las consecuencias de esto.

 

***********************

 

  * Víctor no puede seguir viéndolo – dijo finalmente aquella mujer preocupada a su esposo en la habitación.
  * Es su mejor amigo Libby, creí que te agradaba – le miro confundido llevaban horas discutiendo sobre esto.
  * Esta mal – murmuro la mujer realmente preocupada – lo está haciendo dependiente de él, Cameron no es el mismo – finalmente lo admitió en voz alta – es como si alguien lo hubiese transformado en eso.
  * Y Stewart tiene la culpa – dijo con sarcasmo.
  * Estoy hablando en serio – le recrimino – pasa todo el tiempo con él, no quiere salir nunca y no habla con ninguno de sus otros amigos – le recordó – tengo miedo de que el- se contuvo nuevamente.
  * ¿a qué mujer? – la encaro el hombre – ¿que decida por sí mismo, que no quiera seguir modelando, que prefiera no continuar con el mundo al que lo empujamos? – acepto – era solo un niño y pusimos esa responsabilidad – la miro fijamente – él lo odia, la atención lo está asfixiando Libby – la tomo por lo hombros – nuestro niño fue abusado y violado, tiene cicatrices en su cuerpo que jamás habíamos visto y todo frente a nosotros – negó con la cabeza – somos los peores padres para nunca notarlo que casi lo perdemos – su esposa jadeo recordando ese horrible momento – y ahora que poco a poco está superándolo tú quieres alejarlo de la única persona que está ayudándole – recrimino – quieres quitarle eso.
  * Pero es solo un niño – insistió ella – el no debería.
  * Yo tampoco debí – la interrumpió – y míranos formamos una familia.
  * Esto no es lo mismo – señalo ella de mal humor.
  * Es exactamente lo mismo – se acercó a abrazarla – nuestro niño está enamorado, lo ha estado mucho tiempo y finalmente parece ser honesto, no Libby no voy a reprenderlo por algo así – negó con la cabeza – el necesita esto.
  * ¿Qué le rompan el corazón? – dijo con amargura.
  * Entonces lo superara – suspiro – Libby ¿Qué es lo que realmente está molestándote?, porque el hecho de que Cameron este enamora de Booboo no es – la miro interrogante.
  * El ya no me llama Mamá – confeso – siento que estoy perdiendo a mi niño – desvió la mirada.



 

Víctor no supo cómo consolarle, no supo que decir, su esposa tenía razón Cameron ya no era e mismo niño dulce que antes encerrado todo su tiempo libre y negándose a pasar minutos con ellos más de los necesarios, Cameron no les había llamado Papá o Mamá desde su intento de suicidio y eso, se sentía como si lo estuvieran perdiendo, el ruido de algo caer al suelo y ladridos en el cuarto de Cameron  les hizo separarse.

 

  * Cameron – Víctor abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrar a su hijo gritando nuevamente bañado en sudor y lágrimas – Cameron despierta – le hablo con suavidad intentando sujetarlo pero el niño seguía dando patadas y demás – Cameron – llamo pero el chico no parecía responder, en la puerta Libby jadeo con dolor al ver nuevamente a su niño así, hace semanas que las pesadillas habían parado y ahora otra vez, ver a su niño gritando y pataleando pidiendo que no lo lastimaran entre sueños o alucinaciones le partía el alma.
  * No – murmuraba su Cameron susurrando – no por favor – suplicaba y ella estaba a punto de marcharse no pudiendo soportar tal situación - Mamá ayúdame – pidió su niño por lo que Libby corrió adelante empujo a su esposo y abrazo a su niño acunándolo contra su pecho.
  * Ssshh – dijo ella meciéndole, mientras poco a poco su pequeño iba dejando de luchar – mami está aquí contigo amor – le susurro – mamá no te dejara – continuo y pronto los ojos de su niño se abrieron confundido, Libby tuvo miedo creyó que sería empujada nuevamente pero Cameron sonrió y volvió aferrarse a ella.
  * Lo siento mamá – suplico su niño dejándose envolver por su amor – lo siento tanto – y ella solo se quedó ahí meciéndole tarareando una canción de cuna hasta que su chico finalmente volvió a dormir.



 

Al día siguiente sorprendentemente Cameron le llamo mamá y esto ya no se detuvo, su pequeño niño estaba de vuelta.

 

Por su parte Carlos en su acostumbrado escondite en el tejado de la casa fumaba un cigarrillo, mientras miraba al horizonte y sacaba alguna fotografía, bajo el volumen de sus audífonos y escucho el llamado de Libby, era extraño sentía completamente fuera de lugar llamar a esa mujer Mamá, el solo tenía una madre, Cruella pero también había escuchado la conversación de esta con  Víctor, él podía hacerlo fingir más felicidad y amor a estas personas si con eso evitaba que lo intentaran separar de Booboo, soltó una última bocana antes de que el llamado de su “madre” se hiciera más fuerte y entonces lo apago, soportaría esto y si la tonta idea persistía en la mujer, bueno si algo le había enseñado Cruella es que un De Vil siempre obtiene lo que desea, sin importar el costo nadie iba arrebatarle o suyo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos habla de un burdel de niños, técnicamente los padres vendían a los niños ahí por un poco de dinero donde eran prostituidos, como en todo entre más grandes fueran más perdían su valor así que se dan una idea de lo valioso que eran los más pequeños, como Carlos.
> 
> “Childhelp” es una fundación que ayuda a niños y bueno Booboo la apoya y eso. 
> 
> No me odien ni a Carlos por su falta de empatía, el evento al que asiste es el “WALK HOME” una caminata creo que se hace en los Ángeles para reunir fondos para las personas sin hogar, no estoy muy al tanto de cómo va eso pero el punto es que Cameron parece asistir todos los años, el evento se da por noviembre 22 más o menos en esa época vi la noticia pero como necesitaba mostrar la falta de empatía de Carlos la moví para Marzo, recordemos que ellos aun van a asistir a la premier de la bella y bestia por lo que apenas vamos por Marzo 2017.
> 
> Carlos se ha desmayado, creo que ya saben que significa cierto?
> 
> No pensaron que lo olvidaría?
> 
> Notas?  
> Galletas??  
> Tacos???


	13. Capítulo  13: Fantasmas de aquel ayer.

**Capítulo  13: Fantasmas de aquel ayer.**

 

**_“El pasado no puede hacerte daño nunca más, a menos que se lo permitas”.-Alan Moore_ **

  * _Homicidio, Violación, Hurto e infanticidio, alguien quiere decirme ¿cuál de esto es el peor crimen de todos? – pregunto el hada madrina como de costumbre en la clase de bondad inicial 101 y como de costumbre nadie pareció interesado  - ¿Evie? – miro a la chica que parecía confundida_
  * _Emm la ¿C? – respondió aun dudosa como si fuese una pregunta._
  * _Niños vamos un poco de esfuerzo – insistió el hada pero ninguno de los chicos parecía entenderle – bien todos estos son crímenes muy malos, penados por la ley y no deben cometerse bajo ninguna circunstancia- miro a Jay que solo sonreía._
  * _¿Qué es violación? – Carlos finalmente había levantado su mano un poco indecisa tras debatirse mucho preguntar o no._
  * _Bueno Carlos la violación es cuando – empezó el hada pareciendo un poco incomoda respecto al tema – se da más que nada cuando amm – y realmente se veía un poco nerviosa pues no sabía si esos niños o al menos Carlos quien era el menor entendía o sabia sobre el sexo – Cuando una persona tiene cierto comportamiento inadecuado con otra persona sin su consentimiento – termino sonriente._
  * _¿Qué clase de comportamiento inadecuado? – aquello había llamado realmente la atención del pecoso y su curiosidad exigía respuestas._
  * _Comportamiento como besos y caricias en partes íntimas – trato de explicar nuevamente totalmente incomoda._
  * _Eso es sexo – Jay frunció su nariz mientras hablaba – ¿dónde entra la violación en eso?- dijo totalmente_
  * _Si sexo, cuando una persona obliga a otra a tener sexo se le llama violación Jay, ya sea por violencia o amenaza es violación – les miro fijamente al menos Carlos era el único que parecía pensar las cosas Jay estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Evie mirando su espejo, Mal todo el tiempo dibujando – Si no hay más dudas estos crímenes… - empezó de nuevo pero Carlos nuevamente levanto su mano y pregunto._
  * _Y si tienes sexo solo para pagar algo o conseguir cosas… ¿es violación?_
  * _Eso temo que se llama prostitución y es una forma de violencia sobre todo si alguien obliga a otra persona a hacerlo._
  * _¿Pero?_
  * _Demonios Carlos es sexo de cualquier forma lo es ahora cállate para que el hada continúe – gruño Mal apretado su lápiz y mirando al niño que quería hacer más preguntas._
  * _a ver niños, está bien Carlos puedes seguir preguntando – tranquilizo la mujer – vamos._
  * _¿Cuál?… ¿cómo lo diferencia entre el sexo y violación? – se animó a preguntar aun cuando Mal le miraba molesta._
  * _Si siente que está mal, si no quieres hacerlo y dices no, o simplemente no estas cómodo y te obligan es violación, pero tranquilos niños esto es Auradon no hay violadores aquí – sonrió nuevamente._
  * _Porque… ¿qué pasa si alguien quiere hacerlo, que pasa si violan? – insistió Carlos._
  * _Bueno niños la violación es un crimen capital y son enviados a la isla de inmediato – el silencio cayó entonces, el hada madrina noto sus palabras entonces entendiendo todo – chicos necesito que sean sinceros y no tengan miedo – trato de parecer tranquila – alguno de ustedes fue molestado de alguna forma en la isla, alguien trato de tocarles de forma indebida, están a salvo y nada malo les pasara si hablan – los cuatro chicos entonces se tensaron, Evie dejo de mirar su espejo, Mal de dibujar y Jay se sentó firme en su escritorio, Carlos bajo la mirada solo un instante._
  * _No – respondió Jay con voz firme – nada paso señora – dijo como si aquello fuera ridículo - nadie se atrevía a tocarnos por nuestros padres – insistió al ver que el hada no estaba muy convencida._
  * _Mi madre mataría al responsable – añadió Mal asintiendo a los chicos – ¿No es así Evie?_
  * _No somos débiles hada madrina – sonrió la princesita – estamos por encima de esas cosas ¿cierto Carlos?_
  * _Si – dijo totalmente sombrío – nada paso._



_El hada madrina no creyó en ninguna de sus palabras pero aun con la terapia obligatoria no logro sacarles nada, aun cuando creyó que Carlos se rompería fácilmente este solo se mantuvo callado, en completo silencio en todas sus entrevistas, cuando al fin hablo, cuando la mujer de gafas insistió en que debía hablar sobre lo mal que era la isla se limitó a señalas la falta de comida._

  * _No había comida, tener que robar para sobrevivir era lo peor – dijo como si nada._
  * _Bueno aquí no debes robar por la comida Carlos – le sonrió la mujer._
  * _Así parece… tienen comida de sobra – termino con frialdad._



_Los demás chicos tuvieron respuestas parecidas, Evie dijo que además de sufrir por comida no tenían suficiente maquillaje, Jay insistió en que había pocas cosas buenas y canales en la televisión, Mal solo dijo que la isla era demasiado fría incluso en verano. Nadie supo que al terminar  aquella particular clase Mal se molestó tanto con Carlos por sus preguntas que le prohibió comer chocolate por una semana y Jay lo vigilo para estar seguros. Esa noche el árabe empujo a Carlos a la cama para tener sexo con él y cuando Carlos susurro un débil no recibió una bofetada, Carlos no volvió a negarse nunca más._

 

**********************

Acababa de barja del techo por la ventana a su habitación otra vez, las fotos del amanecer siempre fueron sus favoritas, ver la noche transformase en día era un seguro de que esto era real, cuando las pesadillas en la noche se hacían demasiado tanto como para no dejarle dormir, cuando los recuerdos de su anterior vida amenazaban con romper su burbuja de felicidad Carlos subía al techo a veces llevaba su manta favorita otras veces como hoy solo la chaqueta robada de Booboo le encantaba esa ropa y no importa lo que parecía no era solo por que perteneciera al chico, claro que no, así que Carlos subía al techo con cámara en el cuello tomaba fotografías toda la noche, de la luna brillando en el cielo, de algún pájaro perdido, de los automóviles que merodeaban a media noche, Carlos pasaba la noche mirando el viento en los arboles mecerlos y escuchar las palabras invencibles de la naturaleza.

 

Carlos intentaba convencerse de que esto no se desvanecería como un suspiro, cuando empezaba a amanecer intentaba capturar la fotografía perfecta, la garantía de que si él estaba aquí, a salvo, lejos de sus verdugos, que en este mundo Carlos tenía la libertad de decir no, por eso Carlos finalmente bajaba por la ventana para dejarse caer sobre su cama para dormí, solo unos minutos, nunca necesito tanto incluso aquí en este mundo había raras ocasiones que podía dormir más de tres horas seguidas con tranquilidad, a menos que estuviera en un hospital o con él, con el estúpido chico cuyo rostro recordaba cruelmente el mundo del que fue expulsado.

 

Por lo que haberse desmayado la última vez le lleno de pánico, de no pensó que esto volvería a suceder, aunque no lo parezca el conocía esa sensación, cada vez, cada nuevo desvanecimiento Carlos podía sentirlo como un zumbido detrás de su nuca, su mente daba vueltas y entonces todo se oscurecía, el sueño pesado y el frio a su alrededor, la misma sensación de morir, el ya había muerto tantas veces que lo conocía, al principio fingió que todo estaba bien, despertaba en Auradon, en un hospital rodeado de “sus amigos” actuando como si nada, como si el no supiera que habían usado artes oscuras para traerlo de vuelta.

 

No era un idiota, él sabía lo que hacían comprendía muy bien que Mal había traicionado la confianza y su voto con el bien por traerlo de vuelta, por hacerlo cada vez, la segunda vez que despertó en este mundo extraño comprendió lo que sucedía, que Mal no podía simplemente curarlo del todo que tuvo que tomar la vida de alguien más para traerlo de vuelta y ahora que era desechado parecían haber escogido a alguien más que merecía su sacrifico, la vida que robaban para alguien más digno.

 

El debería estar muerto entonces, su vida debió ser exprimida para darle vida a ese otro hico, para complacer a sus “amigos” y darle un lugar en su mundo a Cameron, pero él estaba vivo y de alguna forma sabía que su vida no había sido restaurada del todo porque ahora puede entenderlo, porque lo que pensó que eran alucinaciones en el hospital, delirios sobre sus demonios durante su larga estadía ahí no eran más que ecos de lo que sucedía en aquel mundo, Carlos podía escucharlos, las voces preocupadas de aquellos sus “amigos” preocupados porque Cameron volvía a morir, como un sueño, una pesadilla donde no puedes moverte y escuchas todo a tu alrededor, Carlos era espectador de aquello, del desesperado intento de sus amigos de traer de vuelta a su Cameron.

Le sucedió en el hospital pero se lo atribuyo a las drogas, al cansancio, a todo, ahora sabía que era verdad, Cameron tenía su mismo mal estaba maldito y el de alguna forma resentía lo mismo, Carlos no fue enviado ahí para morir, Mal, la gran hada quien derroto a su madre ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan simple como para separar sus almas y en su lugar las dejo unidas si Carlos moría en este universo Cameron también lo haría y viceversa.

 

Fue mucho peor de lo que imagino, porque el consuelo que debió darle saber que ellos siempre harían lo que fuera necesario para mantener a Cameron con vida y por ende a él, solo le hizo recordar más su estado, porque está vivo sí, pero no porque así lo deseaban si no porque era como un pequeño parasito, una variable que no podían cortar, Carlos de Vil estaba vivo por un estúpido error, incluso en la muerte había sido un fracaso.

 

Carlos apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintió lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, gotas calientes que ardían en su piel, las lágrimas de la impotencia, hasta que finalmente pudo dormir.

 

Un golpe lo despertó justo horas más tarde, tres horas afortunadamente alguien entro por su puerta y jalo las cortinas para abrirlas y que el sol cayera en sus ojos, el gimió molesto gruñendo como una de esas criaturas mágicas, como un vampiro fastidiado.

 

  * Levántate – dijo la voz y si Carlos no la hubiese reconocido no hubiera hecho caso alguno.
  * No quiero – murmuro girándose en la cama y abrazando una almohada para cubrirse la cara.
  * Vendrás conmigo – repitió la misma voz empezando a buscar cosas en su armario, sacando ropa y empujando algunas de las piezas en el suelo, cuando Carlos escucho que algo se derrumbaba se levantó de golpe buscando su amado invento destruido, cuando no vio nada de importancia tirado suspiro mirando a Booboo revisando camisas.
  * ¿A dónde? – murmuro de mal humor
  * A la premier de la bella y la bestia - sonrió con su bella sonrisa brillante que tanto odiaba-amaba, Carlos miro a su amigo, su cama y decidió lo mejor.
  * No – gruño volviéndose a tirar a la cama esta vez boca abajo, Booboo soltó la camisa que tenía en su mano entonces y se acercó a la cama para jalonear al chico pero este se aferró a la cabecera.
  * Levántate – insistió jalando al joven y solo logrando levantar sus piernas – ¡Carlos! - llamo pero este solo murmuro en su almohada -  vendrás te servirá que te vean en público ayudara a limpiar tu imagen – le explico entonces soltándole y volviendo a acomodar la ropa en junto a él en la cama.
  * Yo no quiero una imagen – respondió tras un largo suspiro girando su rostro para verlo aun desde donde estaba acostado - la actuación queda fuera.
  * Tal vez pero debes hacer esto hasta que se borre esa fea imagen del chico en problemas que tienes – insistió levantando unos pantalones blancos enseñándoselos Carlos frunció la nariz negando por que no recordaba tener algo así en su armario, por lo que Booboo volvió a guardarlo y sacar otra cosa - solo unas cuantas veces y después serás normal – insistió empujando la ropa en la cama.
  * No quiero ir - hizo un puchero.
  * Vamos iras con Maya – dijo buscando ahora una corbata.
  * Creí que irías contigo – murmuro molesto, salir con su “hermana” no gracias quien sabe qué plan malévolo se le ocurriría para hacerlo sufrir.
  * Amigo no pueden vernos llegar juntos – le recordó a lo que Carlos solo bufo más porque “hola” eran amigos medio mundo sabía que pasaba fines de semana en la casa de sus padres juntos y que era su número de emergencia y marcado rápido en celular.
  * ¿Por qué? – pregunto de todas formas.
  * Porque uno voy con Megan y dos sería raro – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Carlos suspiro sabía que la noviecita de Booboo tenía que ver en esto, esa maldita zorra era mucho peor que Audrey y Elena juntas, peor que todas esas princesitas presumidas, esa maldita perra se interponía en su misión, Carlos sonrió entonces, cierto no podía verlos llegar juntos sería un escándalo, la prensa se volvería loca si Booboo aparecía del brazo con Cameron sería desastroso, imaginen los rumores, el escándalo.
  * Tienes razón – Carlos sonrió justo como un villano – definitivamente debería ir – Booboo sonrió ignorante a el malvado plan en la mente del pecoso, el pensando inocente que ayudaba a un amigo salió de ahí tras entregar la invitación.



 

Carlos miro el papel en su mano para después mirar la ropa sobre su cama, iuh no cabe duda que Booboo tenía un pésimo gusto para la moda, tendría mucho trabajo por delante para hacerlo lucir perfecto, después de todo su futuro novio no podía ir por la vida luciendo como si su armario lo hubiese vomitado, el guardo la ropa y busco algo mucho mejor.

 

*******************

 

Booboo estaba sonriendo esperando a que le tomaran fotografías con su amada novia cuando a lo lejos escucho una risa, el conocía esa sarcástica risa, bien Carlos había llegado, lo que no esperaba era que el chico se viera tan bien con su ropa, al parecer cambio lo que le había escogido y este nuevo atuendo le quedo como de guante.

 

Carlos sonrió  su camisa negra abotonada hasta arriba le quedaba perfecta, junto a  su saco verde profundo definitivamente resaltaba mucho mejor su tono de piel al horrendo conjunto que Booboo había escogido, esperaba que el chico al menos escogiera algo mejor para hoy, si iba a ser la  portada de un escándalo esperaba que al menos ambos lucieran bien, sonrió a la cámara nuevamente incluso abrazo a su hermana y finalmente camino a la entrada donde lo vio.

 

Lucia bien, realmente el chico mayor lucia muy bien en su traje negro, nada como el clásico traje con corbata negro y camisa blanca, algo aburrido para el gusto de Carlos pero para Booboo le sentaba bien, todo era perfecto excepto su estúpida novia pelirroja que colgaba de su brazo, dios lucia tan mal con ese vestido tan pasado de moda ¿dónde lo compro, en una barata?, esa tipa no tenía nada de clase, lo bueno es que hoy pasaba a ser la ex, solo tenía que poner en marcha su súper plan.

 

Una fan lo vio y corrió a saludarlo ella llevaba un pase por lo que podría entrar a la premier, ella lo recomió y abrazo por lo que correspondo felizmente entonces lo arrastro junto a Booboo y pidió una fotografía, perfecto ni siquiera tuvo que quitar  la novia el universo se alineaba a su favor por lo que solo necesitaba una oportunidad perfecta.

 

Booboo sonrió a el saludo con un gesto y poso agradable a la chica que sonriente agradeció justo para marcharse, entonces Booboo se acercó a el puso una mano en su espalda baja y le sonrió, Carlos regreso esa hermosa sonrisa listo para atacar, ambos giraron a las cámaras, los flashes no se hicieron esperar, Carlos giro su cabeza inclinándose a Booboo, este era el momento iba a besarlo frente a las cámaras y finalmente hacer su reclamo público, Booboo se giró también el hermoso perfil del chico lo hacía lucir angelical, los flashes solo alimentaron esa aura, y los risos suaves de su cabello caían sobre su lado derecho haciéndolo lucir mil veces más hermoso, Booboo no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, no cuando seria iluminado con esas cámaras.

 

Carlos lo miro entonces, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa tal vez no esperando que también lo mirara, sus mejillas se sonrojaron tal vez atrapado en una travesura, conociéndolo quizás tenia razón, Carlos debió haber planeado alguna estúpida broma para dejarle en evidencia, mas la mirada avergonzada de Carlos poco a poco desapareció, su bello sonrojo empalideció y sus labios juguetones parecieron secarse en un segundo, lo peor de todo sus ojos brillantes llenos de malicia se ahogaron en el profundo terror.

 

El no grito, no corrió, no empujo, solo se congelo, el cuerpo debajo de su mano empezó a temblar y el pánico pareció invadirlo, cuando lo llamo con suavidad, cuándo un “Carlos”  escapo de su boca el despertó de su pesadilla, entonces corrió.

 

  * Carlos ¿estás bien? – pregunto Booboo entrando a los baños, pues el chico había salido corriendo tan rápido como era y alguien afortunadamente lo vio entrar a los sanitarios, el no comprendía que paso, si acaso hizo algo mal - ¿Carlos? – volvió a preguntar viendo como todas las puertas estaban abiertas menos una, el suspiro  y se acercó a ella tocando con suavidad - ¿puedo? – el seguro quitado del otro lado le dio su respuesta por lo que entro con cuidado acomodándose en el pequeño cubículo - ¿que está mal cookie? – susurro acercándose al niño que sentado sobre la taza de baño abrazaba sus piernas balanceándose 
  * Era el – respondió en un susurro tras unos minutos de silencio – era el – repitió empezando a
  * ¿Quién? – pregunto confundido.
  * Ga – jadeo – Gastón – murmuro levantando suavemente la cabeza para verlo fijamente, casi podía ver el terror en sus ojos - era el – repitió con verdadero terror en su voz - dijiste que no era real pero era el – cerro los ojos con fuerza trabándose con las palabras – él  me miro – susurro como si no pudiera decirlo en voz alta por miedo a que lo escuchara – fue – negó con la cabeza levantándose y saltando s sus brazos -  Sácame de aquí – pidió aferrándose a su saco con fuerza – sácame de aquí.
  * La película ni siquiera empieza – murmuro un poco confundido no entendía a lo que se refería, ¿a quién había visto que lo estaba matando de terror? – al menos espera a que…
  * Por favor – le suplico empezando a llorar - no puedo – negó con la cabeza recargándose en su pecho temblando de miedo - solo sácame de aquí, él va atraparme.
  * Escucha Carlos – Booboo tomo sus brazos con suavidad para sacarlo de encima de el – estoy seguro que te confundiste de algo.
  * Era el – murmuro – Gastón está aquí – siguió aferrándose a su pecho – estaba ahí – y realmente parecía aterrado, el suspiro pensó en tratar de hacerle entender cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y un par de voces entraron charlando, Carlos se volvió a tensar al escuchar cierta voz, lo noto entonces y reconoció a la persona, aquella que con cada palabra suave convertía a Carlos en un manojo de temblores aterrado, las voces finalmente se alejaron y Carlos soltó un jadeo que había contenido empezando a  llorar nuevamente contra su camisa.
  * Es solo un actor – dijo entonces acariciando sus brazos con suavidad para tranquilizarlo – no es el Gastón real – insistió por que tal vez no pensó que este actor seria la misma imagen en carne y hueso de su torturador en su mundo, debió imaginarlo después de todo él lo era de Jay, se preguntó que otras celebridades lo convertirían en ese niño asustado – no es real – insistió ahora abrazándole dejándolo llenar su traje nuevo de lágrimas de dolor – el jamás va a atraparte aquí – lo consoló ahora – no voy a permitírselo.
  * Él va a llevarme Booboo - siguió murmurando entre llantos eh hipos -  va a llevarme – insistió apretando la ropa entre sus puños arrugándola y manchándola con su dolor - y esta vez me matara, no dejes que me lleve  - volvió a suplicar, Booboo suspiro encajo su nariz en los rizos de su pequeño niño y asintió con suavidad.
  * Salgamos de aquí – dijo levanto su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas con ternura.



 

Y así lo hicieron fue una suerte que ninguna cámara los captara saliendo con una camisa destrozaba y los ojos llorosos de Carlos, fue igual de suerte que el auto fuera fácil de sacar y fue aún más suerte que Carlos no tuviera más ataques de pánico, para cuándo se dio cuenta estaba en la habitación de Carlos abrazando al niño que se aferraba a su brazo.

 

Suspiro con frustración necesitaba sacarse el casco pues estaba muy incómodo entonces su teléfono sonó, sobresaltando a Carlos quien se levantó totalmente asustado.

 

  * Hey está bien cookie – Booboo acaricio sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo – solo es mi celular – le sonrió mostrándoselo – voy a contestar ok – Carlos asintió con suavidad volviendo a recostarse en la cama con cuidado, sus lágrimas ya secas en su rostro.
  * ¿Dónde diablos estas? – la voz de su novia le hizo levantarse de la cama y alejarse un poco.
  * Lo siento Cameron no se sentía bien - murmuro una disculpa, rayos la había olvidado, a su novio, pero Carlos estaba tan asustado que no pudo pensar en nada más.
  * Me abandonaste – le gruño ella – lucí como estúpida cuando la película termino y tu no aparecías por ningún lado – gruño cada vez más molesta levantando la voz.
  * Escucha realmente lo siento pero en este momento no puedo ir – suspiro agotado no tenía ganas de escuchar las quejas de su novia – te veré en casa.
  * ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunto molesta, Booboo rodo los ojos abrió la boca para decirle alguna mentira sin saber por qué cuando se giró para ver a Carlos, el chico estaba ahí se había quitado el saco y su camisa, solo tenía su camiseta e inclusos su pantalones se fueron metido en sus sabanas le miro esperanzado abriendo campo en su cama que normalmente estaría llena de baratijas y cables, él no podía dejarlo.
  * Estaré en casa pronto – respondió en su lugar colgando el teléfono, apago su teléfono para no tener más estúpidas llamas llenas de gritos y sacando su saco aflojo su corbata metiéndose a la cama.



 

Carlos se acercó entonces desabrocho los primeros botones de  su camisa y le cubrió parcialmente con la sabana  luego acomodándose en su pecho se recostó como si perteneciera en a ese lugar, lo peor de todo encajaba y cuando sus brazos se cerraron sobre él fue simplemente perfecto, un lugar seguro, un lugar que Carlos deseaba desesperadamente hacer suyo.

 

Booboo por su parte no pudo dejar de culparse por esto.

 

******************************

 

Como de costumbre Booboo estaba de visita en su cuarto, más específicamente en su cama ya que el suelo y cualquier otra superficie se encontraba llena de cables y aparatos a medio armar siendo la cama el único lugar despejado  mientras Carlos estaba en la cocina preparando su más grande obsesión un delicioso batido de chocolate, sus padres no estaban y tenían la casa para ellos solos, claro que irían más tarde a practicar pero por ahora Carlos quería sorprender a Booboo.

 

  * ¡Prepárate para disfrutar del batido más delicioso! - exclamo entusiasmado llevando los dos vasos llenos hasta la cama donde Booboo miraba aburrido el nuevo poster de Carlos era una tabla periódica enorme en el techo, le había pedido a su padre o sea Víctor ayuda para ponerla ahí. 
  * Me gusta la nueva decoración – bromeo el joven cuando algo frio cayó en su pecho pues Carlos se resbalo con una pieza tirada – Que diablos Cookie era mi playera favorita.
  * Lo siento – dijo el joven tras ver la mancha oscura en aquella hermosa camisa – voy a lavarla lo siento  - murmuro y cuando Booboo se levantó para ver los daños cerro los ojos encogiéndose ante el miedo de un golpe, aún lo hacía aun temía ser golpeado de aquella forma.
  * está bien amigo tendrás que prestarme algo – suspiro hablando tranquilo para no asustarlo más – pero   de Cameron ya que tu ropa apenas si me entra eres demasiado   
  * tal vez tu estas gordo – bromeo liberando toda la tensión al ver que Booboo no le maltrataría.
  * Idiota – gruño el quitándose la camisa y tirándole lejos para levantarse a buscar algo que usar, Carlos dejo su batido y el otro vaso a medio llenar en la mesita cercana empujando algunos cables que sabía  no necesitaba al suelo para detener a Booboo con una mano en sus abdominales, los había visto antes, todo ese tiempo el chico no podía mantener su camisa puesta pero esta vez, cuando fue su culpa pareció notar entonces lo trabajado que estaba su cuerpo. 
  * solo eh visto a Jay desnudo una vez – murmuro – siempre usaba su estúpida camiseta para ocultar su enorme tatuaje y la cicatrices – continuo con sus dedos aun sobre la piel morena, notando finalmente los tatuajes del joven, tan extrañamente parecido a Jay, con la piel entintada pero seguramente por razones diferentes.



 

No es que Carlos fuera poco observador solo que simplemente no le importo en aquel entonces, no le interesaba nada de eso, ahora luego del extraño sucedo de saber que Booboo lo elegiría a él en lugar de su novia se sintió como una pequeña victoria, solo entonces Carlos se sintió más cerca de su objetivo, solo entonces empezó a notarlo.

 

  * ¿cicatrices? – Pregunto Booboo desconcertado.   
  * Jafar era muy estricto – se encogió de hombros levanto entonces su otra mano y empezó a deslizarlas lentamente por el pecho de su amigo muy despacio. 
  * Ok esto se está poniendo raro – murmuro Booboo dando un paso atrás más Carlos le siguió volviendo a tocarles. 
  * a veces olvido que no eres el – murmuro volviendo a tocarle con suavidad – tu piel es del mismo color, pero tu cuerpo no es tan magro ni eres tan alto.
  * eso fue muy grosero – dijo molesto el joven olvidando incluso que era tocado.
  * lo siento – le miro Carlos otra vez desde sus pestañas – me gustas más como eres tu – sonrió y volvió a hacer énfasis en sus toques subiendo más sus manos hasta sus pectorales.  
  * Bien Carlos esto definitivamente es muy raro – le tomo de  las muñecas para evitar que lo siguiera tocando de aquella forma. 
  * Yo no sabía que era una violación hasta que llegue a Auradon – aquellas palabras le detuvieron al intentar empujarle – todo ese tiempo pensé que era algo normal mi madre decía, Cruella… ella solía decir que era lo único para lo que servía – y Carlos había vuelto a mirar el piso sus manos temblaban visiblemente – no recuerdo cuando empezó pero lo odio…  fui violado desde que tengo memoria  - y Booboo finalmente soltó las manos de Carlos y estas cayeron a su costado totalmente tiesas – es lo único para lo que sirvo, negarse  nunca fue una opción, incluso en Auradon fui violado pero era Jay,  yo era suyo y los gemelos y todos sabían que era la jodida puta de la isla – su cuerpo tembló visiblemente mientras Booboo le miraba horrorizado – no lo quise, nunca lo quise… yo solo… era lo normal, no sabía que podía negarme, no, no podía negarme, lo detesto – murmuro muy bajito tanto así que el joven frente a el no pudo escucharle. 
  * . estas a salvo ahora – intento con cautela – nadie va a obligarte aquí, no tienes que. 
  * al principio tenía miedo – confeso -  porque eres tan parecido a Jay – volvió a tocar la piel canela, aquella tan parecida y diferente a el -  por que esperaba que te enojaras y me pegaras, que me empujaras y me violaras – hizo una pausa levantando la mirada con lentitud y verlo directo a los ojos -  pero no lo hiciste 
  * nunca voy a hacer algo así – respondió tomándole de los hombros con suavidad - nadie tiene el derecho. 
  * lo sé – bajo la mirada otra vez sintiéndose estúpido por exponerse así, por salirse de su plan maestro -   Jay me aterroriza – levanto la mirada las lágrimas amenazando por salir en cualquier minuto – tocarte  me hace sentir bien – balbuceo apenado – tus tatuajes son mejores también.  
  * que tal un abrazo entonces- y así Booboo le rodeo con fuerza a lo que el chico empezó a llorar finalmente aferrándose a él.



 

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Carlos hablaba de su pasado con tanto dolor y frustración, por lo regular una máscara de indiferencia se mostraba, la primera vez que se dejaba ver tan vulnerable   estaba agradecido que fuera con Booboo, Carlos lloro durante mucho rato terminaron en la cama con Booboo debajo del pecoso acariciando sus cabellos con Carlos deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel, sobre cada abdominal memorizando las diferencias, porque este no era Jay, porque este chico era seguro.

 

No fueron a ningún lado esa tarde y cuando llego la hora de dormir en lugar de quedarse en la habitación de invitados cuando sus padres llegaron Booboo se quedó ahí, claro que uso una camisa pero Carlos se aseguró de colar una mano debajo de esta para tocar su piel, para sentir sus los latidos y el calor de su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que era real, cuando el pequeño se durmió y toda la casa quedo en silencio Booboo miro al niño dormido en sus brazos y pensó. “Eso definitivamente no era normal” no en amigos al menos.

 

*************************

 

Booboo entro a su habitación, su novia estaba tan molesta la última vez que se fue esta vez sin decirle adiós o cuando volvió, ella murmuro algo sobre trabajado y simplemente se fue, las cosas realmente se estaban poniendo un poco tensas por suerte o mala suerte Carlos se auto invito nuevamente a la casa de sus padres, lo malo de eso no tenía ni un momento de privacidad, como un   pequeño patito Carlos lo seguía todo el tiempo y cuando no lo hacía era por alguna travesura, en serio se había ido a esconder al armario de alimentos para comerse su ultimo reese.

 

  * Ahí estabas – dijo Carlos abriendo la puerta de la despensa – ¿Ese es el último chocolate? - pregunto mirando dicho chocolate en sus dedos.
  * ¿Hablas de mis tazas de mantequilla, las que compre y tú estabas comiéndote? si lo es – respondió tan rápido que temió marear a Carlos pero estén solamente enarco una ceja.
  * La estaba guardando- murmuro molesto.
  * Lástima – respondió metiéndosela en la boca para masticarla.
  * Bastardo – se lanzó entonces contra el besándole con fuerza metiendo su lengua para tomar el chocolate de sus labios – gracias eso fue delicioso – dijo burlón mientras lamia los labios de un aturdido Booboo acariciando su pecho con suavidad -  si me compras otra bolsa grande hare lo mismo pero a tu pene – susurro sensualmente a su oído.
  * Joder Cookie – lo alejo un poco mientras este chico sonríe ganador- voy a comprarte dos bolsas enteras – y los ojos de Carlos brillan al instante mientras sus manos ya viajaban a los pantalones del joven – solo no hagas eso, a mi boca o pene… joder – y si ese era otro día lleno de insinuaciones sexuales por parte de Carlos, cualquiera diría que Booboo ya estaba acostumbrado pero la verdad aun le sorprendía al menos era lo más raro que haría hoy ¿cierto?



*************

 

  * ¿Por dios Cookie eres suicida o qué? – murmuro Booboo aferrándose al tablero del auto con tanta fuerza que los dedos ya estaban marcados en el plástico, al parecer si había cosas más raras o extremas, jamás debió dejarlo conducir su amado auto.
  * Eso fue excitante – dijo el golpeado el volante con fuerza -  muy divertido – empezó a reír – al fin, Libby no me deja conducir.
  * Creo que voy a vomitar – murmuro totalmente asqueado pero pasándosele de inmediato – bueno ya veo por qué.
  * No seas un aguafiestas – le guiño un ojo y volvió a acelerar cuando el verde se iluminó en el semáforo.



 

Corrige esto era lo más estúpido que Carlos hizo ese día.

 

**********************

 

Carlos sonrió desde donde estaba, el viento golpeando su rostro el completo silencio le relajaba, era como volver a la isla, de cierto modo, cuando subía hasta lo más lejano de un árbol y simplemente se olvidaba de todo, cuando fingía que simplemente todo estaría bien, que su madre no volvería a gritarle, que Jafar no le alcanzaría, que Mal no le empujaría, que nadie podía tocarle, escucho el crujir de las ramas bajo de él  y sonrió por que Booboo estaba ahí intentando trepar el árbol aun cuando dijo mil veces que no lo haría y regresaría a casa, era tan predecible, tan complaciente, ese chico le seguía a todos lados incluso a algo tan peligroso como eso.

 

  * No puedo creer que este trepando un maldito árbol – gruño cuando al fin alcanzo a agarrarse de una rama para levantarse y quedar frente a Carlos – esto es una locura voy a caerme y romperme el cuello.
  * Realmente lo hiciste – dijo Carlos sonriente – subir hasta acá arriba – y Booboo entonces miro al vacío dándose cuenta de lo alto que realmente estaban.
  * Esto es la última vez que hago algo tan estúpido por ti – le señalo soltándose de la rama para intentar alcanzar aquella donde el chico reía gustoso – recuérdame ¿por qué hicimos esto? – pregunto alcanzando finalmente la rama y subiendo en ella para entonces levantarse y quedar exactamente sentado al lado de Carlos.
  * Para la vista – respondió a lo que Booboo rodo los ojos – es agradable estar aquí.
  * Podíamos hacer esto desde el balcón de la casa sin temor a caernos y morir – empezó a rechinar los dientes por lo que Carlos rodo los ojos ante su parloteo y sin esperar más le beso con suavidad – ¿qué diablos Carlos?
  * Tu recompensa por llegar hasta aquí – dijo como si nada agitando sus largas pestañas en su dirección para después balancearse peligrosamente y dejarse caer a la rama debajo de ellos y así hizo todo el camino con gran facilidad hasta abajo.



 

Booboo solo miro todo entre sorprendido y preocupado, porque había tomado mucho para llegar ahí y ahora debía bajar, cuando finalmente logro hacerlo sin romperse nada Carlos gruño un “demasiado lento” acostado sobre la hierba por lo que Booboo molesto se lanzó contra él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en venganza, Carlos rio empujando y pataleando bajo de él dejando sus defensas completamente abajo, en algún momento el pequeño   con una fuerza que no conocía simplemente le giro para quedar sobre él y atacarlo de igual manera.

 

Cuando al fin se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire, para calmar sus pechos agitados que subían y bajaban debido al esfuerzo, Booboo levanto su mano para acariciar la pálida mejilla de Carlos y este se perdió en su toque cerrando los ojos, era extraño para ambos, Carlos jamás había sentido  aquello, tanta tranquilidad alrededor de una persona, felicidad y completa confianza de que todo estaría bien, el por otro lado jamás había deseado tanto  ser el causante de aquella  sonrisa tan sincera en alguien como ahora. Carlos finalmente se recostó sobre Booboo, su oreja sobre su  corazón donde los latidos tranquilos de este le relajaron por completo, este se limitó a suspirar acariciando sus rizos mientras su otra mano cubría sus ojos para descansar un rato, aún tenían un par de horas antes que regresar y no quería destruir la tranquilidad del chico.

 

Booboo se dijo que estar así con su mejor amigo era completamente normal, aun cuando Carlos seguía con esa tonta costumbre de besarlo en cualquier momento.

 

********************

 

  * Cookie tienes que sostenerlo – murmuro Booboo acercándose a la cama improvisada de la niña en la habitación donde su hermana la había dejado hace solo un segundo.
  * ¿A quién? – dijo confuso.
  * A Aria – insisto empujándolo a sus brazos con fuerza.
  * ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? - dijo haciendo una mueca porque realmente no quería tocarlo, entonces la niña tal vez ofendida por sus palabras empezó a llorar con más fuerza, sobresaltándolo, Carlos ahora lucia con pánico esperando que alguien quizás lo golpeara por hacer eso pero al mismo tiempo inclino la cabeza sin entender por qué lloraba tanto.
  * Bueno para que deje de llorar – murmuro abrazándolo nuevamente y agitándolo pero la niña solo lloro más fuerte - los bebes lloran para pedir atención, es pequeño y frágil no puede hacer nada por si solo aun – insisto pero ya no intentaba dárselo.
  * Oh – fue todo sonido que salió del pecoso.



 

Carlos no sabía realmente no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un bebe, a diferencia de Booboo que sostenía a aquella niña con tanta delicadeza, Maegan lo hacía igual acariciaba los cabellos a la niña, el poco existente en su cabecita esa mata de cabellos castaños usando una voz estúpida y chillona.

 

No era su culpa, no es que Carlos quisiera evitar tocarla bueno tal vez si pero el punto era que simplemente no sabía cómo cuidar a un niño, él no lo recuerda pero desde que tenía memoria llorar nunca había solucionado nada, no lo había hecho cuando tenía hambre, cuando los niños eran malos con él o simplemente cuando Cruella comenzaba a lastimarle por alguna estupidez, Carlos nunca fue levantado cuando lloro de bebé, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que nada sucedería al  gritar con fuerza, solo tal vez gritos y golpes, en algún momento Cruella le enseño a estar en completo silencio y evitarle.

 

Así que cuando escucho llorar a la niña no hizo nada, el llanto realmente era muy molesto pero trato de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, cuando llego a un punto totalmente frustrante la puerta se abrió y alguien lo rescato, Booboo simplemente suspiro tomando a su niña en brazos y meciéndole como todo un padre, Carlos se quedó ahí viendo como Booboo tarareaba aquella melodía una nana o canción de cuna lo había llamado algo para ayudarla a dormir.

 

Se dijo que sentir celos de un bebé era estúpido. 

 

******************************

 

  * Ella es mi madre – murmuro luego de ver aquélla tierna escena, de ver a la madre de la niña llegar a ella y abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho, tan cariñosa, tan amble con ella, preocupada por su bienestar, Carlos solo había salido de la casa pensativo, dándose cuenta que así debía ser una madre -  debía protegerme – volvió a murmurar para sí mismo debatiéndose mental mente lo que había visto pero poniéndolo en palabras para sus propios oídos - debió mantenerme seguro y no le importe
  * ¿Carlos? – Booboo lo sobresalto entonces asustándole con sus palabras el chico lo miro con algo de pena seguramente escuchado su propia conversación, iba a negarlo alejarse como solía hacer y poner su máscara de indiferencia pero en su lugar decidió dejarlo todo, bajo sus defensas y hablo.
  * ¿por qué no lo hizo? – le pregunto entonces mirando al chico que no supo cómo responder -  ¿por qué dejo que me lastimaran? – insistió agarrándole de la camisa y sacudiéndole, esperando que este tuviera una respuesta que dijera algo para aliviar su dolida alma -   ¿por qué? – pidió el niño mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos – hice todo lo que ella me pedía, hasta el último capricho, y no le importe – susurro bajando la cabeza  – ¿ella no me ama cierto? – la voz de Carlos se quebró entonces, empezó a llorar con fuerza aceptando la verdad que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos – ella nunca lo hizo.



 

Booboo no supo que hacer, ese no fue el primer ataque de pánico que había visto y sin embargo no sabía cómo ayudarle, solo le abrazo, le sostuvo con fuerza mientras Carlos derramaba su corazón abierto a él, mientras entendía aunque sean un poco el dolor de aquel chico.

 

Lloro por horas tal vez, nadie midió el tiempo, cuando Carlos finalmente paro de sollozar contra su pecho, Booboo siguió acunándole, tarareo entonces una melodía y se meció suavemente, acaricio sus cabellos y le dejo  seguir llorando, no importo que su chaqueta se arruinara, que tal vez Carlos acababa de arruinar el gran plan maestro de Booboo, no importo ya nada.

 

Aquel día Booboo se hizo una promesa, protegería a Carlos, ese niño solitario que buscaba una muestra de afecto y que tanto pedía ayuda no volvería a ese horrendo mundo, no dejaría que Jay pusiera sus manos sobre él, se dijo a si mismo que más que nunca traería a Cameron de vuelta pero no permitiría que Carlos regresará, se prometió a si mismo darle el hogar que nuca tuvo.

 

Carlos no estaría nunca más solo, no iba a permitirlo.

 

Carlos no entendía por qué alguien como Cameron pudo dejarlo todo, este lugar donde era tan amado para ir con Jay, Víctor aun le asustaba de muerte, no sabía cómo lidiar con Karan y Sophie encendía sus alertas, pero Booboo era el tipo más fácil de manejar, Maya era agradable siempre dejándole en sus asuntos, incluso la bestia peluda era cálida y amorosa, pero Libby, la mujer que le acunaba como una madre era lo mejor de todo, Cameron debía estar loco para dejar ese amor que destilaba la mujer por alguien tan ruin como Jay.

 

Sonrió, agradeció a Jay y su egoísmo por engañar a Cameron y llevarle, agradeció a Mal por empujarle a ese mundo, agradeció a cada uno de ellos finalmente porque ahora tenía un lugar seguro, no era de él, no realmente pero fue mucho mejor de lo que siempre tuvo.

 

Por primera vez se sintió cómodo en un lugar.

 

Y ese fue su gran error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que recuerdos no tan gratos de Carlos.  
> Ya no aman tanto a Jay ¿cierto? Pues sorry pero desde el punto de vista de Carlos ellos eran unos malditos bastardos, recuerden que todos son el villano en la historia de alguien más.  
> Tengo este montón de escenas escritas al azar desde hace tiempo y bueno solo intento juntarlas para darle sentido porque realmente me estoy dando cuenta que la historia parece no avanzar, está estancada y apenas lo note, así qué vámonos rápido y ahora si estos dos van a empezar a enamorarse pero ya.   
> Aria la sobrina de Booboo y obviamente Carlos por su experiencia no entiende mucho de esto. 
> 
> Una galletas?  
> Chocolate??  
> Idea???


	14. Capítulo 14: Quiero que me quieras.

**Capítulo 14: Quiero que me quieras.**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FecsB9euvR8> **

El tic tac del reloj era el único sonido en la habitación, el hombre ya mayor miraba de vez en cuanto al chico en su sillón, diplomas en las paredes lo avalaban con las mejores credenciales, la experiencia se había grabado en su cuerpo, en las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos y sus grises canas en el cabello, el tratar con este tipo de pacientes nunca fue problema de hecho de todos los que aun ayudaba, de obsesivos compulsivos hasta psicópatas este era su paciente favorito, pequeñas criaturas que habían sido víctimas del abuso.

 

Eran fáciles de tratar, su especialidad.

 

Soltó un suspiro finalmente levanto sus lentes de armazón dorado y tras masajear el puente de su nariz volvió a acomodarse derecho y mirar al chico que parecía no querer decir ni una palabra este día, justo como al comienzo y no le gusto.

 

  * ¿de qué quieres hablar hoy Cameron? – pregunto al chico que se sobresaltó un poco quizás asustado o solo sorprendido ya que parecía estar en una discusión consigo mismo, Cameron no respondió enseguida, de hecho lanzo una mirada confundida al hombre, después miro a su alrededor como si hubiese olvidado donde estaba, esa mirada que solo veía en sus pacientes a los cuales tenía que hipnotizar, pero no Cameron con el chico jamás tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo y de todas formas no funciono, lo intento una vez y aun que pareció realmente en trance la sonrisa sarcástica y mirada penetrante que le dio al finalizar lo delato, Cameron no era candidato para ese tipo de práctica se había dicho, ahora estaba ahí mirando a todos lados confundido para finalmente recordando donde estaba miro sus manos, el doctor estaba punto de decir algo más, empujar al chico a hablar pues si tiempo empezaba a terminarse, la mitad de la sesión y Cameron estuvo mirando al suelo, mas no hubo necesidad el chico hablo por sí mismo. 
  * Johnson – llamo al aludido sin despegar la vista de sus manos -¿qué es el amor? – pregunto finalmente, algo que le sorprendió totalmente, en todo el tiempo ahí Cameron jamás había cuestionado nada de esto, ahora esto si era interesante.
  * Depende de que amor te refieres – respondió con tranquilidad cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y acomodándose en el respaldo de su sofá-  existen diferentes clases de amor.
  * ¿Ágape? – murmuro suavemente aun negándose a despear la vista de sus manos, del suelo, el como un profesional no pudo evitar sonreír este chico llevaba tiempo ya pensando en esto.
  * Has estado investigando eh – dijo cruzando las manos en su regazo, Cameron solo se encogió de hombros - Es el amor más fuerte que puede existir, el amor que no busca nada a cambio, el amor desinteresado, el amor sacrificado – y ante cada palabra, cada nueva definición Cameron frunció la nariz, sus cejas parecieron juntarse en una mueca confundida pero enfadada - Es el amor que perdona, el amor que se entrega completamente, es el amor sin miedos, este amor es paciente, es afable, no tiene envidia, no se exaspera, es comprensivo,  no lleva cuenta del mal – dijo con suavidad, las palmas del chico se cerraron entonces en un puño sobre sus rodillas, su labio se mordió entonces y el hombre casi esperaba verlo sangrar  – el mejor ejemplo que hay es el amor  de una madre – Cameron levanto la cabeza entonces mirándole parecía sorprendido pero pronto esta cambio, la confusión se convirtió en sorpresa, aceptación y finalmente en ira, por un instante temió verlo llorar, el subió las piernas al sofá abrazándolas contra tu pecho en su lugar como necesitándose a algo a que aferrarse – porque una madre siempre amara incondicionalmente a su hijo sin importar nada.
  * ¿una madre? – murmuro el su vista otra vez en el suelo, sus piernas estaban tan fuertemente abrazadas que no se sorprendería que más tarde hubiese moretones en estas, que la lechosa piel de este nicho se marcara otra vez – no la mía – agrego tan suave, tan pequeño que el creyó casi haberlo imaginado pero con una voz tan rota que realmente lo tomo con sorpresa, por el conoció a la madre de este chico y realmente se preocupaba por e.
  * Libby te ama Cameron - dijo el doctor inclinándose hacia adelante  para mirarle más de cerca para intentar entender el comportamiento de este chico que parecía ser una bola de emociones y problemas sin fin, o era un excelente actor o en definitiva este chico era el paciente con más necesidad de todos – esa mujer ha ido tan lejos por ti que se nota el amor que te tiene.
  * Libby me ama – repitió con voz plana y sin emoción alguna pues sabía que era una mentira, porque nadie sentía amor por él, nadie amaba a Carlos -  ¿eros? – pregunto en su lugar no queriendo seguir con ese tema, porque ya sabía la verdad, porque lo había aceptado esa tarde en casa de Booboo, cuando miro a aquella mujer joven sostener en brazos a su hija con amor, cuando entendió como debió ser realmente una madre, solo que no lo quiso aceptar, que no quiso ver la verdad, que Cruella de Vil nunca lo amo realmente.
  * En la mitología griega, Eros era el dios del amor – respondió el sabiendo que este era un intento de desviar el tema anterior - El amor eros es una forma idealizada de amor, es el sentimiento apasionado de éxtasis experimentado en el comienzo de una nueva relación, donde la pasión y la atracción física son las fuerzas motoras – explico tratando de descifrar las reacciones del chico como su rostro plano empezaba a sorprenderse - el amor eros tiende a no durar en el largo plazo es el tipo de amor condicionado y dependiente de circunstancias y situaciones favorables y agradables – Cameron frunció la nariz ante eso no gustándole esa respuesta, no aceptándola - Es el amor erótico, la pasión, el amor más instintivo, conectado con la biología, los impulsos, la sexualidad, la sensualidad, que busca el placer y el juego este amor no siempre es algo bueno – respondió el doctor - ¿entiendes eso verdad Cameron? – dijo el hombre pues el chico había empezado mirarse muy confundido, extrañado por lo que le estaba diciendo, pero Cameron debía saberlo, conocerlo más que nadie dado su historial, un amor que solo busca placer, el amor vacío.
  * Es la única clase de amor que me importa – murmuro entonces levanto la barbilla viendo como el doctor se levantaba del sillón para estar frente a el – el único lenguaje que comprendo - abrió la boca sacando su lengua en lo que bien podía ser una burla – el amor carnal – el medico negó palmeando su cabeza con suavidad una pequeña sonrisa en este  al verse reflejado en los ojos fríos y vacíos del chico, en esa iris que tanto le fascinaban, porque sin importar cuando hiciera no había brillo, como una marioneta sin vida que ya no sentía nada, algo cruel y malvado pero a la vez despertaba su sentido de curiosidad por saber qué clase de basura inmunda tomo a un chico tan joven y lo destrozo de tal forma, hasta solo dejarlo a él, un sirviente obediente ante las ordenes correctas.
  * No creo que eso se considere amor – respondió en su lugar, su mano se moviéndose hasta su barbilla para levantarla aún más obligándole a bajar los pies del sillón y sentarse derecho, finalmente los ojos de Cameron lo miraron fijamente cada sentido enfocado al hombre que con sus respuestas solo confundida más sus pensamientos – tu padre estará aquí en quince minutos – dijo entonces.
  * Nueve minutos – murmuro Cameron cerrando los ojos sin realmente corregirlo – solo nueve minutos – el doctor levanto una ceja ante esa declaración miro el reloj en su pared y efectivamente faltaban 15 minutos y como tantos más en su vida no entendieron la forma en la que Carlos media el tiempo, porque ese niño listo, un pequeño genio adelantado y torturado había dejado atrás las leyes normales y vivió bajo sus propios métodos, su tiempo, su reglas.



 

Y nueve minutos fue exactamente lo que duro.

 

**************************

 

El grifo de la bañera goteaba, gota a gota llenado si era posible más la tina, podía estirarse y cerrarla pero era demasiado vago para eso en su lugar se recostó más sobre la cerámica para relajarse, la sesión con su terapeuta fue un fastidio, solo le había dejado un horrible sabor de boca que incluso tallándose los dientes con jabón no pudo sacarse, además de eso su estómago  se había apretado con cada palabra del doctor, con cada puñalada al saberse realmente no deseado ni por su propia madre.

 

Ni siquiera su baño acostumbrado tras finalizar la sesión le hacía sentir mejor, las primeras veces era una ducha rápido, tallando su cuerpo sintiendo asqueroso queriendo borrar el dolor, la verdad de su cuerpo, cada vez se arrepentía de abrase con un completo extraño de contar de alguna forma aunque solo fuera su superficie los miedos que tenía, cada día se prometía no volver a hacerlo y la semana siguiente volvía a pasar, finalmente  Libby lo dejo tardarse en el baño cuanto quisiera, con el tiempo los toques en la puerta preocupados de esa mujer de escucharlo vomitar con asco su propia inmundicia terminaron, con el tiempo los baños se volvieron más relajantes hasta convertirse en esto.

 

Solo que ahora dolía más, nunca le importo lo que los demás pensaran, el ser usado por otros, si eso ya lo acepto hace mucho tiempo, saber que incluso fue enviado aquí por no ser suficiente era algo que esperaba de sus “amigos” pero esto, finalmente aceptar la verdad de saber que la única persona a la que era leal ciegamente, a quien sin importar los años de abuso siempre amo no lo quería fue un duro golpe, saber que tu propia madre no le importabas era más de lo que podía soportar, las gotas del agua siguieron cayendo, el único sonido que inundaba el baño, sus lágrimas hacía tiempo que dejaron de caer confundiendo con el agua clara sin más evidencia que el camino en sus mejillas dejado.

 

El agua ya se había enfriado hace rato más sin embargo no quiso salir no cuando había tanta paz ahí, cerró los ojos entonces una última lagrima cayo entre sus pestañas, rodando hasta el agua  con una suave plop, inhalo una vez más con fuerza y sin más se deslizo por la cerámica, se hundió completamente en el agua, dejando que la frialdad y tranquilizada de esta lo cubrieran por completo, los sonidos desaparecieron entonces, ni siquiera el goteo del grifo, ni siquiera su respiración, solo la nada, el zumbido de su propia sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sus manos se hundieron también y su cabello dejo de bailar ante los nulos movimientos, solo había el silencio, su corazón cada vez fue más lento, el bombeo así como el zumbido se fue debilitando, Carlos sintió sueño, mucho sueño.

 

Sería tan fácil, tan sencillo, quedarse ahí, olvidarlo todo, solo permanecer en esa paz, en la nada.

 

Sus labios se abrieron, burbujas de aire escaparon de sus pulmones pero aun sabiendo que necesitaba oxigeno no quiso levantarse, no ahora, no cuando el dolor parecía esfumarse, cuando todo estaba tan tranquilo, alguien todo a la puerta entonces, gritos y más toques opacaron su tranquilidad, abrió los ojos molesto y salió entonces de la bañera aspirando el bendito aire que le hacía tanta falta.

 

  * Cameron – llamo la voz de “su hermana” afuera – Cameron llevas horas ahí también quiero entrar – o cierto el baño lo compartías con ella, ojala tuvieras uno en tu habitación como sus “padres”, pero no esa chica estaba ahí gritándole interrumpiendo su paz – maldición Cameron.
  * ¿no puedes usar otro? – respondió de mala gana quitándose el agua de la cara – estoy ocupado.
  * Necesito mi cepillo – respondió ella y Carlos miro a su alrededor si ahí estaba el estúpido cepillo de cabello de la chica, tenía un desastre, casi como Cruella, la mitad del baño era de el carajo y esta niña siempre tenía todo regado, dios estaba seguro que usaba sus acondicionadores y demás productos para el cabello y no le decía nada, como la vez que su mascarilla exfoliante desapareció, Maya culpo a Cienna de llevárselo para morder pero sabe bien que fue ella, siempre es ella.
  * Usa el mío esta en mi habitación – le respondió no queriendo salir de la bañera estaba tan cómodo.
  * Bien – respondió no muy convencida la chica y sin más escucho los pasos alejarse de la puerta, al fin algo de paz, ¿en que estaba?, así la nada absoluta, estaba a punto de sumergirse nuevamente en el agua cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó junto a un montón de maldiciones.



 

Maldición Maya había tirado algo, se levantó de golpe sin importarle estar regando agua por todos lados paso una toalla por su cintura e importándole poco sus cicatrices salió corriendo pues su “hermana” su jodida hermana había derribado  un montón de piezas importantes, a la mierda jadeo parado en la puerta de su habitación goteando viendo como Maya sobaba su espalda tras resbalarse con algo y tropezar rompiéndolo todo, el volvería a ser hijo único esa misma tarde.

 

  * ¡Maya! – grito mirándole asesino y el infierno se desato.



 

Bueno tal vez no el infierno pero en definitiva se habían peleado, Carlos comenzó a  gritar entrando a la habitación Maya teniendo el cepillo en su mano se lo aventó para que se callara y de alguna forma el la empujo, entonces ella lanzo una patada desde la cama, donde cayó y lo empujo hasta su escritorio tirando más cosas y rompiendo más piezas por lo que gritaron más, Maya se levantó furiosa de la cama entonces y Carlos le lanzo desarmador por lo que ella para esquivarlo se hizo a un lado pero sin querer golpeo con el tendero de fotografías del chico y bueno todas las fotos fueron arrancadas haciéndolo gritar, casi pisaba su cámara.

 

Entonces Libby entro alertada por el ruido y los regaño a ambos como niños chiquitos obligándoles a abrazarse durante cinco minutos para reconciliarse, los cinco minutos más largos de su jodida vida y eso que repitió la tabla periódica en su mente con todo y pesos atómicos, pero claro Maya escuchaba su murmullo o preguntaba algo y hacia que se le olvidara donde iba, estúpida Maya, la peor hermanan nunca, ¿Cómo es que Booboo podía soportarlo?, ¿Cómo es que alguien podía soportar tener hermanos?, nunca lo sabrá.

 

Finalmente  los cinco minutos terminaron y Libby los amenazo con comportarse o esta vez tomaría una fotografía y la subiría a su instragram, Maya jadeo horrorizada y a Carlos le importaba muy poco pero cedió a eso, Carlos se separó de su “hermana” entonces dejo al descubierto que estaba medio desnudo, claro tenía una toalla pero no contaba mucho, Libby jadeo cubriéndose la boca para salir de ahí con rapidez y Carlos frunció el ceño confundido entonces recordó, las cicatrices, su cuerpo ya no tenía moretones, ya no había rastro de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo pero las cicatrices seguían ahí, esas nunca se irían, esas siempre perdurarían.

 

Sintiéndose nuevamente mal se levantó para buscar sopa abrió su armario y saco una playera de manga larga, su nuevo guardarropa era así ahora y la paso por su cabeza, mas al intentar bajarla algo cálido toco su espalda, se estremeció de inmediato dados vuelta y alejándose  casi golpeándose en la pared para mirar a la chica, “su hermana” sorprendida por esa reacción con la palma en el aire.

 

  * Lo siento – murmuro ella alejando su mano y dando un par de pasos atrás, la chica lucia confundida y dolida pero no por ella, si no por él, Carlos podía ver la lastima en sus ojos, y lo odio.
  * Como sea – rodo los ojos bajándose la playera por completo - ¿Vas a salir o también quieres tocar las demás? – pregunto con desdén sus dedos burlando la orilla de su toalla, aquello tuvo el efecto no deseado de Carlos, pues la chica no huyo o se sonrojo con vergüenza ella lo miro sorprendía para luego acercarse a él y abrazarlo, se congelo al instante no sabiendo cómo reaccionar mucho menos que decir a la siguiente declaración.
  * Lo siento mucho bro – dijo ella apretándole con más fuerza – debí estar para ti, saber que algo anda mal – y Carlos estaba muy confundido por que no era su obligación, no pudo saberlo porque él no era Cameron y por qué esta chica realmente no lo sabía – debí – repitió, Carlos sintió algo húmedo mojar su pecho, algo húmedo y cálido, ¿lagrimas? , pero esto era ridículo.
  * ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto simplemente aun no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.
  * Por qué me duele – dijo ella – porque te amo – las palabras fueron dichas sin ironía, sin ninguna pisca de sarcasmo o mentira, la chica lo miro sus ojos llenos de lágrimas saladas y calientes, de dolor por ver la piel de su hermano marcada de aquella horrible manera, sabía que no debió sentirse así, que esta chica hablaba de Cameron pero aun así no pudo evitar sentirse amado, el amor Agape, incondicional, puro y sincero, resonó en su cabeza, porque esta chica no hace unos minutos estaba peleando con él, por lucifer le había lanzado un desarmador y aun así ahí estaba llorando por él, sufriendo su dolor, ella volvió a esconder su rostro en su pecho y abrazarlo con más fuerza.



 

Y fue extraño pero perfecto a la vez, si Libby se lo decía todo el tiempo, Víctor igualmente que lo amaban, que era su familia, pero Maya siempre fue diferente, la chica dudo de él, se podría decir que ella conoció al nuevo Cameron, a Carlos y ahí estaba preocupada, amándolo a él, Carlos la abrazo, lentamente con miedo pero con mucha felicidad, alguien lo amaba, alguien aun después de ver lo roto y mal que estaba esta chica  lloraba por él.

 

Se sintió bien.

 

Se sintió perfecto.

 

Si así es como se sintió con un simple abrazo de su hermana, a quien por cierto dejo de llamar irónicamente así en su cabeza, quiso saber cómo se sentiría que alguien más lo amara, que quizás Booboo le dijera lo mismo, solo por curiosidad claro está, solo para saber si se sentiría igual o mejor que tras decirlas otra persona que lo conociera realmente.

 

Que lo amara a él, a Carlos.

 

*********************************

 

  * Maya - llamo Carlos en la habitación de la chica, la suave melodías sonaban en el viento, Carlos levanto una ceja por eso pero no quiso prestar atención a la letra tan empalagosa de la canción en su lugar miro a la chica sobre la cama leyendo una revisa, no debió haber aceptado hacer su tarea, pero de nuevo tras ese día algo había cambiado Carlos empezó a sentir algo extraño por ella y definitivamente ya no le desagradaba tanto, así que mientras resolvía las complicadas educciones, ella lo chantajeo lo que Carlos admiraba de alguien “bueno” por lo que ahí estaba haciendo su tarea -   ¿qué es el amor? – pregunto ya que la canción era muy empalagosa y realmente le hizo pensar desde hace rato.
  * ¿Enserio bro me estás haciendo esa pregunta? – dijo ella tras unos minutos de mirarle raro empezando a reír - eres el mayor aquí – recordó pero Carlos solo se encogió de hombros dejando el lápiz en su lugar y girándose para verla con seriedad.
  * No hagas que me arrepienta de esto – dijo con frustración por qué tener una conversación así con esa chica era muy raro y peligroso - solo responde la maldita pregunta.
  * Esto es por Booboo ¿verdad? – dijo ella cerrando su revista sentándose en la cama, Carlos bufo rodando los ojos lo que pareció una afirmación dado que ella chillo emocionada – lo sabía – lo señalo levantado los brazos en el aire con triunfo -  cualquiera puede ver que estas súper enamorado de él  - empezó a divagar ignorando que su hermano estaba a punto de tener una ataque de ira.
  * ¡¡¡Maya!!! - grito para hacerla enfocarse, ella siguió riendo y haciendo ruidos extraños como de ratón  pataleando en su cama para finalmente sentarse recta y mirarlo con seriedad.
  * Es un sentimiento que te llena por completo - respondió mirándolo - cuando lo experimentas sientes que todo es perfecto, los problemas no se sienten tan graves – suspiró ahora mirando a la anda -  ves el día con más luz, sientes una especie de alegría que quieres contagiar – otro suspiro más soñador y ahora la música era mucho más melosa, Carlos tuvo el impulso de golpear los parlantes o poner algo diferente tanta dulzura iba a matarlo -  es algo grandioso – Carlos enarco una cena aun no muy convencido por lo que ella rodo los ojos y dijo - Como mirar las estrellas a todas horas.
  * ¿Las estrellas? – pregunto más confundido no tenía idea de que tenía que ver unos cuerpos celestes, tal vez era cosa de chicas.
  * Bueno en tu caso es como comer chocolate todo el tiempo – respondió, Carlos asintió lentamente entonces, así que era eso, sentirse bien, la pequeña felicidad de se formaba en su estómago y deleitarse con ese dulzón sabor en la boca.



 

Si eso era amor, si aquel emocionante  sentimiento embriagándolo de endorfinas tras devorar una bolsa entera de ellos era amor, entonces en definitiva quería sentir amor por lo que Booboo no solo tenía que ser suyo, no ahora también tenía que amarlo, sip Carlos obtendría el amor incondicional del joven.

 

*********************

 

 

  * tú teléfono no ha dejado de sonar amigo tal vez es importante  - Karan murmuro al escuchar la pantalla iluminarse nuevamente, la tercera vez en cinco minutos, pero Cameron parecía despreocupado a su lado luego de engañar-convencer a Karan de ir al centro comercial y que este lo llevara por todas las tiendas mientras compraban ropa, no entendía para que ya tenía mucha, en fin luego de esto  Carlos había estado ignorando el celular.
  * pffffff es Booboo seguramente ya vio el vídeo que hicimos y va a gritarme – dijo sin realmente importarle mucho, Karan jadeo mortificado, cierto el video, no sabe en que estaba pensando así no pensó porque Sophie como la traidora que era estaba ahí grabándolo todo mientras Cameron lo sacudía violentamente por que se comió sus chocolates y gritaba en francés, ni siquiera sabía que Cameron hablaba francés y español ya que también le grito en español y otro idioma que no identifico pero Cameron le dijo después que era árabe incluso latín antiguo, ¿Quién carajo sabe latín?, el punto es que le grito y Sophie como la mejor amiga que era lo subió a la red y ahora todo el mundo se burlaba de el -  Hola Boobaa – consto el teléfono mirado distraídamente sus uñas ya merecían una manicura tal vez debió traer a Sophie aunque le asustaba un poco no estaría quejándose como Karan a su lado - me extrañas porque yo no he dejado de pensar en ti en tooooodo el día – y realmente lo hacía ya que la mayoría de la ropa que compro lo hizo por él, si para lucir súper genial a su lado y tal vez compro una o dos cosas para el chico y quemar esas horrendas camisas que insistía en usar.
  * ya cásense por favor – dijo burlista dado que estos dos siempre estaban coqueteando, dios enserio si no conociera a su amigo pensaría que realmente lo estaba.
  * Karan basta sabes que lo nuestro tiene que ser secreto no es así Boobibuu – le reprendió volviendo a atender su llamada con melosa voz, Karan solo rodo los ojos y se dejó llevar.



 

Cuando la llamada finalizo y minutos más tarde fue arrastrado frente a una tienda de lencería tal vez comprendió que no era un juego, que Cameron quizás si sentía un ligero enamoramiento a Booboo.

 

  * Karan – llamo el chico tras pararse frente al escaparate con maniquíes – ¿crees que ese luciría bien en mí? – pregunto realmente serio, señalando un bayby doll rojo de encaje, Karan levanto una ceja en su dirección realmente confundido por lo que Cameron rodando los ojos suspiro – enfócate quiero luir sexy para Booboo.



 

Ok tal vez su amigo si estaba enamorado de Booboo, pero no, no iba a ser arrastrado a dentro y con eso en mente se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, está bien su mejor amigo podía ser gay totalmente enamorado del idiota de Booboo pero él no iba a ser partícipe de eso.

 

****************

 

  * Entonces ¿cómo luzco? – pregunto Carlos totalmente serio, lucia unas botas de cuero negro reluciente hasta el muslo, ligueros y una pequeña pantaleta todo en encaje negro con un corset muy apretado, extrañamente lucia como una dominatriz, si Karan sabía lo que eso era, incluso con lo que parecía ser una camiseta de manga larga que cubría sus brazos hasta el cuello, era raro pero incluso en ropa así Carlos cubría la mayor parte de su piel, apenas si se veía un pequeño medio circulo entre el corset y su cuello revelado algo de piel, un escote si fuera una mujer.
  * como una prostituta barata – dijo confundido porque no tenía idea de donde había conseguido eso, ayer no recuerda ser arrastrado a una tienda S&M, estaba seguro, lo recordaría al menos, de echo que carajos hacía en la habitación de Cameron viéndolo así, o cierto el trabajo escolar que Cameron le dijo ya había terminado y en su lugar necesitaba su opinión sobre algo, ese algo resulto ser su nueva afición al S&M.
  * ¿disculpa? Esto no es nada barato en todo caso sería una prostituta con clase – dijo realmente ofendido lo que solo lo confundió más, ¿pero qué carajos pasaba?
  * Es igual amigo esto es ridículo – señalo completamente a Cameron el chico solo se miraba en el espejo desde todos los ángulos, enserio no mostraba mucha piel apenas si un poco de muslo y pecho todo lo demás cubierto pero de una buena forma, tenía razón con clase - No puede ser como una persona normal y decirle solamente – dijo porque si puede que no lo hablaran y que Carlos no allá usado la palabra gustar pero nunca negó cuando Karan pregunto ayer casualmente sobre si estaba enamorado de Booboo, este solo sonrió burlón y le dijo que se callara y entrara a la tienda con él, no lo hizo a él nadie lo arrastraba  comprar lencería, iuuuhh de solo pensarlo para que le dio cosa, así que podía ser amigo de Cameron pero pintaba su raya ahí.
  * ¡No!  - hizo un puchero cruzado de brazos - Es su cumpleaños Karan – dio un golpe en el piso con dramatismo -  ¡Cumpleaños!
  * Te recuerdo que ya paso – dijo el joven mejor girando en la silla, en el poco espacio que tenía, al menos Carlos había recogido las cosas del suelo y no iba a tropezarse como la última vez.
  * Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo con otro puchero.
  * y tú eres ilegal – sonrió levantado las manos igual -  ¡Ilegal! – dijo con el mismo dramatismo.



 

Carlos rodo los ojos por lo infantil que era, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, para haber sido comprado en línea no estaba mal, si lo sentía un poco flojo de su pecho pero de ahí todo estaba muy bien, Karan traro de ignorar esa locura para mejor voltearse a mirar el proyecto terminado, ojeando las hojas y rectificar que estuviera bien hecho, no quería reprobar química por culpa de su amigo idiota, por fortuna estaba bien hecho, nada que ver con el antiguo Cameron que dejaría todo al último minuto, Carlos notando que estabas siendo ignorado se acercó al chico y le arrebato el trabajo.

 

Entonces Karan se molestó y grito y Carlos hizo lo mismo en un instante ambos estaban forcejeando por el trabajo en sus manos, de alguna forma este salió volando justo por la ventana aterrizando en el suelo, Karan grito indignado y volvieron a pelear, la puerta se abrió entonces y Sophie jadeo petrificada ante sus ojos, pues Carlos estaba totalmente sonrojado agitado vestido de cuero negro jalando los cabellos de Karan que también jadeaba agitado su mano estaba justo sobre el pecho de Carlos.

 

  * ¿Qué está pasando? y quiero una explicación súper gay – soltó ella entrando a la habitación, Karan reacciono entonces notando lo que parecía y soltándole salto alejándose lo más que pudo goleándose en el proceso con  algo tirado y casi tirando las fotos colgantes.
  * esto no es lo que parece – dijo desde donde estaba peleando con las fotografías.
  * ¿entonces Cameron no está forcejeado contigo mientras usa un corset de cuero? – dijo ella levantado una ceja.
  * eso es exactamente lo que pasa – respondió Carlos sin emoción alguna, totalmente serio.
  * y bien cuando me iban a hablar de su relación y su fetiche por – dijo emocionad con una gran sonrisa - El cuero – termino con voz coqueta.
  * Mmmm – Carlos se paró pensativo por un segundo - Tal vez nunca – respondió el ante lo cual la chica hizo un puchero.
  * ¡¡¡Cameron está enamorado de Booboo!!! – jadeo horrorizado por esto, dios no nadie iba a insinuar que fuera gay nunca.
  * ¡Karan! – Carlos le grito acusadoramente como si hubiese sido súper traicionado.
  * lo siento pero no vas a arrastrarme a tu círculo gay amigo – respondió finalmente saliendo de la trampa de fotografías colgantes - Pinto mi raya ahí.
  * siempre pensé que te gustaba Karan – dijo Sophie sin realmente estar sorprendida por esto, bueno tal vez un poco decepcionada por esto - En fin – le restó importancia acercándose a Carlos y rodeándolo para admirar el traje - ¿Así que el traje de dominatriz? ¿No te  has pensado en lencería? – comento causalmente como si estuvieran hablando del clima.
  * Karan no quiso acompañarme a una tienda – respondo mirando acusadoramente al joven -  No quiero ir sólo.
  * suerte que soy la mejor amiga del mundo – Sophie lo abrazo entonces algo que lo hizo incomodo pero como prometió ayudarle lo dejaría pasar -  Te ayudare pequeño saltamontes – sus palabras fueron dichas con total convicción.



 

La puerta fue golpeada entonces nuevamente y Carlos salto ante esto, al igual de Karan por la situación.

 

  * chicos les traje unas galletas. – dijo la voz de su madre detrás de esta mientras giraba el pomo para abrirla.
  * ¡¡¡ la puerta Sophie!!! – grito Carlos con horror, porque si una cosa era mostrarle esto a  Karan y otra a su disque madre, nope pero no quería romper la ilusión de inocencia que tenía esa mujer de él, aun podía servirle, Karan se lanzó entonces desde donde estaba golpeando la puerta con su espalda para evitar ser abierta.
  * ¿está todo bien ahí dentro? – pregunto al mujer al notar que no podía entrar, algo preocupada.
  * claro que lo está – dijo Karan detrás de esta empezando a levantarse pues había literalmente lanzados -  Solo ya sabe su hijo usando cuero porque está enamorado deasjdhdhvdhs – no pudo terminar por que Carlos cubrió su boca empujándole para ser el quien abría la puerta asomando solo la cabeza.
  * todo bien madre – dijo con una sonrisa -  Bajaremos en un momento – dijo lo más inocente Libby lo miro un segundo desconfiada para finalmente asentir regresando por donde vino -  ¿Qué diablos Karan? – pregunto enojado golpeado la puerta cerrada y mirando al chico realmente molesto.
  * quiero ser un buen amigo pero esto me sobre pasa – se disculpó dejando caer sus hombros -  Nope,  No – negó con cabeza y manos.
  * Al centro comercial – sin embargo Sophie no le dio importancia porque tomo a Carlos del brazo y apunto a la puerta con entusiasmo, cuando ambos jóvenes le miraron alzando una ceja ella sonrió inocente -  O pidámosle por internet – se encogió de hombros - También funciona – Carlos empezó a reír solemne, Sophie le hizo segunda y Karan, el pobre Karan  solo jadeo frustrado por que al parecer esta era su vida ahora.



 

Cameron era cada vez más extraño, lo peor de todo agradecía ser en vuelo en esto, ser incluido, por que significaba que nuevamente eran amigos, que estaba recuperando a su amigo, y eso era suficiente, incluso si tenía que sufrir vergonzosas situaciones gay y su amaromen con el idiota.

 

*********************

 

Maya se enorgullecía se ser muy inteligente no le tomo mucho notar que su hermano había cambiado un montón desde su internación en la clínica, y aun más desde su último intento de suicidio, pero bueno eso se había convertido en un tema tabú y su madre no quería hablar de eso, otra cosa que noto fue que Booboo el mejor amigo de su hermano quien no era tan mejor amigo antes orbitaba de manera muy protectora a su alrededor así como que Cameron de alguna forma obligaba a este chico a hacer lo que fuera, había notado como cada cosa que deseara, cada absurdo capricho era cumplido por el moreno lo malo era que esto era un arma de doble filo, tal vez Cameron no estuviera consciente pero Maya si, oh si, ella lo descubrió, cada que querían obligarle  a hacer algo hacía falta que Booboo se lo pidiera y zaz Cameron gruñía pero aceptada,

 

Lo noto cuando Cameron evitaba ir al doctor para su chequeo mensual una simple llamada a Booboo y Cameron gruño un “rápido antes de que cambia de idea” al menos ahora el joven no debía acompañarlo, las primeras veces Cameron parecía a punto de llorar si Booboo le dejaba a solas con el doctor y aun que su madre aun miraba sospechosamente al moreno nunca dijo nada al respecto, de hecho el sicólogo le dijo que era normal que Cameron se aferrara a Booboo, que se uniera a este joven y seria gracias a este que al fin saldría de su caparazón, lo malo esto parecía tomar mucho tiempo, ya habían pasado semanas, meses y ella no veía ningún resultado por lo que de ella siempre estaba empujándoles.

 

Además su hermano merecía amor, la última conversación sobre eso solo le había dado una misión, una que cumpliría a cualquier costo.

 

Revisando el internet noto que el festival Coachella estaba en puerta, era perfecto Cameron amaba la música o al menos lo hacía antes, lo malo estaría rodeado de miles de personas  desconocidas por lo que rápidamente desecho la idea, dos días más tarde Sophie le había llamado para pedirle ayuda insistentemente, ella y todas las amigas que extrañamente siempre rodearon a su hermano, Maya en secreto las llamaba el Harem personar de Cameron, en fin le llamo porque todos planeaban ir al festival y por supuesto esperaban que Cameron asistiera, ella no tenía ninguna intención de ir, eso se lo dejaba a su hermano pero si quería que Cameron saliera y se divirtiera que se relacionara con el mundo carajo pero tras horas de insistencia Cameron solo frunció la nariz y dijo “No” mientras volvía a  concentrarse en sus aparatos electrónicos, enserio  el cuarto de su hermano se había convertido en una tienda de cables y baratijas desechas aún recuerda cuando desapareció el tostador y lo encontraron hecho pedazos porque Cameron necesitaba una pieza.

 

El punto es que Cameron se negó a que le diera la luz del día desde hace cuatro días por lo que tomando medidas desesperadas llamo a Booboo y le pidió-obligo-amenazo con ayudar en la recuperación de su hermano, el chantaje funciono y el moreno convenció a Cameron de ir.

 

El día previsto para la ocasión pareció con un par de bolsas llenas de compras. Booboo no se iba a arriesgar conociendo a Carlos sabía que iría vestido como un maldito modelo de pasarela y nope, se suponía que llevarían ropa más  acorde a la situación, un par de gritos después, de Carlos negándose a usar algo tan soso y una larga discusión, con promesas de chocolate más tarde estaban en camino  para el dichoso festival, cabe destacar que Carlos se quejó todo el jodido camino y cuando no lo hizo su novia al teléfono se encargó de hacerlo.

 

  * ¿Por qué necesitamos dos camas? – frunció la nariz al mirar la habitación del hotel – no es como si las fuéramos a necesitar, debiste pedir solo una, mas grade.
  * No vamos a pedir una habitación matrimonial – suspiro molesto lanzando las maletas sobre una de las camas.
  * ¿vas a hacerme dormir solo? – pregunto inseguro el chico quitándose las gafas y mirándole con sus enormes ojos - ¿Booboo?
  * Eres un adulto, ambos lo somos - le miro – ok tal vez tu un adolecente pero ya soy adulto no podemos dormir juntos – señalo lo obvio – está mal, casi cumples diecisiete amigo y no está bien – tal vez le había pasado eso de dejarlo dormir con el cada vez que lo llevaba a casa de sus padres o cuando se quedaba en su departamento pero estaba seguro que las pesadillas ya no eran tan malas así que bien podía dormir solo.
  * 15 – murmuro Carlos – tengo catorce voy a cumplir quince – frunció la nariz intentando recordar algo – o al menos eso creo, oficialmente cumplo años el 28 de Mayo.
  * ¿espera que? – le miro dejando olvidada la maleta que aun sostenía en su mano – Cameron va  cumplir 17.
  * Sorpresa soy más listo del promedio – rodo los ojos – me salte un montón de clases pero tengo catorce- respondió con franqueza mirándose en el espejó que había en la habitación, rayos debió traer algo mejor, mejor aún traer el traje de cureo.
  * ¿el 28 de Mayo? – pregunto dudoso pasando saliva no podía ser posible, era demasiada casualidad.
  * Necesitaba una fecha de nacimiento cuando me inscribí en la escuela – respondió encogiéndose de hombros aun su mirada en el espejo  ahora trataba de arreglar sus rizos -  Cruella no recordaba la fecha solo el año en que supo que arruinara su figura – dijo con ironía -  hice las cuentas desde ahí y sé que tengo alrededor de catorce.
  * El 28 de Mayo es el cumpleaños de Cameron – dijo en un susurro mirando al joven, viéndolo ahora con una nueva luz.
  * Eso sí es una sorpresa – se giró entonces para mirarle sin realmente interés por el tema, todo lo relacionado con el real Cameron siempre le causó malestar.
  * ¿realmente tienes catorce? – pregunto al verlo caminar hasta la cama libre y dejarse caer en esta, como adoraba las camas, eran tan suaves y mullidas nunca se cansaba de esa sensación.
  * Casi quince – le miro con una sonrisa coqueta pasando una mano sobre su estómago y levantando su playera para dejarle ver cierta piel ahí en una pose totalmente seductora.



 

Booboo le miro horrorizado algo que hizo muy incómodo a Carlos, siempre se preguntó por qué aquel chico lucia más pequeño de lo normal, porque a veces sus acciones le recordaban a un niño pequeño, pensó que tal vez era parte de su naturaleza estando en lo cierto y equivocado, porque había otra razón, se horrorizo aún más cuando se dio cuenta que Carlos era mucho más vulnerable de lo que pensó, sabía que era el más joven de todos pero siempre creyó que era por unos meses, tal vez un año pero tener catorce y ser abandonado así, encontrarse alejado de todo lo que conocía simplemente era abrumador.

 

Cansado de no verle reaccionar en absoluto, Carlos rodo los ojos levantándose de la cama y tratando de buscar algo en las maletas, un abrigo, una chaqueta Praga pero nada, maldición Booboo no le había dejado empacar nada con clase, frustrado se levantó para irse a mirar al espejo otra vez.

 

  * Luzco como un hipeé- murmuro molesto Carlos haciendo un puchero.
  * Luces bien – dijo finalmente al fin empezaba a superar todo el asunto de la edad - Tal vez un paliacate aquí- continuo Booboo colocándole dicha prende en la cabeza- ahora no llamas demasiado la atención.
  * Me gustaba más como estaba vestido - murmuro pero seguía viéndose en el espejo.
  * No vas a salir vestido como si fueras a una pasarela – le aseguro firmemente.
  * Tienes razón a veces menos es mas pero claro todo luce genial en mi- concluyo poniéndose sus gafas.



 

Booboo rodó los ojos ante esto y siguió tras de él, tras la diva en la que se había convertido y lamentablemente el tuvo mucho que ver. Pero cuando veía a Carlos reír  y disfrutar de aquel festival se dijo que estaba bien que era bueno que aquel chico pudiera vivir todas esas experiencias y olvidar un poco lo que fue su pecaría vida

 

Sophie se acercó a Carlos esa tarde dándole un abrazo, Carlos se tensó de inmediato miro a su compañero en pánico buscando una salida, pero este solo asintió animándole y aun que este tipo de contacto no era tan común para el poco a poco regreso el abrazo, aún no le agradaba de todo se  amigó de ella, es mas no le agradaba se amigó de ninguno de esas chicas extrañas pero por un instante se dejó envolver por el ambiente e imaginar lo que hubiera sido si esta fuera su vida. Lo era ahora y aun que era tan extraña para el Carlos se insisto en que debía disfrutarle, Booboo sonrió y el regreso una pequeña sonrisa, entonces las demás chicas lo tomaron como una invitación y pronto se vio en un gran abrazo grupal.

 

Booboo sólo rio más fuerte ante esto y Carlos deseaba fulminarle con la mirada.

 

No podía entender como Carlos se mantenía sereno todo el tiempo, como parecía mirar analíticamente su alrededor y actuar como un adulto ante todos los demás, le vio acercarse a una de las maletas y mirar la cama inseguro mordiendo sus labios al escanear la habitación extraña y lo supo, Carlos seguía aterrorizado, todo su lenguaje corporal podía decir seguridad pero ese  niño aun temía estar en una habitación nueva, en un terreno desconocido que no reconocía lo suficiente, se dijo que simplemente no podía empujarle lejos, no cuando acepto ser parte de su recuperación.

 

  * No – respondió a la pregunta del pequeño llamando la atención de un confundido Carlos – no voy a oblígate a dormir solo - y pudo ver como los hombros del pequeño se desplomaron liberando aquella tención.



 

El simplemente no podía empujar a Carlos, no a ese niño asustado que le necesitaba tanto.

 

  * Solo no le digamos a nadie – termino porque no quería hacerle tener ideas raras y mucho menos que los de su alrededor lo pensaran.



 

Carlos sonrió, realmente lo hizo lanzándose contra el abrazándole con fuerza algo en lo que había mejorado muchísimo y tal vez movió su rostro lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el beso del pequeño, Carlos hizo un puchero ante esto pero se alejó de inmediato volviendo a revisar su mochila buscando alguna cosa.

 

Booboo no pudo evitar odiar a todos aquellos que alguna vez le hicieron daño y mientras le veía rebuscar en su mochila, mientras Carlos se probaba un sombrero y una bufanda haciendo poses ridículas en el espejo y giraba para sonreírle buscando su opinión, se prometió una vez mas no convertirse en una de esas personas, el sería un buen amigo y protegería a este chico como no puedo hacerlo con Cameron.

******************

Todas las chicas estaban esperándole ahí, todo fue de acuerdo a como   debía, Carlos incluso dijo que la música sonaba bien entonces el incidente del café sucedió o mejor dicho la bebida unicornio.

 

  * Tengo sed – gruño Carlos mientras se dejaba caer en la hierba – y mucha voy a morir de inanición.
  * ¿Siempre eres tan dramático? – pregunto Sopihe.
  * ¿Siempre haces preguntas estúpidas? – le respondió con irritación a lo que Booboo sonrió llamando la atención.
  * Hey Cookie voy a traerte algo solo quédate aquí y… no hagas que tus amigas te odien mas – murmuro en silencio corriendo a buscarle algo de tomar.



 

Resulta que para ser un festival tranquilo de música y medio Hippie todo estaba lleno de alcohol, al menos en cantidades no recomendadas para un menor y la otra opción era un jugo de vegetales que conociendo a Carlos se lo aventaría a la cara, el agua simple no era opción Carlos se quejaría sobre ser alimentado como un preso y bueno ya sabiendo lo dramático busco otro lugar.

 

Extrañamente había un Starbucks o una pequeña sucursal  móvil  un buen chocolate lo mimaría por lo que fue a pedir el Frappuccino favorito de Carlos con jarabe de chocolate cuando algo llamo su atención, la bebida más colorida y estúpidamente dulce que seguramente encontraría, el    Frappuccino Unicornio esa cosa debía ser condenadamente cancerígena por los colores vistosos que iluminaban como un faro, Carlos definitivamente lo amaría, sin pensarlo bien compro uno de esos, era ridículamente caro por supuesto y corrió a dársela al niño.

 

  * ¿Qué diablos es eso? – gruño Carlos – parece como si un unicornio vomito en mi frappuccino - dijo frunciendo su nariz.
  * Bueno es una versión limitada del Frappuccino como un unicornio – le sonrió Booboo.
  * Bébelo tu entonces no voy a beber esta porquería
  * Solo pruébalo es muy dulce lo amaras – asnito Booboo esa cosa salió muy cara y sabía que le encantaría.



 

Carlos miro el vaso como si fuera veneno olfateo un poco la bebida y tentativamente dio un sorbo, entonces todo cambio fue como beber el más exquisito de los majares, era dulce, extremadamente dulce y con sabor a café, joder era la gloria podía jurar que casi soltó un gemido de placer ante tal cosa entonces comenzó a sorberlo con rapidez.

 

  * No tan rápido Cookie es demasiada azúcar así que solo uno
  * Estás loco necesito uno de esto todo el tiempo – susurro besando el vaso – creo que estoy enamorado.



 

Esa tarde continuo cuando más tarde Carlos insistía que no veía nada y termino en los hombros de Booboo quien no disfruto nada del concierto pues toda su atención estaba en el  chico  que jalaba sus cabellos y batía su bebida como una bandera entonces un par de chicos se acercaron y le dieron una bandera a Carlos y el   sonriente la agito cuando Booboo lo vio casi le deja caer al suelo.

 

  * ¿Qué diablos quieres matarme? – le gruño Carlos en sus hombros jalándole los cabellos con fuerza.
  * Carlos suelta esa bandera – murmuro alzando una mano para que se la entregara pero el chico solo se aferró más a ella.
  * Es mía busca la tuya – respondió con un puchero que definitivamente no era adorable.
  * Suelta la estúpida bandera ahora – gruño finalmente alcanzando una esquina y jalonándola.
  * No – dijo llorón.
  * ¿Cameron por qué estas agitando una bandera? – pregunto una de las amigas acercándose para luego chillar emocionada - Omg lo sabía eres gay - dijo aplaudiendo, Sophie se acercó entonces mirando la escena con una ceja levantada perfecto Cameron se había delatado solo luego de hacerles prometer guardar el secreto.
  * No lo soy – respondió confundido, él no era Gay, no mentía, no le atraía nadie, de hecho el contacto con otra persona era algo que se le hacía súper desagradable, incluso abrazar a Sophie quien era su amiga o a Karan era incomodo, nope, pero tampoco era heterosexual, el simplemente nunca había sentido atracción por nadie, ni amor, solo su madre y eso fue en el pasado.
  * ¿Y la bandera? -  pregunto ella señalando la colorida bandera que el chico había estado sosteniendo, a el simplemente le pareció linda, por lo que miro confundido a Sophie que parecía a punto de reír.
  * Es lo que intentaba decirle – Booboo suspiro palmeando su rodilla - es una bandera del orgullo Gay.
  * Es colorida - dijo el encogiéndose de hombros -  espera  tener esta bandera ¿me hace gay? – pregunto confundido a la joven que asintió lentamente - esto es estúpido – respondió rodando los ojos – es como decir que traer una bandera de perro me haría un perro – dijo con burla, todos a su alrededor lo miraron confundidos.
  * Solo déjala – dijo Booboo extendiendo la mano por lo que el chico finalmente la soltó solo para no más malinterpretaciones.
  * Aaawww que lindos – dijo otro chico acercándose a al ver la escena pues Carlos había pasado la bandera y después agitado sus pies para que lo bajara al suelo - tu novio es muy tierno – dijo con una sonrisa ya que Booboo  saco el bloqueador y le puso un poco en su rostro no quería repetir lo de la piscina de la otra vez.
  * Él no es mi novio – dijo de inmediato alejando sus manos - no soy gay – y Booboo hizo una mueca muy extraña que Carlos miro confundido - Car... Cameron quieres ayudarme aquí – suplico por ayuda, Carlos miro al chico que estaba ahí a sus disque amigas, a Sophie que tomaba fotos discretamente y finalmente soltó un suspiro.
  * Booboo no es Gay, es completamente heterosexual tiene novia y todo - respondió rodando los ojos - así que por favor no le hagan sentir incomodo – pidió con una sonrisa para después sorber de su bebida y notar que ya estaba vacía - ahora ve a traerme otro vomito de unicornio
  * Si eso ayuda bastante – murmuro de mal humor mientras Karan nuevamente volvió a usar el sonido del látigo en su celular donde estaba seguro Carlos no lo escuchaba– eso ayuda mas Karan, gracias – el chico hindú solo se rio sintiendo, había sido un largo camino y finalmente Carlos ya no salía corriendo este solo gruño sobre su bebida inexistente mientras todos llenaron a Booboo de pedidos, volviéndole a llamar el novio del grupo.



 

Carlos estaba disfrutando realmente el festival o lo que fuera, la música no era tan mala y había conocido esa delicia de vomito de unicornio era como tener tres batidos de chocolate en uno, era simplemente fantástico, incluso estar con Karan y las demás chicas no era tan malo aun cuando estas eran muy empalagosas todo era soportable al menos la mitad del tiempo la otra estas se quejaban de lo sarcástico y molesto que llegaba a ser a veces no podía ser tan paciente no podía ser agradable con ellas, apenas si soportaba a Sophie y Karan.

 

 Tal vez fue que estaba mucho tiempo a solas con ellas, que Booboo no regresaba con su batido o simplemente quería relajarse más rápido la cuestión es que cuando vio a un tipo vestido completamente de verde pero completamente un traje que incluso le cubría la cara vendiendo lo que sospecho  era algún tipo de droga, no fue difícil de hecho el tipo estaba tan distraído que no noto cuando las robo, se felicitó mentalmente por no perder sus habilidades más aun al escuchar el precio por pastillas.

 

Se alejó de inmediato recreando a donde estaba su grupo de amigos "Harem" lo llamo Maya y mientras tras los demás reían bailando al ritmo de la música tomo la pequeña cápsula azul entre sus dedos mirándole por unos segundos debatiéndose, en la isla era difícil no imposible pero si difícil encontrar droga eran demasiado caras para ellos y a menudo solo pasaban entre los adultos con más poder, para unos niños como ellos era muy difícil poder poner tus manos sobre estas, a menos que te llamaras Jay y fueras el mejor ladrón de la isla.

 

Por lo regular no lo hacían, las drogas de la isla eran muy diferentes más que nada porque se fabricaban de los pocos medicamentos que llegaban en las barcazas, era por eso que eran tan escasas, las drogas no se utilizaban como recreación, no para eso existía algo llamado “Veneno para las hadas” era una planta silvestre, hermosa flor purpura que crecía en los profundo del bosque tenebroso único en la isla y que al fumarlo causaba alucinaciones, sin embargo tras pasar el efecto el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, por lo que la mayoría de la gente ahogaba ese dolor con licor, algo que nuevamente ellos no podían permitirse, drogarse los hacia débiles además, expuestos  y manipulables por otros, por lo que ellos no tomaban drogas.

 

A menos que Jay pusiera sus manos en ellas, fueron pocas veces, pero Carlos se enteró que Jay de hecho tenía un par de sobrecitos con un polvo blanco, nunca preguntó que era, demasiado miedo para saberlo, Evie tal vez lo hizo a saber lo que platicaba con Jay, el punto es que el árabe llego a la casita el árbol un día, todos estaban ahí, su rostro indescifrable, se sentó en una esquina de la pared y saco dicha bolsita, Mal solo rodo los ojos, Evie le acerco un cajón y Jay hizo una línea en con su navaja e inhalo, una vez, dos veces y se dejó caer a la pared.

 

La próxima vez Jay aventó una bolsita en su dirección y le ordeno llevarla a Evie, le vio inhalar la mitad del contenido y esconderla entre sus almohadas se marchó no queriendo preguntar la razón del enorme moretón en su mejilla.

 

Nunca vio  Mal usarla pero vio el momento en que ella metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta de Jay y tomar algo de ahí,  a los tres días sus ojos aún estaba enrojecidos.

 

Ellos no usaban drogas, te hacían débil, vulnerable, lento, a menos que te llamaras Jay, a menos que  el dolor era insoportable, descubrió por que las drogas eran necesarias una vez, su abdomen abierto por el garfio del sucio pirata, Jay empujo algo en su boca que escupió, fue golpeado por eso y la próxima vez sintió un pinchazo en su brazo, Mal le miraba desde el otro lado sosteniéndole y Evie le inyectaba algo, perdió la conciencia lentamente, todo estaba borroso y desdibujado, el mundo empezó a girar.

 

Las drogas en la isla no eran usadas por simple placer, si no para aliviar el dolor, no usabas drogas en la isla eso te volvería una presa, ser adicto tampoco era un opción estarías muerto en una semana o peor, nadie las usaba a menos que quisieras evitar el infierno.

 

 A veces era un polvo, a veces una pequeña piedra que debía  calentarse e inyectarse, muy pocas veces pastillas, pero nada como esto, una capsula completamente azul, jamás para divertirse, solo para aliviar el dolor, miro a su alrededor, a los chicos que ya habían tomadola y les vio reír relajados, tomar drogas lo haría presa fácil pero por otro lado Booboo estaba ahí, Karan también lo estaba y tal vez no confiaba mucho en ellos pero Booboo no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, la empujo en su boca entonces.

 

  * ¿Qué estás haciendo Cameron? - Karan apareció de la nada frente a él tomando su muñeca, Carlos se sorprendió y trato de tragar la pastilla entonces Karan tenía sus dedos en su boca obligándole a escupir - no te lo tragues - ordeno el chico y finalmente saco la dichosa cápsula azul apunto de deshacerse, Carlos dio un par de manotazos a Karan para alejarle y cuando la capsula cayó al suelo se molestó aún más.
  * ¿qué diablos Karan? Estas cosas cuestan 20 dólares cada una - gruño molesto haciendo un puchero, obviamente no le costaron nada pero no era como que admitiría el robo de drogas, robar estaba mal eso lo había aprendido.
  * ¿20 Dólares? – le miro con los ojos sorprendidos - ¿Enserio drogas cam? - preguntó un poco decepcionado, Carlos se quedó callado mirando al suelo sintiéndose extrañamente culpable, justamente Booboo apareció.
  * Bien tengo tu bebida y la tuya Karan había una fila enorme así que debe durarles el esto del concierto – empezó a explicar ajeno totalmente a la tención hasta que noto que Karan estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando muy extraño a Carlos -  ¿Que está pasando aquí? - preguntó al notar la tención finalmente  del lugar.
  * Le compro drogas a un tipo – hablo con firmeza después de ver que Carlos no iba a decir nada.
  * ¿Que? – se sorprendido, claro que se sorprendió - ¿Cookie?- miro al chico esperando que este negara, que todo fuera un mal entendido, no quería creer que Carlos cayera también en eso, no después de escuchar lo que Cameron había pasado.
  * Solo quería relajarme un poco – suspiro aceptándolo, algo frio recorrió la columna vertebral de Booboo - Iba a compartirlas- Booboo solo empujo las bebidas a Karan entonces y  tomo la boca de Carlos para abrirla con fuerza.
  * Maran als momo – murmuro tratando de zafarse de ese agarre.
  * Se la quite antes de que la tragara - hablo Karan de inmediato pues Carlos se retorcía en el agarre de Booboo como un gusano apenas si tuvo tiempo de tomar los vasos.
  * Dámelas- ordeno soltándole entonces.
  * No sé de lo que hablas - se cruzó de brazos inocente, Booboo suspiro entonces y empezó a registrarle metiendo las manos en su bolsillos- hey no toques la mercancía - se quejó pero finalmente Booboo metió la mano en sus pantalones mirándole fijamente Carlos sonrió al verle hacer eso pues al jalar el elástico de sus bóxer roso su piel ahí causándole un cosquilleo a ambos, uno que  desapareció de inmediato Booboo levanto una bolsita transparente con seis cápsulas azules - no sé cómo llego eso ahí - dijo como única defensa.
  * Yo tengo una idea- le miro molesto y Carlos rodó los ojos esperando el regaño más Booboo solo suspiro y se alejó de ahí con las drogas dispuesto a tirarlas en algún bote cercano.
  * No tienes que hacer eso Cameron - la voz de Karan le sorprendió - las drogas – suspiro - Creí que te estabas divirtiendo – murmuro totalmente triste algo que desactivo las defensas de Carlos, no estaba molesto como hace un rato, si no culpable, como si algo de esto fuera culpa de Karan, lo cual no era, fue el quien tomo las drogas, fue el quien siempre arruinaba todo.
  * Solo quería – susurro - No sé qué rayos quería - Murmuro mirando a donde el joven se había marchado dándose cuenta de su error -  ¿Está molesto cierto?
  * No – sonrió Karan empujando su bebida con suavidad -  Tal vez un poco decepcionado – explico por qué Carlos tenía que saber que esto no estaba bien, y entender las consecuencias de sus acciones - Cameron no tienes que usar drogas, nos divertimos sin ellas todos nosotros – señalo a las chicas que ajenas reían bailando-  Somos tus amigos y  podemos hacer esto bien.
  * Él está molesto – Carlos ni siquiera había levantado su mirada de la bebida en sus manos demasiado preocupado por la reacción de Booboo - No va a hablarme de nuevo – murmuro y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su vaso.
  * ¿Booboo? Naaa sólo un poquito mira debes disculparte y estará bien – animo palmeando su hombro con suavidad sabia por experiencia que Cameron saltaba ante cualquier toque extraño - Pueden volver a ser tan empalagosamente como siempre – bromeo empujando su hombro con el suyo al notar que ya no se estremecía ante el contacto - Tu no-novio no va a dejarte.
  * Muy gracioso Karan – Carlos finalmente le miro frunciendo su nariz - ¿Porque sigo hablando contigo? - pregunto totalmente serio.
  * Porque soy adorable y me amas.
  * Si claro- gruño empujando su cara pero a Karan no se le perdió la pequeña sonrisa en su boca cuando se encamino hasta donde Booboo estaba sentado en la hierba - lo siento - Suspiro finalmente- yo solo necesitaba relajarme – trato de explicarse, queriendo realmente arreglar las cosas - Sé que ellos piensan que soy irritante y solo quería relajarme lo siguiente para no arruinar el viaje para todos
  * Eres un idiota – Booboo empujo su hombro con suavidad - No enserio Cookie míralos ellos no están enfadados contigo,  no eres fastidioso, si eres muy diferente a Cameron pero has sabido ganártelos – sonrió mirándole con dulzura -  no te odian y no necesitas estar drogado para  ser agradable  - asintió con firmeza.
  * Entonces ¿porque estas tan molesto? – pregunto en su lugar tratando de ignorar el calor en su estómago al escucharlo decir eso.
  * Sabes que Cameron estuvo en eso, sabes lo mal que se puso, yo solo – toda la felicidad que tenía Carlos se esfumo, Cameron, siempre tenía que ver con Cameron -  No pude evitar recordarlo – Booboo parecía culpable y Carlos solo odio más y más a Cameron porque arruinaba cada uno de sus momentos por que seguía arruinado su vida al igual que lo hicieron los otros-   No necesitas drogas ni ninguna otra cosa – dijo en su lugar volviendo a mirar enfrente donde una nueva banda era anunciada -  no quiero que te hagas daño.
  * Karan dijo que viniera a disculparme – murmuro jugando con el popote de su bebida - Y dijo lo mismo de las drogas.
  * Karan es un chico listo – sonrió el mirando a las personas que ya empezaban a gritar de emoción gracias a dios que ellos estaban algo alejados.
  * Sí, pero no es muy útil trayéndome vomito de unicornio – bromeo dándole un sorbo a su bebida y empujando su hombro con suavidad con el de él.
  * Me alegra saber que soy apreciado – dijo con sarcasmo regresando el empuje.
  * Buubiioo - Susurro recargándose en su hombro con suavidad -  Lamento lo de las drogas no volveré a hacerlo – prometió a lo que Booboo asintió.
  * Está bien Cookie – respondió con una sonrisa dejando que su mano se deslizara hasta la de Carlos y la apretara con ternura – te creo.
  * Omg Cam ¿escuchas eso?-  Karan llegó de pronto rompiendo el ambiente, su pequeña burbuja y extrañamente a Carlos no le molesto -  amamos esa canción – declaró con firmeza.
  * ¿Enserio? – pregunto confundido.
  * Bueno a partir de ahora la amamos - Hablo Karan jalándole para levantarle - Vamos.
  * Ya oíste amo esa canción - Sonrió Carlos empujando su bebida a Booboo para que la sostuviera mientras Karan le abrazaba por los hombros y cantaban a todo pulmón la canción un par de pasos más adelante.
  * Bien hecho papa oso - Sophie se sentó a su lado burlándose de la sonrisa en el rostro de enamorado de Booboo.
  * Sophie - gruño ante el sobrenombre - Yo no hice nada fue Kara.
  * Si Karan no es tan tonto como parece – bromeo ella - Pero sé que fuiste tú quien hablo con Cameron para que él nos hablara nuevamente.
  * Solo le recordé quienes eran sus amigos – se encogió de hombros tomando un trago de la bebida en sus manos solo para arrepentirse esa cosa si era muy dulce.
  * Igual gracias – respondió ella - Espero que las botaras – dijo entonces recordándole lo de las drogas.
  * Dime que nadie más lo noto – suspiro cansado, solo eso le faltaba.
  * No creó – negó con la cabeza.
  * Sus padres no pueden – empezó o quería que ellos supieran y empezaran a hacer preguntas o peor le prohibieran salir más.
  * Tranquilo no voy a decirle a sus padres que su hijo ilegal casi tomaba drogas y que su novio las confiscó – bromeo pero no del todo solo quería medir la reacción del mayor que solo rodo los ojos bufando.
  * No soy su novio - respondió con un suspiro ya cansado de esa burla.
  * Aún no – dijo ella con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro Booboo se preguntó si debía preocuparse pero después de un rato negó, era solo una chiquilla que quería molestarlo nada grave, por lo que se recargo en el césped y miro a Carlos más adelante gritando como loco con una gran sonrisa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sophie.



 

Carlos sonrió mirando a Karan a las chicas que pronto se acercaron y lo abrazaron estos eran sus amigos, amigos que no le empujaban cuando era molesto, que no gritaban cuando decía algo inadecuado y que sobre todo no iban a lastimarme.

 

Por primera vez Carlos supo lo que realmente era tener amigos y tal vez aún no lo comprendía bien pero algo era seguro, Karan lo era e incluso Sophie siendo tan aterradora también lo era.

 

La tarde paso sin más accidentes y durante los tres días que duro dio festival no pararan de ser confundidos por una pareja gay sobre todo porque Carlos no dejaba de pedirle ser levantado en hombros o buscar otro Frappuccino de unicornio, se tomaron varias fotos, en las mayoría Carlos lucio perfecto, siempre en la mejor pose y solo unas cuantas ellos dos juntos  su favorita fue una donde Carlos estaba sentado en la hierba sus mejillas rojas por el sol brillaban con las perlas de sudor, sus lentes estaban descansando en su cabeza y sus labios se cerraban sobre el popote para beber lo último de su bebida mientras le miraba  tomar una foto, lucia tan adorable, tan inocente que no pudo evitar tomar la foto.

 

Ellos no publicaron ninguna foto juntos, Booboo le pido de favor a todos ahí que no lo hicieran en su lugar miles de fotos de Carlos y las chicas inundaron el internet, Maya comento unas cuantas, sobre todo   aquellas donde salía con su harem, Carlos hizo una mueca ante eso porque a él realmente no le gustaban ni agradaban ninguna de las chicas, Booboo le consoló rodeando sus hombros le llamo la “ chica más bonita de todas”  causando una risa de todos, Carlos le aventó el resto de la bebida, valió la pena realmente estar todo pegajoso, o al menos hasta que Carlos vomito en su preciado coche tras un segundo batido.

 

Mientras regresaban de aquél festival, mientras Carlos descansaba contra la ventana con el aire haciendo volar sus rizos por todas partes, mientras el chico casi se aventaba por la ventana para saludar a las chicas que les  rebasaron Booboo no pudo evitar mirarle y sonreír.

 

Era como si todo fuera perfecto y tal vez lo era.

*****************

 

  * Eso fue muy divertido – dijo Booboo estacionándose para que Carlos bajara del auto.
  * Gracias por traerme a casa Boobiboo – sonrió coqueto - ¿quieres pasar?
  * No – negó con la cabeza – debo irme a casa y tú sabes – soltó un suspiro porque ahora tenía que escuchar los gritos de su novia - Megan
  * Si Megan- suspiro el chico recordando su desagradable presencia – nos vemos luego Buubaa – se despidió bajándose del auto.



 

Booboo negó con la cabeza, cada vez le gustaba más los apodos ridículos de Carlos y definitivamente había disfrutado mucho ese día, él sonrió y simplemente miro al niño tocar la puerta de su casa, entonces lo vio tambalearse y pensando que estaba bailando se acercó a la ventana del pasajero para burlarse, mas antes de poder hacerlo el chico se desplomo en el aire.

 

En las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada, el cuerpo de Carlos cayo hacia atrás en un ángulo extraño, su cabeza colgando mirando fijamente en su dirección y aquellos ojos llenos de brillo ahora estaban fríos, vacíos, sin vida mirándole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces Carlos cuenta el tiempo de una forma diferente dependiendo de la situación.   
>  Intento darle doble sentido a muchas cosas para que más adelante cuando lean cierta situación todo encaje de alguna forma, espero poder hacerlo bien.
> 
> Carlos sabe hablar Francés ( Cruella es una amante de la moda para mí por lo que debía saberlo si gustaba de ir a la cuna de la moda) Español (no tengo idea de por qué hacen a Evie hablar español pero me subo al tren y aprendió español de escucharla) Árabe ( obviamente por jay la mayoría son groserías que le escucho decir) y latín iba a poner elfo pero dudo que Karan sepa cómo se escucha eso ( el idioma de la magia es el latín según yo por lo que Mal lo sabe) pero solo en este fic.
> 
> El festival al que se refiere fue el de “Coachella” un festival de música donde todos se visten de Hippies de los años 70 y bailan y eso, sucede durante abril y solo dura como tres días, si Cameron asistió junto con Sophie y varias otras de sus amigas, Booboo no.
> 
> Cuando Carlos les ve tomar drogas es porque están heridos, Jay tenía la espalda llena de los latigazos de su padre, Evie fue golpeada por su madre al enterarse que no era virgen más, Mal tenía un enorme dolor en su tobillo de donde su madre la encadenaba, de Carlos obviamente Garfio rasgo su abdomen hasta hacerle sangrar, una herida profunda. 
> 
> Galletas?  
> Ideas??  
> Un golpe por ser una desgraciada total???


	15. Capítulo 15: No gay.

**Capítulo 15: No gay.**

<https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bb/f3/aa/bbf3aaf3dfacadb14d3bb50d759fcd49.jpg>

 

 

Podía escuchar voces, murmullos a lo lejos que cada vez se hicieron más claros, que lo llamaron por su nombre con tanta insistencia, “Carlos” decían solo que las reconoció, solo que estaba mal porque no podía ser posible que Jay le llámese, que Evie y Mal dijeran su nombre con tanta preocupación, quiso abrir los ojos pero el miedo era más grande.

 

“Mal tienes que hacer algo” les escuchó decir y su terror se incrementó, no podía ser, no podía regresar, no ahora con cuando finalmente estaba acostumbrándose, no cuando quería ser libre.

 

“Cállate Jay” gruño la chica y puso sentir la piel de alguien tocarle, fue horrible, asqueroso, se sitio tan mal porque era Jay, porque inclusive ahora podía reconocer su tacto y era aterrador “voy a traer a Cameron de vuelta” era eso, era a él a quien llamaban se dio cuenta confundido, Cameron estaba muriendo igual que alguna vez el, igual que ahora lo hacía.

 

Y antes de que pudiera gritar se lo notara estaba despertando en los brazos de Víctor pero no le reconoció, para él era un extraño, un intruso que quería arrebatarle la vida a la que se había acostumbrado, grito empujo y pataleo al hombre que lo sostenía, no podía regresar, no quería.

 

  * Suéltame – dijo sollozante, sus lágrimas gruesas ya manchaban sus mejillas - No por favor  - grito empujándole, impotente, reacio a volver a esa tortura.
  * Cariño o dios Cameron somos nosotros - dijo Libby acercándose a su lado sólo entonces Carlos noto que no estaba en su mundo que estaba aquí con ellos mucho más a salvo de lo que nunca pensó.
  * Mamá - llamó el lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer para aferrarse con fuerza -  mamá no dejes que me lleven -  murmuró suplicante y no sabía si era el miedo hablando o realmente esperaba ser por regido por ella.
  * La ambulancia ya casi llega - dijo alguien y Carlos sostuvo el aliento al escuchar la voz tan parecida a su alucinación -  ¿estás bien?  - Preguntó preocupado, genuina preocupación por el por lo que Carlos reconoció al chico, no se dijo este no era Jay, se relajó entonces mirando a Booboo.
  * Si - murmuro aun aferrado a su madre -  ahora lo estoy  - se dijo limpiando las lágrimas en sus ojos contra el pecho cálido de la mujer – ahora lo estoy – repitió para sí mismo, porque estaba ahí, en donde era seguro, donde al menos una persona se preocupaba por él, donde podría sentirse amado.



 

Tuvo que ir al hospital incluso cuando afirmo que estaba bien tuvo que ir al hospital y ser revisado, fue horrendo y lo odio todo el tiempo al menos Libby sostuvo su mano cada momento y al final incluso Booboo sé quedo a esperarlo.

 

Él estaba bien, los doctores no encontraron nada y aun que  su padre hablo de como el chico lucia muerte sin ningún signo vital los doctores lo descartaron, un padre entrando en pánico por su hijo herido no era una confiable fuente de datos, además el chico lucia bien ahora, lo dejaron ir tras no encontrarle nada y aun que Bobo le lanzo miradas interrogantes todo el tiempo las ignoro y  cuando  le pregunto en privado que había pasado el negó con la cabeza, “no lo sé” respondió con firmeza “pero ahora estoy bien” mintió.

Por qué sabía que eso no era verdad, que no estaba nada bien y que como la última vez Mal había sabido que hacer, como cada vez desde que su madre le lanzo aquella maldición, porque solo había una explicación esta le había alcanzado, sin embargo estaría bien pues mientras Cameron estuviera con ellos, mientras ese otro chico les importara lo traerían de vuelta cada vez que fuera necesario, junto con él.

**************************

 

  * ¡Feliz cumpleaños Booboo! – Carlos lanzo serpentinas y confeti nada más la puerta de aquel departamento se abrió.
  * No es mi cumpleaños– dijo confundido lleno de serpentinas mirando al chico cuyo rostro de felicidad cayo de inmediato.
  * Bueno no, pero me lo perdí por tu sabes – le miró fijamente recordándole que hola él estuvo encerrado ese tiempo, en un hospital y una institución mental así que de alguna forma Booboo se sintió culpable de nacer en aquellas fechas, como lograba Carlos esa sensación en él no tenía ni la más remota idea - Solo sígueme la corriente – frunció su nariz al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que empujo al joven auto invitándose a entrar – trae las bolsas – ordeno llevando solo su presencia consigo mismo.



 

Booboo suspiro tomo las bolsas en el suelo  incluso la caja de lo que parecía ser un pastel y llevo todo a la cocina, nunca debió decirle a Carlos que tendría el departamento solo, pero quien se iba a imaginar que esa mañana cuando el chico le hablo estaba planeando eso, debió hacerlo pero no lo hizo, cuando miro a su invitado este ya estaba empujando cajones dentro de la cocina buscando tal vez fósforos, le dio mucha gracia verlo concentrado en esa labor y cuando los encontró soltó un sonoro “Eureka” que le hizo reír.

 

Carlos tomo la caja entonces del pastel, empujando a Booboo para sacarlo, rebusco entre otra de las bolsas sacando una vela y la encendió, era un extraña vela musical en forma de flor, la cosa sonó tocando una melodía muy molesta abriéndose mientras las pequeñas velitas se dejaban ver, lo odio realmente lo odio, la flor sobre el pastel redondo lleno de flores rosas, “felicidades Bobibuu” podría leerse ahí y se preguntó cómo es que tuvo la vergüenza para pedirle a alguien poner eso en un pastel.

 

Cuando las velas se encendieron Carlos comenzó a cantar, suave lento con una hermosa sonrisa contagiándole, el chico realmente no sabía mucho de cumpleaños pero parecía hacer su investigación, después de eso el aplaudió y apago las velas.

 

  * Se supone que debo apagarlas yo – dijo Booboo con una ceja inclinada al verlo sobre el pastel soplando la última insistente velita.
  * Si pero eres muy lento – se burló encogiéndose de hombros – aun puedo empujarte ¿sabes? – señalo pero el solo negó con cabeza – está bien – levanto un dedo para tomar un poco de merengue rosado – no quisiera desperdiciar esto, solo un poco – cambio de opinión y empujo su dedo manchado al rostro de Booboo manchándole la nariz – perfecto – sonrió al ver su obra - voy a tomar una foto – y Bobo solo negó con la cabeza dejándolo  tomarse una foto y cuando este se distrajo unto igualmente merengue en su rostro antes del flas de la cámara.



 

Un par de gritos después, una guerra de merengue donde lo único destruido fue la cobertura del pastel ambos estaban sentados en la sala con un trozo del muy devastado pastel y un par de sodas. Carlos termino de limpiarse el agua en su rostro y Booboo  aún se limpiaba algún resto en sus oídos con una toalla, entonces Carlos regreso a la cocina tomo una de las bolsas y la empujo sobre su pecho con fuerza.

 

  * Solo ábrela – rodo los ojos el chico al ver la cara de confusión del mayor – es un obsequio.
  * Ok – dijo dudoso no sabía que nueva broma le había conseguido, pero realmente se sorprendió al ver de hecho una hermosa chaqueta negra - esto es, wow  ¿esto es piel? – pregunto acariciando la manga de la chaqueta realmente lucia bien - me gusta el diseño de aquí – dijo entonces notando un extraño bordado un símbolo en la parte de enfrente un hermoso lobo bordado le miraba fijamente, solo era la cabeza pero eso era suficiente, era impresionante  -  espera ¿no es el que estabas dibujando el otro día en una servilleta? – pregunto confuso recordando aquel momento -  ¿tú hiciste esto?
  * Si – asintió emocionado al ver sus reacciones - ¿te gusta?
  * Me encanta – asintió - no es mi estilo, tu sabes pero me encanta – sonrió complacido haciendo que Carlos sonriera también - si sabes hacer esto porque no estudias modas, joder tienes talento – volvió a mirar la prenda, cada detalle - ¿espera tú has hecho toda tu ropa?
  * Uso la máquina de coser de Libby – se encogió de hombros - ella dice que está bien.
  * Wow enserio ¿por qué no estás entrando a la escuela de diseño? eres bastante bueno.
  * Yo, no quiero ser asociado con mi madre – murmuro inseguro bajando la mirada – Cruella, por eso no hago, en Auradon era Evie quien cosía yo solo hacia bocetos sin importancia, a veces ella hacia algunos para Dude otras veces solo hacia lo que ella quería.
  * Pero esto es talento - insistió – además esto no es Auradon nadie te va a…
  * ¡No! – le interrumpió - yo no quiero diseñar, quiero entrar al programa tecnológico, hacer magia con cables y circuitos – se mordió el labio dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba -  no quiero está bien.
  * Tranquilo – le dijo tomando su brazo con suavidad para darle confort - solo digo que puedes hacer lo que quieras Carlos, seguir tu camino, Cameron  amaba el baile pero su madre le empujo a la actuación, le gustaba y era bueno pero su pasión siempre fue el baile – trato de darle un ejemplo.
  * Él estaba en clases de ballet – murmuro asintiendo - cuando regrese a Auradon descubrí que renuncio a todos mis clubs, de robótica, química, matemáticas, todos incluso al Tourney entro a Danza en su lugar, incluso mi promedio había bajado mucho.
  * Eso suena como a Cameron – bromeo sobretodo en el asunto de las calificaciones - me alegro que esté haciendo finalmente lo que ama, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.
  * Voy a hacerlo, me gusta esto – asintió - la moda esta simplemente en mi sangre y es fácil se siente bien pero la tecnología, es excitante, un reto, algo muy emocionante simplemente me encanta – dijo con gran pasión.
  * Y así es como habla todo un Nerd.



 

Más tarde luego de que ya se había terminado todo el pastel, los restos guardados y el tiradero en la cocina limpio noto que Carlos de hecho no se quería ir, de hecho solo se descuidó un segundo para levantar el tiradero y ya no estaba, cuando le encontró en su cama vistiendo un hermoso babydoll rojo casi quiere golpearse en la cara, Carlos lo lucia muy bien, el maldito tenía unas buenas piernas pálidas como la leche que resaltaban ante el contraste de sus medias carmesí ni siquiera recordó las benditas cicatrices, además sus enromes tacones lo hacían una pulgada más alto, sus labios estaban entre abiertos ligeramente más rojos de los normal  luciendo totalmente atractivo.

 

Si Carlos fuera una chica, seria hermosa pues sus adorables pezones erguidos lucían perfectos cubierto de la transparente tela, si hubiera sido una chica y Booboo se pateó después por admitirlo pero definitivamente si fuera una chica Booboo tal vez no hubiera tenido el coraje ni la fuerza para negarse a lo que un Carlos muy complaciente le ofrecía, pues sus largos muslos se abrieron en una clara invitación para entrar en ellos, pero de nuevo Carlos eras un chico y peor aún uno víctima de abuso y no Booboo se aferró a su heterosexualidad que lamentablemente era todo lo que daba fuerzas en ese momento para decir no y se negó.

 

Una larga y extraña conversación después Carlos salió indignado y molesto del departamento y aun que ya era tarde por primera vez desde que su atención era ganada por el chico Booboo no pensó en como llegaría a su casa, solo se quedó ahí gimiendo por las imágenes de piel pálida y tersa cubierta de seda roja que rondaban su mente y de esos pezones, no Stewart no vayas por ese camino, él se durmió exhausto justo antes de que su novia finalmente le hablara pero no tuvo humor para algo de sexo por teléfono, pues no dejo de pensar en ciertas pecas que ansiaba lamer.

 

Después de eso empujo esos pensamientos en los profundo de su subcontinente y actuó como si nada pasara, y no lo hizo, hasta que empezó a notarlo.

 

Booboo Stewart empezó a creer que tal vez no era tan hetereo como pensaba pero como buen hombre  decidió ignorarlo hasta que le explotara en la cara.

 

*****************************

Booboo había pensado que como la última vez toda se solucionaría solo, que Carlos volvería hablarle como si nada, con lo que no conto fue que este incidente coincidiera con un montón de compromisos que el tenia, eso no fue nada bien.

 

  * Voy a salir en Dancin with the stars – dijo el joven llamando por teléfono, creyó que una llamada sería mucho más fácil que manejar que Carlos en persona por haber cancelado su “no cita” - no poder verte en estos días estaré en los ensayos  - la línea al otro lado se había quedado inusualmente tranquila, muy tranquila - ¿Cookie?
  * No vayas – finalmente Carlos hablo con suavidad - quiero verte.
  * Cookie no puedo - soltó un suspiro ya se esperaba eso y tenía un buen discurso preparado - ya hemos discutido esto, es importante para mí – empezó con suavidad porque si habían hablado sobre cómo cada uno tenía responsabilidades, una vida y no podía correr hasta el otro lado del país solo porque el otro quisiera, Carlos había dicho algo sobre “yo lo haría” que le hizo sentirse cálido pero se mantuvo firme.
  * ¡Haz lo que quieras entonces! – Carlos le interrumpió en medio de su discurso el chico solo le grito molesto y colgó el teléfono.
  * Te lo compensare – dijo a la estática, pues ya había colgado.



 

Del otro lado de la habitación Carlos miro el teléfono molesto y lo lanzo contra el suelo estrellándole, Karan que estaba ahí solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, hace un minuto Carlos se levantó sonriente para contestar el teléfono y ahora lucia miserable.

 

  * Entonces – dijo el hindú – la “fiesta de cumpleaños” no funciono – Carlos solo le lanzo una mirada de odio para hundirse contra las mantas de su cama y gruñir algo – te dije que un babydoll era demasiado – Karan giro en la silla donde estaba para lanzar otra mirad de lastima a su amigo – él no es gay.
  * ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? – pregunto finalmente en un susurro.
  * Ladrándole al árbol equivocado – respondió pero Carlos solo frunció la nariz en su dirección y lanzo la almohada más cerca para golpearlo, Karan no comprendió que esto se debido a su chiste de perro, Carlos odiaba los chistes de perro, Cruella lo trato como uno durante toda su infancia gracias pero no quería recordarlo – solo trato de ser ayuda.
  * No lo eres – gruño girándose en la cama para quedar boca arriba mirando el poster en su techo, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Carlos maldiciendo mentalmente como es que nada funcionaba, siempre lo hacía, él ni siquiera tenía que buscarlo y ellos venían a buscarle e irónicamente el único a quien quería simplemente no lo seguía, soltó un sonoro gemido de frustración y dio un manotazo a su mesita de noche, sin embargo olvido que había dejado ahí su acido de batería, ni siquiera recordaba porque lo tenía ahí, derramándolo quemándose en el proceso – mierda – gruño.
  * Cameron? – Karan dejo de girar en su silla y volteo a ver al chico que se aferraba a su mano sujetándola - ¿Qué rayos? - dijo levantándose para acercarse.
  * Cállate y pásame aquel trapo – señalo una camiseta al azar en el suelo, Karan lo hizo y Carlos se limpió insistentemente, el chico se acercó entonces tomando una botella de agua de las esparcidas por el lugar y puso en poco en la herida, aquella que se volvía de un rojo intenso – hey eso duele.
  * Es solo agua – dijo Karan rodando los ojos al ver lo llorón que era Cameron, mientras seguía limpiando la manga de la playera de este se levantó, la empujo realmente y cuando unas pequeñas y finas cicatrices se rebelaron Carlos alejo la mano con fuerza - ¿Cameron? – llamo Karan mirándole intensamente, Carlos solo se aferró a su brazo escondiéndolo y volteando la mirada – por favor – pidió con suavidad realmente preocupado, Carlos sabía que no debía confiar, el odiaba sus cicatrices pero Karan había sido tan bueno, un amigo y estúpidamente como últimamente hacia confió, extendió su brazo y mientras Karan tomándolo con suavidad alejo la tela revelando sus heridas – lo siento - murmuro cuándo toco una manchita rosa, una quemadura redonda que le hizo estremecer.
  * No es tu culpa – respondió Carlos soltando un suspiro – tu no lo hiciste – añadió alejando su brazo después de un rato – estoy bien.
  * Están por – trago saliva no sabiendo como terminar la pregunta, Carlos le miro confundido antes de entenderle y asentir con suavidad, levanto la manga de su otro brazo e incluso un costado de su estómago, donde había una especialmente amarga cicatriz hecha con un gancho – por dios Bro ¿Qué rayos te paso? – dijo sin poder evitarlo, Carlos se volvió a sentir cohibido, asustado y molesto por su reacción por lo que se cubrió y se negó a mirar – no Cameron, no quise – muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error – amigo – sacudió con suavidad su hombro – hey esto no es tu culpa y soy un  idiota por hablar así – se marido el labio – es que fue mucho para procesar, pero ya me cayo mejor – Carlos asintió a sus palabras cuando entonces la realización le llego.
  * Mis cicatrices – murmuro – el odia mis cicatrices – dijo entonces con dolor alejándose de Karan y dejándose caer nuevamente a la cama – es la razón, luzco horrible – murmuro para sí mismo.
  * Wow, wow, amigo espera – Karan dijo sin querer tocarlo para no lastimarlo más – no creo que Booboo sea tan superficial – se quedó pensativo un momento – ok tal vez un poco, digo has visto a su novia está muy buena per el punto es – trato de componer su línea de pensamiento – que no son las cicatrices – negó con la cabeza – pero si tanto te molestan, hay tratamientos – Carlos se levantó mirándolo asombrado – para desvanecerlas.
  * ¿Cómo magia? – pregunto curioso.
  * Como magia – asintió Karan viéndolo más animado.



 

Al día siguiente Libby llevo a Carlos con el mejor dermatólogo de la ciudad, y aun que tenía cierta incomodidad y casi tiene un ataque de pánico se dejó revisar, solo si Libby estaba ahí presente, el tratamiento fue iniciado así y aun que Carlos sabía que en este mundo no existía la magia estaba realmente muy animado  por esta oportunidad, por la esperanza de borrar de una vez por todas las marcas de su piel.

 

******************************

 

  * Hey Cookie si estoy a punto de salir al escenario y bueno si enciendes tu televisor podrás verme y eso – dijo al teléfono más al otro lado de la línea colgaron sin responder, Booboo suspiro ante eso justo cuando Dove le miro acusadoramente porque les retrasaba, dejo el teléfono en un lugar seguro y fue a dar su mejor presentación.



 

Carlos escucho el mensaje de voz, ya no estaba molesto estos días sin Booboo ni se sintieron, entre el médico y explorar lo que era la amistad con Kara y Sophie apenas si lo sintió, cuando él dijo que finalmente había visto a un médico por sus problemas de la piel, Karan sonrió y felicito, Sophie solo les miro sospechosa por  perderse algo pero no empujo por ninguna explicación, en su lugar los obligo a buscar helado, no fue tan malo, si le quitan que fueron reconocidos por unas chicas en la heladería y obligados a tomarse fotografías mientras as sonreían, y él lo hizo y hasta las abrazo, así que al ver a Booboo llamarle solo le recordó que estaba molesto y no le contesto nada más por costumbre.

 

  * Pero mamá yo quiero ver eso – escucho Maya murmurar molesta en la sala mientras bajaba en busca de algo de jugo, si aún seguía sin comer como dios manda pero los jugos eran otra cosa.
  * Sabes muy bien porque no vemos eso – respondió Libby, Carlos se asomó un poco viendo como la mujer le arrebataba el control de la televisión y en la pantalla se veía un programa genérico hasta que escucho el nombre, era ese estúpido programa donde Booboo aparecería, decidió ignorarlo y pasar rápidamente a cocina en busca de su jugo.
  * Por favor Cameron está encerrado en su habitación – insistió su hermana, por lo que parecía seguían peleando - Por favor.
  * Bien pero baja el volumen – al parecer su madre se rindió, Carlos miro el jugo en su mano y maldiciéndose se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy infantil por lo que camino a la sala y se sentó junto a Maya.
  * ¿Cameron? – pregunto ella viéndole abrir su jugo y beberlo, porque no entendía que hacia aquí, por lo regular el odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Descendientes, y lo hacía Carlos no quería ver nada que le recordara su tortura pero ahí estaba todo para ver la estúpida presentación de Booboo.
  * Sube el volumen si no veo a Booboo lastimare su ego – murmuro de mal humor acomodándose en el sofá de mala gana pero de igual manera sonrió ante tal espectáculo.



 

Y le vio bailar, casi se estremece al verles bailar alrededor del gran caldero, a Booboo con extensiones para hacer su cabello largo, y aun que lucía igual a Jay, ya no lo era, ahora le era posible ver las diferencias, Dove aun lucia como Mal pero trato de no prestarle mucha atención, al igual que a “Evie”, el chico que lo interpretaba, bueno fue extraño ver a un joven parecido a el sonreír con tanta felicidad y se tuvo que recordar todo el tiempo que estaban actuando y que esto no era real, al finalizar la música era tan pegajosa que no pudo evitar llamar a Booboo.

                                                                                                                                    

  * Amigo necesitas mejorar tus pasos de baile estabas muy tieso – dijo el riéndose, Booboo apenas si alcanzo a contestarlo, era un programa en vivo y aquí estaba respondiendo la llamada de su amigo entre cámaras.
  * Sabía que no podías resistirte a verme – bromeo feliz de que Carlos le volviera a hablar - tal vez lo hubieras hecho mejor seguramente.
  * Mejor que tú créelo – siguió burlándose, Booboo iba a refutar eso cuando Sofía apareció y le miro reprobatoriamente para que colgara.
  * Lo siento amigo tengo que irme – se disculpó – nos vemos luego Cookie – y colgó de mala gana el teléfono para regresar a lo suyo.



 

Carlos solo sonrió ante la mirada de su hermana que del otro aldo del sofá levantaba una ceja acusadora.

 

  * ¿Qué? – dijo el de mal humor.
  * Nada – se encogió de hombros llevándose un puño de doritos a la boca – solo creo que es un poco controlador que llames a tu novio a cada rato – bromeo.
  * Idiota – respondió Carlos quitándole la bolsa de doritos y correr a su habitación, Maya solo grito indignada pero no lo siguió, ella tenía otra bolsa.



 

****************************

Ellos ganaron un certificado de oro, la banda sonora lo hizo pero ellos lo recibieron gustosos, fue su disco el que gano, aquel  de la primera película por lo que no podían estar más felices, hasta que el rostro de Booboo se oscureció cuando leyó los nombres en las placas del premio, porque ahí el nombre de Cameron estaba siendo suplantado por el de ese otro chico, el “Carlos” que le remplazo en la segunda película y en esta presentación.

 

  * Esto está mal él debería recibir crédito – murmuro Booboo mirado a las chicas.
  * Sabes que no lo van a dejar volver – Dove respondió intentando veré lo más normal que podía.
  * Chicos sonrían, no caras largas las cámaras aun nos toman – Sofía llego detrás para abrazarles y animarles notando como Booboo tenía una cara de frustración y Dove estaba muy seria - Leo está haciendo un gran trabajo – continuo con una sonrisa.
  * Ese no es el punto, Cameron fue parte de Descendientes – Booboo se deshizo de su abrazo mirándole molesto -  el Descendientes que gano este premio, el merece.
  * Sabes que no es así como funciona – Sofía le miro cortándole de golpe – este mundo es impredecible, tiene suerte de que aun pueda modelar después de su error – siseo la palabra totalmente seria.
  * El no cometió ningún error – apretó los dientes luchando por no golpear a una chica, a una que era su amiga.
  * Las drogas son errores ahora cállate y sonríe – volvió a decir entre dientes para poner nuevamente su sonrisa para los medios, Booboo sabía que debía ser profesional pero odiaba la forma en la que la chica podía fingir tan bien felicidad.



 

El solo suspiro y puso su mejor cara Sofía tenía razón, había tenido tanta suerte, no es que Leo fuera mala persona, era genial un chico muy talentoso y buen bailarín pero no era Cameron, sentía que poco a poco lo olvidaban,  que el recuerdo de su amigo se perdería en la nada, pero que podía hacer Cameron ni siquiera estaba en este mundo y Carlos no tenía intención de seguir actuando o bailando a parte del ballet para satisfacer a Libby.

 

*********************

 

  * ¿Si sabes que solo te quedaras una boche cierto?- preguntó Karan al ver la enorme maleta que llevaba Carlos - no necesitas tanta ropa una cambia y tu pijama hubieran estado bien.
  * No son pijamas- rodó los ojos Carlos- yo duermo desnudo- sonrió tratando de molestarlo, esta era su primera pijamadas, Booboo no contaba, la primera vez que por voluntad propia iba a la casa de otra persona y pasaba la noche mientras jugaban o hacían tonterías como en las películas, él estaba muy entusiasmado.
  * Ok- dijo confundido - ignorando eso de no dormir con ropa lo cual repruebo totalmente amigo, me intriga más saber que hay en la bolsa- señalo dicho objeto.



 

Carlos sonrió de oreja a oreja abrió la maleta y de ella saco una enorme almohada de cuerpo entero lo curioso de eso, no era el tamaño o que Carlos viajara con eso si no la funda, pues ahí grabada en la tela blanca estaba Booboo Stewart o una foto de el en traje de baño con una gran sonrisa.

  * Cameron- Karan miro totalmente serio a su amigo- esto definitivamente es raro, ¿de dónde carajo sacaste eso? –pregunto tomando la almohada y mirándola realmente estaba bien hecha.
  * Te gusta, Sophie conoce a alguien en México y mira que buen trabajo- término abrazándose a su almohadón.
  * Eso - señalo la almohada - ni tu desnudo entraran cerca de mi cama – sentencio- Entiendes.
  * También la tengo en traje de gala – dijo con una gran sonrisa ignorando la advertencia de su amigo.
  * ¿De gala? Dime que no es ese horrendo traje mostaza – hizo una mueca recordando el traje horrendo que Booboo hozo en aquella gala.
  * Iuuuhg - dijo totalmente indignado- por supuesto que no.
  * Cuando seas su novio oficial recuerda quemarlo es horrendo – animo Karan sonriendo.
  * Me ofendes Karan – jadeo sorprendido - Ese traje tuvo un pequeño accidente con ácido de batería a los tres días.
  * Eres diabólico – empezó a reír.
  * Aun vas a usar pijama.
  * No eres divertido – respondió haciendo un puchero.



 

Y la noche fue realmente divertida, ellos comieron comida chatarra, lo único que no ponía reparos Carlos, jugaron muchos videojuegos  y aun que Karan se negó a ver pornografía juntos por que él no era Gay no iba a ver porno Gay no importa lo educativa que fuera para Carlos, el solo quería molestarlo realmente, terminaron viendo una película de terror,  Carlos no paro de reír en toda la puta película como un niño por lo idiota que eran los adolescentes, lo que le asusto tal vez un poco.

***************************

  * Cameron esto es realmente extraño – murmuró el chico desde donde estaba sentado sobre la alfombra de su habitación.
  * Ssshh – susurro Carlos suavemente poniendo un dedo en sus labios – dijiste que querías hacerlo, ahora cierra los ojos.
  * No lo decía enserio amigo – murmuro de mala gana pero igual cerro los ojos.
  * Cierra los ojos – susurro nuevamente sentándose cada vez más cerca en sus espacio personal – relájate.
  * Estas dentro mi espacio personal amigo no puedo relajarme – le miro molesto, Carlos rio, suavemente soltó la risa más dulce que Karan hubiera escuchado antes – esto definitivamente es raro.
  * Te lo dije puedo hacerte venir con solo mi voz – soltó presumido consiguiendo una mirada de incredulidad, Karan no podía creer que la situación había llegado hasta ahí, si claro que estaban jugando verdad y reto, algo estúpido pero Cameron parecía animado al escucharlo y en algún momento entraron en esa discusión y ahora ahí estaban medio desnudos, porque si Cameron le obligo a quitarse todo menos los bóxer él puso una línea a la desnudes completa con la luz apagada y tratando de ganar una estúpida apuesta.
  * Yo no soy gay – le recordó, aun en la oscuridad habitación podía ver la luz de la luna reflejada en su pálida piel, sus ojos lucían mucho más brillante entonces, más profundos e hipnotizastes.
  * Por eso no estoy tocándote – rodo los ojos pero Karan volvió a cerrar los suyos – Karan – murmuro – sé que no eres virgen – la voz de Cameron sonaba tranquila, suave  y melodiosa - pero jamás has estado con un chico ¿sabes cómo es? – podía sentirlo respirar en su mejilla, el cálido aliento justo en su piel -  como es estar dentro de uno – Carlos soplo con suavidad en su oreja, caliente lleno de lujuria - es mucho más cálido y apretado que con una chica, mil veces más placentero – sus pechos casi se tocaban Karan podía sentir el calor emanando de Cameron, casi podía sentirle sobre el - tener  un chico gimiendo debajo de ti y saber que eres tu quien lo hace, ¿te gustaría hacerlo? – gimió, Karan soltó un suspiro suavemente la lujuria ya corriendo por su cuerpo, el cosquilleo amenazando con explotar en su vientre - ¿te gustaría tocarme? – pregunto con otro jadeo -  ¿joderme contra el suelo? – y la respiración de Karan era cada vez más errática, las imágenes en su mente confundiéndole, el placer, la vergüenza -  quieres sentirme apretándome alrededor de tu pene – jadeo soplando otra vez contra sus labios esta vez – Karan – llamo su nombre con tanta lujuria que casi podía ver los hipnóticos ojos de Carlos mirarle intensamente – tan bueno joder – llamo otra vez y podía sentirse completamente duro en sus bóxer algo que definitivamente no debía pasar – Karan por favor – un nuevo gemido le hizo apretar los puños con fuerza – tráeme un sándwich – termino con una sonrisa.
  * ¿Que? – Karan abrió los ojos entonces frente a el Carlos lucia súper burlón – tu idiota – gruño - ¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? – murmuro molesto.
  * Estaba probando algo - suspiro dejando que sus brazos le sostuvieran en el piso haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y su pecho desnudo quedara levantado, estaba oscuro pero Karan podía ver la silueta de los erectos pezones de Carlos, sacudió la cabeza ante eso – parece que me equivoque – y el niño realmente parecía molesto por el resultado de este experimento.
  * Bueno como dije es imposible hacer que alguien se corra con solo una voz – se cruzó de brazos – gane la apuesta.
  * Si claro – rodo los ojos.
  * Además no soy gay – celebro altanero, Carlos le miro levantando una ceja y sonrió burlón.
  * Tu pene no parece pensar eso – le miro, Karan cubrió entonces su evidente erección mientras Carlos reía con fuerza agarrándose el estómago – joder tu cara – se burló – aun puedo ayudarte a llegar sabes – propuso – incluso te tocare.
  * Idiota – Karan le empujo con su pie haciéndole rodar por el suelo mientras se levantaba – necesito agua – gruño listo para bajar a la cocina – maldición – gruño cuando piso algo en el suelo - ¿Por qué apagamos la maldita luz?
  * Porque eres súper tímido – respondió Carlos, aunque era obvio que era por las cicatrices de el – es tu habitación deberías saber dónde están las cosas – seguía riéndose desde su lugar en el suelo, Karan solo prendió la luz y levanto un dedo en su dirección – Karan – llamo antes de que el chico saliera – no olvides mi sándwich – pidió y el hindú solo rodo los ojos azotando levemente la puerta, no quería despertar a nadie y explicar por qué estaba medio desnudo con media erección en el pasillo.



 

Carlos por otro lado rodo hasta quedar de espaldas en la alfombra mordió su pulgar pensativo, estaba casi seguro que podía lograr que Karan hiciera lo que quisiera, pues hasta ahora había notado la mirada de Booboo cada vez que parecía ceder su control, era la misma mirada brumosa que la voz de Evie causaba, al parecer no funcionaba sin mirarles, de lo contrario en este momento tendrá a Karan sobre él y no abajo preparando, esperaba un sándwich, fue por eso que corto el momento, supo que Karan se estaba resistiendo cuando le vio apretar sus puños,  se preguntó si podría tal vez en algún momento controlarle, si podía llegar a hacer que las personas hicieran lo que él quería.

 

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo, suspiro dándose cuenta que no podía usar a Karan, o a Booboo, ni siquiera a Víctor, era demasiado peligros usarlos para practicar, primero aprendería a controlarlo y entonces, bueno ya pensaría en qué hacer entonces, por ahora necesitaría voluntarios.

********************************

 

Maya entro casi de puntitas al cuarto muy lentamente para sorprender a su objetivo y cuando al fin lo tuvo de frente salto sobre el para despertarle.

 

  * ¡¡Hey hermano perdedor despierta!! – grito feliz lanzándose contra el mas en un instante Carlos le giro en la cama y coloco una navaja en su garganta para inmovilizarla – ¿Cameron? – susurro asustada ante tal acción.
  * ¿Maya? – le miro ya totalmente despierto - no vuelvas a sorprenderme así ¿quieres morir? – gruño bajándose de ella y alejando la navaja.
  * ¿Duermes con una navaja?- dijo la chica horrorizada ante lo que el joven se encogió de hombros – bien solo venía a decirte que mamá ha preparado tu desayuno favorito… feliz cumpleaños Cameron… mejor me voy – murmuro y salió corriendo aun algo asustada por que su hermano la amenazo de aquella forma.



 

Carlos miro a la chica salir y las palabras en su mente le hicieron confundido “cumpleaños” ¿qué diablos era eso? Bueno si era cuando uno nacía, la celebración pero él jamás había tenido uno como se supone que debía actuar, sin pensarlo más tomo el teléfono y llamo al único que podría ayudarle.

 

  * ¡Boobiooooo! – grito con urgencia.
  * Buenos días Cookie – suspiro ya acostumbrado a las llamadas del chico - ¿qué pasa?
  * Tienes que venir de inmediato – dijo aterrado - es el cumpleaños de Cameron y Maya dijo que Libby hizo su desayuno favorito.
  * Felicidades, no veo el problema en eso – se encogió de hombros.
  * No escuchaste es un cumpleaños – apretó los dientes, si había celebrado uno Booboo pero era muy diferente entre darlo a recibir uno, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?
  * Bueno también es tu cumpleaños no- murmuro dormido – has lo que haces en tu cumpleaños.
  * ¿Hablas de tallar los pisos y lavar la vajilla o sacudir las pieles de Cruella?- respondió fría mente.
  * ¿Nunca has festejado tu cumpleaños? – y ahora si Booboo estaba completamente despierto mirando con incredulidad a la nada.
  * No idiota ¿qué hago? – gruño entre aterrado y asustado.
  * Solo baja sonríe y agradece todo lo que te den, pon buena cara y disfruta que te trataran como a un príncipe.
  * No quiero ser un príncipe – agito su brazo empezando a pasearse por la habitación -  ¿vas a venir?
  * No lo sé tengo unos asuntos pero prometo que mañana estaré ahí a primera hora.
  * Ok
  * Feliz cumpleaños
  * No es mi cumpleaños – gruño molesto por que sabía que esto no era para él, era para Cameron, el idiota de Cameron.
  * Si, lo es – respondió con una sonrisa.



 

Carlos bajo con miedo no sabiendo que esperar de las cosas fue recibido por abrazos de sus padres y su hermana y una enorme pila de panqueques con crema batida chocolate y chispas de colores con una pequeña vela, fue extraño y por primera vez Carlos supo lo que era un cumpleaños, Libby preparo todo lo que deseaba le dio dulces y obsequios, los cuales abrió con gusto con una verdadera sonrisa aun cuando Booboo dijo que no llegaría ese día les sorprendió apareciendo en la puerta de su casa horas más tarde, traía un Frapuccino de arcoíris y una caja enorme.

 

  * Dijiste que no vendrías hasta mañana – acuso.
  * Mentí ahora abre tu regalo – empujo la caja en sus brazos.
  * Frappucino primero – intentó arrebatarle la bebida pero Booboo negó y empujo más el paquete.
  * Creo que deberías abrirlo – insistió a lo que Carlos de mala gana lo hizo.
  * Es un gato – dijo emocionado sacando al hermoso felino de la caja abrazándole con fuerza.
  * Sé que no es Belcebú- murmuro Booboo abrazándole para que nadie más le oyera – pero la vi en el refugio y no pude evitar pensar en ti.
  * ¿En mí? – pregunto confundido.
  * Solo mírala parece arrogante y con esa mirada de “ustedes no me merecen”, perfecta para ti – bromeo.
  * Me encanta – asintió abrazándole con suavidad.
  * Puedes darle un nuevo nombre acababa de llegar al refugio y ellos la llamaron Lady pero puedes cambiárselo – dijo.
  * Belfegor
  * ¿Salud?
  * Belfegor es su nombre, el demonio de la pereza uno de los siete príncipes infernales – sonrió con cariño acariciando al animal - es perfecto.
  * Si claro nombrar a tu gata después de un demonio – dijo sarcástico Booboo.
  * Le gusta mírale nada mas está feliz.
  * Realmente eres súper raro Bro – Maya se unió entonces para mirar a la linda gatita en sus brazos.



 

Fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había escrito sobre el cumpleaños de Booboo desde el principio luego me di cuenta que las fechas no coincidían y tuve que improvisar.
> 
> Muchas de estas escenas aparecen al azar, la razón las escribí aparte y ahora trato de juntarlas, tratare de darle sentido pero por ahora se me fue la inspiración para continuar este fic, mi cerebro no quiere armar bien, así que estoy intentando salvar el fic de lo contrario tratare de cancelarlo.
> 
> Carlos quiere aprender a controlar su maldición, hasta ahora no había tenido a oportunidad, pero no puede usar a Karan ni Víctor porque aún le son útiles, o eso se dice, Booboo obviamente esta fuera la jugada. 
> 
> Tengo una cronología armada sobre los sucesos por lo que trato que vaya de acuerdo a lo que pase pero enserio no pudo hacerlo tan bien como espero. 
> 
> Aparición de ellos en Dancin whit star, recuerden que Cameron fue encerrado en un manicomio durante descendientes2 por eso lo reemplazaron en la peli y aquí otro tomo su lugar. 
> 
> Belfegor es uno de los siete príncipes del infierno, al igual que Belcebú, simplemente me dije que quedaba. 
> 
>  
> 
> Una galletas?  
> Chocolate??  
> Idea???


	16. Capítulo 16: Feel Good.

 

**Capítulo 16: Feel Good.**

**“Por cada risa debe haber una lágrima”. Walt Disney**

Carlos estaba quejándose nuevamente, no entendía por qué no es como si lo hicieran subir esa montaña, estaba sobre una llama por dios, pero Carlos se estaba quejando, primero el sol, hasta que le paso sus lentes, luego de la sed termino toda una botella de agua y luego fue que quería orinar, en fin Carlos era el peor turista de todos, era tan gruñón y molesto que incluso Víctor ponía excusas y lo dejaba lidiando con sus quejidos, y bueno que Carlos se le sujetara con fuerza como una lapa no ayudaba, mientras Fivel solo reía y reía.

 

El lamento pedirle ir pero no, fue ahí y se lo pidió, aun lo recuerda claramente.

 

  * No – gruño Carlos – la última vez que fuimos de vacaciones con tu novia ella era tan molesta, no me agrada – Booboo no quiso señalar que de hecho fue Carlos quien se entrometió en las vacaciones por lo que solo suspiro y sonrió.
  * Ella no va a venir, fue una invitación para fomentar el ecoturismo en Perú y solo va a venir Fivel y mi papá, así tú y Víctor pueden venir – dijo con una gran sonrisa para convencerle.
  * No quiero que vaya Víctor – murmuro de mal humor con un puchero.
  * Si el viene será más fácil que puedas estar pegado a mi lado, Libby jamás te dejaría lejos de su atención recuerdas – Carlos suspiro por que técnicamente tenía razón hace dos días había vuelto a suceder, lo del desmayo y ahora Libby lo vigilaba como un halcón.
  * Bien – frunció la nariz – iré pero solo porque sé que estarías aburrido sin mí.



 

Ahora lo lamentaba enormemente, Carlos se había quejado todo el camino hasta que se puso hablar con su llama, esperaba que realmente no pudiera hablar con ella, es decir si sabía que hablaba perro pero llama era completamente diferente cierto.

 

  * ¡Santa mierda! – grito Carlos empujando al guía que parecía estar hablando con uno de los otros guías que les ayudaron llegar ahí – ¡no puedo creer que estemos aquí! – dijo con emoción y corrió de inmediato a ver las ruinas, la única razón por la que estaban ahí.
  * Creí que estaba muerto – Five alzo una ceja – literalmente se tiro sobre ti y dijo “estoy muerto quiero ir a casa” hace cinco minutos – le recordó su hermana con una ceja levantada.
  * Tal vez tuvo un subido de adrenalina – sonrió Booboo a su hermana.
  * ¿Cuánto café le diste a beber? – preguntó Víctor y era como si todos de alguna forma habían puesto sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar al chico, iba a replicar que él no era su nana cuando un grito desde unos metros más arriba le sorprendió.
  * ¡Boobaaaaa! – se escuchó hasta la falda de la montaña - ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto!
  * ¡Maldición! – Grito Víctor pues el guía ya estaba diciéndole que esa parte era peligrosa - ¡Cameron baja de ahí ahora mismo! – ordeno, Carlos frunció la nariz pero hizo lo que le dijeron y termino en un lugar menos peligroso justo cuando Booboo lo alcanzo.
  * Tu padre no está feliz – hablo el joven cuando lo alcanzo.
  * Él no es mi padre – murmuro Carlos mirando entre las rocas con gran asombro – puedes ver esto Boobaa, como es que esta civilización logro crear una hermosa ciudad poniendo roca sobre roca haciéndolas encajar sin ninguna clase de pegamento, tanto que aun después de tanto años siguen en pie – murmuro.
  * Te hace pensar – sonrió el joven viendo aquel brillo característico en su ojos, ese que siempre tenía cuando miraba algo que realmente le gustaba – tal vez los aliens si les ayudaron después de todo.
  * ¿Aliens? – pregunto enarcando una ceja – ¿enserio esa es tu teoría? – lo miro incrédulo.
  * Lo vi en History – se encogió de hombros, causando la risa del menor.



 

Y Carlos rio tan suavemente, tan dulce que lo confundió, tal vez fue el cansancio, el que los ojos de Carlos brillaran aún más por la emoción o la luz del sol se daba en el ángulo perfecto haciendo que este luciera mucho más brillante, tal vez no era nada de eso más que su propio deseo pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Booboo se vio deseando algo, el lamio sus labios con suavidad, vio como Carlos seguía hablando tal vez explicando todo lo que había estado investigando del lugar un día antes de salir pero todo lo que podía observar eran sus labios, su movimiento podía jurar que estaba casi invitándoles.

 

Se inclinó, Booboo se acercó a Carlos inclinándose suavemente para robar un beso del desprevenido chico cuando  la cara de una llama se interpuso.

 

  * ¿Qué rayos? – gruño Booboo pues estuvo a punto de besar al animal.
  * Hey lucí – Carlos acaricio al animal – te dije que estaba enamorada de ti boocito – se burló como venía haciendo en todo el camino – te extraño y vino hasta acá.



 

Uno de los guías llego entones, se disculpó en su idioma y se alejó llevándose al animal pero el momento ya había sido roto, Booboo se congelo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pensó en besar a Carlos, no, él quería besar a Carlos, joder aun quería hacerlo estaba muy seguro de eso, sintiendo pánico estaba  punto de huir cuando Carlos volvió a hablarle.

 

  * Gracias – le sonrió – por invitarme a venir, jamás había estado en una ruinas antes – sonrió tocando nuevamente la piedra- bueno si pero el castillo de maléfica no cuenta – frunció su nariz – gracias por traerme, reamente es divertido – y Carlos estaba tomando su mano otra vez entre lazando sus dedos mirándole de esa forma tan dulce.
  * No – dijo soltándole con fuerza dándose cuenta de lo peligroso de eso pensamientos, no carajo, él no era gay, el tenia una novia y era feliz, él no quería ni hoy ni nunca besar a Carlos – no – repitió y Carlos parecía herido – no podía dejar que te lo perdieras- dijo con torpeza - ¿Qué tal unas fotografías? – Carlos asintió volvió a colocar sus gafas y poso para las fotografías.



 

Booboo empujo cada sentimiento sepultándolos con recuerdos de su amada novia, el resto del viaje fue tan normal como pudo hacerlo, después de eso el solo se alejó unos días, salió de la ciudad en otro trabajo.

 

*********************

 

  * ¿Booboo? – pregunto Carlos recostado del otro lado cama mirando al chico que empezaba a quedarse dormir.
  * ¿Qué? – dijo con mal humor pasando su brazos por el rostro para cubrir mejor sus ojos de la luz natural.
  * ¿Crees realmente que puedo llegar a ser bueno? – pregunto como si nada.
  * Ya eres buena persona – murmuro adormilado.
  * Hablo de ser mas como Cameron, ¿creces que puedo llegar a ser mejor hijo para Libby y Víctor, mejor hermano para Maya? – el chico estaba indeciso, esas personas se habían vuelto algo importante para él, no quería reconocerlo pero si lo eran y ahora estaba inseguro sobre merecerlos - yo nunca eh tenido una hermana antes pero, quiero hacerles feliz.
  * No debes intentar cambiar para complacer a nadie Cookie, las personas te van a querer por lo que eres solo deja de tener miedo y se tú, hablo del verdadero tu, el chico dulce e inteligente nerd no el idiota pretencioso que finges ser.
  * Pero quiero ser aceptado, quiero gustarles – insistió.
  * Les gustas, ya me gustas y conozco lo peor de ti  solo se tu mismo si eres feliz ellos lo serán igual – dijo soltando un bostezó, tenía sueño de eso no había duda pero primero se esforzó en tratar de tranquilizar a Carlos, el chico que se había convertido en algo muy importante para él.
  * No realmente – murmuro porque si puede que Carlos le contara algunas cosas, cosas sobre su pasado pero eso era solo la superficie, las partes tan encima de toda la podredumbre de su alma, extrañamente Carlos se sintió avergonzado por lo que era, por el chico roto en el que se había convertido - ¿Booboo puedo besarte? – susurro buscando un poco de contacto, el anhelo de necesidad, de tomar un poco de calor de aquella persona que le quería.
  * No, ya hemos hablado de esto – negó, menos ahora cuando finalmente había borrado esas ganas de besar al chico.
  * ¿pero?
  * Cookie por favor acabo de regresar de un vuelo de 16 hrs junto a un niño realmente escandaloso, me pararon en medio del aeropuerto porque me confundieron los de seguridad, luego los fans  y además tengo que asistir a la práctica del baile próximo por favor solo déjame dormir un rato – gruño sintiendo el principio de un dolor de cabeza.
  * Lo siento – murmuro apenado quedándose callado por al menos un par de minutos mirando el techo de la pared pero regreso nuevamente su atención al chico – Booboo – llamo en un susurro.
  * Mmmm…
  * ¿Puedo abrazarte entonces? – pido realmente no queriendo ser una molestia pero le había extrañado durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente las llamadas por Skype no fueron suficiente.
  * Ven aquí- palmeo el lado de la cama más cerca de él abriendo los brazos para abrazarle incluso se giro para que sus rostros quedaran casi a la misma altura mas Booboo seguía con los ojos cerrado intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente.
  * También me gustas tal y como eres- hablo con suavidad otra vez dejándose envolver por esa comodidad.
  * Ajam – murmuro adormilado abrazándole por la cintura en un reflejo.
  * Realmente quiero besarte ahora – insistió tras otro largo silencio donde Booboo estaba a punto de caer dormido.
  * Solo si me dejas dormir después – gruño frunciendo las cejas pero negándose a abrir los ojos para no despertar por completo.



 

Carlos asintió juntando sus labios con suavidad, fue un beso perezoso de esos en los que te tomas todo el tiempo del mundo, Booboo estaba a medio dormir que olvido por completo sus dilemas morales entregándose completamente al beso, siguió con suavidad cada toque, cada caricia que la boca de Carlos hacía, Booboo le beso de vuelta tan dulcemente que sorprendió al pecoso pues  esto no sucedía mucho, su mano tuvo que aferrarse a su pecho debido a la impresión para sostenerse con fuerza de arremeter contra la boca del otro. 

 

La mano  de Booboo, aquella que se aferraba a su cintura para abrazarlo empezó a dar pequeñas caricias en círculos con su pulgar, toques suaves que fueron disminuyendo  al igual que el beso pero que daban el mismo placer.

 

Finalmente Booboo se quedó dormido no sin antes besar la punta de su nariz y murmurar un suave “Noches Baby” medio dormido acomodándose para acercar  a un mas el cuerpo del niño, algo cálido inundo a Carlos, del chico que aun aprendía sobre la gentileza y bondad, se encontró sonriendo  ante el gesto del mayor  cerrando los ojos abrazándole de igual forma hasta quedarse dormido.

 

Carlos aprendió dos cosas esa tarde, la primera Booboo tenía razón debía dejar de fingir y ser quien quiera sin miedo a ser reprendido, ya le querían solo por ser Cameron solo debía demostrar, mostrarles que Carlos era igual de agradable.

 

La segunda fue mucho más interesante pues descubrió que si besaba a Booboo medio dormido este le devolvería el beso con aquella suavidad y cariño tan adictivo a diferencia de todos sus otros besos robados y en medio del sueño  siempre murmura cosas dulces al final.

 

Ellos pasaron toda la tarde dormidos así abrazados, con Carlos enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Booboo y dando besitos perezosos de vez en cuando, con Booboo  abrazándole mas fuerte si el chico se sacudía por alguna razón, estaban tan inmersos en su mundo que no notaron que la puerta había quedado abierta.

 

Nils por lo regular no hacia eso, espiar a sus hijos fue algo en lo que nunca creyó,  respetar su privacidad sobre todo con sus hijas fue algo  de lo que se enorgullecía  sin embargo su hijo como distraído era a veces y mas con Cameron llegando de inmediato tras no verlo en semanas este olvido entregarle el sobre con el contrato que ya había firmado, así que pensó “que mal puede hacer ir a su habitación y se lo pediré”, llamo pero la puerta solo se abrió suavemente listo para ver a su hijo tocando la guitarra con Cameron desacomodando todo entro.

 

Ellos no estaban tocando, de hecho su hijo estaba dormido, lo cual era comprensible, lo que si era completamente fuera de lugar era que Cameron hacia lo mismo y tal vez no sería tan extraño, el niño pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, de hecho desde hace tiempo parecía vivir en esa casa y Booboo en la suya con la cantidad de tiempo que se dedicaban, lo malo o alarmante era que ambos dormirán en la cama abrazados, de una forma muy intima, demasiado intima.

 

Se dijo que tal vez esto era un accidente que había rodado y quedaron atrapados su hijo era un poco de los que abrazaban mientras dormían pero entonces  Cameron se agito un poco entre sueños murmurando algo con la nariz fruncida y su hijo solo le abrazo con más fuerza empujando su nariz entre esos  rizos negros calmándole por completo.

 

Bueno eso explicaba el por qué estaban tan pendiente el uno del otro, lo cual era un problema, un verdadero problema, su hijo no podía estar haciendo esto, su pequeño no podía ser gay, tenía una novia ardiente, claro esto tenía que ser obra de Cameron, el chico bailarín de movimientos afeminados estaba aprovechándose de su hijo y como buen padre no iba a permitírselo.

 

Salió del cuarto porque en primera su hijo realmente necesitaba descansar y segunda si armaba un escándalo Booboo se pondría de parte de Cameron debido a su terquedad, no dejaría que esto pasara y mañana cuando Cameron se marchara tendría una larga y muy madura charla con Booboo.

 

Su hijo no iba a ser uno de esos afeminados.

 

**********************************

 

  * ¿Hijo puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto aquella mañana.
  * Claro solo déjame llevar a Cameron a casa – asintió el buscando las llaves de su auto.
  * Creo que el puede llegar solo a casa – gruño de mal humor. digo pudo llegar aquí sin problemas
  * Papá no creo que.
  * Está bien Booboo – Carlos le miro sonriente colocando una mano en brazo para llamar su atención algo que Nils no perdió de vista – Nos vemos esta noche online.
  * Cookie por favor pensaba dormir un poco mas – bromeo dándole una cálida sonrisa.
  * Has dormido todo la tarde de ayer necesito mi respaldo para LOL - hizo un pequeño puchero adorable, Nils tuvo que aclararse la garganta cuando era obvio que su hijo y ese chico volvían a enfrascarse en su burbuja personal ignorándole – nos vemos Sr. Stewart – dijo totalmente educado dejándoles ahí en la sala Booboo ni siquiera pudo dejarle en la puerta pues su padre le detuvo.



 

Escucharon a Carlos despedirse de Fivel y Sage entonces un raro incomodo silencio se quedo entre padre e hijo, Booboo giro a ver a su padre que parecía a punto que regañarlo por algo, de hecho estaba seguro que no le había dado esa mirada en años, desde que él y su hermana pintaron de rosa una de las yeguas porque esta quería un unicornio, pero bueno su padre realmente parecía molesto y…

 

  * Cameron y tú salen demasiado – dijo finalmente.
  * Gracias a dios – suspiro Booboo al ver que se trataba de Carlos por un momento pensó que era más importante – somos mejores amigos ya sabes viene con el nombre, salir juntos, jugar videojuegos, guardar su espalda de trolls cibernéticos.
  * Solo digo que tal vez sea bueno que no pasaran tanto tiempo juntos – insistió.
  * Me gusta pasar tiempo con el.
  * Bueno me gustaría que no lo hicieras, ese niño – empezó con una mueca en la cara y Booboo de inmediato pensó que esto se trataba sobre drogas, después de todo “Cameron” tenía antecedentes.
  * No estamos en las drogas papá si eso es lo que te preocupa – respondió con fastidio, lo que le faltaba que su padre le saliera con esto, ya era suficiente de la mirada acusadora de Libby a veces le daba, como si robara a su hijo y ahora esto.
  * Estuvo en una clínica para rehabilitarse.
  * Y ahora está afuera- apretó los dientes para volver a suspirar - bueno linda charla pero mejor me voy – dijo subiendo a su habitación, iba a regresar al departamento.
  * Nils Allen Stewart – gruño su padre parándole en seco a dos pasos de las escaleras – estoy hablando muy enserio  vas a alejarte de ese chico.
  * Ok – se giro mirándole molesto ante el uso de su nombre – no entiendo que te pasa todo estaba bien antes te agrada Cameron a mamá también dijeron que era una buena influencia – le recordó.
  * Antes de que cayera en las drogas – dijo su padre cursándose de brazos.
  * No está en las drogas nunca más, a menos que cuentes su adicción por el chocolate – trato de bromear pero su padre seguía tan serio como al principio - lo importante es que es mi amigo y no voy a abandonarle.
  * ¿Eres gay? – pregunto con un suspiro.
  * ¿Espera que? – dijo confuso - ¿crees que soy gay?, novia ardiente recuerdas, no soy gay
  * ¿Cameron es Gay? – pregunto en su lugar.
  * Pregúntale a él y aun que lo fuera no veo como eso es un problema – Booboo ya estaba empezando a cansarse de esto, toda su postura decía que estaba muy a la defensiva.
  * Cariño la cercanía con ese chico es demasiado intima – su madre apareció entonces mirándole con suavidad y tocándole el hombro.
  * ¿Mamá tú también? – dijo traicionado.
  * El te mira como si fueras su mundo – dijo ella.
  * Estaban abrazados durmiendo – acuso su padre.
  * Tiene pesadillas – explico con tranquilidad.
  * Corres ante cada llamada de él, demonios Booboo no voy a permitir que – su padre ya estaba molestándose enserio pero Booboo le corto de golpe.
  * No padre tu no entiendes lo que esta pasando, lo que ha sufrido – apretó las manos en un puño con fuerza -  el me necesita.
  * Fuiste acusado de violación por su culpa y aun así mírate todo el tiempo estas pegado a él.
  * Él fue abusado padre – gruño enojado, furioso por recordarle eso, el martirio que ese pobre e inocente vivió toda su vida - por años – apretó más sus puños de ser posible -  me confundió por alguien más por mi cabello – señalo, porque no había forma que pudiera decirles que fue confundió con un personaje ficticio que no era tan ficticio.
  * ¿Por eso lo cortaste? – su madre dijo sorprendía - cariño no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas solo le darás ideas equivocadas.
  * El sabe muy bien que no me gusta de esa forma – miro a su madre con suavidad tratando de convencerla.
  * ¿Qué?
  * Cameron – suspiro el mirado a su padre que lucía cada vez más molesto - si él está tal vez un poco enamorado de mí – confeso porque era obvio que Carlos lo estaba se lo decía todo el tiempo.
  * Lo sabias y aun así sigues con ese – dijo su padre un poco asqueado.
  * Me lo confeso ok pero no voy a darle la espalda – dijo furioso - la última vez que lo hice intento suicidarse tres veces
  * Así que de eso se trata lastima – su padre suspiro - ¿hasta cuando vas a hacer esto?, ¿hasta que se enoje y te acuse de violación nuevamente? – pregunto - ¿hasta que te envuelva con sus ideas gay y te vuelva un marica como él? – dijo con desdén.  
  * No hables así de él – respondió furioso - tu no entiendes nada.
  * No vas a verlo – dijo su padre igual de molesto - ¡no voy a tener un hijo marica, no bajo mi techo!
  * Bien entonces me iré – rodo los ojos olvidando que de hecho ya no vivía ahí por lo que tomo sus llaves y se marcho.
  * ¡Nils Allen Stewart regresa aquí! – grito su padre.
  * Vete a la mierda Padre – respondió azotando la puerta de su auto tras subirse en él.



Estaba muy molesto, enfadado con su padre, con su madre por no comprenderlo, por creer que Carlos era malo para él, no entendía ellos amaron a Cameron pero parecían odiar a Carlos, ellos no veían lo que él.

 

Cameron siempre fue brillante, alarmantemente cálido, iluminó do todo a su paso una explosión de energía y Carlos ese pequeño niño sombrío, aquel chiquillo retraído emana un brillo diferente una luz fría, tranquila y silenciosa tan escasa que para poder verla tienes que traspasar todos esos muros capa por capa para así bañarte en ella y cuando por fin llegas, cuando el trabajo ha sido tan duro finalmente vale la pena... Por qué Carlos brilla de una forma muy diferente Cameron y eso es perfecto.

 

Cuando volvió en sí, cundo sus pensamientos se enfriaron un poco noto que estaba de hecho en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Carlos y no en su departamento con su novia donde debería estar.

 

  * ¿Booboo? - dijo Carlos sorprendió abriendo la puerta tras escuchar llamar - Acabo de regresar de tu casa, tanto me extrañas que has venido a verme – dijo burlista con su sonrisa coqueta.
  * ¿Están tus padres? – pregunto entrando a la casa.
  * En el patio – señalo pero noto que su amigo estaba muy tenso - ¿todo bien?
  * Vamos – dijo tomándole de la mano para caminar a su habitación, Carlos solo se dejó llevar.
  * ¿Quién es cariño? – pregunto su madre desde la cocina.
  * Es Booboo – respondió mirando al chico, notando lo tenso que se había puesto en un segundo al escuchar a Libby - estaremos en mi habitación – dijo entonces ahora el jalando al mayor a su cuarto - ¿Vas a decirme que pasa? – pregunto cuando finalmente puso el seguro de la puerta.
  * Mi padre quiere que deje de verte – dijo soltando de golpe.
  * Oh – dijo mordiéndose el labio – así que – murmuro confuso sintiéndose muy triste - gracias por avisar- Carlos estaba furioso por eso, ¿Qué se cree ese tipo? ¿Cómo se atreve a arrebatarle lo que le pertenecía?, esto no se iba a quedar así, pero por fuera reflejo solo absoluta tristeza.
  * No estoy dejándote – Booboo se acercó a él tomándole de la mano.
  * ¿A no? – dijo sorprendido y esperanzado, diablos si, el ganaba y ni siquiera tuvo que usar magia, tómala Mal.
  * No – nego con fervor.
  * ¿Tu padre me odia? ¿Creí que le agradaba? – dijo confuso tratando de parecer inocente, por dentro inventaba mil formas de sacarlo del camino.
  * Nos vio – suspiro - nos vio abrazados y sabe que te gusto – apretó los labios - joder el piensa que soy gay.
  * Bueno, no soy gay – respondió como si nada.
  * ¿Espera que?
  * Dije no soy gay – se encogió de hombros.
  * Pero siempre estas insinuándoteme – dijo confuso, lo único que faltaba que Carlos nunca se le insinuara y todo estaba en la cabeza, o peor aún tuviera alucinaciones, lo que lo hacía loco y muy gay.
  * Pero solo me gustas tú – asintió entonces y aquello alivio la mente de Booboo - no los hombres en general.
  * ¿Y las chicas? – pregunto tentativo pero pareció cambiar de idea -  ok ese no es el punto solo y no voy abandonarte – insistió apretando sus manos unidas - es solo que arrrrgg ¿por qué diablos lo hace tan difícil? ¿Que no puede entender?
  * Hay que matarlo – dijo Carlos con mucha seriedad.
  * ¿Disculpa?
  * Podemos hacer que sea un accidente, a él y tu madre – empezó a explicar como si nada alejándose y buscando en uno de los cajones de su escritorio - eres el mayor, Maegan no cuenta porque está casada, el seguro pasaría a ti y la custodia de tus hermanas  - le entrego entonces un folder.
  * ¿Espera realmente hablas enserio? – pregunto asustado - ¿Qué es esto?
  * Una copia del seguro de tu padre – se encogió de hombros mientras Booboo miraba el dichoso documento y si lo era la copia del seguro de vida de sus padres - tengo algunas ideas que podrían servir, averiamos sus frenos o simplemente entramos a tu casa los degollamos y zaz problema resuelto tendríamos que hacerlo cuando tus hermanas no estén me agradan pero si quieres ser el único beneficiario podemos matarlas también no me molesta te ayudare – dijo como si nada, con una cara tan tranquila como si hablara sobre el clima y no sobre matar a personas, a sus padres y posiblemente a sus hermanas.
  * ¿Dime que estas bromeando? – pregunto en un susurro.
  * Nope – sonrió angelical - he estado investigando y descubrí que tus padres tienen una póliza de seguro muy jugosa por si algo pasa tu eres el beneficiario principalmente así que sería muy fácil – señalo la cifra en el documento que le entregaba -  descuida tendré una buena coartada para ti, tal vez te hiera un poco así serás exculpado de inmediato.
  * ¿Desde cuándo has planeado esto? – agito el papel.
  * Desde que llegue aquí – se encogió de hombros - no soy bueno con los hombres, me agrada Libby y Maya pero Víctor, meh él también tiene una póliza pensé que tal vez matarlo y que Libby podría utilizar ese dinero – hizo una pausa como si no pudiera explicarlo relente - pero a ella parece realmente agradarle mucho.
  * Claro que le gusta se casó con el – señalo lo obvio- por favor dime que no pensaste en matarme también a mí.
  * No seas idiota – rodo los ojos desestimando – nunca te haría daño – sonrió inocente – tu eres seguro – susurro acercándose para pasar sus brazos detrás de su cuello – y realmente me gustas – volvía a mirarle con esa intensidad que hipnotizaba a Booboo – eres lo único seguro que tengo – termino para darle un beso como siempre hacia rezando por que no se equivocara en eso.
  * Por cosas como estas mi padre cree que soy gay – murmuro tomándole de la cintura dejando caer los papeles de su mano, listo para otro beso secretamente.
  * Bien – rodo los ojos alejándose de el – vamos a comer algo Víctor hizo una barbacoa – ofreció entonces levantando los papeles tirados y yéndolos a poner sobre la cama.
  * Perfecto comida – dijo nervioso, dios casi estaba esperando otro beso y lo deseo - Carlos, no vamos a matar a mis padres – dijo mirando la póliza en la cama -  a nadie de hecho – miro al niño fijamente que aprecia tranquilo con eso - promételo.
  * Bien, prometo que no matare a alguien intencionalmente – suspiro con fastidio - ¿contento?



 

Extrañamente eso no lo hizo sentir bien en lo mas mínimo, se pregunto que  nuevamente que tan malo era la isla para que Carlos pensara en matar a alguien tan fácilmente y con tanta frialdad como ahora.

 

**************************

  * Sigo pensando que esto es una pésima idea – murmuro Booboo tras estacionar el auto justo antes de entrar a la propiedad de su familia.
  * Joan, la abuela dijo que era lo correcto – respondió Carlos sentado en el copiloto – y aun que estoy totalmente de acuerdo en ir a vivir contigo estoy con ella.
  * Bien aquí vamos – piso nuevamente el acelerador – esto definitivamente terminara mal.
  * Peor que las visitas familiares con Cruella lo dudo – bromeo a lo que Booboo rio de solo pensarlo.



 

Después de la discusión con sus padres  y que Booboo terminara con Carlos este había quedándose ahí por cinco días, días en los que Carlos incluso limpio su habitación para hacerle espacio, para el pequeño era lo mejor podía abrazarse todas las noches a Booboo, se iba temprano a la cama con tal de poder abrazarle esperando el momento justo para que este entrara en su sueño, a veces Carlos le besa y era correspondido igual a como lo hacía adormilado, otras veces Carlos le llevo al techo donde pasaron gran parte de la noche mirando estrellas y el pecoso nombrando cada una ignorando el problema real, las tardes las pasaban mirando películas, Carlos abandono cada proyecto que tenia para dedicarse a abrazarse a Booboo o salían a comprar su delicioso Frappucino de unicornio, no fue hasta el cuarto día que Carlos noto lo grave que era el problema.

 

Booboo estaba sentado en el jardín mientas Cienna buscaba una caricia suya mirando a la nada, Carlos acababa de regresar con una soda cuando de la nada Booboo le miró fijamente  “Vive conmigo” fue lo primero que salió de su boca al verlo, Carlos no lo dudo acepto de inmediato ignorándole todo a su alrededor todo su futuro no importaba por que Booboo le pedía a el que se quedara a su lado, Carlos no iba alejarse de lo único seguro que le impedía caer en la locura, no de su red de seguridad.

 

Pasaron parte de la tarde planeando todo, el lugar, cambiarían de ciudad, de estado lo que fuera para alejarse de sus familias, Carlos le seguiría al mismo infierno y Booboo simplemente estaba tan enfadado, molesto porque sus padres no comprendieran la grave situación de Carlos, que incluso olvido a su novia, él no podía abandonarle, no cuando ese niño estaba tan solo y confundido, no cuando obviamente lo habían desechado como basura, cuando toda persona que alguna vez mostro interés en el fue para aprovecharse, no cuando otra versión suya le causo tanto mal, era tonto pero Booboo de alguna forma se sentía responsable de que fuera su rostro lo que viera ese niño en sus pesadillas.

 

Al principio admite que fue ira, la necesidad de saber que había pasado con su amigo y que tal vez Carlos era simplemente un usurpador que ocupaba el lugar de su amigo sin remordimiento pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de lo horrible de la realidad, que Carlos no estaba ahí por voluntad y que fueron aquellos que lo llamaron familia que lo desecharon como un juguete roto, Booboo sintió lastima por el pobre niño que nadie quería, por ese que  era abandonado, con el tiempo esa lastima se convirtió en algo mas y ahora simplemente no podía abandonarle a su suerte.

 

Booboo no podía abandonar nuevamente a un amigo y cargar con su conciencia las consecuencias, Carlos era tan impredecible a estas alturas alejarse de su único sostén, de lo   único seguro podría ocasionar algo malo, podía llevarlo a cometer una locura, así que se quedaría, y si tenía que alejarse tomaría a Carlos con él, se había hecho una promesa, la hizo a Carlos y así   mismo él le demostraría a Melisa que Carlos De Vil podía ser salvado.  

 

Carlos por su parte estaba eufórico, Booboo le había pedido a el que huyeran, no a su estúpida novia, a él, a Carlos, se había puesto contra su familia y lo había elegido, Evie estaría tan orgullosa de saber que hizo  caer a un chico noble a sus pies, que al fin le había atrapado y finalmente lo tenía para sí, estaba tan entusiasmado que no pensó en ninguna consecuencia, entonces esa noche llamo Joan la abuela de Cameron para su llamada semanal y sin querer le conto todo.

 

Ella le hizo entender lo complicada de la situación, le dijo lo mal que estaba, que uno no simplemente puede alejarse así de sus problemas y que si ahora se iban, si dejaban todo se arrepentirían un día, Carlos quiso colgarle por querer destruir su felicidad, pero entonces ella le hizo entender algo, Booboo se arrepentiría, el chico tarde o temprano notaria lo estúpido que fue por simplemente alejarse de su familia por una pelea tonta, Carlos también la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, de una adolescencia como cualquier otro chico la perdería, abandonaría el sueño de ir a la universidad, tendría que dejar a esa nueva familia que le apoyaba en todo, y sobre todo aun cuando Booboo le aseguro que nada le faltaría sabía bien que se lo perdería, que Booboo extrañaría a sus padres y hermanas y tarde o temprano se lo recriminaría.

 

Booboo no creció en la isla, sus padres no le golpearon de niño, sus hermanas no fueron crueles con él, ni fue obligado a robar o pasar hambre, no fue mancillado y humillado por su familia, Booboo tenía una familia que le amo desde un principio y Carlos no podía entender eso, lo que sí pudo entender fue que cuando Booboo viera todo lo que abandono por un chico sin valor como él lo odiaría y peor aun Carlos se odiara a sí mismo por hacerle pasar por eso.

 

Aun cuando no lo quería, cuando su egoísmo le gritaba tomar al chico para sí mismo, en contra de todo lo que le fue enseñado Carlos convenció a Booboo de regresar a casa  y arreglar todo con sus padres, el quinto día Booboo le abrazo para agradecerle por ser un buen amigo, por no dejarle cometer tonterías.

 

Carlos pensó que ser bueno y hacerlo lo correcto apestaba si para ello debías destrozar tus sueños.

 

Así era como se encontraban ahí, Booboo sabía que sus padres estaban en casa por que Fivel le mantenía al tanto de todo así que cuando llego no fue sorpresa que sus padres estuvieran ahí reunidos, todo fue según lo imagino y peor, en cuanto su padre lo vio llegar sonrió pero cuando vio quien le acompañaba toda su sonrisa fue de fastidio.

 

Booboo intento hacerle entender que no iba a dejar de ser amigo de Cameron y que no era negociable, mientras que su padre comenzó a gritarle cosas entonces empezó a atacar a Carlos sobre la mala influencia que era, de su pasado de drogas y como chantajeaba a Booboo para mantenerlo a su lado, eso hizo que gritaran mucho mas, su madre intento calmar las cosas pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder.

 

Sage entro en escena miro a Carlos y quiso que la acompañara a jugar su padre le grito por esto y Booboo le grito por hacerlo estaban tan inmersos en su pelea que no escucharon cuando la niña les llamo insistentes, Carlos había tomado la mano de la pequeña quien le jalo un poco para llevarle al jardín cuando se sintió mareado, tras los gritos a Sage el soltó su mano y cuando intento acercarse nuevamente a Booboo  perdió un poco el equilibrio, la niña no dejaba de preguntarle si estaba bien, el solo asintió entonces fue que cayó totalmente inconsciente al suelo.

 

Sage grito causando que finalmente todos la miraran y vieran a Carlos tirado, Booboo corrió de inmediato, su padre pensó que era alguna clase de truco pero entonces Fivel quien también corrió sobre todo a quitar a Sage grito “no está respirando”.

 

Nils era un doble de acción, lo fue por muchos años y sabia obviamente como reanimar una persona, su instinto le dijo que hacer y tras empujar a sus hijas empezó a auxiliar al joven.

 

  * Llama a una ambulancia – empujo a su hijo que solo sacudía los hombros de Cameron intentando despertarlo, era como si todo lo que alguna vez le enseño se le olvidara – Booboo llama a una ambulancia – intento de nuevo pero su hijo estaba congelado, su esposa termino haciéndolo mientras el le intentaba reanimar.



 

10 minutos pasaron, diez lagos minutos en los que la ambulancia tardó para cuando llegaron solo reafirmaron lo que el hombre temía, Cameron estaba muerto, no respiraba y su piel estaba tan fría que simplemente no había nada que pudiera hacerse, su hijo grito mientras la ambulancia le ponía en una camilla y exigía reanimarlo, gritando cosas sobre que él no estaba muerto, que le dejaran traerlo de vuelta, casi  cree que su hijo perdía el juicio cuando de la nada Cameron abrió los ojos sentándose en la camilla aspirando aire con tanta fuerza que los asusto.

 

 Su hijo finalmente se zafo de su agarre y corrió a ver a Cameron quien tosía con suavidad y murmuraba cosas que no podía entender, los paramédicos parecían desconcertados pero igualmente corrieron a revisar sus signos vitales ante esto. Cuando decidieron que necesitaban darle un suero Cameron se negó vio al chico luchar con aquéllos que intentaron levantar las mangas de su playera, su hijo entonces le obligo con voz suave pero firme y el chico finalmente extendió el brazo.

 

Esperaba encontrar marcas de agujas, algo que dejara en claro su antigua adicción pensando que eso fue lo que evitaba mostrar siempre con su ropa de mangas largas, lo que vio fue mucho más horrible, tenía quemaduras, pequeñas quemaduras  redondas tal vez de cigarros, en sus antebrazos aun visibles, algunas eran recientes de tal vez unos meses otras eran mucho más viejas, de años tal vez, cuando la aguja le atravesó su hijo sostenía su rostro en su pecho para tranquilizar al chico.

 

Nils no podía entender qué clase de persona pudo hacerle eso, varios minutos después los paramédicos se retiraron ordenando que Cameron ya que no quería ir al hospital tenía que mantener reposo y su hijo le llevo a su habitación sin dudarlo, en la sala nadie quería hablar de las obvias marcas que notaron en Cameron.

 

  * Tiene cicatrices en su espalda también – fue Fivel quien finalmente hablo – las vi el otro día en la piscina, cicatrices y quemaduras, tiene dos más grandes en la espalda baja y a un costado – explico lo que había visto.
  * ¿Fivel?
  * No estoy inventándolo papá – dijo la chica – mi hermano tiene razón, no sé lo que paso y no creo que quiera saberlo pero alguien lastimo a Cameron de una forma horrenda, está a gusto con nosotras, incluso con mamá alrededor parece tranquilo pero cuando entras a la habitación, cuando hay algún hombre cerca que no sea mi hermano todo en el cambia – miro a su padre con dolor – es como si esperaba que fueras a hacerle algo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso.



 

Renne jadeo espantada ante eso, jamás había notado eso, claro que veía como Cameron se mantenía alejado de su esposo y nunca se quedaba en la habitación  vacía con el pero jamás pensó que fuera por algo así, Nils por otra parte no podía imaginar qué clase de persona podía dañarle de aquella forma y más aun no creía que su familia fuera tan ajena a eso, sobre todo si fueron años de abuso, aquel hombre culpo seriamente a los padres de Cameron por abandonar a su hijo y se dijo que si algo así le pasara a alguno de los suyos jamás se lo perdonaría, en ese instante comprendió un poco el por qué su hijo parecía tan protector con Cameron, tal vez aun era un poco raro, tal vez  el amor de Cameron solo era un enamoramiento pasajero al ser su hijo el único en quien confiar, tal vez algún día reiría de todo esto y Cameron no necesitaría más a su hijo pero algo era claro ahora, ese niño había vivido un horrible infierno y nadie le había ayudado su hijo intentaba hacerlo ahora y sería igual de culpable si intentaba alejarles, lo único que esperaba no equivocarse era en que esto no volviera mas dependiente a Cameron de su hijo o peor que fuese este quien terminara apegado a Cameron.

 

De cualquier forma alguien saldría lastimado.

 

En la habitación donde Carlos descansaba Booboo acariciaba sus rizos preguntándole si se sentía mejor, Carlos había estado sospechosamente en silencio todo ese tiempo y algo no le gustaba a Booboo.

 

  * Vas a estas bien seguramente solo fue una confusión y no estabas muerto en realidad – dijo el joven animado.
  * Lo estuve – Carlos finalmente cerro los ojos, tenía que confesarlo, decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando no podía seguir ocultándole, la próxima vez podría despertar bajo tierra o algo peor.
  * No mira uno se equivoca - trato de animarlo pero Carlos solo le empujo para que no siguiera aburándole y levanto la mirada con firmeza.
  * Estuve muerto, se cómo es estarlo – dijo con voz tranquila, tan firme que Booboo le creyó – ellos – trago saliva por que el simple recuerdo le llenaba de dolor y pánico - ellos le trajeron de vuelta otra vez – dijo tentativo – a Cameron, ambos estamos muriendo – Booboo lo miro en shock congelado en su lugar, escuchado las palabras que Carlos decía para explicarse – durante a coronación de Ben tenía miedo – empezó a relatar, con miedo, con dolor por que odiaba recordar todo aquello – solo quería estar a salvo y creí que… creí – jadeo cerrando los ojos con fuerza – creí que lo estaría del lado de Maléfica – negó entonces – pero ella estaba furiosa y me ataco – Booboo noto como lagrimas caían de sus ojos, como pequeñas lagrima saldas corriendo por sus mejillas – estaba muerto, entonces desperté en una cama de hospital y Mal estaba ahí murmurando magia oscura, prohibida – abrió la boca para decir algo mas pero solo un jadeo se escuchó – creí, que les importaba pero no era eso – soltó un bufido – ellos solo quería a su “familia” no era sobre mí – negó con suavidad – lo deje pasar por que estaba vivo, solo que no fue suficiente – volvió a llorar nuevamente – me desmaye días después y otra vez y nuevamente – Booboo jadeo empezando  comprender – hasta que desperté aquí.
  * Mal – murmuró intentado darle sentido a eso – ellos intentaban tomar la vida de Cameron – y eso no fue una pregunta, Carlos solo asintió - ¿pero por qué llevarle?
  * Es magia muy antigua – respondió Carlos – ni siquiera Mal sabe usarla por completo – apretó sus manos en puños mirándolas con vergüenza – cuando lo notaron se dieron cuenta que Cameron era mejor que yo y pues se negaron  regresarlo – suspiro.
  * ¿Así que te enviaron aquí? – dijo con horror.
  * Pensaron que estaba muerto – las lágrimas volvieron a caer con más fuerza – que mi vida se extinguió para permitirle estar ahí, pero se equivocaron – soltó una risa vacía, tan triste que le dolió – de alguna forma nuestras almas están unidas y seguimos malditos – suspiro.
  * ¿Cameron estará bien? – pregunto y Carlos sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, un intenso dolor al saber que Booboo seguía preocupado por Cameron, porque siempre lo estaría.
  * Te lo dije no van a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente – respondió amargo, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas - Mal no va a dejar que muera.
  * Eso es bueno entonces, significa que tú estarás bien – dijo sorprendiéndole, ayudándole a limpiar sus lagrimas y haciéndole sentir nuevamente cálido - ¿pero cómo lo están haciendo?
  * Magia tal vez – Carlos decidió no mencionar el hecho de que para tomar esa energía otro ser vivo tenía que morir, decidió no poner esa carga en Booboo, no sabiendo lo mucho que le importaba Cameron.



 

*********************************

 

La siguiente vez ellos estaban en parís.

La sesión de fotos había sido agotadora, Booboo se despidió de Thomas para ir a su habitación, habían tenido que estar desde muy temprano, no lo mal entiendan amaba su trabajo pero fingir felicidad cuando llevaba despierto desde las cinco de la mañana luego de un largo vuelo era demasiado por lo que llegar a su habitación y dejarse caer en su cama era lo único que le importaba, espera y solo esperaba que su padre le dejara dormir hasta  la hora de la cena al menos.

Pasando la llave electrónica en la cerradura entro a la habitación, nada parecía estar de lugar hasta que levanto la vista en dirección a las camas y si ahí estaba algo o alguien que definitivamente no debería estar, en su cama.

  * ¿Me extrañaste Boobibo? – dijo con voz melosa el causante de sus dolores de cabeza, Carlos, el chico que al parecer le había seguido a parís, lo peor de todo era como iba vestido.
  * ¿Cómo entraste? – ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar que hacia ahí, claro que no, era muy obvio por la enorme sonrisa en su rostro, gracias al cielo que ya no tena esos dientes afilados pero a veces solo en ciertas situaciones podía verlos adornando su rostro.
  * Como si no pudiera hakear una cerradura electrónica – desestimo descruzando las piernas de una forma que no debería ser tan sensual para un chico – no has respondido a mi pregunta – Carlos se levantó entonces  el enorme abrigo negro de piel sintetiza obviamente se deslizo por sus hombros hasta sus codos, llevaba una camisa de botón alto desabotonada dejando su cuello descubierto color rojo sangre y un apretadísimo chaleco negro, avanzo entonces sus caderas balanceándose seductoramente donde sus pantalones blancos eran retenidos por el enorme cinturón negro  y botas negras, todo en el gritaba De Vil – ¿me extrañaste? – volvió a preguntar levantando su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla, noto entonces que en esta había nada más y nada menos que una pipa larga para cigarros de mujer muy parecidos a los que Cruella siempre uso.
  * Carlos – tomo su mano llamando su atención – ¿qué parte de ser discreto  en todo esto de Cruella no has comprendido aun? – regaño con un gruñido.
  * No seas dramático – el niño se soltó de su agarre tomando sus gafas negras para quitárselas – para eso son las gafas – termino con un tono condescendiente.
  * Claro por qué el enorme abrigo negro, la pipa y todo tu gritando mírenme es opacado por tus gafas negras – entre cerro los ojos en su dirección.
  * No puedes hablarme así mientras estas usando esa abominación – le reprendió el menor dejando su pipa en una de las mesitas cercanas- ahora quítate esa camisa y podremos quemarla – se acercó a él para jalonearle la ropa.
  * Deja de criticar mi gusto en moda – indignado se alejó de sus manos más ni siendo lo suficientemente rápido estaban forcejeando con los botones.
  * Lo hare cuando dejes de comprar ropa tan horrenda, enserio Booboo ¿purpura y mariposas blancas? – jaloneo la prenda hasta sacarla de sus pantalones – esto es un crimen para la moda.
  * No – gruño el joven – tu déjame en paz.



 

Tan inmersos en su forcejeo estaban que no escucharon la puerta abrirse así como los dos pares de pisadas que entraron después, un carraspeo de garganta más y finalmente notaron que no estaban solos en la habitación.

 

  * Papá – llamo Booboo empujando las manos de Carlos que finalmente le soltó cruzándose de brazos – estas aquí – señalo lo obvio – con Sofía – y sonaba tan estúpido en ese momento, solo quería que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara en ese momento.
  * Olvidamos quedar de acuerdo para la cena – sonrió la joven mirando divertida la situación – Hola Cameron – saludo.
  * ¿Qué hace el aquí? – pregunto su padre sin rodeos ante la situación tan incómoda.
  * Él está – se mordió el labio indeciso no sabiendo que decir – Cameron esta – hizo una pausa lanzando una mirada en dirección a Carlos pero este lo ignoraba hablando por teléfono, le escucho murmurar el número de su habitación y se volvió a su padre que esperaba una muy buena explicación.
  * Lo mismo que ustedes trabajo – sonrió inocente Carlos – me convocaron para una sesión fotografía y pensé en visitar a mi mejor amigo – sonrió abrazando el brazo de Booboo bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.
  * ¿Visitar? – murmuro incrédulo el hombre pues en la pelea el abrigo de Carlos estaba apenas si colgando solo de uno de sus brazos y la camisa toda desfajada de su hijo decían una historia muy diferente.
  * Pensaba hacer planes para reunirnos después cuando vi lo horrenda que era su camisa me ofrecí como buen amigo a quemarla por el – Sofía soltó una risita ante esto ganándose una mirada de enojo del joven.
  * Te dije que era horrenda – se defendió la chica – bueno que tal si te nos unes a la cena entonces – aplaudió felizmente la joven.
  * Me encantaría – dijo con total desprecio bien enmascarado – pero debo cenar con ciertas personas de no sé qué revista – rodo lo ojos ante lo molesto que era, justo entonces alguien llamo a la puerta  - ese debe ser Víctor  - Carlos arreglo su abrigo y se despidió de todos en la habitación, Booboo le acompaño a la puerta donde el hombre le vio y murmuro un “eso explica que eligieras este hotel” mientras seguía al chico, cuando estos se fueron y volvió a entrar en su habitación su padre lo miraba recriminándole en silencio, Sofía noto la gran tensión en el ambiente y se deslizo  de ahí en silencio.
  * Te juro que no sabía que iba a venir – de inédito se defendió el joven – es una coincidencia – ni él lo creyó – sabes que es modelo.



 

Nils solo suspiro derrotado y se acercó a su maleta en busca de entretenerse, Booboo se dejó caer en la cama y el jura que no soñó con Carlos y lo estúpidamente bien que lucía en su ropa, en cualquiera de ella, sospechaba que incluso usando sus camisas que denominaba un crimen contra la moda se volverían toda una sensación si el chico las usaba.

 

Ahora tendría que aguantar a Fivel y sus chistes de ser gay cuando descubriera a Carlos aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la mayoría de mis fics no me gusta usar la homofobia porque siento que es muy cliché, si leves tintes aquí y allá porque siempre hay alguien molesto pero por lo regular no me gusta usarlo, sin embargo no puede haber tanto apoyo de las familias y si la madre de Cameron en “Un nuevo y Conocido Mundo” parecía un poco homofóbica pero ahora lo deja ser, ella perdió a su hijo no va a hacerlo de nuevo gritándole por querer estar pegado 24/7 con Booboo, los padres de este por otro lado necesitan poner un alto, tal vez no lo haga muy dramático así que no se ilusionen mucho.
> 
> Así que amigos míos, como si no fuera suficiente con la perdida de inspiración mi cel murió, lo que se traduce como a todas mis notas, fechas y cronología así como varias ideas y datos de personajes se perdieron por lo que me complica más terminar este fic pero estamos trabajando en ello, ahora sé que a muchos les hubiera gustado ver más de las vacaciones en Perú pero no tengo nada y debo agilizar este fic porque ya van 16 capítulos y aun no llegamos a la mitad de mi trama, ojo no de capítulos si no de la trama que tenía planeada, empiezo a sentir este fic tedioso y aburrido y lo que menos quiero es que se convierta en eso así que agilizando cosas.
> 
> Por otro lado tenemos nueva portada y la imagen de este capítulo gracias a mi gran amiguis Manny quien hizo esto que este bellísimo manipulación ámenlo y disfrútenlo.
> 
> Galletas?  
> Tacos??  
> Inspiración???

**Author's Note:**

> Bien que les parece, tras matar a Carlos en mi fic “Un nuevo y conocido mundo” me quedo esa espinita de cómo dije hacer que este fuera enviado al mundo real y se enamorara de Booboo por lo que luego de mucho pensarlo y de ser acosada, molestada por Ally me dije vamos a hacerlo, pero como mate a Carlos definitivamente este sería como un final alterno para este chico.
> 
> La magia de Mal disfrazo a Carlos para parecerse a Cameron, pero solo cambio sus dientes, sus ojos y definitivamente el color de cabello, las cicatrices quedaron, al igual que todo el demás daño.
> 
> Booboo siendo acusado de violación, cuando una víctima de violación es hallada los principales sospechosos son los cercanos a él, su padre, hermanos, tíos, familiares, tras descartarlos a todos y por la reacción de Carlos, era la opción más viable.
> 
> Al parecer se pueden notar los signos de abuso sexual en pequeñas fracturas de la pelvis, dado que Carlos había pasado tiempo desde su ultimo abuso, por Gaston jr. Tuve que exagerar ese dato para mostrar los años de violaciones y demás.
> 
> Recordemos que el verdadero nombre de Booboo es Nils Allen Stewart Jr.


End file.
